Good to you
by SemiIsAdorable
Summary: I'll hold you up above everyone, and I do want you to know... I think you'd be good to me, I'd be so good to you. I would.
1. Chapter 1

**Demi's POV**

Já tinham se passado dois meses. Dois meses que eu não via Miley. E finalmente eu estava voltando pra casa. Eu e Miley só conversavamos por sms, telefone e pela internet, mas não era a mesma coisa. Eu não sabia para onde ela estava indo, o que ela estava fazendo e com quem. Muita coisa poderia mudar em três meses, mas meu amor por ela continuava o mesmo. Pelo menos eu já estava chegando. Poderia matar minhas saudades, e tê-la perto de mim novamente.

Meu celular começou a tocar ''By Your Side'' do Lifehouse e eu levei um breve susto. Esse toque era especial, e eu tinha colocado-o para toda vez que Miley ligasse. Sorte que o sinal estava vermelho e eu pude atender, bem, eu tenho uma regra: não gosto de atender quando estou dirigindo. Me acho bem certinha com essas coisas de trânsito. Tenho pavor desde... Enfim, atendi e era ela.

– Demi, Demi? Você já está chegando? – perguntou Miley com a voz baixa

– Já estou em Dallas, amor. Perto de sua casa. – falei em um tom normal.

– Uhm... Então passa logo aqui, precisamos conversar. – disse Miley permanecendo com um tom de voz baixo. – e não se preocupe, meus pais não estão em casa.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Miley já tinha desligado o telefone. Estranhei, mas continuei dirigindo, levemente preocupada. Lógico, Miley nunca tinha sido fria comigo assim no telefone. Tive um pressentimento ruim, acompanhado por um leve aperto no peito.

Eu e Miley tinhamos um relacionamento meio que secreto. Apenas nossas amigas mais próximas sabiam que a gente namorava e também os meus pais, que são super liberais e aceitaram numa boa o namoro. Os pais de Miley eram evangélicos e não suportavam que duas garotas se relacionassem, bem, do modo que a gente se relacionava. Eu já tinha incentivado Miley várias vezes a contar, mas ela sempre recuava. Isso me deixava triste, mas uma parte de mim me dizia para entender o lado dela. Eu e Miley começamos a namorar no 3º ano do Ensino Médio. Nós sempre fomos bastante unidas e nos conhecemos desde a infância. Meu carinho por Miley começou a aumentar e já não era um sentimento mais de amizade. Posso dizer que a nossa ''turminha'' era a mais popular da escola e os meninos desejavam Miley loucamente, fazendo com que eu morresse de ciúmes. Não podia fazer nada, agia como uma simples amiga, igual era antes. Quando ainda estudávamos, fazíamos coisas das quais me arrependo amargamente e lembro que foram infantis. Por sermos populares, menosprezávamos os nerds, os estranhos, ou qualquer outra pessoa que não chegasse a nossa altura quando o assunto era beleza. Lembrar daquilo era frustrante, hoje em dia lembro que não passava de uma infantilidade, um modo de diversão medíocre. Miley incentivava todas a fazerem o mesmo e era a mais cruel quando o assunto era humilhar alguém. Apenas observava Miley fazer e obedecia qualquer coisa que ela me pedia, como por exemplo, empurrar uma nerd esquisita na lata de lixo. Agora estou com 20 anos, cursando faculdade e me arrependo de cada pessoa que humilhei.

Quando contei para Miley que estava apaixonada por ela, ela ficou imóvel e não sabia o que dizer. As palavras sairam depois que eu roubei um longo beijo da mesma. Logo depois disso Miley falou que sentia o mesmo, mas estava com medo de admitir que estava apaixonada por uma garota - pelo fato de ter sido sempre hétero - e me disse que namoraria comigo se nosso namoro fosse secreto e se ninguém soubesse do mesmo. Concordei de acordo com o que eu sentia, e eu a queria de qualquer jeito. Era duro para mim não poder assumir na frente de todos que aquela bela garota estava comprometida - e comigo. Era duro não poder beijá-la na frente de todos, somente quando estávamos sozinhas em algum lugar no qual não vissem qualquer ato romântico.

Cheguei na porta da casa de Miley e ela estava sentada em um banco que tinha na varanda que se encontrava na frente da casa dela, fumando um cigarro e tremendo violentamente. Assim que viu meu carro sendo estacionado, a mesma correu rapidamente em minha direção.

– Demi... Que saudades! – disse Miley correndo até mim e me dando um abraço apertado. – Nunca passamos tanto tempo separadas. – completou ofegante.

– Eu senti muito a sua falta, você não tem noção do quanto. Pensava em você toda hora lá na casa da minha avó. – falei, ainda abraçada pelos braços finos de Miley. – Nunca mais vamos ficar separadas tanto tempo assim, eu prometo. – completei, separando-me de Miley.

– Eu não sei Demi, não depois do que aconteceu ontem. – disse Miley, se sentando na escadinha que tinha na porta de entrada.

– O que aconteceu? – a preocupação na minha voz estava visível.

– Contei sobre nós aos meus pais. – disse Miley, olhando para o chão.

– Qual foi a reação deles? – naquele momento me sentei ao lado de Miley e observei uma lágrima caindo de um dos olhos da garota.

Não gostava dos pais de Miley. Acho que eles não gostavam de mim também. Não sabia se eles desconfiavam sobre mim e Miley, talvez sim por eu e ela andarmos sempre grudadas e eu também eu sempre ia na casa dela e ela na minha. Ou talvez não, pelo fato de trabalharem demais e não prestarem muita atenção na vida da filha.

– A pior possível. – continuou Miley, levando seus olhos ao encontro dos meus dessa vez. – Eu disse tudo. Disse que estávamos ''juntas'' desde o terceiro ano e que eu te amo demais. Minha mãe começou a chorar e disse que eu era o maior desgosto da vida dela, e aos berros ainda por cima. Meu pai me deu um tapa no rosto logo depois que eu falei que te amava. Eles falaram que iriam cortar minha mesada, que eu não poderia sair de casa e iriam dar um jeito para eu trancar a faculdade. Tudo isso pra não dar um jeito de me encontrar com você na rua ou em qualquer outro lugar, caso eu não terminasse com você.

– Miley, isso é demais. Eles não podem fazer isso com você. – falei, limpando as lágrimas que caiam em meu rosto. – E-e-eu não posso deixar que eles façam isso com você. Você não pode ficar presa assim por minha causa.

– Eu não sei se aguentaria, Demi. Você sabe como eu sou, gosto de sair. É uma prisão pra mim! É muito complicado, eles é quem bancam tudo pra mim.

– Você fala que vai terminar comigo e a gente dá um jeito de se encontrar as vezes. – falei, pegando na mão de Miley e acariciando-a de leve, tentando convencê-la.

– Não sei. Eu não quero desobedecer meus pais... Se for pra terminar, não vai ter mais volta Demi. E caso eles descubram algo, além de apanhar, vão me mandar para a casa da minha vó pobre em Ohio. – disse Miley, separando sua mão da minha.

– Porra Miley. Olha, você é quem sabe, a vida é sua – falei ríspidamente.

– Acho melhor a gente terminar. Demi, você é incrível. Eu não quero te fazer sofrer. Eu já te fiz sofrer demais no passado e você sempre me perdoou porque você é muito boa. Você merece alguém que não te faça sofrer tanto assim como eu e eu não quero te iludir com uma coisa que eu não sei se vai dar certo mais. - disse Miley, enrolando um fio de cabelo no dedo indicador e olhando para o chão. Ela sempre fazia isso quando estava nervosa.

– Não quer me fazer sofrer? Ótima tentativa, porém você falhou. – falei, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas que caiam constantemente. – Miley... – continuei. – Acho melhor eu ir embora.

– Demi, você está alterada... Não quer ficar aqui comigo e se acalmar um pouco? Beba um pouco de água, ou sei lá. Não posso deixar você sair assim. – Miley falou, puxando um de meus braços na tentativa de me fazer ficar.

Merda de Miley. Porque ela não luta pelo nosso amor? Eu enfrentaria os meus pais por causa dela. Merda, merda, merda. Uma parte de mim queria ficar ali com ela e chorar abraçada ao lado dela, mas a outra queria ir embora dali o mais rápido possível. E a segunda ganhou.

– Você está de brincadeira né? Vou cair fora daqui. – falei tirando uma das mãos de Miley de um dos meus braços.

– Dem...

– ME DEIXA PORRA! – falei gritando sem esperar nenhuma resposta.

Entrei no carro e dei a partida o mais rápido possível. Coloquei ''Superman'' do Eminem e comecei a cantar. Só ouvia aquela música quando brigava com Miley. Estava ótima para a ocasião. ''I'm single now, got no ring on this finger now. I'd never let another chick bring me down, in a relationship...'' A medida que a música tocava, eu cantava alto e dirigia em alta velocidade. Já estava a quase 80 km/h quando o sinal fechou, e só tinha uma menina com um capus na cabeça atravessando a rua, cujo não dava para ver o rosto dela, apenas os longos cabelos pretos sendo movimentados pelo o vento. Dei uma freiada brusca, e quando vi o carro estava a poucos centímetros do corpo magro dela. Abri a porta e desci do carro um pouco desesperada pensando na besteira que eu iria cometer se estivesse em uma velocidade maior. Merda. Isso iria ser culpa de Miley Cyrus.

Eu não tinha a atropelado, mas tudo que eu pude ver foi o iPod da menina misteriosa caindo no chão.


	2. Chapter 2

**Demi's POV**

– EI, VOCÊ É LOUCA? – a menina gritou indo em direção da porta do meu carro. – ISSO AQUI CUSTOU UMA FORTUNA E PELO SEU SUSTO DEVE TER QUEBRADO, FIQUEI MESES TRABALHANDO NAQUELA MERDA DE LANCHONETE PRA PAGAR... MERDA. – nesse momento me encolhi no banco e comecei a chorar mais ainda.

Passou pela minha cabeça em não sair do carro; a menina estava possessa e o que eu menos precisava era de uma briga. A melhor coisa que eu deveria fazer seria dar a partida e cair fora dali, mas precisava dar assistência à menina. Resolvi sair do carro e falar com a mesma.

– Desculpe. – falei com a voz rouca e cabeça baixa. – Eu estava distraída.

– Você vai ter que me pagar, é sério, eu não sou rica, ao contrário de você.

– Tudo bem, sem problemas. Me passa seu endereço que eu mando pra lá. É um iPod Touch né? – perguntei querendo sair logo dali; a presença daquela menina estava me incomodando e não queria brigas.

– É. Peraí, Demetria Lovato? – a menina perguntou franzindo a testa.

– Você me conhece? – perguntei confusa, não me lembrava da menina.

– Conheço, estudamos juntas.

– Qual o seu nome? – ainda não me lembrava.

– Selena. – ela respondeu revirando os olhos.

– Desculpe... Eu não estou me lembrando.

– Normal. Enfim, envie o iPod, meu endereço está aqui. – ela entregou o endereço anotado em um pequeno pedaço de papel – Nos vemos por aí. – Selena saiu dali novamente com o capus na cabeça e guardou seu iPod quebrado no bolso.

Não me lembrava de Selena, só se ela tinha mudado muito desde a época na qual estudávamos, e tinham se passado poucos anos. Selena era alta, com cabelos pretos até um pouco abaixo do ombro, um corpo totalmente magro e um pouco definido e seios não muito pequenos, nem muito grandes, sem contar com os belos olhos castanhos que tinha, cujo estavam me fuzilando enraivecidamente. Ela era linda. Não sei como não me lembrava dela.

Resolvi voltar para minha casa; meus pais provavelmente estavam me esperando ansiosamente e eu tinha passado primeiro na casa de Miley, o que foi um erro. Na verdade, nós juntas foi um erro maior ainda. Quem sabe se nós não tivéssemos misturado tudo, ainda tivéssemos uma amizade.

Meu pai me abandonou quando eu tinha apenas 4 anos. Eu sofri muito com isso e acumulei um ódio pelo mesmo dentro de mim, mas logo depois apareceu Eddie na minha vida, que é o meu padastro, mas chamo ele de pai, e o considero como um pai também. Ele e minha mãe Dianna que me criaram. Logo depois nasceu Maddie e antes de mim, Dallas. Dallas também foi fruto do romance entre meu pai biológico Patrick e minha mãe Dianna. Dallas, que desde pequena sempre foi bonita e gostava de moda e de desfiles, acabou tornando-se uma angel da Victoria's Secret. Lembro-me de quando ela veio passar um feriado quando eu ainda estava no 2º ano e trouxe uma amiga modelo, chamada Candice Swanepoel. Candice era linda e ficava se atirando em cima de mim, me provocando de todos os jeitos. Nunca escondi que eu era safada, então eu e ela ficamos. Ainda não namorava Miley, então não era errado e nem proibido. Minha casa era grande, mas não era uma mansão. Minha mãe não gostava de nada exagerado, então construímos uma casa grande e bastante moderna, com quartos para mim, Maddie, Dallas, para eles e também dois quartos para visitas. Tinha uma sala de estar, uma sala de televisão, sala de jantar, cozinha e o quintal contava com uma enorme piscina e área para churrasco. Eddie era um empresário bem sucedido em Dallas e quando ele e minha mãe se casaram, nós passamos da ''pobreza'' pro conforto. Cheguei em casa e toquei no interfone, depois de alguns segundos vi Maddie correndo até mim.

– DEMI! – a pequenina gritou pulando em cima de mim.

– Maddie, minha linda. – segurei Maddie, abraçando-a enquanto a segurava.

– Demi, minha filha. – minha mãe apareceu logo depois observando a cena, acompanhada por Eddie.

– Minha pequena, preciso cumprimentar os pais. – falei colocando Maddie no chão que estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Mãe. – abracei minha mãe e comecei a chorar desconsoladamente. Eddie se juntou a nós, fazendo daquele abraço um abraço triplo.

– O que houve, filha? – ele disse depois do abraço. – Sei que está com saudade, mas acho que aconteceu alguma coisa.

– Você está certo pai. Mas prefiro falar sobre isso amanhã, estou cansada. Acho melhor ir dormir. – falei limpando as lágrimas que insistiam cair em meu rosto. – Maddie, amanhã vamos ao shopping, sim?

– EBA! – ela vibrou. – DEMI JÁ CHEGOU CHEGANDO. – nesse momento eu dei uma risada e meus pais também. – Boa noite para todos. – dei um beijo na bochecha da minha mãe, na testa de meu pai e um abraço apertado na minha pequena irmã, Maddie.

Subi as escadas indo até meu quarto. Tudo estava como deixei, nada tinha mudado. Meu quarto era pintado de vermelho claro com branco, e a decoração era a mais moderna possível. Havia um iMac, uma grande televisão LED e outros eletroeletrônicos. Além disso, contava com meu violão preferido, que eu não tinha levado para a casa da minha avó. Minha melhor amiga Taylor que tinha me dado. Deitei-me em minha cama e antes de dormir pensei em tudo que tinha acontecido hoje: Miley terminando comigo e o fato de eu ter quase atropelado a misteriosa Selena, da qual eu não conseguia me lembrar de jeito nenhum. Além disso, tinha que comprar um iPod novo para ela, mas isso não seria problema. Bom, talvez seria uma desculpa para encontrá-la de novo e talvez conhecê-la melhor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Selena's POV**

''Don't, don't, don't, don't stop, stop, stop, stop , stop, stop don't stop the party!'' – ouvi pela décima vez o despertador tocar e resolvi acordar.

– Mas que merda. – reclamei, esfregando os olhos. Peguei o celular que estava em cima do criado, que ficava do lado da minha cama e lá marcavam exatos 9:15.

Era sexta e o último dia da semana no qual eu trabalhava. Trabalho no McDonalds, no Dallas Shopping, de segunda a sexta. Não faço faculdade, eu poderia muito bem entrar em qualquer uma se eu quisesse, ganhando uma bolsa ou sei lá, mas optei por não fazer. Minha maior paixão é a música e ficar quatro anos na faculdade seria um desperdício de tempo pra mim. Minha mãe me apoiou totalmente nessa escolha, pois ela acredita no meu talento. Desde o início da adolescência eu falo sobre querer ser uma cantora de sucesso e minha mãe sempre me apoiou. Minha mãe passava meses trabalhando pra conseguir comprar alguns instrumentos pra mim. Ela conseguiu comprar um violão, uma guitarra, uma bateria e um teclado. Infelizmente eu e ela não tivemos sorte com relação a dinheiro. Minha mãe é gerente de uma loja de departamento (conseguiu uma promoção com muito esforço, antes era uma simples caixa) e não ganha muito. Meu pai era arquiteto, e quando eu era muito nova, ele morreu. Minha mãe suspeita que alguém mandou matá-lo, só não sabemos até hoje quem cometeria tal ato. Não gosto muito de comentar sobre esse assunto com minha mãe. Minha mãe dizia que ele era um homem bom e trabalhador, que me amava demais e queria dar uma vida melhor pra mim. A vida já começou sendo injusta pra mim, e só foi piorando quando eu atingia mais idade. A música fazia com que eu me sentisse melhor, era um tipo de remédio pra mim. Acho que eu não poderia viver sem cantar ou tocar.

Me levantei da cama e fui até o banheiro. Tomei um banho rapidamente e escovei os dentes, precisava estar no estabelecimento às 10h e o meu chefe, Ryan, pega muito no meu pé. Estúpido. Saí do banheiro indo em direção ao meu armário e coloquei uma calça jeans, junto com um all star preto e uma regata branca. Peguei minha bolsa e coloquei meu uniforme dentro, junto com um casaco para vestir quando eu saísse de lá. Fiz um rabo de cavalo no meu cabelo e passei um pouco de gloss. Minha mãe já tinha saído para o trabalho, então a única coisa que fiz foi ir para o shopping, que não era muito longe dali. Precisava de um carro urgentemente e a primeira coisa que eu faria quando alcançasse o sucesso, seria comprar um.

Cheguei no shopping rapidamente e ainda estava vazio - de manhã era sempre assim - fui até ao McDonalds e só tinham chegado dois funcionários, sem contar comigo. Vesti meu uniforme e fui até o caixa, aonde eu atendia, e me sentei esperando algum cliente aparecer. Geralmente de manhã as pessoas pediam mais sorvete e sanduíches leves, então foi tranquilo. Chegou o horário do almoço e eu preferi almoçar por ali mesmo, falei para o chefe descontar do meu salário, e comi um Cheddar McMelt com suco de laranja. Voltei ao caixa e no lugar estava uma outra funcionária, que ficou ali por mim enquanto almoçava. Trocamos e ela ficou na cozinha cuidando da limpeza e eu voltei para o meu local. O movimento estava mais movimentado e já se formava fila para a compra dos lanches. Até que uma pessoa apareceu.

– Hum, quero um Mc Lanche Feliz e um Cheddar McMelt. – ela pediu.

A menina que até agora não tinha me reconhecido, era Demetria Lovato. Ela estava do lado de uma menina que supostamente parecia ser a irmã mais nova dela. Demetria estava linda. No colegial ela era bem mais magra, e praticamente não tinha corpo. Em poucos anos ela ganhou um corpo que parecia ser bastante definido; era visível as coxas grossas da mesma e os seios que cresceram de tamanho. Demetria estava com a aparência de uma mulher e não de uma adolescente. Incrível como a aparência dela tinha mudado em poucos anos. Seus cabelos que a três anos eram pretos estavam com uma cor castanho-loiro, o que realçou ainda mais os olhos castanhos que ela tinha. Demetria também se vestia mais como uma mulher, estava preferindo usar roupas mais extravagantes e completas do que os jeans e camisetas de banda que ela adorava usar. Como eu sei disso? Eu sou bastante observadora. Demetria estava vestindo um vestido roxo estampado que ia até os joelhos, com uma jaqueta de couro por cima. Suas unhas estavam pintadas de preto e ela usava vários anéis e pusleiras. Ela usava um colar da mesma cor dos anéis: amarelo bronzeado. Notei que Demetria tinha um piercing no nariz. A maquiagem dela estava leve, mas deixava-a mais bonita ainda.

– Hum? – me distraí enquanto observava Demetria, que me olhou confusa.

– Selena? – ela riu. – Não sei como você não engorda trabalhando todo dia aqui.

– Olá. É que eu não almoço todo dia aqui. – respondi secamente.

– Ah sim. – Demetria respondeu coçando a nuca. – Eu quero um McLanche feliz e uma promoção de Cheddar McMelt.

– 25,80 dólares. – falei.

– Aqui. – ela falou entregando um cartão. – É débito.

Passei o cartão de Demetria na máquina e pedi para que ela digitasse a senha. A compra foi aprovada e eu devolvi o cartão para a mesma.

– Pronto. Aguarde ali no canto, sim?

– Obrigada. – Demetria respondeu dando um sorriso.

Demetria ficou aguardando aonde pedi e não demorou muito tempo para que o pedido ficasse pronto. Enquanto ela ficava na fila, várias pessoa cumprimentavam ela e vários caras pediam telefone também. Revirei os olhos vendo a cena. Demetria pegou o pedido e sentou-se em uma mesa próxima dali com sua irmã. As duas comiam enquanto conversavam e riam muito. Eu gostaria de ter uma irmã, as vezes me sentia sozinha, mas tinha meus amigos. Depois de alguns minutos, as duas foram embora e Demetria olhou para mim sorrindo. Retribui o sorriso e tentei parecer simpática, mas de alguma forma queria socar Demetria inteirinha.

Depois de algumas horas, meu turno acabou e eu pude ir embora pra casa. Já eram quase 19:00 e provavelmente minha mãe já teria chegado do trabalho. Dito e feito.

– Hey mãe. – falei dando um beijo na bochecha de minha mãe, Mandy.

– Selly! – minha mãe deu um sorriso. – Estou preparando o que você mais gosta: macarrão com queijo.

– Oba, estou morta de fome mesmo. – falei animada. – Você não acredita quem eu tive que atender no Mc Donalds hoje.

– Quem, filha?

– Demetria Lovato. – suspirei.

– Aquela amiga daquela Miley Cyrus? – minha mãe perguntou.

– Sim. Ninguém merece. – revirei os olhos.

– É normal filha, a gente tem que conviver com as pessoas que nós não gostamos.

– Preferia que as duas sumissem.

Eu e minha mãe ficamos conversando sobre o nosso dia, e logo depois o jantar ficou pronto. Eu e ela comemos até dizermos chega e fomos assistir televisão no quarto dela. Acabei adormecendo na cama de minha mãe, pensando no que tinha acontecido hoje. Aqueles encontros tinham que acabar.

**Demi's POV**

– Taylor, você acaba de me acordar, espero que seja importante. – falei esfregando os olhos; Taylor estava me ligando as 10:00 da manhã de um sábado.

– Claro que é! Festa hoje na minha casa. Vê se aparece, hein mocinha?

– Não estou muito animada... – falei virando-me de lado e me encolhendo.

– Qual é, Demi? Cadê a Demi festeira que eu conheço? – Taylor insistiu. As festas de Taylor sempre eram as melhores e todo mundo sempre implorava por um convite.

– Sei lá... Enquanto eu não falar sim você vai continuar insistindo, né?

– Exato. – Taylor riu.

– Que horas vai ser essa festa?

– As 21:00. Espero você lá, hein?

– Tá bom. – suspirei, encerrando a ligação.

Antigamente eu praticamente vivia em festas. Sempre gostei muito de sair e de festejar, principalmente de beber até cair. Mas eu não estava muito animada e muito menos motivada a sair. Tinham momentos que eu me pegava pensando em Miley e chorava silenciosamente, encolhida na minha cama. Me sentia uma idiota por chorar por alguém que não me merecia. Talvez eu precisasse mesmo me distrair, ficar um tempo com minha melhor amiga e conhecer pessoas novas. Amizades novas, vida nova e essa vida não incluia Miley nela.

Antes de dormir, fiquei pensando o porque daquela tal Selena Gomez não gostar de mim. Pelo menos aparentava, já que ela me tratava secamente e friamente. Não lembro de ter feito nada para essa menina, talvez seja o jeito dela. De algum modo parecia que eu a conhecia.

Resolvi não dormir mais, de qualquer jeito eu não conseguiria com tantos pensamentos me atormentando em minha cabeça e pelo fato de querer comprar algumas coisas, inclusive o iPod da tal Selena que eu tinha ''quebrado''. Tomei um banho demorado e resolvi lavar o cabelo, escovei meus dentes e vesti um short jeans curto com uma blusa preta escrito ''Fuck forever if you don't mind'' com a cor branca. Calçei uma bota de cano curto preta e peguei uma das minhas bolsas favoritas da Gucci, colocando meu celular, minha carteira e algumas outras coisas dentro. Desci as escadas e me deparei com Maddie sentada na sala de jantar comendo uma enorme tigela de cereais coloridos.

– Bom dia, Maddie! – falei sorridente. – Olha, se não são os Flock Flakes. Você nunca enjoa, não é mesmo?

– Bom dia Dems. – Maddie respondeu com um sorriso maior ainda. – Não, eles são perfeitos! Não sei como você não consegue gostar.

– Não sou muito fã de cereais. – fiz uma cara de nojo. – Vou tomar um copo de suco e vou fazer umas compras. Quer ir junto?

– Claro! Me espera só um pouco que eu vou me arrumar. – Maddie saiu subindo as escadas correndo e deixou um pouco de cereal na tigela. Maddie realmente gostava de sair comigo.

Fiquei esperando por alguns minutos até que ela desceu as escadas com um vestido rosa que ia até o joelho, o cabelo solto e sandálias rasteirinhas brancas. Minha pequena irmãzinha estava crescendo. Fomos na garagem e eu peguei meu audi R8 vermelho, o que Maddie mais gostava. Estacionei o carro no estacionamento do Dallas Shopping e pude ver várias pessoas olhando como se nunca tivesse visto um carro na vida. Ri com isso. Entramos no shopping e Maddie queria ficar entrando em todas as lojas, em cada vitrine que via, achava alguma coisa bonita. Nós acabamos passando o dia todo no shopping, almoçamos lá também e lanchamos, precisei de ajuda para carregar as compras, e um funcionário de uma das lojas que comprei me ajudou a levar as compras até o carro. Comprei algumas bolsas, blusas e vestidos, inclusive um para a festa de hoje. Também comprei coisas para Maddie, porém mais bonecas do que roupas. Uma amiga ligou para Maddie convidando-a para a casa dela e eu deixei Maddie na casa da amiga. Voltei para casa e já eram 19:00, o dia tinha passado rápido e eu mal tinha percebido. Quando você está no shopping é assim mesmo.

Fui pegando as compras de pouco em pouco, (meus pais não estavam em casa pra me ajudar) e deixei as coisas de Maddie no quarto dela. Deixei as minhas em um canto do meu quarto e separei apenas o vestido. Deixei-o em cima da cama e tomei um banho, logo depois me vesti. Era um vestido rosa claro, com alças e era bastante colado. Realçava bastante meu corpo e minhas coxas ficavam visíveis, pelo fato dele não ser longo. Coloquei um salto da mesma cor e me maquiei, passando bastante lápis nos olhos, máscara e delineador, junto com uma sombra prata e um gloss rosa. A maquiagem tinha ficado perfeita realçou bastante meus olhos. Passei um pouco de blush, nada exagerado e coloquei um par de brincos prateados.

– É hoje que vou afogar as mágoas na bebida. – falei comigo mesma enquanto me olhava no espelho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Selena's POV**

– Mãe? Já passou o meu vestido? – perguntei enquanto estava de toalha.

– Já, Selena! – minha mãe gritou da sala. – Está em cima da sua cama.

– Valeu! – agradeci no mesmo tom.

Taylor havia me convidado para a festa dela relâmpago que ocorreria hoje. Por mais incrível que pareça, eu tinha uma amiga popular. Taylor não era como Miley e Demi, apesar de ser rica, era mais humilde e nunca vi Taylor humilhando alguém. Ela era engraçada e bastante conselheira, e acima de tudo, tinha a mesma paixão por música, igual a mim. Só que o estilo dela era mais puxado pro Country, e o meu mais pro pop-rock. Peguei o vestido preto que eu havia comprado a alguns meses atrás. Era tomara que caia e totalemente preto. Vesti-me nele e coloquei um salto não muito alto, da cor preta. Passei para a parte da maquiagem, me maquiando com o básico lápis preto, sombra preta e um pouco de delineador da mesma cor. Não me achava lá essas coisas, mas quando me olhei no espelho me achei bonita.

Desci as escadas e fui até aonde minha mãe estava. Quando me olhou, ficou boquiaberta e ameaçou chorar. Bom, eu nunca fui de sair e sempre que Taylor me convidava para uma festa, eu negava. Não sei por que diabos resolvi ir hoje, algo me dizia que eu precisava sair um pouco, no lugar de ficar trancada no quarto compondo, lendo livros, ou fazendo outras coisas.

– Está linda, Selena. – minha mãe disse me abraçando.

– Obrigada. – agradeci retribuindo o abraço. – A senhora vai ficar bem, não vai? – perguntei preocupada. Minha mãe sabia se cuidar, mas eu sempre zelava por ela.

– Claro, filha. Vá, se divirta! Não se preocupe comigo e nem se preocupe com a hora pra voltar.

– Nossa. – eu ri. – Assim vou ficar mal acostumada.

– Eu confio em você, filha. – minha mãe disse com um sorriso. – Boa festa pra você.

– Obrigada. – agradeci mais uma vez. – E a senhora é a pessoa que eu mais confio. Eu preciso ir agora, já estou em cima da hora. Me empresta o carro? – pedi.

– Claro. – minha mãe falou entregando as chaves. – Juízo.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente e fui até a garagem, aonde o carro de minha mãe estava estacionado. Não era novo, minha mãe tinha comprado ele em uma conssecionária de carros usados, mas dava pro gasto. Dirigi até a casa de Taylor e estacionei o carro na rua da mesma. A casa de Taylor era enorme, uma mansão e era pintada da cor branca com alguns detalhes marrom. Haviam vários carros estacionados por ali, cada um mais luxuoso que o outro. Não sentia inveja de ninguém que fosse superior a mim, mas as vezes queria ter um pouco mais de conforto e também dar mais conforto para minha mãe. Entrei na casa que estava praticamente lotada, apesar de terem se passado apenas vinte minutos do horário inicial da festa. Várias pessoas ficavam olhando pra mim, principalmente garotos, mas nem dei bola. Reconheci Taylor, que estava com um vestido longo branco e estava conversando com uma garota de vestido rosa. Fui até ela cumprimentá-la e me deparei com Demetria Lovato.

– Hey Tay. – abracei Taylor ignorando a outra que estava do lado dela.

– Selly! Está linda. – Taylor piscou e nós duas rimos. – Esta é Demi e eu já sei que a conhece.

– Hey Selena. – Demetria falou timidamente.

– Hey. – cumprimentei a mesma desinteressada.

Por mais que odiasse Demetria, ela estava deslumbrante. Não pude evitar de sentir uma atração por ela e parecia que ela fazia isso propositalmente. O vestido que Demetria usava realçava totalmente o corpo bem definido e perfeito que ela tinha, sem contar que valorizavam muito os seios da mesma.

– Uhm... – Demetria falou meio sem graça. – Então, eu vou ali beber com alguns amigos, se você quiser vir depois, Taylor... – ela esfregou a nuca. – Selena, se quiser também, pode vir.

– Obrigada. – agradeci falsamente.

Demetria saiu dali deixando eu e Taylor sozinhas, que me olhava com uma cara de choque.

– Não precisava tratar ela assim. – Taylor me repreendeu.

– Foda-se. Você sabe que eu não gosto dela. – dei de ombros.

– Eu sei, mas Demi não é aquela pessoa que ela era antes. Na verdade, ela nunca foi má. O problema é que Miley a influenciava em muitas coisas. Agora que elas terminaram, Demi está livre.

– Terminaram? – franzi a testa. – Não sabia.

– É, terminaram. – Taylor suspirou. – Por isso não convidei Miley.

– Que bom.

Eu e Taylor ficamos conversando por alguns minutos, até quando ela me apresentou para alguns amigos. Ficamos bebendo na área da piscina e um amigo de Taylor ficava dando em cima de mim toda hora. Suspirei profundamente lembrando o fato de que ele não teria nenhuma chance, já que não tinha um pingo de interesse me homens. Tentei ser o mais simpática possível e falei que não iria rolar nada, até que ele se conformou. Ficamos ali por várias horas e aos poucos as pessoas foram indo embora, até que em umas 5:00 a casa estava completamente vazia, só tinham restado cinco pessoas, sem incluir comigo, Taylor e Demetria, que tinham sumido.

– MILEY É UMA VADIA, TAYLOR, ELA É UMA VADIA... – Demetria gritou cambaleando enquanto Taylor a segurava.

– Demi, se acalme. – pude ouvir Taylor falar calmamente com Demetria, que logo empurrou Taylor. Taylor ficou caída no chão e pude observar que ela murmurava coisas.

– ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – Demetria pegou uma garrafa de vodka que estava no chão e começou a beber, fiquei impressionada pelo fato dela beber vodka como se estivesse bebendo água.

Fiquei apenas observando Demetria, que cambaleava com a garrafa de vodka na mão e dançava perto da piscina. De repente, Demetria se desequilibrou e caiu dentro da piscina, junto com a garrafa de vodka. Demetria ficava se debatendo na água e ninguém tomou nenhuma atitude, todos estavam extremamente bêbados e provavelmente estariam achando graça da cena. Suspirei fundo e me lembrei que com certeza me arrependeria daquilo depois. Tirei meus sapatos e pulei dentro da piscina, agarrando Demetria pelo ombro e puxando-a para uma parte mais rasa. Taylor me ajudou a puxar Demetria para a beirada da piscina e a mesma ria descontroladamente.

– Olha só... A garota rebelde me salvou. – ela falou enquanto ria. – Posso agradecer?

Permaneci calada e Demetria, que estava deitada, aproximava seu rosto molhado perto do meu, fazendo com que nossos lábios ficassem próximos. Por um momento pensei que cederia, mas virei o rosto.

– Tome cuidado da próxima vez. – falei em um tom firme.

Me levantei e perguntei para Taylor se poderia ir embora e ela assentiu com a cabeça. Taylor ficou cuidando da amiga e eu apenas calcei meus sapatos e fui embora dali.

Cheguei em casa e minha mãe estava dormindo no sofá, provavelmente estava me esperando. Ri da cena, mas não a acordei e subi as escadas. Deitei-me na cama sem ao menos tomar um banho; estava morta de cansaço e aquilo provavelmente poderia esperar. Demetria provavelmente não iria se lembrar de nada quando acordasse, e aquilo seria esquecido. Uma das garotas que eu mais odeio tentou me beijar, aquilo era completamente confuso, pelo menos pra mim.


	5. Chapter 5

**Demi's POV**

– Que puta dor de cabeça. – reclamei, enquanto estava sentada no sofá assistindo televisão com meus pais e Maddie.

– Claro, você bebeu todas ontem. Queria o que? – Eddie falou rindo e eu dei a língua para ele em resposta.

– Já não sei quantos remédios para dor de cabeça você tomou, Demi. Uma hora vai passar. – minha mãe falou batendo uma das mãos em meu ombro.

A festa de ontem tinha sido ótima, apesar de eu não me lembrar de muita coisa. Tinha bebido mais do que o esperado, aliás, eu sei que eu exagerei, mas me empolguei. Acordei as 17:30 com Taylor me ligando em uma ligação atrás da outra, provavelmente ela só pararia quando eu atendesse. Ficou fofocando sobre a festa de ontem e me zoando pelo fato de eu ter caído na piscina, completamente bêbada. Sorte a minha que haviam poucas pessoas na hora desse acontecimento, e o mais intrigante de tudo era que a tal Selena que se dispôs a me ''salvar''. Era irônico, já que ela aparentava não gostar muito de mim, mas precisava agradecê-la pessoalmente depois. Se eu não estivesse tal mal, agradeceria ainda hoje, mas aquilo poderia esperar. Não comi nada o dia todo; meu estômago estava embrulhado e se eu tentasse ingerir qualquer tipo de alimento, colocaria pra fora. Minha cabeça não parava de latejar e aquilo já estava ficando desconfortável, mas esse é o preço que você paga quando bebe demais.

– Amanhã já estarei melhor. – falei enquanto passava uma de minhas mãos na testa.

– Demi, sei que não é uma boa hora, mas o fato de você ter bebido muito nessa festa tem a ver com aquele motivo que tinha te deixado mal? – Eddie perguntou preocupado.

– Mais ou menos. Sim, eu confesso que tem a ver, mas queria me divertir também.

– O que aconteceu? – minha mãe perguntou.

– Miley terminou comigo. – dei de ombros. – Antes que vocês perguntem o porque, foi que ela contou para os pais dela sobre nós e eles não aceitaram. Aí ameaçaram tirar as coisas dela e ela preferiu abrir mão de mim, basicamente isso.

– Oh filha, se Miley fez isso é porque ela não te merece. – minha mãe falou fazendo carinho no meu cabelo e eu apenas deitei minha cabeça no ombro dela.

– Pra te falar a verdade, nunca gostei de Miley. Sempre achei ela... sei lá, metida, pra não falar outra coisa. Mas aceitei seu namoro com ela pois de alguma forma ela te fazia feliz, que pena que ela te deixou ir embora. – Eddie.

– Miley é uma vadia. – Maddie falou e todos nós rimos.

– Maddie, não fale palavrão. – minha mãe repreendeu.

– Não é culpa dela, eu que ensinei. – ri. – Sim, Mad, ela é uma vadia.

– Você não tem jeito mesmo, Demetria Devonne Lovato. – minha mãe falou fazendo uma cara repreendora mas eu apenas dei um sorriso em resposta.

Eu e minha família estávamos assistindo um filme de animação que estava passando na TV a cabo. Era bastante engraçado, mas quando eu ria, minha cabeça doía um pouco. Deitei-me no colo da minha mãe, que estava no mesmo sofá que eu, e Maddie e Eddie estavam em outro sofá. Quando o filme acabou, Eddie sugeriu que nós fossemos jantar fora e eu hesitei um pouco, mas acabei aceitando. Eu não estava com muita fome, e minha cabeça doía muito, mas seria bom sair com minha família um pouco. Todos foram se arrumar e eu fiz o mesmo. Fiquei pronta em meia hora e quando desci todos já estavam prontos. Fomos no carro de Eddie, que era uma BMW preta x7. Eddie nos levou para uma pizarria e pediu uma pizza grande de calabresa. Era a minha favorita, mas só comi um pedaço para não fazer desfeita. Quando eu estava bebendo um copo de suco, senti uma mão branca reconhecível tocando em meu ombro.

– Hey Demi. – Taylor falou.– Está melhor?

– Até que sim. – falei.

– Boa noite Maddie, Dianna e Eddie! – Taylor cumprimentou todos ainda de pé, sendo respondida pelos três.

– Me esperem um segundo, que vou ali fora falar com Taylor. – falei e todos os três assentiram.

Me levantei e Taylor contia o riso, com certeza ela tinha algo para me contar. Fomos para a área externa da pizzaria aonde tinham umas mesas e a área estava bem mais vazia do que a área interna. Nos sentamos e Taylor começou.

– Você sabe que Selena te salvou, sim?

– Sei. Porque? – levantei uma sobrancelha.

– Você tentou beijá-la logo depois, Demi.

Como assim? Eu não estava me lembrando disso. Tentei procurar na minha mente a imagem daquela cena, porém em vão, não conseguia me lembrar de nada. Se Taylor não tivesse me dito que aquilo tinha acontecido, provavelmente nunca iria saber, Selena não trocava mais que cinco palavras comigo.

– Eu? Tem certeza? – franzi o cenho. – Meu Deus...

– É. Ok, vocês até que são fofas juntas. – ela riu. – Mas ela não te suporta.

– E eu nem sei o porque, não me lembro de ter feito alguma coisa pra ela. Você é amiga dela, sabe o porque disso? – perguntei.

– Não. – Taylor me falou e eu fiquei desconfiada, com certeza ela sabia, só não queria me dizer. – Mas porque você não pergunta? Quem sabe ela te diga.

– Depois... – falei desanimada.

– Eu estava com ela antes de vir pra cá, nós iamos comer uma pizza, mas um amigo dela ligou para ela e tal, pra mostrar uma música, algo assim. Aí ela foi e vim pra cá, vi você tweetando que ia comer pizza.

– Você é uma stalker mesmo. – ri. – Selena também é ligada a música?

– Sim, bastante. E ela canta bem. Se vocês se dessem bem, você poderia ouvi-la cantando, iria se impressionar.

– Quem sabe um dia, né? – sorri.

– Ei Taylor, acho que devo voltar lá pra dentro. Venha também, ainda tem pizza. – convidei Taylor, que aceitou na hora.

Nós duas voltamos para a parte interna do estabelecimento e nos sentamos na mesa. Minha mãe já tinha comido um pedaço, Maddie comeu dois e Eddie três. Eu havia comido apenas um e tinham sobrado três pedaços. Taylor comeu dois e o último que restou, minha mãe dividiu com Eddie depois de Taylor falar que estava satisfeita.

– Hey, Taylor pode ir dormir lá em casa hoje?

– Claro, nem precisava pedir. – minha mãe respondeu com um sorriso. – Seus pais estão viajando, não é mesmo?

– É... Eles viajam muito. – Taylor respondeu cabisbaixa. – Mas fazer o que né?

– Lembro de quando vocês eram menores e faziam festa do pijama, era uma gracinha. – Eddie.

– O tempo passou rápido, já estou com 20 anos. – falei.

– E eu com 22. Porra, é mesmo. – Taylor falou assustada e logo depois riu.

– Vocês estão velhas mesmo. – Eddie falou rindo. – Vou pedir a conta, querem mais alguma coisa?

– Não, obrigada. – agradeci e o pessoal apenas balançaram a cabeça em tom negativo.

– Então, garçom! – Eddie chamou o garçom e pediu a conta. Depois de alguns minutos esperando, o garçom trouxe a conta e Eddie pagou.

Entramos no carro e no banco de trás fomos eu, Taylor, e Maddie que não parava de mexer nos cabelos de Taylor. Taylor achava a situação engraçada e brincava com Maddie também. As vezes eu achava Taylor muito sozinha e eu tinha certeza de que ela passava mais o tempo comigo do que com os pais dela. Ela não tinha irmãos, a família morava no Tennessee e os pais viajavam o mundo, só esperaram Taylor ficar maior de idade e cairam fora. Antes disso, o pai de Taylor viajava a negócios e a mãe trabalhava o dia todo. Assim, ela ficava em casa com a babá. Taylor era minha melhor amiga e eu nunca a abandonaria.

Chegamos em casa e meus pais falaram que iam dormir e que estavam cansados, e se eu quisesse sair com Taylor amanhã, eu poderia. Eu e Taylor fomos no meu quarto e tomamos banho, e como ela não tinha trazido nada, emprestei um pijama pra ela. Logo depois Maddie apareceu e ficou um pouco conosco, assistimos um filme, e na metade do mesmo ela adormeceu no meu colo. Carreguei Maddie no colo até o quarto dela e coloquei a pequena na cama. Voltei para o quarto e continuei a assitir o filme com Taylor, que estava bastante sonolenta. Eu não estava com nenhum pingo de sono, e ainda eram 00:53. Taylor acabou adormecendo, o filme terminou e eu resolvi entrar no twitter. Peguei meu notebook e entrei no meu, tinha várias mentions de pessoas que eu nem conhecia pedindo para que eu as seguisse de volta. Aquilo era patético, pois eu só seguia quem eu conhecia ou pessoas próximas, tanto que só seguia 110 pessoas, e tinha mais de 5 mil seguidores, não sei como. Resolvi olhar o twitter da tal Selena, e os tweets eram bloqueados. Entrei no twitter de Taylor (ela tinha a minha senha, e eu a dela) e pude ver os tweets de Selena. Ela tinha mais de 20 mil tweets e resolvi olhar alguns.

'' selenagomez: Escrevi uma canção legal hoje. 4 horas atrás via web :)''

'' selenagomez: Engraçado como as pessoas acham que só porque elas são bonitas e ricas podem ter tudo... Acho que não. 10 horas atrás via web''

'' selenagomez: Você consegue ser tão hipócrita. 9 horas atrás via web.''

'' selenagomez: Festa na casa da taylorswift13 hoje foi algo irônico. 11 horas atrás via web''

Engraçado como eu lia alguns tweets de Selena e sentia como se fossem indiretas para mim. Me deparei com um tweet recente de Selena, que ela tinha postado a alguns segundos atrás.

'' selenagomez: Argh, sem sono! Alguém aí também está sofrendo disso? :( 46 segundos atrás via web.''

Resolvi me passar por Taylor e conversar com Selena, na tentativa de marcar um ''encontro'' para me ''explicar'' e pedir desculpas.

.'' taylorswift13: Eu também estou sem sono, selenagomez :( 13 segundos atrás via web.''

'' selenagomez: Hey TayTay :) taylorswift13 Aonde você foi depois daquela hora? 10 segundos atrás via web.''

'' taylorswift13: selenagomez Saí com Demi. Comemos pizza e estou na casa dela. 1 minuto atrás via web''

Demorei um pouco para escrever e fiquei com medo da reação de Selena.

'' selenagomez: Er, Demi :S Então tá né, taylorswift13. 10 segundos atrás via web.''

'' taylorswift13: Você tem que parar de odiá-la. Falando nisso, ela quer se encontrar com você, selenagomez 15 segundos atrás via web''

Eu tinha certeza que Selena teria uma reação ruim, mas eu devia uma a ela e ela me devia uma conversa.

'' selenagomez: taylorswift13 Você tá louca? Pra que? 5 minutos atrás via web.''

Percebi que Selena tinha demorado pra responder e estranhei. Jurava que ela iria dizer um não logo de cara, mas um ''pra que'' era melhor do que isso. Era uma dúvida, de alguma forma.

'' taylorswift13: selenagomez Ué, não sei. Vá para descobrir. No parque, amanhã, às 14. 30 segundos atrás via web.''

'' selenagomez: taylorswift13 Tá bom então. Vá também, não precisa ficar na conversa, mas vai que ela resolva me agredir.. ha. 20 segundos atrás via web.''

Agredir?

'' taylorswift13: selenagomez Ok. Aqui Sel, vou dormir, Demi não vai gostar se acordar e me ver aqui, boa noite, te amo (:''

Bom, eu tinha um encontro marcado com Selena, um encontro que eu mesma tinha marcado e ela não sabia disso. Iria falar sobre assim que Taylor acordasse para que ela ficasse ciente, e que fosse comigo. Ela era a pessoa que mais queria que eu e Selena virassemos amigas e que nós três fossemos um grupo, então ela teria que acobertar aquilo. Selena já estava me irritando com o modo que ela me tratava: quando eu tentava ser simpática, ela era grossa. Aquilo precisava ser resolvido, e seria.


	6. Chapter 6

**Selena's POV**

Na noite anterior eu demorei a dormir, estava sem sono e ainda por cima aqui em casa estava bastante quente. Minha mãe foi dormir cedo, então eu subi e fiquei no computador em meu quarto. Entrei no twitter e fiquei conversando com alguns amigos, lendo besteiras e outras coisas e uma coisa me surpreendeu. Taylor entrou e me falou que Demetria Lovato queria se encontrar comigo. Bom, nós duas não tinhamos mais nada para resolver já que ela já tinha mandado meu iPod novo e eu estava satisfeita. Se eu pudesse escolher, a deletaria dessa cidade. Se eu recusasse, Taylor ficaria buzinando no meu ouvido sobre aquilo e eu teria que aturar, então resolvi aceitar e ver sobre qual assunto Demetria queria tratar comigo. Ela combinou de me encontrar no parque que ficava no nosso bairro às 14:00 e ainda eram 12:00. Resolvi descer e ficar um pouco com minha mãe e perguntar sobre uma ideia que eu e meus amigos, Joey, Greg, Dane e Drew tivemos: montar uma banda. Joey ficaria no baixo, Greg na bateria, Dane no teclado, Drew na guitarra e eu nos vocais. Depois de algum tempo discutindo sobre o nome, Greg achou que deveríamos nomear a banda como ''The Scene'' mas Joey achou meio fraco. Aí que Drew teve a ideia da banda se chamar ''Selena Gomez & The Scene'' e todos concordaram. Nós tinhamos um grande caminho para alcançar o sucesso, mas em Dallas haviam vários lugares aonde podíamos fazer shows (se nós mostrassemos que eramos bons) e quem sabe assim alguém nos descobriria.

– Bom dia, mãe. – sentei-me ao lado de minha mãe no sofá.

– Bom dia filha! Dormiu bem? – ela perguntou.

– Dormi bem sim. Eu estava com sono, então fui dormir um pouco tarde...

– Ah sim, eu dormi rapidinho. Aonde você foi ontem?

– Fui na casa do Greg. Eu, ele, Joey, Dane e Drew nos reunimos e já estávamos com uma ideia, e decidimos oficializar ontem. Montamos uma banda! – falei animada e minha mãe sorriu.

– Que ótimo filha, não tenho dúvidas que a banda de vocês vai fazer sucesso. Qual o nome da banda?

– Selena Gomez & The Scene. – falei sorridente. – Gostou?

– Ficou ótimo, filha. Já sou a fã número um de vocês. – ela riu. – Espero que tudo dê certo, você tem muito talento, Selly.

– Obrigada. – fiquei envergonhada. – O próximo passo é encontrar um lugar para tocar aonde as pessoas nos notem, pessoas da nossa idade.

– Tem aquele bar chique... – ela tentou se lembrar do nome. – Point 7, aonde vejo panfletos de várias bandas não muito conhecidas que vão tocar lá as vezes. Lá tem bastante gente da sua idade, quem sabe se você perguntar se podem tocar eles não aceitem?

– Verdade, o Point 7. Eu já fui lá e lá tem mesmo várias pessoas da minha idade, e até adolescentes. Vou com os meninos mais tarde perguntar o que temos que fazer para poder tocar lá, e quem sabe assim vão aparecendo outras oportunidades...

– Você vai conseguir e todos vão ficar impressionados. – ela sorriu. – Filha, agora vamos almoçar?

– Vamos. O que vai ter de bom hoje? – perguntei.

– Vou pedir comida chinesa, o que acha?

– Acho a ideia ótima, amo comida chinesa. – vibrei.

Minha mãe levantou-se do sofá indo em direção a mesinha de canto aonde se encontrava o telefone e ligou para um restaurante de comida chinesa. Ela pediu duas porções de Yakissoba e oito rolinhos primavera. Enquanto esperávamos a comida chegar, nós ficamos assistindo um desenho que passava no Cartoon Network. Minha mãe adorava assitir desenhos e eu também, apesar da idade. Depois de meia hora, a comida chegou e nós nos sentamos na mesa para almoçar. Almoçávamos e conversávamos ao mesmo tempo, e eu contei que iria falar com Demetria hoje a tarde. Minha mãe disse que era para eu ser paciente e ouvir tudo o que a menina tinha a dizer, que talvez ela tivesse mudado e todo aquele blá blá blá. Fiquei calada e apenas fiquei ouvindo minha mãe dizer e confesso que até pensei um pouco sobre. Assim que acabamos de almoçar, fui até meu quarto, escovei os dentes e tomei um banho. Faltavam poucos minutos para às 14:00 e eu resolvi me vestir. Coloquei uma calça jeans, uma blusa branca, passei um pouco de lápis e gloss incolor. Saí, despedindo-me da minha mãe e como o parque era perto de minha casa, resolvi ir a pé.Quando cheguei no parque, Demetria já estava lá sentada em um banco e estava distraída olhando as crianças brincarem. Demetria quando me viu chegar abriu um sorriso mas logo depois o mesmo se esvaiu.

– Pensei que não viria. – ela falou.

– Cheguei no horário marcado. Sem rodeios, o que você quer? – perguntei ríspida. Não sabia do que Demetria queria, nem o motivo de estar ali e a presença dela me incomodava.

– Queria saber o porque de você me tratar assim... – Demetria falou com o olhar triste. – Eu nunca te fiz nada, Selena, e você é muito dura comigo. O que você tem contra mim?

Não aguentei e soltei uma gargalhada. Demetria estava agindo como se fosse a vítima da história. A mesma olhou pra mim sem entender e soltou um grande suspiro.

– Nada? Vou te falar o nada que você fez. Olhe bem para a minha cara, você realmente não se lembra de mim? – falei cruzando os braços.

– Não me lembro.

– Pois então vou te fazer lembrar. Nós estudávamos juntas desde o ensino fundamental. Tudo bem até aí, mas na 8ª série você começou a me atormentar junto com Miley e a outra tropa de putas que eram amigas dela, e de você também. Vocês zoavam de mim por eu ser inteligente demais, por usar óculos grandes e pelo modo como eu me vestia. Vocês me atormentavam todos os dias naquele inferno de escola e só confesso que não saí pois tinha ganhado uma bolsa para estudar lá. Lembro-me das inúmeras vezes que vocês me jogaram no lixo, me trancaram nos armários e derrubaram meus livros. Quando eu terminei os estudos, decidi mudar o visual. Deixei o cabelo crescer, tirei os óculos e substitui por lentes, comecei a me vestir melhor. Agora eu não pareço aquela perdedora, não é mesmo? Peraí... conseguiu se lembrar? – falei fazendo com que Demetria ficasse mais pálida do que o normal e confesso que as lágrimas queriam cair no meu rosto, porém eu as segurei e tinha que parecer forte na frente de Demetria, só queria que ela soubesse o quanto ela me infernizou.

Demetria ficou calada e não respondeu nada. Ela colocou as duas mãos nos olhos e se encolheu, começando a chorar. Não tinha entendido a cena, pois quando ela cometia bullying comigo, não parecia sentir nenhum remorso. Porque isso mudaria agora?

– Oras, Demetria. Não faça cena. Porque está chorando? – falei de um modo irônico com os braços ainda cruzados.

Demetria levantou sua cabeça lentamente e limpou as lágrimas que caíam pelo rosto dela.

– Eu cometi erros, muitos erros... Selena, você não tem noção do quanto é frustrante me lembrar de cada coisa errada que eu fiz na adolescência. Eu me arrependo todos os dias das coisas que eu fiz, e você falando assim, parece que eu era um monstro. Isso é realmente horrível. Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito mesmo. Eu sei que isso não vai mudar nada, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu sinto muito. – os olhos de Demetria já estavam vermelhos e por mais que eu não quisesse acreditar nas palavras que ela me dizia, senti um pouco de sinceridade vindo delas. – Espero que um dia você consiga me perdoar, e quem saiba a gente possa virar amigas.

– Eu não confio em você ainda, Demetria. Você vai precisar de muito pra conquistar a minha confiança. Sim, você pode até ter mudado, mas sua imagem na minha cabeça ainda é como uma vadia rica metida que só sabe atormentar os outros. – falei irritada; Demetria já estava querendo demais. Perdoá-la? Aquilo precisaria de algum tempo, ou de um milagre.

– Se você me odeia tanto assim, porque não me deixou morrer logo naquela porra de piscina? Seria melhor pra você. – Demetria voltou a chorar e aumentou seu tom de voz.

– Nã-não sei... – gaguejei. Talvez teria sido o melhor mesmo, mas não poderia deixar uma pessoa morrer, por mais que fosse a pessoa mais odíavel do meu mundo. – Olha, eu não me arrependo de ter te salvado, mas isso não significa nada.

– Tudo bem, Selena. E outra, Taylor me disse que eu tentei te beijar. Ainda bem que você não quis, pois também teria sido um ERRO. É, um erro, eu estava louca de bêbada e não sei como passou pela minha cabeça roubar um beijo seu. Me desculpe por isso. – Demetria falou levantando-se do banco e colocando seus óculos de sol no olhos. – Pronto, agora eu já sei o motivo de você me odiar e já me desculpei pelo o quase beijo. A vadia rica e metida vai embora agora. Tchau, Selena. – Demetria saiu dali sem ao menos esperar alguma resposta minha.

Depois de Demetria ter ido embora, eu fiquei mais um pouco no banco do parque sentada pensando no fato de que talvez eu tenha sido um pouco dura com ela, mas ela que tinha procurado por isso. Seria dificil confiar nela depois de tudo que ela tinha feito comigo, de todos os anos de sofrimento que eu passei. Eu seria muito falsa se depois de um pedido de desculpas resolvesse tudo isso. Taylor era do grupo de Demetria e de Miley, mas nunca fez algo de ruim comigo, pelo contrário, ela sempre me ajudava de alguma forma. Não sei como tinha amigas daquele jeito. Uma vez Taylor comentou comigo que Miley sempre era daquele jeito, desde criança e que Demetria só começou a ficar daquele jeito na mesma época que elas resolveram me atormentar. Eu e Miley já tinhamos brigado de tapa uma vez, no 1º ano. Ela tentou me jogar no lixo e eu a empurrei e subi em cima dela, dando vários tapas no rosto da mesma. Miley me ameaçou de morte, mas nunca fez nada, ela não seria capaz. Agora, eu e Demetria nunca brigamos, e não foi por falta de vontade.

Resolvi ligar para os meninos e ver se eles estavam disponíveis para nós irmos no Point 7 perguntar se poderíamos tocar lá algum dia. Por sorte, liguei para Drew e todos estavam na casa de Drew, e falaram que me encontravam lá em dez minutos. Resolvi ir a pé mesmo até o Point 7, já que não era nenhum pouco longe do parque. Cheguei um pouco depois dos meninos, que foram de carro. O local estava vazio já que ficava mais movimentado a noite. Era bastante moderno, tinha várias televisões LED e todas as mesas eram de vidro preto. O local era decorado com várias pinturas e tinha uma área aonde ficava o ''bar'' e tinha uma cozinha nos fundos, aonde era preparado as comidas, petiscos e etc. Tinha um palco com um telão e um espaço enorme para as pessoas ficarem em pé, perto do palco. As mesas ficavam mais para os fundos. Nós entramos e tinha uma mulher limpando o local e perguntamos aonde estava o responsável do estabelecimento. A mulher disse que ele estava nos fundos e nos mostrou aonde ficava. Tinha uma sala preta com um computador, uma escrivaninha com uma cadeira e uma estante de livros. O homem estava de terno e estava digitando alguma coisa no computador.

– Olá, você é o dono daqui? – Greg perguntou.

– Olá... Sim, sou. – o homem falou levantando-se. – E vocês, quem são?

– Somos uma banda nova e queríamos saber como fazemos para tocar aqui. – Drew respondeu.

– Bom, geralmente sou eu que escolho devido a referências. Mas posso abrir uma exceção... Vocês podem me mostrar se são bons e eu dou uma resposta e agendo o dia.

– Ótimo, podemos mostrar para o senhor hoje? – Dane perguntou.

– Senhor não, me sinto velho... – ele riu. Podem me chamar de Paul. – Sim, podem, vamos lá para a frente e me ajudem a trazer uns instrumentos que estão guardados no depósito.

– Beleza, Paul. – respondi.

Nós seguimos Paul até o depósito e lá tinham alguns instrumentos quebrados, mas tinham outros novos. Pegamos uma bateria, guitarra, baixo, um microfone e um teclado. Fomos até o palco e colocamos os instrumentos no local. Paul pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se na frente do palco.

– Podem começar! – Paul falou de braços cruzados.

Dane começou a tocar com o teclado e Drew começou com a guitarra. Fui acompanhando os dois. Joey ficava com o baixo ao fundo e apesar dessa música não precisar muito de bateira, Greg fazia algumas batidas.

– Oh, oh.. Whoa, oh oh oh, whoa, oh oh... You walk and talk like you're some new sensation, you move in circles you don't need an invitation, you spent your money you can't get no satisfaction, you play it right so you can get the right reaction. It won't be long my darling, pick up the phone, nobody's on it. Where are your friends now, baby? Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for... You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round. You, you're falling down, now which? look all around. You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around. You're falling down, falling down. Smile for the camera everybody's looking at ya, smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you. Smile for the camera, smile for the camera, who's gonna catch you? You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round. You, you're falling down, now which? look all around. You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around. You're falling down, falling down... Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you, smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you! – enquanto cantava, me esforçava o máximo para que Paul gostasse. A música se chamava Falling Down e eu confesso que me inspirei em algumas coisas do passado para escrevê-la. Paul levantou-se da cadeira e começou a bater palmas. Eu não conti, e comecei a sorrir como uma boba, parecia que o dono da Point 7 tinha gostado.

– Vocês são ótimos! Eu realmente estou impressionado. – ele falou ainda batendo palmas. – Qual é o nome da banda?

– Se chama Selena Gomez & The Scene. – respondi sorrindo.

– E você é a Selena, não é? Sua voz é incrível, é ótima e adorei a pegada de pop-rock que essa música tem.

– Sim, eu sou a Selena. – corei um pouco com o elogio. – É, nós somos uma banda de pop-rock.

– Então, já que o senhor gostou, Paul, pode nos agendar para tocar algum dia? – Dane perguntou.

– Claro! Vocês são incríveis, de verdade e estão com muita sorte. A banda que iria tocar aqui amanhã cancelou, parece que o vocalista está doente, algo assim. Então tem uma vaga e eu iria mesmo procurar alguém para substituir. Vocês podem tocar aqui amanhã a noite, se quiserem.

– Nós aceitamos, é claro! – falei pulando. – Não acredito!

– Até que foi fácil... – Drew brincou. – Qual o horário?

– As 23:00. Com certeza o pessoal vai gostar muito de vocês. Depois do show acertaremos o cachê, ok?

– Tá certo então, Paul. Obrigado mesmo pela oportunidade! – Greg falou e Paul sorriu.

Nós saímos dos estabelecimento extremamente felizes. Eu mal poderia acreditar, já tinha meu primeiro show com minha banda agendado e até que não tinha sido difícil. Eu estava extremamente ansiosa para tocar no Point 7, aquela era uma nova fase da minha vida e eu queria que tudo desse certo daqui pra frente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Demi's POV**

O dia anterior tinha sido um borrão, um borrão péssimo. Finalmente eu tinha entendido o motivo de Selena não gostar de mim, e se eu estivesse no lugar dela, eu também não gostaria. Confesso que ela tinha todo o direito de me odiar, eu realmente ferrei com a vida dela por anos e um pedido de desculpas não resolveria, mas pelo menos seria um começo. Selena me disse coisas que ninguém nunca me disse e confesso que as palavras dela me magoaram, não tanto como eu a magoei mas ser chamada de vadia rica e metida era algo tão fuzilador. Eu não sei porque eu fazia aquelas coisas... Acho que pelo fato de Miley me incentivar, falar que era divertido e que não teria consequências, e eu queria vê-la feliz, satisfeita, não poderia negar um pedido. Já Taylor negava, ela ficava fora disso e eu tenho orgulho dela. Depois que eu voltei para casa, subi as escadas e tranquei-me em meu quarto. Não queria contato com ninguém, queria apenas ficar sozinha. Chorei até as lágrimas insistirem em não cairem mais e passei o dia todo em meu quarto. Metade do dia passei encolhida chorando e a outra parte passei tentando compor uma música. Estava pensando que a única coisa boa em mim era o fato de ter algum talento para compor e cantar.

– Demi, filha? – ouvi batidas constantes na porta. – Saia do quarto um pouco, já é segunda, você não sai daí desde ontem. – a voz era de minha mãe.

– Não quero... – falei com a voz baixa.

– Demi, saia, não quero arrombar a porta. – dessa vez quem falou foi Eddie e ele parecia falar com seriedade.

– Tudo bem. – falei levantando-me da cama e destrancando a porta. Dei de cara com os meus pais que me olharam de cima a baixo assustados. Motivos? Eu ainda estava de pijama, mesmo sendo 19:00 e minha cara estava horrível.

– Demi, o que houve? – minha mãe perguntou assustada.

– Eu sou um monstro. – comecei a chorar. – Não sei como vocês gostam de mim.

– Você é ótima, Demi! Nós temos muito orgulho de você. – Eddie tentou me animar.

– Demi, vamos entrar aqui no seu quarto para conversar, venha Eddie. – minha mãe falou entrando no quarto junto com Eddie e nós sentamos na minha cama.

Comecei a falar tudo o que tinha acontecido ontem, o que Selena tinha me falado e explicado o que eu tinha feito para ela me tratar daquele jeito. Falei também sobre o modo que eu tinha reencontrado Selena, e que não a reconhecia. Meus pais me olhavam incrédulos e pareciam não acreditar que eu tinha feito aquilo tudo com Selena. Danei-me a chorar mais ainda pois a cada vez que me lembrava era como uma facada que antigia meu peito, gostaria de voltar no tempo e passar uma borracha em tudo que eu tinha feito a ela, e quem sabe nós seriamos amigas. Deitei-me no colo de minha mãe e ela tentava me consolar, junto a Eddie, falando que quando somos adolescentes cometemos muitos erros e que com eles nós aprendemos a lição. Eddie me falava que Selena um dia iria me perdoar, vendo que eu realmente tinha mudado, e deu uma ideia de nós começarmos uma campanha contra o bullying, cujo seria patrocinada pela empresa dele.

– Eu acho uma boa ideia, Demi. Assim você vai se sentir mais aliviada, nas palestras você pode contar sua história e o que aprendeu. – minha mãe falou.

– É, eu também acho, Dianna. Hum, e como se chamará a campanha? – Eddie perguntou.

– Give bullying a break. Que tal?

– Ótimo. Amanhã falarei sobre com o pessoal da empresa, hoje não fui pois estava preocupado com você. – Eddie falou passando uma de suas mãos em minha cabeça. – Eu tenho orgulho de você, Demi. Essa campanha vai ajudar muitas pessoas e também vai mostrar a Selena que você mudou.–

Eu quero muito fazer isso, vocês não tem noção... – suspirei. – Mas argh, eu estou horrível. Preciso tomar um banho e me arrumar.

– Ok filha, antes de você ir queria avisar que Taylor ligou milhares de vezes, falou que seu celular não atendia e que já sabia de tudo, e falou para você retornar as ligações depois. – minha mãe falou.

Ótimo, Selena já tinha contado para Taylor. Aquela ali não perdia tempo.

– Ligo sim. E ah, obrigada por tudo, vocês são os melhores pais do mundo. – falei abrançando os dois ao mesmo tempo. Meus pais retribuiram o abraço e saíram do quarto com um sorriso no rosto. Era tão bom ter os dois como pais pois eu sabia que poderia contar com eles para tudo.

Fechei a porta do meu quarto novamente e entrei no meu banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água cair sobre os meus cabelos e enquanto tomava banho começava a pensar em todas as coisas que tinham acontecido. Eu não poderia ficar deprimida, tinha que dar a volta por cima, procurar fazer o bem e me divertir e aproveitar que minhas aulas da faculdade só começariam daqui a dois meses. Saí do banho e ainda de toalha resolvi ligar para Taylor, que atendeu rapidamente.

– DEMI? EU ESTOU TENTANDO LIGAR PARA VOCÊ DESDE ONTEM E SÓ AGORA QUE VOCÊ VEM RETORNAR? – ela falou gritando e eu comecei a rir. – NÃO FAÇA MAIS ISSO.

– Menos, Taylor. – falei ainda rindo. – Eu não estava muito bem e não queria ter contato com ninguém, só fui falar com meus pais agora pouco.

– Tudo bem, eu vou tentar entender. Selena me contou tudo, você está melhor?

– O que ela disse? – perguntei.

– Falou que tinha falado tudo pra você, e eu sei como ela pode ser grossa as vezes. Mas pelo menos você já está ciente disso.

– É, estou mais do que ciente. – falei triste. – Enfim, quer sair hoje?

– Uau, Demi Lovato me convidando pra sair? O que deu em você?

– Nada. – ri. – Só quero me divertir, nesses dias minha vida anda muito... depressiva.

– Saquei, então vamos sair. Pra onde você quer ir?

– Vamos no Point 7, as bebidas de lá são ótimas e amo a música ao vivo que tem lá. Sem contar que a gente nem precisa pagar a entrada já que o meu tio é o dono de lá. – sugeri.

– Er, Point 7? Tem certeza? – Taylor perguntou.

– Tenho sim, porque?

– A banda de Selena vai tocar lá hoje.

– Foda-se a Selena, ok? Eu quero ir lá e não me importo se ela vai estar lá, não posso deixar de sair para os lugares com medo de encontrá-la.

– Se você diz... Que horas vamos?

– As 22:00, os shows sempre começam às 23:00 mas quero ficar muito bêbada antes disso, você sabe né. – ri.

– Passo na sua casa pra te pegar, ok?

– Ok Dems. Até mais tarde então, te amo, fica bem.

– Até mais tarde. Eu também amo você, Taylor e pode ter certeza que eu ficarei bem. – falei encerrando a ligação.

Era engraçado o fato de que nossos caminhos estavam cruzando constantemente nesses dias. Parecia ser algo planejado ou até mesmo predestinado, mas eu queria não pensar daquele jeito. Coloquei meu pijama novamente e resolvi descer as escadas e comer alguma coisa na cozinha já que eu não havia comido nada o dia todo. Abri a geladeira e me deparei com várias porcarias e confesso que não sou uma apreciadora de besteiras. Peguei duas maçãs e comi sentada na sala de jantar. Subi para o andar de cima a procura de Maddie, que estava assistindo televisão no quarto dela.

– Hey pequena. – falei ainda na porta. – Posso entrar?

– Claro Dem, nem precisva perguntar. – ela falou sorridente. – Vamos assistir Backyardigans?

– Vamos, pequena. – deitei-me ao lado de Maddie na cama da mesma.

– O Pablo é tão fofo.

– Eu acho o Tyrone sexy, você não acha? – ri.

– Eu tenho um boneco do Tyrone, mas quando fui comprar o do Pablo, já tinha acabado. – Maddie fez um bico nesse momento.

– Vou ver se eu acho um pra você depois. – falei e Maddie deu um sorriso.

Eu e ela ficamos assistindo vários desenhos e conversamos também. Estava esperando dar 21:30 já que eu já estava de banho tomado. Maddie acabou adormecendo e eu desliguei a televisão dela e a cobri. Fui até o meu quarto e comecei a me vestir; coloquei uma calça jeans preta junto com uma camisa branca e uma camiseta azul escuro com cinza xadrez. Deixei os cabelos soltos e calcei um par de botas de cano longo. Passei uma maquiagem preta básica e fui até a casa de Taylor buscá-la. Taylor ainda não estava na porta esperando, então buzinei três vezes até que ela aparecesse. Taylor estava de vestido como de costume e também usava botas. Seu cabelo loiro estava solto e a maquiagem dela estava bem mais leve do que a minha.

– Se você não tivesse buzinado, nunca iria saber que teria chegado. Você não me ligou, nem interfonou... – Taylor falou entrando dentro do carro.

– Preguiça define. – falei. – Hoje vai ser divertido, hein?

– Tenho certeza. – nesse momento dei a partida e fomos até o Point 7.

Chegamos lá e havia uma fila enorme para a entrada. Tinha um poster enorme informando a banda que iria tocar: Selena Gomez & The Scene. Eu e Taylor entramos sem pegar a fila e pegamos uma mesa. Não queria ficar em pé para assistir o show de Selena. Nos sentamos na mesa e logo em seguida o garçom veio até nós.

– Senhorita Lovato! Bem vinda. – ele cumprimentou com um sorriso. – O que você e sua amiga desejam?

– Obrigada. – retribui com um sorriso. – Eu quero uma garrafa de vodka, é eu sei que é muito, mas... Enfim. Traga um daqueles baldes térmicos com gelo também, e um copo com rodelas de limão dentro.

– Uau, está certo. E você, vai querer o que? – ele perguntou a Taylor.

– Dem é exagerada. – ela riu. – Quero um mojito, por favor.

– Ok meninas, já trago para vocês. – o garçom anotou e foi em direção ao bar.

Depois de algum tempo, o garçom trouxe os nossos pedidos. Eu comecei a beber e antes de começar o show eu já estava bêbada. Um homem anunciou que o show iria começar e várias pessoas começaram a ir para a frente, inclusive eu. De repente eu senti uma mão cutucar meu ombro por trás.

– Oi Demi. – Miley disse timidamente.

– Oi. – respondi seca, me virando e olhando para Miley.

– E aí, parece ser bacana essa banda nova que vai tocar agora né? – ela tentou puxar assunto.

– Miley, saia de perto de mim. Estou me segurando para não meter minha mão na sua cara e não me pergunte o porque. – falei entre dentes e Miley me olhou assustada, logo depois saindo dali e indo até uma mesa aonde estava com umas amigas.

– Mereço. – falei sozinha.

Observei Selena subindo no palco com mais quatro rapazes que provavelmente seriam o ''The Scene''. Selena estava com uma regata cinza brilhosa, uma legging preta extremamente colada, botas pretas aveludadas com o cano médio, e também um par de brincos prateados e pulseiras da mesma cor. A franja de Selena estava virada para a direita e quando eu olhava para ela eu percebia o quanto ela era bonita.

– Hey pessoal! – Selena falou no microfone. – Meu nome é Selena, e nós somos a banda Selena Gomez & The Scene. Estamos muito felizes por nos apresentarmos pela primeira vez aqui hoje! – Selena falou causando vários assobios e pessoas gritando, homens e mulheres. Pude ouvir do meu lado uma menina falando ''gostosa'' e revirei os olhos. – Vamos cantar cinco músicas, duas de nossa autoria e três covers. Espero que gostem! – ela continuou. – A primeira se chama Stop and Erase.

Os rapazes da banda começaram a tocar e logo depois Selena começou a cantar. Selena estava com os olhos fechados no inicio da música.

– You think you know me so well, you put me down it builds you up. You're kicking me around, you just can't enough... and all your friends surround you, without them by your side. You start to show your weakness, it's something you can't hide. Yeah, yeah! – nesse momento Selena abriu os olhos. – We'll stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face. – Selena começou olhar para platéia e me viu, e deu um sorriso. – Laugh while you can, yeah, live it up... read my lips, the joke is on you! – ela apontou para a platéia, mas eu sabia que ela estava apontando para mim. I've figured it out, you're all about walking tall on the people you knock down. We'll stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile, off your know-it-all face. I'm looking up, I'm feeling what I was scared to feel before... I got my eyes wide open, won't take it anymore. All the lies and teasing, guess I could never be that cool... You had them all believing, but now that's through, yeah, yeah! – ela pulou. – We'll stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face. Laugh while you can, yeah, live it up, read my lips, the joke is on you. I've figured it out, you're all about walking tall on the people you knock down. We'll stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face. Countdown, the tables have turned... better wise up, you got a lot to learn 'cause you're alone now, yeah. – Selena depois cantou o refrão novamente e na maioria das vezes seu olhar encontrava o meu. Eu olhava a confusa e pensei que a música talvez fosse pra mim. Saí do local e voltei para onde Taylor estava. Sentei-me e terminei de beber o que restava na garrafa de vodka. Selena continuava cantando e já estava na segunda música, Falling Down, mas não prestei muita atenção na letra.

– O pessoal parece estar gostando muito de Selena. – Taylor comentou.

– Hum, é. – falei com o copo de vodka na mão. – Ela canta bem.

– O que deu em você? Está seca. – perguntou.

– Nada não. – menti. Estava irritada pelo fato de Miley ter agido como se nada tivesse acontecido e pelo fato de Selena ter cantado uma música nada amigável que supostamente seria para mim. Taylor logo depois foi até aonde o pessoal estava em pé perto do palco e eu fiquei na mesa. Selena já estava cantando um cover de não sem quem e o pessoal estava pulando e cantando junto. Estava doida para ir embora. Uma mulher desconhecida sentou-se na cadeira na qual Taylor estava sentada e eu estranhei.

– Olá. – ela falou mordendo o lábio inferior maliciosamente.

– Hey. – falei, logo depois dando um gole de vodka.

– Qual o seu nome? – perguntou.

– Demi. E o seu? – perguntei desinteressada.

– Hanna. – respondeu.

– Hum.

– Vejo que você não está muito animada... – deu de ombros. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Vamos ao banheiro? – convidei, dando um sorriso.

Eu e Hanna nos levantamos da mesa e fomos até ao banheiro, que estava vazio. As pessoas estavam vendo e vibrando com o show, então estávamos livres. Resolvi que iria beijar Hanna por diversão, fazia algum tempo que eu não beijava alguém e aquilo ali estava muito tedioso. Hanna era uma mulher atraente, era um pouco mais alta que eu e parecia ter a minha idade. O cabelo dela era preto até um pouco abaixo do ombro e sua franja era reta. Seus olhos eram castanhos e ela usava uma maquiagem preta mais forte que a minha. Chegamos ao banheiro e eu empurrei Hanna um pouco violentamente na parede, fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem colados. Fechei meus olhos e selei nossos lábios e Hanna abriu a boca para a passagem de minha língua. Eu estava extremamente tonta, mas minha vontade de vomitar era pouca. Hanna me beijava com desejo e eu abri os olhos, vendo Selena no lugar dela.

– Peraí, acho melhor você ir embora... – falei, me afastando de Hanna.

– O que houve, Demi? – perguntou. – Você está gelada. – ela encostou em um de meus braços.

– Nada, me deixa, por favor. – pedi.

Hanna fez o que eu pedi e saiu sem entender do banheiro. Encostei-me na parede, deslizando até o chão chorando e me lembrando da cena.

– Mas que porra foi essa? – falei comigo mesma colocando as duas mãos na cabeça


	8. Chapter 8

**Selena's POV**

A noite anterior tinha sido uma das melhores da minha vida. Eu finalmente toquei pela primeira vez com a minha banda e tenho certeza que todos ali tinham gostado. Infelizmente eu me deparei com duas presenças desagradáveis, mas aquilo não ia mudar minha felicidade. Vi Miley e fiquei com um pouco de raiva, mas quando vi Demetria a raiva era dobrada. Demetria parecia querer me provocar e estava bem próxima do palco e eu apenas soltei várias indiretas para ela, tinha certeza que ela havia entendido os sinais. Era engraçado e irônico ao mesmo tempo que com as experiências ruins que passei saissem boas músicas, dois exemplos são Stop and Erase e Falling Down. Estava começando a passar pela minha cabeça que eu poderia me vingar de Demetria, só tinha que saber como. Bom, eu não gosto de vinganças, mas só assim eu ficaria aliviada. Faria Demetria sofrer e sentir pelo menos um pouco do que eu senti todos esses anos.

Levantei-me da minha cama e desci as escadas ainda de pijama. Minha mãe tinha ido trabalhar, então estava sozinha em casa. Precisava pensar em um modo de me vingar de Demetria. Deitei-me no sofá e de repente surgiu uma ideia perfeita: iria fazer com que Demetria se apaixonasse por mim e fingiria estar apaixonada também. Iria perdoá-la falsamente e depois falaria que aquilo não tinha passado de uma mísera vingança. Depois deixaria Demetria sozinha magoada, bingo.

– Ela me paga. – falei comigo mesma. – Começarei isso hoje mesmo.

Meu plano se basearia em algumas etapas. A primeira era que eu iria atrás de Demetria e falaria que a perdoava. Lógico que ela iria ficar desconfiada, mas inventaria qualquer coisa. Na segunda etapa, me aproximaria mais de Demetria e nós virariamos amigas. Na terceira eu começaria a dar um pouco em cima de Demetria, e se aquilo fosse recíproco, teria o coração dela em minhas mãos.

Subi novamente para o meu quarto e tirei o meu pijama, vestindo uma roupa aleatória qualquer; já tinha tomado banho quando acordei então aquilo não seria necessário. Deixei meus cabelos soltos e calcei um tênis, indo a pé até a casa de Demetria. Bom, não era difícil saber aonde ela morava. A casa dela realmente chamava a atenção, apesar de ser coberta por um muro enorme. Não iria pedir a ajuda de Taylor para nada, seria uma besteira já que a mesma era a melhor amiga de Demetria. Toquei o interfone sendo atendida por uma voz de criança.

– Oi, quem é? – a menina que supostamente a irmã de Demetria perguntou.

– Selena, quero falar com a Demetria. – falei.

– Espera um pouco. – ela falou. – DEMI, DEMI? É SELENA! – pude ouvir a mesma gritando.

– Alô? – dessa vez era a voz de Demetria. – Selena?

– Sim, sou eu. Podemos conversar? – pedi.

– Claro. – o portão foi aberto no momento. – Entre.

Entrei na casa de Demetria me deparando com vários movéis lindos e luxuosos. Nas paredes haviam vários retratos da família, inclusive várias fotos de Demetria, sem contar nos belos quadros. Fiquei maravilhada com toda a beleza daquela casa. Quando eu ainda olhava as coisas, Demetria apareceu de pijama.

– Er, eu acordei agora pouco... Não se assuste comigo, sei que não sou tão bonita depois de acordar. – ela falou rindo. Demetria não estava tão ruim, aliás, estava linda. Pensei em socar a mim mesma por pensar aquilo.

– Tudo bem. – cocei a nuca. – Podemos conversar no seu quarto? sugeri.

– Claro, vamos.

Eu e Demetria subimos até o segundo andar da casa dela e fomos até ao quarto da mesma. O quarto de Demetria não era como eu pensava, bom, era bonito e moderno, mas eu jurava que era todo rosa. Demetria tinha um violão ali, o que me impressionou. Taylor havia comentado comigo que Demetria gostava de tocar e cantar, mas nunca levei a sério. Sentei-me na cama de Demetria, acompanhada pela mesma e logo ela começou a falar.

– Selena, se você veio aqui para passar na minha cara as coisas que eu fiz com você, você pode ficar a vontade. Não vou te impedir.

– Não. Vim falar para você que pensei melhor e que eu te perdôo. É, eu te perdoo Demetria Lovato. Antes que você me pergunte o porque disso é que eu pensei melhor e que apesar das mágoas que você causou em mim, o tempo passou e talvez seja a hora de esquecer isso. Estamos mais velhas e talvez você tenha mudado mesmo. – dei de ombros tentando parecer o mais sincera possível.

– Não acho que eu mereça isso. – Demetria franziu a testa. – E eu não entendo, Selena. Ontem mesmo você olhava pra mim com desprezo.

– Você não quer virar a página? Nós podemos fazer isso, relaxe. – tentei confortá-la.

– É sério, Selena. Preciso conquistar sua confiança, não é mesmo? Foi isso que você me disse naquele dia.

– Esqueça. Estou lhe dando uma nova chance. – Demetria olhou para mim com um olhar confuso e eu dei um sorriso. Acreditava que ela estava acreditando em toda aquela mentira. – Você toca, não é mesmo? – Demetria balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Toque uma música para mim, quero ouvir.

– Sério? Uou, tudo bem. – ela deu um sorriso largo.

Demetria pegou o seu violão e começou a tocar uma música que eu não conhecia.

– I can make the rain stop if I wanna, just by my attitude. I can take my laptop record a snapshot and change your point of view. I just enetered this brand new world, and I'm so open hearted... I know I've got a long way to go but I, I'm just getting started. – sorriu. I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it. I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it, whatever it takes to be what I was ment to be, I'm going to try. Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it, I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it... and I know everything will be fine, with me, myself and time. I go where life takes me, but somedays it makes me want to change my direction, sometimes it gets lonley, but i know that it's only a matter of my perception. I just enetered this brand new world, and I'm so open hearted, I know I've got a long way to go but I, I'm just getting started! I'm over my head, and I know it, i know it, I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it, whatever it takes to be what I was ment to be, I'm going to try. Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it, I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it, and I know everything will be fine, with me, myself and time. And baby there is nothing like this moment, to just be real and let the truth be spoken, whatevers broke I can make it unbroken turn the lead in my hand and the stars stand golden. Just try more love, if I try more love then I'll find, myself and time... – Demetria finalizou a música depositando o violão em cima da cama.

– Eu nunca ouvi essa música, você que escreveu? – perguntei pela primeira vez interessada. Demetria tinha a voz linda e aquilo era pouco para descrever o quão bonita a voz dela era.

– Sim, na verdade a compus a muito pouco tempo... – ela falou timidamente.

– FIco feliz que tenha gostado. – Sua voz é bonita. – elogiei fazendo Demetria corar. – Podemos cantar juntas qualquer dia.

– Não seria uma má ideia. Eu gostei da sua apresentação de ontem, e se você quiser posso descolar uns lugares pra você tocar com a sua banda, meu tio conhece vários. Ou até mesmo você pode tocar no Point 7 de novo. – Demetria estava tentando me ''comprar'' de alguma forma, já que não acreditava que ela poderia ser legal.

– Isso também não seria uma má ideia. – sorri. – Obrigada.

Eu e Demetria conversamos por um tempo. Ela me contava sobre as férias na casa da avó dela e eu também contei como tinha sido as minhas férias. Demetria disse que cultivava a paixão pela música desde criança e que apesar de ter feito balé por um bom tempo, a música sempre tinha sido sua paixão. Comecei a ficar encantada sobre as coisas que ela me dizia e nem parecia ser aquela pessoa que eu supostamente conhecia. Eu não poderia fraquejar, meu plano tinha que continuar e iria.


	9. Chapter 9

**Demi's POV**

Selena tinha ido em minha casa a tarde para de alguma forma me perdoar e aquilo era quase inacreditável. Não estava reconhecendo Selena, que guardava muito rancor e ressentimento em seu coração quando o assunto se tratava de mim. Eu e Selena tivemos uma conversa boa e amigável pela primeira vez. Falamos muito sobre música e eu até cantei para ela Me, Myself and Time que eu escrevi no dia que estava muito mal. Eu estava extremamente confusa pois finalmente parecia que nós poderiamos ter uma amizade, mas ainda não conseguia entender o porque de ter visto Selena no lugar de Hanna, enquanto beijava-a. Eu não poderia estar apaixonada por Selena. Depois de nós termos conversado bastante, deixei Selena em sua casa, já que ela não tinha carro e já estava anoitecendo.

Eu estava sozinha em casa, meus pais tinham ido trabalhar, e Maddie, para a escola. Minhas aulas ainda não tinham começado, então meu tempo estava livre e às vezes era bastante tedioso ficar naquela casa enorme sozinha. Resolvi ligar para Taylor, já estava ansiosa para contar que eu e Selena nos ''acertamos'' um pouco e sobre o negócio de Hanna.

– Taylor? – a ligação foi atendida depois de várias tentativas.

– Hey Demi! Desculpe a demora, eu estava tomando banho e não ouvi o celular tocar.

– Tudo bem. Vai sair?

– Não, porque?

– Nada, posso passar aí?

– Lógico! Vou estar te esperando.

– Então tá, daqui meia hora eu passo aí. Até logo, beijos.

– Beijos Demi. – Taylor encerrou a ligação.

Eu já estava de banho tomado, então resolvi me arrumar logo de uma vez. Vesti uma camisa preta do AC/DC que eu não vestia fazia alguns meses Eu tinha mudado meu estilo de uns anos pra cá e deixei de lado algumas peças de roupas, mas ainda as guardava no meu closet. Eram importantes pra mim e eu não podia descartá-las tão rapidamente assim. Eu tinha uma coleção de camiseta de bandas de rock e muitas pessoas podem achar que eu prefiro mais pop do que rock, mas sou amante de rock clássico. Coloquei uma calça jeans clara acompanhada de all star preto, e um wayfarer preto. Peguei as chaves do carro que estavam em cima da minha cômoda e segui até a casa de Taylor. Estacionei meu carro na frente da casa da mesma e tranquei-o com o alarme, logo em seguida indo bater no interfone.

– Demi, Demi, Demi. – falei três vezes e como resposta tive uma risada e um portão abrindo.

Passei pelo portão passando por um enorme jardim e entrei até a casa de Taylor. A casa era um pouco maior do que a minha e também era muito bonita. Tinha três andares e assim que entrei dentro dela, encontrei Taylor e seguimos até a sala de estar.

– Nem demorou muito. – Taylor que ainda estava de pijama, falou.

– Então né. Pode sentar-se logo. – falei fazendo com que Taylor sentasse no sofá preto da sala de estar. – Selena ontem foi até lá em casa e nós conversamos, tipo, muito. Primeiro ela veio e falou que me perdoava e jurei que parecia que ela estava tirando uma com a minha cara, ou até mesmo brincando, mas ela permaneceu séria enquanto falava, então ela me perdoou de verdade mesmo, você acredita? – falei animada. – E Selena ficou o resto da tarde lá em casa, até toquei pra ela e nós conversamos muito. Depois a deixei em casa.

– Meu Deus, Demi. Isso é ótimo. – Taylor sorriu. – Mas... Porque está tão animada assim? Sei lá, pensava que você também odiava Selena.

– Eu só não gostava do modo que ela me tratava. Mas depois que fiquei sabendo o que eu realmente tinha feito, comecei a concordar com isso. Pra te falar a verdade, acho que eu não merecia isso da parte dela, mas ela mostrou ser bastante madura e bondosa comigo. Eu espero não estragar as coisas dessa vez.

– Hum. Você não vai, Demi. Você mudou muito e espero que Selena veja isso de verdade... Falar nisso, eu tinha chamado ela para vir aqui, mas até agora ela não chegou.

– Ah, ela vem? Que legal. – sorri. – Preciso te falar outra coisa, mas não comente com ninguém. Aquele dia que Selena tocou no Point 7, você sabe, eu estava bêbada pra caralho e peguei uma tal de Hanna. Enquanto nos beijávamos, vi o rosto de Selena... – me arrepiei ao lembrar da cena.

– Demi... – Taylor abriu a boca e logo depois a tampou com uma mão. – Isso é... complicado. Talvez você se confundiu, sei lá, a semana toda era Selena, Selena, Selena e acabou dando nisso.

– Pode ser... Tudo anda tão confuso. Até cheguei a pensar que poderia estar apaixonada por Selena, mas isso não passa de uma atração.

– Talvez. Vocês precisam se conhecer melhor. É muito cedo pra falar se você está apaixonada ou não. – Taylor falou e eu concordei com a cabeça.

Enquanto conversávamos, ouvimos o interfone tocar. Era Selena. Taylor foi imediatamente atendê-lo a abriu o portão para a passagem de Selena, que entrou encontrando-se comigo e com Taylor.

– Hey Taylor. – Selena sorriu. – Hey Demetria, bom dia.

– Selly. – Taylor foi até o encontro de Selena, abraçando-a.

– Hey Selena. – sorri. Achava estranho Selena me chamar de Demetria, já que a maioria das pessoas me chamava de Demi, mas não reclamei.

– Hm, e o que vocês estavam fazendo? – Selena sentou-se no sofá.

– Estávamos conversando. – respondi.

– Ah sim, interessante. – sorriu. – O que vamos fazer?

– Estava pensando na gente ver um filme, o que acham? – Taylor sugeriu.

– Só se tiver pipoca. – fiz bico e Selena riu.

– Claro que vai ter pipoca, vamos pra cozinha providenciar isso agora mesmo. – Taylor falou e eu e Selena fomos atrás.

Taylor pegou dois sacos de pipoca de microondas sabor manteiga e esquentou um de cada vez no microondas. Foi colocando-os numa enorme tigela de pipoca, e logo depois pegou um pouco de refrigerante e foi colocando em um copo para cada uma. Depois de ter feito tudo, nós fomos para a sala de televisão e escolhemos um filme de terror para assistir.

– Eu odeio filmes de terror. – reclamei.

– Eu e Taylor amamos, então você é a minoria, vai ter que assistir. – Selena deu uma risada maléfica.

– Pois é, perdeu Demi, vai ter que assistir. – Taylor deu de ombros.

Revirei os olhos e sentei-me no sofá. Fiquei no meio e Selena e Taylor sentaram-se ao meu lado. Taylor colocou o filme no DVD e logo depois de alguns minutos eu gritei assustada. Taylor estava distraída com a tigela de pipoca, e estava pretando atenção do filme. Selena pegou uma de minhas mãos, começando a acariciá-la. Estranhei o gesto, mas dei um sorriso em resposta. Selena ficou fazendo isso por um bom tempo e eu tomei a liberdade de deitar minha cabeça no ombro da mesma, que não falou nada. Nesse momento percebi Taylor olhando para nós um pouco sem entender o que estava acontecendo ali, mas nem eu mesma sabia. O filme acabou e Taylor praticamente tinha comido a pipoca toda, eu tinha prestado um pouco de atenção do filme e estava confusa por ter agido com Selena como se nós fossemos muito íntimas, o que não éramos.

– Eu adorei o filme. – Selena olhou pra mim. – Você também, Demetria?

– Sim. – sorri envergonhada. – É bem... legal.

– Hm, é legal mesmo, apesar de ninguém ter perguntado minha opinião. – Taylor olhou para nós duas ao mesmo tempo desconfiada. – Ok, o que está acontecendo aqui?

– Nada. – respondi rapidamente. – Porque?

– Vocês duas estão estranhas, ontem mesmo se odiavam. Pensam que eu não percebi aquele clima todo na hora do filme?

– Eu-eu não sei do que está falando. – gaguejei e Selena olhava pra mim como se estivesse segurando um riso. – Vou ao banheiro.

Subi as escadas rapidamente, eu estava morrendo de vergonha. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, parecia que Selena queria mexer no meu ponto fraco. Eu já estava pensando nela muito ultimamente desde o dia do banheiro e depois com todas aquelas perguntas nada amigáveis de Taylor, fiquei mais confusa ainda. Lavei meu rosto com um pouco de água e olhei pra mim mesma no espelho.

– Demi, não esteja apaixonada. Não esteja apaixonada. Selena Gomez não é mulher pra você. Você tem que se focar na campanha. – falei comigo mesma tentando respirar fundo e manter a calma.

– Precisa de ajuda? – Selena perguntou com um sorriso entrando no banheiro. Lembrei-me que tinha esquecido de trancar o banheiro e me repreendi no pensamento por isso.

– Não, está tudo bem. – retribui o sorriso.

– Desculpe se eu fiz algo que você não gostou, mas aquilo parecia tão certo naquela hora. Você é tão linda, Demetria.

Gelei. Linda? Com certeza Selena tinha batido com a cabeça. Aquilo já era tortura e se por um momento eu não queria me apaixonar por Selena, com ela sendo fofa daquele jeito seria difícil.

– Obrigada. – passei a mão nos cabelos um pouco nervosa. – Vamos descer? – sugeri indo até a porta do banheiro.

– Espere um pouco. – Selena colocou uma de suas mãos em um de meus braços me segurando para que eu não saísse.

Olhei para Selena confusa e Selena se aproximou mais um pouco para perto de mim. Selena me empurrou um pouco bruscamente para a parede do banheiro e começou a mordiscar levemente uma de minhas orelhas. Arrepiei em resposta, e Selena me deu um chupão com força em meu pescoço e eu gemi. Por um momento pensei que Selena iria avançar, mas ela apenas aproximou os seus lábios para perto dos meus e sussurou.

– Demetria, eu poderia te beijar, mas vou deixar isso pra depois.

– Pois eu quero agora. – falei sem pensar e selei meus lábios nos de Selena que retribuiu. Selena abriu sua boca para a passagem de minha língua e eu fiz o mesmo. Nossas línguas se entrelaçavam numa sintionia perfeita e pareciam que se coordenavam de acordo. A boca de Selena era algo maravilhoso que eu nunca pensei que poderia provar, e estava adorando. Selena Gomez realmente tinha me confundido de vez.


	10. Chapter 10

**Selena's POV**

Pelo o que tinha acontecido ontem na casa de Taylor, eu tinha tido certeza que Demetria já estava em minhas mãos e aquilo tinha sido mais fácil do que eu imaginava. Por um momento passou em minha cabeça que a mesma não tomaria atitude, mas tudo ocorreu do melhor jeito possível. Demetria tomou iniciativa e me beijou, e lógico que eu retribuí. Apesar de tudo, Demetria beijava bem, mas eu precisava de auto controle para manter esse plano. Era só pensar em tudo que Demetria tinha me feito que minhas motivações iam para cima. Depois do beijo do banheiro, Demetria pediu desculpas e eu falei que tinha gostado do beijo. Ela sugeriu que nós descessemos, pois Taylor com certeza já estava desconfiada de algo. Taylor é muito protetora quando o assunto é Demetria, e eu tenho certeza que se ela desconfiasse ou até descobrisse meu plano, nossa amizade ficaria abalada. Nós o fizemos, e Demetria disse que era melhor ela ir pra casa, pois os pais já estariam esperando-a. Taylor me convidou para dormir na casa dela e convidou Demetria também, mas ambas de nós recusaram. Eu não gostava de deixar minha mãe sozinha em casa pois ela tinha apenas a mim, e eu sempre ficava com medo de alguma coisa acontecer. Minha mãe é a pessoa mais importante pra mim. Demetria perguntou se eu precisava de uma carona, mas eu recusei, falei que ia ficar mais um pouco na casa de Taylor. Na verdade eu preferia ir sozinha, precisava pensar em algumas coisas enquanto escutava música e sentia o ar puro entrando em meus pulmões. Quando cheguei em casa, minha mãe já estava lá preparando o jantar e eu a abracei e nós jantamos juntas na mesa. Ela me contou como tinha sido o dia dela, e eu contei também sobre o meu dia, apenas omitindo o lance de Demetria. Não gostava de esconder nada de minha mãe, mas se ela soubesse iria ficar me dando lição de moral. Acabei dormindo enquanto assistia televisão com minha mãe no quarto dela, e aquilo era absolutamente normal. Quando acordei, já era de manhã e minha mãe já tinha ido pro trabalho. Levantei-me e fui até o meu quarto dar uma olhada no meu celular, sempre fazia isso quando acordava e haviam seis ligações perdidas de um número desconhecido. Resolvi ligar para o mesmo para ver sobre o que se tratava.

– Alô? – perguntei para o outro lado da linha.

– Olá, Selena? – um homem de uma voz não muito estranha falou.

– Sim, sou eu. Quem fala? – É Paul de La Garza. Lembra-se de mim? Sou o dono da Point 7. – falou.–

Ah, claro. – dei um sorriso. – Desculpe por não ter atendido suas ligações... O que aconteceu?

– É que o seu show foi um ''arraso'' naquele dia. Várias pessoas vieram me perguntar quando você e sua banda tocariam de novo, e que queriam que vocês fossem tocar de novo, essas coisas. Falei que iria falar com você primeiro e agendar outro dia.

– Wow, sério? Fico tão feliz. Então... eu poderia até agendar pra hoje, mas eu e os meninos precisamos ensaiar pelo menos um pouco. Pode ser amanhã?

– Claro, amanhã. Vou logo preparar os folhetos de divulgação. Você realmente tem talento, Selena.

– Obrigada. – agradeci. – E obrigada por essa chance, você não sabe o quanto que é importante pra mim e pros meninos.

– Vocês merecem! Vejo vocês amanhã. – Paul falou encerrando a chamada.

Fiquei extremamente animada com a ligação. As coisas finalmente estavam dando certo, e mais uma chance de tocar no Point 7 seria incrível, já que o lugar era frequentado por pessoas geralmente ricas e talvez assim algum produtor de uma gravadora poderia me ver, ou sei lá. Liguei para os meninos para avisar sobre a notícia e Greg falou para eu ir até a casa dele para ensaiarmos. Como eu ainda estava de pijama, tomei um banho rápido e troquei de roupa. A casa de Greg era bem perto da minha, então não tinha problemas em relação a distância, cheguei lá rapidamente.

– Hey gente! – falei com um sorriso. – Estão animados para amanhã?

– Claro! – Dane retribuiu o sorriso. – Essa chance que eles estão nos dando é ótima pra banda.

– Nem fala, é melhor do que ótima... – Drew.

– É maravilhosa! – Joey.

– Sim... Não queria cantar Falling Down e Stop and Erase amanhã de novo. – falei pensando que em Demetria. Teria que mostrar que estava gostando dela, e já que ela iria, seria uma boa chance. – Dane, lembra daquela música que você compôs aquele dia?

– Kiss & Tell? – ele perguntou mexendo no cabelo.

– Sim! Ela é ótima e animada. Aonde está a letra?

– Aqui. – ele falou me entregando um papel com a letra.

– Ótimo. Vamos ensaiar essa e quatro covers. O que acham?

– É legal, não devemos usar todas as nossas músicas. Se Deus quiser em breve estaremos lançando um CD.. – Greg falou.

– Eu escrevi algumas músicas, mas em momentos de raiva e descartei todas. Preciso parar de ficar escrevendo só músicas revoltadas, as vezes acho que...

– Que? – Joey perguntou.

– Sou muito fechada quando o assunto é amor. Sei lá, eu não tenho inspiração para escrever sobre.

– Entendi. Mas quando você amar de verdade você vai conseguir, Sel, relaxe. – Drew falou dando um sorriso.

– É... Creio que sim. Enfim, esse assunto me deixa um pouco confusa, vamos ensaiar galera?

– Vamos! – Os quatro responderam.

Nós cinco ficamos ensaiando basicamente o dia todo e eu só fui embora quando já eram 20:00. Faziamos algumas pausas pra beber água, essas coisas. Nós ensaiamos Kiss & Tell e os covers Parachute da Cheryl Cole, Teenage Dream da Katy Perry, Never Say Never do The Fray e Turn It Off do Paramore. Eu estava extremamente cansada, mas sou daquelas pessoas que quer muito uma coisa, corre atrás. A vida é feita assim: devemos seguir nossos sonhos. Quando cheguei em casa, minha mãe já tinha chegado e me perguntou aonde eu estava. Não tinha deixado um bilhete na geladeira, mas expliquei aonde eu estava e ela deu um sorriso largo e me abraçou. Pelo menos eu fazia com que minha mãe sentisse orgulho de mim, e quando eu tivesse dinheiro, não deixaria ela trabalhar mais. Daria tudo que ela sempre quis, e todo o conforto possível, e se ela quisesse, poderia me acompanhar nas turnês também, apesar de achar que seria um pouco cansativo pra ela. Deitei-me no sofá relembrando do que tinha ocorrido no dia anterior com Demetria Lovato. Aquela garota conseguia ser repugnante e linda ao mesmo tempo. Seus lábios eram totalmente beijáveis e seu corpo era desejável. Demetria era linda e isso já era um fato para mim. Encolhi-me no sofá.

– Mas que porra, Selena! – falei baixo. – Preciso ocupar o resto da minha noite compondo uma música nova, e isso é o que eu vou fazer.

Subi as escadas indo até o meu quarto, peguei meu caderno e uma caneta. Comecei a escrever me lembrando do que tinha acontecido com Demetria e do que viria a acontecer depois, de acordo com meus planos. Eu realmente estava inspirada e a melodia da música estava por toda a minha cabeça, que quando eu acabei de escrever, a caneta estava quente. Joguei o caderno em um canto satisfeita e nunca tinha escrevido uma música tão rápido na minha vida. Sentei-me em minha cama e assim que me cobri, ouvi o meu celular tocando.

– ''Número desconhecido'', quem será? – perguntei a mim mesma logo depois atendendo. – Alô?

– Alô. – era Demetria do outro lado da linha. – Er... Você já estava dormindo?

– Claro que não, ainda está... cedo. – olhei para o relógio e marcavam 22:15. – Tudo bom?

– Tudo... E você? – estranhei a timidez de Demetria. Com certeza aquele beijo tinha causado um enorme impacto na mente dela. Ótimo.

– Tudo ótimo. Estava pensando em você. – segurei um riso e se eu pudesse me teletransportaria até o quarto de Demetria para ver a reação dela.

– Hm... – ela disse soltando um pequeno riso tímido. – Sério?

– Sério.

– Eu também, por isso resolvi te ligar. Amanhã você vai fazer um show lá no Point 7 de novo, né?

– Sim. – respondi. – Você vai até lá? – perguntei mesmo sabendo da reposta.

– Claro que eu vou, não perderia isso por nada. – Demetria riu. – Enfim, desculpa te incomodar, mesmo, mas boa sorte no show de amanhã. Espero que vá bem. Boa noite, se cuida.

– Obrigada. – agradeci e involuntariamente, dei um sorriso. – E que isso, não incomodou não. Boa noite pra você também, Demetria. Desliguei o telefone antes que Demetria falasse alguma besteira, se fosse pra falar algo, que fosse pessoalmente.

Dessa vez, deitei-me de verdade com o propósito de adormecer e esperando que eu não sonhasse com Demetria. Aquilo não poderia se prolongar, eu não poderia sentir sentimentos por ela. Não mesmo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Demi's POV**

Meu dia tinha passado rápido e o mais engraçado que eu passei metade dele pensando em Selena. A outra metade de mim estava dedicando-se a campanha que eu tinha organizado com meu pai. Eu mal podia acreditar que Selena estava sendo tão boa comigo, aquilo era tão surreal. Nem parecia a mesma pessoa. Isso fez com que eu desse um ''empurrãozinho'' na carreira dela, além dos bons comentários que ela recebeu sobre seu show anterior no Point 7, pedi para que meu tio a chamasse de novo e ele concordou na hora e além disso, tinha ligado para um amigo dele que mora em Los Angeles e é dono de uma gravadora. Meu tio nunca ligava para esse amigo desnecessariamente, somente quando ele achava algum talento de verdade. Fiquei tão feliz por Selena, porque esse é o sonho dela e eu queria ver um sorriso estampado em seu rosto, talvez consertar mais ainda o estrago que eu fiz e ela merecia essa ajuda.

– Demi? – ouvi batidas na porta.

– Oi mãe, pode entrar.

– Vai sair hoje a noite? – perguntou.

– Sim, vou ver Selena tocar no Point 7. – sorri.

– Selena? Vocês estão se acertando? – minha mãe sorriu. – Quem diria.

– É, mais ou menos. – falei lembrando-me do beijo. É, estavamos nos acertando de algum jeito.

– Hum. Que bom, fico feliz. Ela parece ser uma garota boa.

– Ela é.

Selena era mais do que boa. Estava me sentindo como uma boba apaixonada, é incrível como um beijo pode te trazer inúmeras sensações, pensamentos e sentimentos. Eu nunca fui de me apaixonar rápido, só não conseguia entender o que realmente Selena despertava em mim, e tão rapidamente. Eu queria conhecê-la melhor, passar mais tempo com ela e apesar de tudo, não me sentia confortável pra conversar sobre isso com alguém.

– Demi? Parece que sua cabeça está em outro lugar. – minha mãe falou com um olhar confuso.

– E está. Desculpe-me. – coloquei uma almofada em minha cara. – Droga. – sussurei.

– Filha, vou deixá-la sozinha, acho que está precisando pensar um pouco. – minha mãe falou e logo em seguida saiu do meu quarto.

Eu tinha um show de Selena pra ir e se tudo desse certo, seria o último que ela faria aqui em Dallas. Se nosso ''relacionamento'' avançasse, talvez eu pudesse me mudar para Los Angeles, mas ainda é muito cedo pra pensar nisso. Se eu fosse uma pessoa egoísta, eu faria de tudo para que o dono da gravadora não reparasse em Selena ou sei lá, pelo fato de querer Selena aqui em Dallas, mas eu queria todo o bem dela, porque ela merecia mais do que muita gente ser feliz e realizar seus sonhos. Levantei-me de minha cama e parei em frente ao enorme espelho que havia no meu quarto.

– Demetria, vá com calma. – falei baixo enquanto me olhava no espelho.

Respirei fundo e entrei no banheiro, me direcionando ao box. Tomei um banho não muito demorado e segui até meu closet para procurar uma roupa. Dessa vez eu pretendia ficar na multidão e observar atentamente Selena cantar, prestar atenção em cada detalhe e caso ela tivesse acordado diferente e nenhum pouco interessada em mim, ter paciência. Coloquei uma calça jeans preta, junto com uma blusa vermelha com uma frase escrita na cor preta. Deixei de lado meu all star favorito e dei lugar a longas botas pretas com alguns detalhes na cor vermelha. Maquiei-me levemente, dando espaço ao um batom vermelho que provavelmente seria desmanchado por ninguém menos que Selena Gomez. Pelo meus eu pretendia isso.Não marquei de me encontrar com Taylor, mas com certeza a mesma estaria lá, já que Selena é uma de suas melhores amigas. Desci as escadas e meus pais já estavam no quarto deles, ainda bem que eles não se importavam com o fato de eu sair as vezes, fico abismada com a quantidade de pais chatos que existem por aí. Alguns pais de umas amigas do colegial eram tão rígidos que eles nem as deixavam sair. Talvez pelo fato de minha companhia, pra falar a verdade eu não era um bom exemplo naquela época. Sempre fui inteligente, mas eu amava festa e quando eu ia, só voltava no dia seguinte, mas nunca fui de me drogar, nada maior do que maconha, graças a Deus. Entrei em meu carro e segui até o Point 7, chegando no local rapidamente. A fila estava maior do que a daquele dia e até cheguei a pensar que a quantidade de pessoas não caberia dentro do estabelecimento. Suspirei ao ver a fila, mais concorrência. Haviam várias garotas lindas na fila, algumas até piscaram pra mim, mas eu estava mais interessada que elas não tentassem dar em cima de Selena ou algo do tipo. Homens eu não temia nada, já era na cara que Selena não curtia a fruta. Eu não curtia muito, tinha ficado com poucos homens na minha vida e desde nova sempre tive mais interesse por mulheres. Não precisei ficar na fila e ninguém reclamou, a maioria me conhecia e alguns tinham até a cara de pau para pedirem para mim ''dar um passe'' para eles. Até parece.

Selena ainda não estava no palco, ainda faltavam quinze minutos para a sua apresentação e no palco só se encontravam os meninos da banda. Eu estava mais ansiosa do que tudo para vê-la cantando, a sua voz era tão doce... Com certeza eu era a pessoa mais ansiosa ali, com exceção da mesma. Os quinze minutos passaram-se rapidamente e eu não tive nenhum interesse de ir até o bar pegar uma bebida, ou procurar por Taylor. Selena entrou no palco com um vestido preto com alguns detalhes em dourado, e não era muito longo. Acompanhava uma meia calça preta longa e um par de all star preto. Sua maquiagem era preta e seus cabelos estavam soltos, com sua franja levemente caindo nos olhos. Fiquei observando a beleza de Selena por alguns segundos e Selena voltou seu olhar pro meu. Ficamos nos olhando um pouco até que ela começasse a primeira música, Kiss & Tell. Diferente daquele dia, o clima entre nós estava bom e eu não senti nenhuma indireta direcionada a mim, o que fez com que eu me sentisse aliviada. Depois de Kiss & Tell, Selena começou a cantar um cover da Cheryl Cole, Parachute. Ela não parava de olhar pra mim e meu sorriso largo em minha cara era visível.

– I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand, I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned. I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody. They want to push me down, they want to see you fall. Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around, I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound, won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody, they want to see us fall, they want to see us fall. I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you, baby, if I've got you I don't need a parachute, you're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall, down, down, down.

Aquela música era linda e eu pensava que estava sendo paranóica, pois parecia que Selena estava cantando pra mim. Várias pessoas gritavam e também cantavam junto, era irritante pois não tão diferente daquele dia, chamavam Selena de gostosa, linda, gatinha e derivados. Apenas revirava os olhos e ignorava. Quando Selena estava na última música, senti uma mão tocar meu ombro e torci para que não fosse Miley de novo.

– Oi Demi. – Hanna falou suavemente.

– Hey Hanna. – dei um meio sorriso.

– É sua namorada? – Hanna perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. – Sei lá, eu estava observando de longe o jeito que você olha pra ela e ela olha pra você.

– Sim, é minha namorada. – menti, queria que Hanna saísse dali, não que a presença dela me incomodasse, mas queria paz.

– Ah. Porque nos beijamos aquele dia então? – deu de ombros.

– Nós tinhamos brigado feio, mas nós nos acertamos. – prolonguei a mentira.

– Que bom que tudo está resolvido... – falou meio cabisbaixa. – Er, vou voltar pra minha mesa, estou com alguns amigos... Então, tchau Demi.

– Tchau. – virei-me novamente para Selena, que estava terminando a música.

Todos aplaudiram Selena e pude ver o dono da gravadora, Mike, levantando-se de seu assento e logo em seguida bateu palmas ainda de pé. Provavelmente ele iria falar com Selena assim que ela saísse do palco, então fiquei na minha. Dito e feito, depois de alguns minutos, pude ver os dois conversando em um canto e observei um enorme sorriso no rosto de Selena. Logo depois ela o abraçou e ele retribuiu com um sorriso. Selena me avistou e veio até mim contar a novidade que eu já sabia.

– Demetria. – me abraçou. – Gostou do show?

– Claro. – falei animada. – Você estava ótima.

– Obrigada. – agradeceu. – Eu ainda não estou recuperada, sei lá, é muita coisa boa acontecendo... Eu ainda não acredito. – Selena falou tremendo.

– O que houve? – perguntei esperando pelo óbvio.– Mike Grainge, o dono da Universal Music estava aqui assistindo ao meu pequeno show. Eu não acredito que um homem tão ocupado como ele veio de Los Angeles me assistir e disse que amou o que viu, e pretende investir em mim. Eu apenas escutei tudo o que ele falava e logo depois não consegui conter o sorriso. Resumindo: Eles vão nos contratar! Vou ter que ir até Los Angeles semana que vem para acertar tudo com os meninos, vamos ter um agente e tudo, uma grande equipe, vamos preparar o CD de estreia, vai ter muita divulgação por sermos novos e etc...

– Que ótimo... Você merece, mesmo. – puxei Selena para um abraço e quando estávamos nos separando transformei o abraço em um beijo rápido. Selei meus lábios nos de Selena, que instantaneamente fechou seus olhos.

– Demetria... – ela falou baixo.

– O que foi, Selena? – perguntei.

– Nada não, esquece.

– Tudo bem. – falei sorrindo e logo depois Selena retribuiu com um sorriso tímido.

– Hey meninas! – Taylor cumprimentou com um copo de vodka na mão.

– Olha a sumida. – Selena falou dando uma bundada na cintura de Taylor.

– Que indelicado, Selena. – Taylor fingiu estar séria. – Demi. – me abraçou.

– Taylor, vamos comemorar? Por Selena, a nova contratada da Universal Music.

– OMG, não acredito! É sério? Você merece muito.

– É sério. Eu também não acredito ainda. Foi tão rápido, ao mesmo tempo tão devagar. – Selena passou a mão em sua franja, tirando-a do olho.

– Foi mais do que merecido. – completei.

Eu e as duas pegamos uma mesa que estava vazia e nos sentamos. Depois do show de Selena, um DJ ficou tocando e enquanto bebíamos e jogávamos conversa fora, algumas pessoas vinham falar conosco. Era estranho. A melhor parte foi quando uma menina veio dar em cima de mim e Selena falou que eu estava com ela e praticamente botou a menina pra correr. Logo em seguida colocou um de seus braços por volta do meu ombro ficamos um bom tempo daquele jeito, enquanto Taylor se divertia com alguns garotos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Selena's POV**

Não consegui dormir de jeito nenhum essa noite e ainda não sentia um pingo de sono. Depois que o show acabou, eu Demetria e Taylor ficamos juntas e depois Demetria me deixou em casa. Minha mãe estava dormindo e eu apenas subi as escadas, e tranquei-me em meu quarto. Tomei um banho rápido e fui direto para o computador. Minha vida com certeza iria mudar se tudo desse certo, e eu estava ciente disso, mas antes de ir para Los Angeles eu tinha que dar um jeito de acabar com Demetria. No tempo que eu passei acordada, fiquei pensando na minha vingança. Não era porque eu e Demetria estávamos nos aproximando que eu iria desistir, eu não poderia botar tudo a perder com apenas poucos dias de convivência com ela. Eu poderia ganhar um oscar pela atuação que eu estava fazendo e ainda poderia aproveitar dos belos lábios que tinha, ótimo. Já era sexta-feira e eu posso afirmar que a semana tinha passado rápido, e que muitas coisas tinham acontecido. Domingo a noite eu embarcaria para Los Angeles e pretendia terminar minha vingança amanhã. Hoje seria o dia essencial para iludir mais ainda Demetria e amanhã eu partiria seu pequeno coraçãozinho em mil pedaços.

– Demetria? – perguntei.

– Oi Selena! – falou animada.

– Desculpe por ligar... O que você está fazendo?

– Não tem problema, Selena. Você pode ligar quando quiser. – deu uma risada tímida. – Nada, estou no computador aqui em casa. Porque?

– Por nada, quer vir aqui em casa? – perguntei.

– Claro! Já estou indo.

– Ok então, até daqui a pouco. Beijos.

– Beijos, Selena.

Demetria encerrou a chamada, e eu fui até ao banheiro tomar um banho rápido. Vesti uma roupa casual, não pretendia sair hoje, coloquei um short curto jeans e uma camiseta de manga longa branca com verde claro. Soltei meus cabelos e depois escovei os dentes. Minha mãe voltaria só a noite, então teria o dia todo para ficar com Demetria sozinha em casa. Fiquei aguardando Demetria chegar, até quando ouvi a campanhia tocar. Era ela. Desci as escadas rapidamente e abri a porta para Demetria, que particularmente estava linda. Seus cabelos dourados estavam soltos e ela também estava com um short, só que branco, e com uma regata rosa e grandes brincos.

– Hey Selena. – puxou-me para um abraço. – Desculpe pela demora.

– Imagina, Demetria. – separei-me do abraço. – Você nem demorou tanto. – sorri.

– Muito bonita a sua casa. – elogiou.

– Obrigada. – agradeci. – Bem, não é enorme e chique como a sua, mas dá pro gasto.

– Que isso. – riu.

– Vamos pro meu quarto? – convidei e Demetria assentiu.

Subi as escadas com Demetria que ficava olhando para o local, até quando chegamos em meu quarto. Demetria olhava com um olhar admirado e sorria.

– Uou, seu quarto é lindo! – Demetria falou sorrindo.

– Obrigada mais uma vez. – Você vai viajar domingo, né? – perguntou sentando no meio de minha cama box.

– Sim, estou muito ansiosa. – falei sorrindo. – Sempre tive vontade de conhecer Los Angeles.

– É uma cidade muito interessante...

– Você já foi lá, né?

– Algumas vezes...

– Hum, viagem?

– Sim, tenho parentes que moram lá. – sorriu.

– Legal, caso eu me mude pra lá você pode me visitar. – menti, não pretendia que ela me visitasse.

– É... – sorriu tímida. – Eu... Vou sentir sua falta.

Olhei assustada para Demetria por alguns segundos, depois tentei disfarçar, porém ela me olhou confusa. Ela percebeu que tinha algo errado pelo silêncio que eu tinha deixado, pois pra ela eu deveria ter dito que também sentiria.

– Hum. – foi tudo que saiu.

– Hum? É tudo isso que você tem pra me dizer? – olhou-me incrédula.

– Sei lá. – dei de ombros e Demetria olhava mais confusa ainda.

– Olha, você não pode agir de um jeito comigo e depois agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Acho melhor eu ir embora, não é mesmo? Não sei pra que você me chamou. – levantou-se da cama.

– Demetria, não. – segurei seu braço. – Fique, por favor.

– Porque?

– Porque eu quero que você fique...

– Tudo bem, eu fico. – sentou-se na cama novamente.

Demetria começou a olhar para o chão e eu pensava confusa sobre o que fazer, eu tinha que fazer algo, e meu cérebro dizia que eu deveria tomar uma atitude e beijá-la. Me aproximei de Demetria e a empurrei, fazendo com que ela ficasse deitada na cama. Subi por cima dela e abaixei minha cabeça, beijando-a. Demetria colocou uma mão por trás de minha cabeça, acariciando meu cabelos, e eu comecei a beijar seu pescoço. Demetria soltou um pequeno gemido, tinha entendido que ali era um dos pontos fracos dela.

– Selena? – Demetria falou ofegante.

– O que? – encarei seu rosto por alguns segundos.

– Eu acho que estou apaixonada por você.

Ignorei o que Demetria falou e não disse nada, apenas selei nossos lábios novamente, e Demetria começou a passar uma de suas mãos pelas minhas costas, encontrando o fecho de meu sutiã. Demetria o desabotoou e eu parei o beijo para tirar minha camiseta, ficando sem blusa e com os seios a mostra. Não me importei com o fato e voltei a beijar Demetria.

– Que seios lindos. – falou em meio do beijo.

Levantei Demetria e nós duas ficamos sentadas em cima da cama, com nossos corpos totalmente colados. Nos beijávamos insamente como se não houvesse amanhã, e Demetria tirou sua blusa, ficando apenas de sutiã. Desabotoei o fecho de Demetria, deixando os seios dela a mostra. Os seios de Demetria eram maiores que os meus, redondos e lindos. Comecei a beijar o seio direito de Demetria levemente, enquanto Demetria gemia. Demetria empurrou-me na cama e subiu em cima de minha barriga, começando a beijar meu pescoço, logo depois conectando seus lábios nos meus. Demetria começou a desabotoar os botões de meu short, e quando ela já estava no terceiro, a parei

.– Demetria... Acho melhor nós esperarmos um pouco.

– O que? – olhou-me confusa.

– Acho muito cedo para isso, não que eu não queira, mas acho melhor irmos com calma.

– Você tem razão. – deu-me um selinho rápido. – Eu quero que seja especial. Lembra quando eu falei que achava que estava apaixonada por você?

– Lembro. – mordi o lábio inferior.

– Eu não acho mais...

– Não? – olhei para Demetria confusa.

– Não. Eu tenho certeza.

Sorri em resposta satisfeita e a beijei novamente. Empurrei ela de lado, e ficamos deitadas olhando uma pra outra por alguns minutos e nos beijando. Depois nos levantamos e mostrei para ela todas as músicas que eu tinha escrevido, com exceção da música que eu tinha escrevido pra ela em momento de raiva. Demetria olhava pra mim completamente apaixonada enquanto eu cantava trechos de algumas das músicas exclusivamente pra ela. Descemos as escadas e fomos até a cozinha comer alguma coisa, tudo aquilo tinha nos dado fome. Fiz um sanduíche para nós duas e bebemos com coca cola. Demetria comia e olhava pra mim enquanto mastigava e eu fiz uma careta, fazendo com que ela risse e se engasgasse.

– Demetria? – perguntei preocupada a ela que estava começando a ficar vermelha. Levantei-me e fui até ela, pressionando sua barriga por trás fazendo com que ela cuspisse o que ela havia engasgado.

– Mas que porra. – tossiu. – Engasguei-me com um pedaço de queijo que não derreteu.

– Tome cuidado, Demetria, você é muito lerda. – ri e Demetria deu um soco leve no meu ombro.

– Só um pouco...

– Tartaruga! – brinquei. – Beba um pouco de água, vamos ver um filme?

– É você. – cruzou os braços. – Hum, não sei... Estou brava, me chamou de tartaruga.

– Qual é, Demetria? – revirei os olhos. – Para de birra.

– Sel, sua chata, vamos logo. – sorriu.

Deixei os pratos na pia, com o propósito de lavar mais tarde. Sentamos no sofá e eu coloquei Dear John, apesar do filme ser meloso, era um dos meus favoritos. Demetria ainda não tinha visto, então estava animada. Demetria assistia atentamente o filme, e até chorava em algumas partes, o que eu estava achando até um pouco fofo da parte dela. Quando o filme acabou, Demetria se desmanchava em lágrimas e sorria com o final e deitou-se em meu ombro, começando a falar um pouco da vida dela, o que eu estranhei, já que não tinha nada a ver com o momento, mas ela parecia estar um pouco sensível depois dele. Escutava Demetria falando até que ela calou-se e adormeceu, e eu esperei ela cair no sono totalmente para que eu pudesse lavar a louça. Lavei a louça e sentei-me no outro sofá, observando Demetria dormindo como um anjo, esperando a hora de minha mãe chegar para ela ir embora. Aquilo tudo tinha sido muito confuso, principalmente pra mim, mas eu precisava continuar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Demi's POV**

Selena estava mexendo muito com a minha cabeça, e para a minha felicidade ou infelicidade eu decidi contar que estava apaixonada por ela. Foi tudo tão rápido e tão recente, mas depois daquele momento íntimo que nós duas passamos, eu me senti a vontade para confessar, e parecia que ela sentia o mesmo... Do jeito dela. Selena estava sendo tão boa pra mim que seria impossível eu não me apaixonar por ela, e de alguma forma, eu tentava ser boa também. Com essa viagem que ela irá fazer, sem data pra volta, com certeza eu irei sentir muita falta dela, mas quando puder irei visitá-la em L.A. Acabei adormecendo depois do filme que nós vimos e acordei com Selena me chamando para ir embora. Sua mãe estava me encarando e depois deu um sorriso amistoso e falou que se eu quisesse, poderia dormir lá, mas recusei, meus pais ficariam preocupados e eu não estava com o celular. Despedi-me de Selena na porta com um selinho rápido e fui embora. Quando eu cheguei em casa, meus pais ainda estavam acordados e troquei algumas palavras com eles. Minha cabeça estava nas nuvens e minha mãe ficava me perguntando toda hora o porque do sorriso enorme em meu rosto, mas não comentei nada sobre. Subi para o meu quarto e fui logo dormir, estava com sono.

Acordei com Taylor me ligando para avisar que daria uma festa surpresa para Selena, o que eu tinha achado uma boa ideia, afinal, ela merecia.

– Demi? – depois de várias chamadas perdidas, atendi.

– Oi Taylor. – falei ainda sonolenta.– Nossa, ainda estava dormindo? Já são 10:30. – falou naturalmente.

– Está cedo. O que quer? – esfreguei os olhos.

– Credo, mau humorada. Enfim, você sabe que Selena vai viajar amanhã, então decidi dar uma festa pra ela hoje em minha casa, mas ela não vai saber. Já até arrumei a casa, comprei algumas coisas e convidei várias pessoas, a festa vai começar 12:00 e vou chamá-la pra cá as 13:00. Você vem, né?

– Claro. – falei animada sentando-me na cama.

– Ótimo. E essa animação toda? Nem parece a Demi que eu tinha acabado de acordar.

– Depois eu te conto, acho que vai gostar.

– Tem a ver com Selena, não é? Eu percebi naquele dia, não sou burra.

– Ha, Taylor! – ri sem graça. – Vou desligar, acho que vou passar na casa de Selena para buscá-la, mas só no horário combinado, ok?

– Fugindo do assunto, muito esperta você. Certo, melhor ainda. Até logo, beijos.

– Beijos. – despedi-me.

Tinha adorado a ideia de Taylor, afinal Selena merecia mesmo uma festa de despedida. Não sei como não tinha pensado nisso antes, porém se eu resolvesse dar uma festa, tinha que ser mesmo na casa de Taylor. Os pais não estavam presentes, e minha mãe nunca gostou que eu desse festas em casa. Apesar de estar um pouco com sono ainda, resolvi me levantar e fazer minhas coisas básicas antes de ir ver Selena. Levantei-me de minha cama, indo até ao banheiro, e escovei os dentes. Desci as escadas com o propósito de tomar café da manhã com minha família, mas apenas encontrei Maddie na sala de jantar.

– Maddie, cadê nossos pais? – perguntei.

– Eles saíram a pouco tempo, foram a um almoço de negócios do pai. – falou enquanto mastigava um pouco de cereal. – Aí eles falaram que era pra você me deixar na casa de Nina 13:00, vou fazer um trabalho na casa dela e depois vou ficar lá pelo resto do dia, e quando eles chegarem, vão me buscar.

– Oh esses almoços. – suspirei. – Está certo Maddie, te deixo na casa da sua amiga. – passei uma mão em sua cabeça. – Vou me juntar a você, vamos tomar café juntas. Mas não vou querer cereal. – sorri.

– Demi, você sinceramente não sabe o que está perdendo! – Maddie falou com a boca cheia, deixando cair pequenos grãos de cereais coloridos de sua boca.

– Oh Maddie, apenas engula essas coisas nojentas. – fiz uma careta e ela riu. Fui até a cozinha, abri a geladeira e peguei uma maçã e uma fatia de queijo. Sentei-me na mesa com Maddie e nós duas ficamos conversando enquanto comíamos. Maddie era uma boa irmã e eu era eternamente grata por isso.

Depois quando acabamos de comer, Maddie disse que iria tomar banho e se arrumar para nós irmos e eu falei que faria o mesmo, só que iria demorar mais que ela para me arrumar, já que iria ter uma festa. Maddie falou que iria ficar assistindo televisão enquanto isso. Subi as escadas junto de Maddie e cada uma foi pro seu quarto. Entrei no banheiro, tirei minha roupa e fiz um coque no cabelo, para não molhar. Entrei no box e liguei o chuveiro, deixando a água cair sobre mim. Demorei um pouco no banho, troquei de roupa e vesti um vestido rosa claro cujo ia até meus joelhos, que Taylor tinha me dado. Ok, eu não estava muito adepta a aquele tipo de visual, mas quando abri meu closet me deparei com o vestido e o achei perfeito para a ocasião. A festa era de dia, e ele era tão solto e leve, me deixava confortável. Soltei meus cabelos e fui até o banheiro passar um pouco de maquiagem. Passei uma sombra bege, nada forte, delineador preto e máscara nos cílios. Passei um pouco de gloss rosa também. Calcei um par de sandálias beges de salto altoe nesse tempo todo, demorei quase uma hora para me arrumar. Desci as escadas e vi uma Maddie impaciente assistindo Discovery Kids.

– Nossa, você demorou demais! – reclamou. – Mas nossa, você está linda Dems! – abriu um largo sorriso.

– Uou, eu sei. – ri. – Obrigada, você que está linda. Vamos?

– Vamos, finalmente! – desligou a televisão e levantou-se do sofá.

Deixei Maddie até na casa de sua amiga e fui até a casa de Selena. Bati a campainha, não demorando muito para ser atendida.

– Oi? – Selena falou abrindo a porta. – Wow. – olhou-me de cima a baixo. – Você está linda!

– Uhm, obrigada. – corei. – Posso entrar?

– Claro. – deu um sorriso.

Entrei na casa de Selena e nos sentamos no sofá da sala. Ainda ainda estava de pijama e logo percebi que teria que esperar a mesma se arrumar.

– Te chamei aqui pra nós irmos até a casa da Taylor.

– Uhm, ok. – falou. – Mas vou ter que tomar banho primeiro, você me espera?

– Claro, pode ir.

Selena subiu as escadas e eu fiquei na sala. Ela demorou um pouco menos do que eu, mas ainda assim eu ficava entediada assistindo televisão. Depois de alguns minutos, Selena desceu com uma calça jeans clara, uma regata branca e uma camiseta xadrez vermelha com preto. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos, e tinha passado um pouco de lápis no olho. Estava linda, mesmo básica.

– Você está linda. – elogiei.

– Ah, para! – riu. – Vamos?

– Vamos.

Saímos da casa de Selena e fomos até a casa de Taylor. O lugar estava lotado e a música estava totalmente alta. Selena ficou olhando tudo admirada e Taylor e os rapazes da banda estavam lá nos esperando.

– SURPRESA! – Taylor gritou indo abraçar Selena, que retribuiu o abraço.

– Surpresa. – falei tímida.

– Gente, nossa, obrigada! – Selena agradeceu deslumbrada.

– Ok linda, de nada, mas agora vamos entrar. – Taylor falou puxando Selena pelo braço.

Fui junto com elas acompanhada dos rapazes e todo mundo cumprimentava Selena, desejando ela boa sorte e etc. Fomos até os fundos, aonde estavam mais pessoas ainda. Ficamos lá dançando e curtindo um pouco. As pessoas gritavam Selena para cantar uma música, e estava envergonhada, mas Greg da banda falou que arrumaria um microfone pra ela rapidinho, e tinham trazido um violão e uma guitarra. Selena aceitou e eles improvisaram um palco pequeno. Quando já tinham arrumado tudo, todos estavam eufóricos e Selena disse que iria cantar uma música nova, I Got U. Enquanto ela falava isso, Selena olhava pra mim e sorria de um jeito estranho, e eu fiquei meio confusa.

– I picked you out in a crowd of a thousand faces. – começou. – Yeah, I found you. I chose the wise, and the winds of the random places. Yeah, I chose you. I let you see me, let you believe it was your move, so smooth... my rules. – deu uma pausa. – Well, you think you are the one who got me, girl... but I got you. I've been playing with you, like a little toy... yeah, I got you. I got you, I got you. – comecei a olhar pra Selena de uma forma mais confusa ainda, que quase ria pra mim enquanto cantava. – You'd be surprised all the times that I almost told you, but I stayed cool. I almost broke, but I knew I would get to hold you, 'cause I'm no fool. You came right to me, and did the very thing I knew that you'd do... Well, you think you are the one who got me, girl, but I got you. I've been playing with you, like a little toy... yeah, I got you. I got you. You gave me all control, I took your heart and soul.. For me, I'm gonna roll, I got you, you, you! Yeah, I got you, I got you... and I love it, I got you. – Selena terminou a música e foi aplaudida por todos. – Hey, antes de voltarem a festa... Quero falar uma coisa importante sobre essa música. Eu escrevi ela para. – apontou para mim e e eu me assustei. – Demetria Lovato. Ha, Demetria! Você acreditou mesmo que eu estava apaixonada por você? Eu apenas brinquei com você, nada mais do que isso! Eu não estou apaixonada por você e eu estava encenando por simples vingança. Espero que fique claro, baby, I got u!

Selena falou e todos se viraram pra mim de boca aberta. Não sabia se ficava ali e falava alguma coisa, ou se ia embora o mais rapidamente possível. Optei pela segunda opção, e vi Taylor correndo atrás de mim, mas fui mais rápida. Entrei em meu carro e Taylor me alcançou, e batia no vidro, mas eu acelerei. Comecei a chorar muito e eu não acreditava no que Selena tinha acabado de fazer. Sinceramente pensava que ela tinha deixado tudo aquilo no passado e que nós estávamos começando algo novo, eu estava adorando. Selena tinha acabado me humilhar na frente de todos, inclusive dos meus amigos e eu paguei papel de idiota. Como eu pude estar apaixonada por aquela mulher tão vingativa? Meu coração estava doendo demais, eu pensava que acabaria sofrendo um acidente de carro, do tanto que eu desviava dos carros no caminho.

Cheguei em casa e não havia ninguém presente. Me senti mais triste e sozinha ainda. Fui até a cozinha e escorreguei até o chão começando a chorar mais ainda. Depois de alguns minutos daquele jeito, resolvi tentar descontar a raiva que eu estava sentindo de mim mesma, não quebrando as coisas de minha casa, meus pais me matariam, mas no meu próprio corpo. Peguei uma faca afiada na cozinha e subi até meu quarto. Fui até o banheiro e tranquei a porta de meu quarto e de meu banheiro também. Coloquei meu pulso esquerdo na pia e comecei a cortá-lo rapidamente com a faca. Não sentia nenhuma dor física e enquanto fazia isso chorava e lembrava do que Selena tinha feito comigo. Eu nunca tinha cometido algo tão insano como aquilo, mas foi uma das primeiras coisas que passou em minha cabeça, e de certa forma, era até mesmo aliviante. Observei o sangue escorrendo pelo meu pulso e preenchendo a pia e joguei a faca ensanguentada no chão. Abri torneira da pia, lavando o sangue que eu tinha derramado, mas não limpei o que escorria em meu pulso. Encolhi-me no chão chorando e tentando entender o porque de Selena ter me magoado tão profundamente.

– Selena, como você pôde? – falei sozinha em meio do choro.

Depois de alguns minutos chorando, ouvi batidas na porta, mas não ousei abrí-la. Provavelmente eram meus pais, mas eu precisava ficar sozinha, meu pulso ainda sangrava. Optei por dormir ali mesmo no chão do banheiro, e se eu pudesse, não sairia dali nunca mais.


	14. Chapter 14

**Selena's POV**

Depois que eu joguei a real na cara de Demetria, pensei que fosse me sentir melhor, mas não tinha sido tão bom e aliviante assim. Demetria saiu da festa correndo e Taylor foi atrás, mas quando não conseguiu alcançar Demetria, voltou e veio falar comigo. Falou que tinha ficado decepcionada comigo e que ficaria sem falar comigo por um tempo, que eu sabia que ela era a melhor amiga de Demetria, e que apesar de tudo, não aprovava o que eu fiz. As pessoas que estavam ali presentes me olhavam assustadas, e meus amigos balançavam a cabeça negativamente. Talvez eu tenha ido longe demais. Depois que Demetria foi embora e que eu e Taylor brigamos, fui embora pra casa, não queria ficar mais nenhum pouco naquela festa. Minha mãe não estava em casa, então eu apenas fui até meu quarto e encolhi-me em minha cama. Supreendentemente, comecei a chorar, lembrando do que tinha feito e me senti mais mal ainda por ter ficado arrependida. Era pra ser gratificante, mas além de ter magoado Demetria, tinha magoado até meus amigos. Me senti a pior pessoa do mundo. Pensei em ir atrás de Demetria, mas naquele momento eu aposto que ela não queria nem sequer ver minha cara, o melhor que eu poderia fazer seria esquecer aquilo tudo quando estivesse fora de Dallas, seria o melhor pra mim e pra ela também... Ou não. Lembrei-me de quando Demetria tinha me falado que estava apaixonada por mim, mas eu não estava. Eu sentia uma grande atração por ela, mas aquilo não era paixão. Não sei.

Acordei de manhã com o sol em minha cara, tinha esquecido de fechar a cortina e foi até bom, pois assim poderia passar o resto do dia com minha mãe. Não pretendia sair de casa, afinal, não teria mais ninguém pra ver. Demetria e eu não éramos mais nada, eu e Taylor estávamos brigadas e os meninos da banda viajariam comigo. O resto é resto. Passaria um bom tempo longe da minha mãe e tinha que aproveitar aquele tempo com ela.

– É hoje. – levantei da cama animada.

Fui até ao banheiro e olhei-me no espelho. Minha cara estava horrível. Era visível que eu tinha chorado bastante. Lavei meu rosto e escovei os dentes. Ainda de pijama, desci as escadas e minha mãe estava no sofá assistindo televisão.

– Bom dia. – sorri.

– Bom dia filha! – minha mãe virou-se para mim. – Hoje é o grande dia, está animada?

– Sim... – dei um sorriso torto.

– E essa cara, Selena? – perguntou desconfiada.

Eu estava pensando em esconder tudo de minha mãe, mas estava sendo tão difícil. Sempre tinha sido tão aberta com ela sobre todos os assuntos, e apenas sentei-me ao lado dela.

– Mãe... Eu chorei muito ontem. – falei com uma cara triste e minha mãe olhou-me confusa. – Eu acho que cometi um erro.

– Oh filha, o que houve? Deite em meu colo. – falei deitando minha cabeça no colo de minha mãe.

– Eu tive uma ideia de fazer Demetria Lovato apaixonar-se por mim e depois quebraria o coração dela falando que eu não estava, que tinha sido uma vingança pelo o que ela fez no passado. Ela se apaixonou mesmo e eu fiz isso, e ela ficou muito mal. O estranho é que agora, EU que estou me sentindo mal. – comecei a chorar e minha mãe passou uma mão em minha cabeça.

– Selena... Isso não se faz. Uma das piores coisas que tem, é quando brincam com nossos sentimentos. Demetria tem sido sincera com você, eu percebi isso da parte dela. Ela tem tentado consertar tudo que ela fez no passado, e eu vejo direto a propaganda da campanha da empresa do pai dela contra o bullying. Porque você acha que ela fez isso? Pra ajudar quem sofre disso atualmente.

– O que? – olhei confusa. – Não sabia dessa.

– Você não sabia, não é? Bem... Parece mesmo que ela mudou. Você deveria ter dado uma chance pra ela, Selena. Não estou lhe reconhecendo.

– É complicado... – limpei minhas lágrimas.

– Você também está apaixonada por ela, filha?

– Não. – neguei com o olhar.

– Tem certeza?

– Eu não sei o que é sentir isso. Eu não sei mesmo, mãe. Só não estou apaixonada por ela, mas me arrependi de ter feito o que fiz. Mas quero deixar isso pra lá, eu tenho que me focar na minha carreira agora.

– Você vai saber com o tempo. Só o tempo vai te mostrar se você está ou não, e seu coração também.

– Talvez.

Pensei bem nas palavras que minha mãe tinha me dito. Eu não sabia o que era estar apaixonada por alguém, ou amar alguém. Eu nunca fui dessas. Claro que eu sempre tive várias quedas por algumas garotas, mas nada tão crítico, como morrer por alguém ou algo parecido. Na verdade, eu acho que eu tenho medo de sentir essas coisas. Minha mãe ficou me dando consolo por alguns minutos, depois vimos desenho na televisão. Deu o horário do almoço e minha mãe fez macarrão com queijo, e nós almoçamos. Minha tarde estava vaga, então fui arrumar minhas malas, não tinha muitas e minha mãe teve que me emprestar a dela.

– Vou colocar somente minhas roupas. – falei.

– Coloque o necessário, Selena. Depois compro outra mala, nunca viajo mesmo. – deu de ombros.

– Vai passar a viajar depois, ok? – dei um beijo em sua testa.

Fui até meu armário e comecei a colocar minhas roupas, sapatos, e outros na mala. Minha mãe me ajudava e enquanto arrumávamos, nós conversávamos. Enquanto abria uma gaveta, encontrei um envelope lacrado que estava escrito ''De Demi para Selena.'' Estranhei, pois Demetria não tinha me falado nada dessa carta, e resolvi abrí-la.

''Hey Selena. Bom, óbvio que eu não falei dessa carta para você. Eu ia pedir para Taylor escondê-la, mas quando você me convidou pra sua casa, eu tive a ideia de esconder. Motivo? Eu queria que você a achasse e tenho certeza que seria na hora certa. As coisas que eu vou escrever aqui são meio loucas, mas são coisas que eu não tenho muita coragem de te dizer pessoalmente, pelo menos não agora. Eu sei que te disse que eu me arrependo do que eu fiz, eu realmente me arrependo, Selena. Eu falo isso porque eu tenho certeza, e vou parar de falar isso aqui se não fica muito repetitivo. É estranho, porque tão rapidamente eu... Sei lá, me encontro tão na sua sabe? Eu não paro de pensar em você. Eu realmente não paro, Selena. Eu estou apaixonada por você e é tão verdadeiro isso que eu sinto. Eu queria que você soubesse disso antes de ir embora. Tudo bem? Ok. Não vou te forçar a nada, eu não quero isso, mas só quero jogar limpo com meus sentimentos... agora você sabe, Gomez. Demi ''Demetria'' (haha) Lovato.''

A carta de Dem..Demetria era tão simples, mas quando eu a lia, não consegui conter uma lágrima que caiu de meu rosto. O fato de eu estar tão sensível me dava raiva.

– Selena, o que foi filha? – minha mãe perguntou.

– Nada. – limpei a lágrima. – Besteira.

Peguei a carta de Demetria e coloquei no mesmo envelope que tinha achado. Iria guardar aquela carta não numa mala, mas sim na bagagem de mão que iria comigo no avião, junto de meu notebook. Guardei os restos das coisas, e eu estava realmente cansada. Já estava de tardezinha, e meu vôo era às 21:00, e eu tinha que estar no aeroporto umas 20:00. Minha mãe ajudou-me a descer as malas, e depois liguei para os meninos pra avisar que eu não ia com eles, e que minha mãe ia me deixar no aeroporto. Combinamos de nos encontrar lá. Subi novamente para meu quarto e fui tomar banho, não demorando muito para terminá-lo. Vesti a roupa que eu tinha separado e colocado em cima da cama: Uma calça jeans preta, meu par preto favorito de all star, uma regata branca e um casaco de moletom preto. Sentei em minha cama por alguns segundos lembrando que demoraria um tempo para voltar ali novamente. Ouvi minha mãe gritar meu nome e desci. Ela já estava arrumada e já tinha colocado as malas no carro. Não conseguia conter o sorriso por ver sua única filha saindo de casa, eu tinha certeza que ela iria sentir minha falta. Nós éramos muito unidas. Desde quando meu pai morreu, minha mãe nunca teve interesse em se apaixonar novamente, mas era tão jovem e linda que não seria tão difícil casar-se novamente. Isso era uma escolha dela, eu só queria que ela ficasse no carro em direção ao aeroporto. Minha mãe dirigia e enquanto estávamos no trânsito, resolvi ligar para Taylor, que demorou a atender.

– Oi Taylor. – falei em um tom desanimado.

– Oi. – respondeu seca.

– Er.. Só queria falar que vou sentir saudades. – Boa sorte pra você lá, espero que não quebre mais corações. Tchau. – desligou.

Confesso que tinha ficado extremamente mal com o modo que Taylor me tratou, mas tentei não desanimar. Estava prestes a viver o meu sonho e era no que eu tinha que pensar. O trânsito estava engarrafado, mas conseguimos chegar a tempo. Quando chegamos, os meninos já estavam lá e estavam me esperando para entrar na sala de embarque. Fiz o check-in e deixei apenas uma mochila que tinha meu notebook, celular, outras coisas e a carta de Demetria. Despedi-me de minha mãe em lágrimas.

– Filha, boa sorte pra você. – falou me abraçando. – Espero que tudo dê certo. Eu acredito em você Selena, e não vai demorar muito pra você fazer sucesso.

– Obrigada, mãe. – falei ainda abraçada em minha mãe. – Eu também espero. Vou te ligar sempre que puder, ok?

– Ok filha, não se preocupe. Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo. – separei-me de minha mãe.

Os meninos me chamaram e eu tive que ir. Minha mãe ficou parada me olhando até quando eu entrei na sala de embarque, depois perdi sua visão. Depois de alguns minutos anunciaram o vôo e nós entramos no avião. Como as fileiras eram de três assentos, sentei-me na janela, Joey sentou-se no meio e Greg no corredor. Dane e Drew sentaram um ao lado do outro em outra fileira, mas uma senhora idosa ficou no meio dos dois.

– Selena, desculpe-me. Mas você está bem? – Joey, que tinha presenciado tudo o que tinha acontecido ontem, perguntou.

– É, mais ou menos.

– Sabia. Eu espero que fique bem. – pegou em minha mão sorrindo.

– Obrigada. – sorri. – As pessoas cometem erros... Eu estou vendo como é ruim cometer um.

– Pode crer, é horrível. Mas tudo vai se resolver, é só você ter paciência.

– Eu vou ter paciência. – deitei minha cabeça no ombro de Joey. – Mas que droga, Joey... – reclamei.

– Calma. – riu. – As coisas são assim mesmo, precisamos errar pra aprender. Mas você vai ficar melhor, ok? Daqui algumas horas vamos chegar em L.A e tudo vai mudar.

– É...Joey e eu ficamos conversando e Greg juntou-se a conversa logo depois.

Consegui tirar um cochilo antes de chegar em Los Angeles, e quando foi anunciado que nós estariamos pousando lá, não pude evitar de sentir o frio na barriga. Antes era uma coisa tão distante, e agora estava tão perto que eu mal acreditava. As coisas iriam mudar daqui pra frente e eu sentia isso.


	15. Chapter 15

**Demi's POV**

– Ai. – reclamei enquanto me levantava de minha cama.

Esses dois dias tinham sido os piores da minha vida. Depois do que Selena me fez, eu não saí de meu quarto e só fui sair ontem, para meus pais não ficarem muito preocupados, mas tinham percebido que eu estava mal. Óbvio que eles perguntaram o que tinha acontecido, mas eu falei que depois contava e pedi para que eles respeitassem se eu quisesse ficar sozinha, pois eu precisava disso. Meu pulso doía bastante e eu estava vestida com uma blusa de manga comprida para esconder os cortes. Praticamente só saia do quarto pra comer e mal comia. Nem fazia questão. Meu corpo todo doía por eu ter dormido no banheiro naquele maldito dia , mas eu não me importava muito com isso. Se eu pudesse ter uma chance de sumir, eu sumiria, aquela dor que eu sentia era insuportável e não era a física, e sim a emocional. Eu ainda fico fazendo várias perguntas em minha cabeça pra tentar entender e negava tudo aquilo, pensava que era um pesadelo, mas quando eu olhava meu pulso, percebia que era um pesadelo real. Chorava ainda mais por lembrar que eu fui tão estúpida de ter caído no plano de Selena e ainda mais por ter deixado uma carta em suas coisas. Se eu pudesse, colocaria fogo na carta, mas nesse ponto ela já tinha visto, ou até mesmo jogado fora. Não importava, e pelo visto ela também não se importava comigo. Selena tinha ido embora e minhas chances de vê-la novamente eram difíceis, e eu não teria a cara de pau de ir atrás dela. Quem deveria fazer isso, seria ela, já que foi a errada da história.

Olhei para meu celular e tinha várias ligações não atendidas, mas nenhuma que fosse de Selena. Várias eram de Taylor e outras de algumas amigas. Eu não estava preparada para sair de casa e muito menos para falar com alguém; eu apenas precisava ficar sozinha.

Fui até o banheiro e olhei-me no espelho. Eu estava feia. Meu rosto estava horrível de tanto chorar. Lavei meu rosto e olhei para o lado, a faca ainda estava ali. Olhei para meu pulso e os cortes tinham sido um pouco profundos, e até estranhei por não ter atingido uma veia ou sei lá. Olhei para o outro pulso que estava intacto e pensei em me cortar, mas apenas comecei a chorar. Eu chorava tanto que até soluçava e sentei no chão, encolhendo-me e colocando a cabeça nos joelhos. Eu queria ficar bem e não queria ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava fraca, e era incrível como só uma pessoa tinha me atingido tanto emocionalmente desse jeito, não tinha ficado assim nem por Miley. Levantei-me e peguei a faca, colocando-a dentro da pia. Ela seria útil outra hora. Tirei minha roupa e tomei um banho frio, aproveitei para lavar os cabelos. Saí do banheiro e vesti novamente meu pijama. Deitei-me em minha cama e tentei adormecer, mas era um pouco difícil, já que eu ficava apenas pensando em Selena. Depois de alguns minutos, ouvi batidas na porta.

– Filha? Taylor está aqui. – ouvi a voz de minha mãe pelo outro lado da porta. Eu sabia que se eu não abrisse a porta, Taylor não sairia dali, então cedi.

– Demi? Oh meu Deus. – Taylor falou olhando-me e entrou no quarto. Eu fechei a porta e nos sentamos em minha cama.

– Desculpe por não retornar suas ligações... – falei com a voz rouca.

– Tudo bem, Demi. Meu Deus, eu estava preocupada com você. O que é isso? – ela falou segurando meu braço. – Meu Deus, o seu pulso.

– Pare. – soltei meu braço de sua mão. – Não é nada.

– Como assim não é nada? Demi, você se cortou e está horrível. – olhou-me preocupada.

Eu fiquei calada, não tinha o que dizer para Taylor. Ela já tinha percebido o óbvio eu tinha sido burra por não ter tampado os cortes. Comecei a chorar e Taylor me abraçou, estava sendo tão doloroso.

– Quero que essa dor toda vá embora, eu não aguento mais Tay. – minha voz praticamente não saía.

– Calme, Dems. Você vai ficar bem, ok? Eu vou te ajudar. Eu quero você bem, e eu só quero o seu bem, saiba disso. Eu te amo demais Dems, e eu vou fazer de tudo para que você melhore. – falou ainda abraçada em mim e eu dei um sorriso fraco em resposta.

– Obrigada. – separei-me do abraço.

– De nada. Eu quero te ajudar, você sabe e a primeira coisa que eu preciso saber é se você está comendo.

– Mais ou menos, eu não sinto muita fome.

– Você precisa comer. Eu preciso cuidar desse seus cortes, estão feios...

– Relaxe, Taylor... – falei abaixando a cabeça. – Besteira isso.

– Como é besteira? Lógico que não. E não tente me impedir, Demetria.

Taylor estava sendo uma ótima amiga, mas não iria adiantar de nada ela tentar cuidar de meus cortes. Eu pretendia me cortar novamente e aquilo seria estúpido da parte dela.

– Depois eu passo uma pomada, ok? – menti e Taylor balançou a cabeça positivamente.

– Eu sei que você não está bem, mas vamos marcar de sair qualquer dia? – convidou.

– Uhm, sei lá Taylor. – olhei triste.

– Vamos, Demi, qual é?

– Tudo bem. Depois de amanhã...

– Ótimo! Você precisa ficar bem. – sorriu. – Eu sei que música é uma terapia pra você, então vamos compor alguma?

– É, música é uma terapia pra mim... Vamos. – falei um pouco desanimada.

Taylor pegou meu violão e eu peguei alguns lápis e um caderno. Nós duas começamos e como meu pulso doía, Taylor ficou na parte de encaixar a música no violão e eu fiquei com a parte de escrever. Só vinha besteiras relacionadas a Selena e eu fui escrevendo, enquanto Taylor testava uma melodia boa pra música. Não demorou muito para que eu acabasse de escrever a música, até me assustei, eu estava bastante inspirada.

– I took a chance, I took a shot... and you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not. – comecei enquanto Taylor me acompanhava com o violão. – You took a swing, I took it hard, and down here from the ground I see who you are. I'm sick and tired of your attitude, I'm feeling like I don't know you, you tell me that you love me then cut me down. And I need you like a heartbeat, but you know you got a mean streak makes me run for cover when you're around. And here's to you and your temper, yes, I remember what you said last night. And I know that you see what you're doing to me... Tell me why. – dei uma pausa. – You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day, well I get so confused and frustrated forget what I'm trying to say... I'm sick and tired of your reasons, I got no one to believe in, you tell me that you want me, then push me around and I need you like a heartbeat, but you know you got a mean streak, makes me run for cover when you're around. Here's to you and your temper, yes, I remember what you said last night... And I know that you see what you're doing to me, tell me why. – lembrei-me de Selena e meus olhos já estavam começando a ficar com lágrimas, mas eu tentei ficar forte. – Why…do you have to make me feel small, so you can feel whole inside. Why…do you have to put down my dreams, so you're the only thing on my mind. – terminei e a música tinha ficado linda. Não era tão lenta, mas a letra carregava uma grande dor. Taylor sorriu pra mim e apesar da minha voz estar um pouco rouca, eu consegui cantar. Eu tinha ficado um pouco feliz, pois quando eu cantava ou tocava eu me sentia bem, realmente era uma terapia.

– Sua voz é linda mesmo rouca, acho minha voz enjoadinha. – Taylor riu.

– Já começou a puxação de saco. – soquei seu ombro rindo.

– Nem posso te elogiar. – fez um bico. – Como é dramatica. – sorri do bico de Taylor.

– Dems, eu sei que não devo tocar nesse assunto, mas... Antes de Selena viajar, ela me ligou.

– O que ela disse? – senti um leve frio na barriga.

– Nada. Não dei oportunidade para que ela falasse alguma coisa. Na verdade eu estou muito irritada com o que ela fez.

– Oh. – suspirei triste.

– Acho que estava arrependida.

– Isso não muda nada. Ela não veio atrás de mim, ou seja, ela não está arrependida. Eu estava arrependida por tudo o que eu fiz com ela no passado e fiz de tudo pra mudar.

– Eu não entendo Selena, sério. – Taylor fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.– Se ela viesse atrás de você, você a perdoaria?

– Olha, eu não sei... Eu estou magoada, pra te falar a verdade, eu nem pensei nessa hipótese. – olhei confusa para Taylor. Eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso, aquilo precisaria de tempo. Eu não iria atrás de Selena, não mesmo, e minhas esperanças para que ela viesse atrás de mim eram bem poucas, então eu tinha que conformar com sua ausência.

– É realmente complicado, Dem. Eu te entendo... – Taylor deu um meio sorriso.

– Taylor, você se importa se eu dormir um pouco? Sei lá, eu só penso em dormir esses dias e me deu um sono desgraçado agora. – falei desanimada.

– Tudo bem, Dems. Você pode dormir, ok? Eu vou ficar mais um pouco aqui e depois vou embora.

– Pode ficar Taylor, se quiser pode até ficar deitada aqui ou ligar a televisão.

– Certo. – sorriu.

Taylor deitou-se ao meu lado e como a cama era de casal, cabia nós duas. Antes de adormecer, eu podia ouvir o barulho da televisão - era de um canal de desenhos. Lembrei-me do quanto Selena adorava assistir essas besteiras e dei um pequeno sorriso antes de adormecer novamente. Queria poder sonhar que Selena estivesse ao meu lado, pois era tudo que tinha me restado.


	16. Chapter 16

**Selena's POV**

Los Angeles parecia melhor do que eu imaginava. Prédios altos, várias lojas e carros luxuosos por toda parte. Eu ficava perplexa com a beleza da cidade e das pessoas também. Quando chegamos, já haviam pessoas da gravadora nos esperando no aeroporto e fomos de limusine até o hotel. Eu já me imaginei andando em uma limusine, mas aquilo parecia um sonho tão distante. Estava tudo sendo tão perfeito. O representante nos disse que nós ficaríamos no hotel e que no dia seguinte teriamos uma reunião com Mike de manhã e assim que chegamos dormimos logo. Os meninos ficaram em um quarto separado do meu e eu fiquei em um quarto só pra mim, que era enorme. Quando acordamos, fomos até o escritório de Mike em um prédio no centro da cidade, conversamos com ele sobre nós, sobre nossos interesses e eu ousei em falar que gostava de garotas. Ele falou que aquilo não seria um problema, só queria que eu fosse discreta pois eu iria atingir o público infantil também e caso alguém perguntasse, eu era bissexual. Suspirei quando ele falou isso, mas era pro meu bem e eu tinha que priorizar a carreira, melhor ser bissexual do que fingir ser hetero. Apesar dos meus 19 anos eu tinha certeza do que eu gostava, e com certeza não era homens, tanto que eu tive um amigo que sempre foi afim de mim desde quando éramos novos e eu nunca dei bola pra ele. Depois da conversa fomos gravar algumas músicas. Gravamos três músicas: Falling Down, Stop and Erase e Kiss & Tell, que eram da nossa autoria. Também tinha I Got U, mas eu não queria ela no CD. Ele disse que depois gravaríamos mais músicas, e que nós lançariamos um primeiro single brevemente. Eu fiquei animada com isso, e ele nos falou que gravaríamos no dia seguinte, daí começaria a divulgação. Depois que acabou essa reunião com Mike, eu e os meninos fomos almoçar em um restaurante perto do hotel e depois demos um passeio por Los Angeles. Comprei algumas roupas novas, e os meninos também. A gravadora pagou tudo, eu estava gostando daquilo, mas seria melhor ainda quando eu pagasse com meu próprio dinheiro, o que não demoraria muito. A noite voltamos pro hotel e fomos dormir, eu estava tão ansiosa para a gravação do single que minha vontade foi de dormir rápido para que passasse logo.

Acordei e fui logo tomar meu banho e me arrumar. Era óbvio que a roupa que eu usaria seria trocada no estúdio, ou em qualquer lugar que fossemos gravar o clipe, então eu não exagerei nenhum pouco. Não ousei em tomar café, estava muito animada e aquilo poderia aguardar um pouco. Saí de meu quarto e desci até o saguão, aonde os meninos já estavam me esperando e também o motorista que iria nos levar até o local.

– Qual será a música escolhida? – perguntei a Greg no carro.

– Com certeza Falling Down. – respondeu com um sorriso.

– Também acho, Selena. É boa pra um primeiro single. – Dane opinou.

– Verdade, é bem animada. – Joey concordou.

– Ótimo, é uma de minhas preferidas... – falei com um meio sorriso.

O motorista deixou-nos em um lugar totalmente diferente do que tinhamos ido no outro dia. Era enorme, e assim que saímos tinha uma mulher nos aguardando. Essa mesma mulher nos levou até uma sala também enorme, que continha vários cenários. O primeiro era bem escuro, e o chão era brilhoso. Nos fundos havia uma espécie de tela que ficaria brilhando, ou algo do tipo, quando eu cantasse, e tinha uma parte aonde tinha os instrumentos dos rapazes. O outro cenário tinha um fundo meio bege, nada muito exagerado.

– Hey Selena! – Mike falou.

– Hey Mike. – cumprimentei.

– Aposto que será Falling Down que vamos gravar.

– Exato. O single de estréia será Falling Down, então eu peço para que você se solte e eu vou te dando as instruções. A primeira vez que vamos tentar gravar não vai ficar boa, sem problemas, ok? Mas vamos tentar até que fique totalmente bom. Você usará dois figurinos e eles estão no camarim. Pode ir se trocar com o primeiro, está um papel colado nele indicando e vamos começar. – explicou.

Fui até ao camarim e me troquei. Nós começamos a gravação e Mike me mostrava o que eu tinha que fazer e eu dava o meu máximo. Ele me elogiava e aquilo me motivava ainda mais a ir bem. Como ele disse, na primeira vez não ia ficar bom, mas fomos tentando várias vezes até que ficasse perfeito. Eu já estava cansada e Mike nos dispensou, que depois nos mostraria o clipe, pois precisava de edições, precisava também que juntasse as partes e etc. Concordei, me despedi e o motorista nos deixou no hotel novamente. Já estava de tardezinha e eu estava muito cansada. Joey me chamou para tomar um sorvete no restaurante do hotel e eu não neguei, apesar do cansaço.

– Selly, hoje foi bastante cansativo, não? – perguntou com a boca cheia de sorvete.

– Com certeza. – falei. – Mas faz parte.

– É mesmo. Você ainda está meio triste, ainda é por causa daquela garota?

– Relaxa, está tudo bem. – menti, precisava demonstrar ser forte. – É que estou cansada mesmo.

– Hum, tudo bem. – falou meio desconfiado. – Só quero que você saiba que daqui pra frente vai chover mulher e homem pra você. – riu.

– Não vou ter tempo pra namoro. – coloquei uma colherada de sorvete na boca. – Essa coisa de amor é ilusão.

– Vamos ver então, Selena.

Quando acabamos de tomar sorvete, fui para meu quarto e apesar de tudo, não conseguia dormir, meus pensamentos estavam voltados para Demetria. Suspirei, porque eu não conseguia esquecer aquela merda de garota? Minha vontade era de ligar para a mesma, mas ela provavelmente não atenderia. Escrevi uma mensagem para ela, mas não consegui enviar. Minha mente não deixava. Eu lembrava de tudo e todo o ânimo que estava comigo se esvaiu. Resolvi escrever uma música. Peguei um caderno velho que eu usava para compor minhas músicas e comecei a escrever. A letra da música vinha em minha cabeça e eu ia começando a escrever, demonstrando o que eu sentia, ou pelo menos tentando. Saía naturalmente de minha cabeça...

– And it takes my breath away, what you do so naturally... – escrevi.

Eu precisava escrever mais músicas para o álbum, mas a única que eu tinha vontade de escrever agora essa era. Queria que fosse meu próximo single, pois Falling Down era pra Demetria, só que aquela música me trazia memórias ruins, apesar de ser uma ótima música. Quando ela visse, e se visse, ela ficaria triste, mas se essa música que eu estava escrevendo fosse single, acho que Demetria cairia na indireta e ficaria feliz.

– O que eu estou fazendo? Tenho que parar de pensar em Demetria. – larguei o lápis em cima do papel.

Levantei-me da cama e fui até o banheiro. Tirei minha roupa e entrei debaixo do chuveiro, um banho era realmente necessário naquele momento. Precisava esfriar minha cabeça, eu não sabia mais o que pensar nem o que sentir. Demetria estava me deixando louca, eu precisava me distrair e a música teria que me ajudar nisso. Queria que minha cabeça conseguir focar somente na minha música, mas Demetria complicava as coisas. Porque eu não podia simplesmente continuar odiando ela? Seria bem mais fácil. Deitei novamente em minha cama, tentava dormir mas não conseguia. Já eram 23:00 da noite e eu tive a infeliz ideia em ligar para Demetria e só chamava, e chamava e eu pensava que ela não iria atender, até que atendeu.

– Alô, Demetria? – falei com a voz fraca.

Apesar dela ter atendido a ligação, não me respondeu. Só ouvia sua respiração ofegante pela linha e não obtive nenhuma resposta.

– Fale comigo. – pedi.

Demetria ainda não tinha respondido nada e segundos depois finalizou a ligação. Minha vontade era de jogar o aparelho na parede, mas me conti. Não sabia qual sentimento era mais forte, minha raiva por Demetria não ter falado comigo, ou minha tristeza por ela não ter me respondido. Pensei em ligar novamente, porém essa ideia foi embora rapidamente.

– Quem está falling down agora sou eu, que ironia... É o que parece. – falei deitada na cama.

Depois de minutos tentando dormir, consegui. O dia seguinte precisava de minha energia, aliás daqui pra frente os dias seriam cansativos. Nada de moleza, e eu não queria nenhum pouco isso, muito pelo contrário. Quanto mais ocupada eu estivesse, melhor ainda pra mim.


	17. Chapter 17

**Demi's POV**

Mal consegui dormir a noite, Selena pertubava meus pensamentos. Não entendia o porque da ligação dela e por mais que eu quisesse falar com ela, não o fiz, por incrível que pareça. Eu precisava ter orgulho, e apesar dela ter me ligado, ainda não era a hora certa de uma reconciliação, não agora. Depois que eu finalizei a ligação, encolhi-me em minha cama e comecei a chorar. Fui até ao banheiro em procura da faca que tinha deixado ali, mas já não estava mais lá. Taylor provavelmente tinha pegado e minha vontade de ir até a cozinha era mínima. Taylor iria me ajudar muito com a minha superação e por mais mal que eu estivesse, eu estava começando a pensar que eu precisava tentar ficar bem, ou parecer bem. Passei meu dia vendo televisão com Maddie e jogando Wii com ela. A pequena me alegrava e aquilo seria bom pra mim. No dia anterior, Taylor tinha vindo até minha casa rapidamente e nós combinamos de sair hoje a noite, para qualquer lugar, exceto o Point 7 que me trazia más e boas lembranças. Já estava anoitecendo e o horário que eu e Taylor combinamos de sair estava próximo, ela iria vir me buscar em casa e nós iriamos até uma boate chamada Bright.

Fui até meu banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, logo indo me arrumar. Fiquei em dúvida em que roupa vestir, estava afim de vestir algo diferente mas acabei optando por uma calça skinny preta, um par de botas da mesma cor e uma blusa branca com um colar de cruz sobre ela. Passei uma sombra cinza acompanhada de um delineador preto e deixei meus cabelos soltos. Eu não tinha nem sequer tocado em maquiagem desde o dia em que Selena ferrou tudo, mas quando eu me maquiava, me sentia melhor. Desci as escadas e fiquei esperando Taylor chegar, o que não demorou muito e eu fui até seu carro.

– Demi! Você está linda. – falou com um sorriso.

– Obrigada, você também. – retribuí o sorriso sentando-me no banco da frente ao lado de Taylor.

– Pronta para uma noite daquelas? Não pretendo sair daquela boate antes das cinco. – piscou maliciosa.

– Oh Taylor, você pretende pegar alguém? – perguntei o óbvio.

– Óbvio né, Demi. Você não?

– Não me sinto confortável em relação a isso, sei lá, só se eu estiver muito bêbada. – encostei minha cabeça no banco.

– Qual é Demi, duvido que você não pegue alguém. Essa boate é muito bem frequentada, só tem gente bonita e com status.

– Como se eu me importasse com isso...

– Que coice. – riu.

– Mas é a verdade. – dei de ombros.

– Só sei que eu quero pegar muitos gatinhos, deixo as gatinhas pra você.

– Oh Taylor, pare com isso. – soquei seu ombro.

Chegamos no local e Taylor estacionou o carro na rua. Como não conhecíamos ninguém ali, tivemos que enfrentar a fila, mas não demorou muito para que nós entrassemos. O local estava razoavelmente cheio, mas isso não impediria ninguém de dançar. Taylor e eu fomos até o bar do local e toda a minha vontade de não beber foi por água abaixo. Só de ver todas aquelas bebidas, eu não consegui me controlar e bebia uma atrás da outra, não só para afogar as mágoas, mas também era relaxante. Taylor me deixou sozinha no bar depois de alguns drinques e foi até a pista dançar. Pude observar de longe a mesma flertando com alguns caras e não demorava muito para que ela beijasse alguém. Suspirei já bêbada e o barman tentou conversar comigo.

– Você não vai dançar? – perguntou preparando uma bebida.

– Não. – respondi com o copo de vodka na mão.

– Porque? Você é tão bonita. – sorriu.

– Prefiro ficar aqui. – respondi.

– Tem certeza? – ouvi uma voz conhecida próxima de mim. Era Hanna. Virei-me e tive a conclusão de que era ela mesma.

– Oi Hanna. – sorri.

– Oi Demi. Vamos dançar? – perguntou-me estendendo a mão e o barman sorriu pra nós.

– Vamos. – aceitei sem pensar e nós duas fomos para a pista de dança.

Hanna parecia ser uma pessoa legal e pelo meu grande interesse em Selena, não dava a mínima bola pra ela, mas já que Selena estava fora do jogo, eu podia me divertir. Nunca tinha reparado na beleza de Hanna, ela era uma garota atraente e aquilo eu não poderia negar. Hanna era um pouco mais baixa do que Selena, mas era mais alta que eu. Seus cabelos eram longos e pretos, da mesma cor de seus olhos.

– Cadê sua namorada? – perguntou.

– Nós terminamos. – respondi ainda dançando.

– Sério? Que merda, Demi, sinto muito. – Hanna deu de ombros e continuou a dançar.

– Sim, ela quem terminou comigo de uma forma bem filha da puta, digamos, mas isso não importa. – falei dançando próxima de Hanna.

– Se ela terminou, não te merece. Você parece ser gente boa demais, Demi. – sorriu.

– Obrigada.

Nós duas continuamos a dançar por um tempo, até que Hanna parou para retirar algo do bolso. Eu apenas observava, e Hanna tirou um saquinho de pó branco e levou até o nariz. Era cocaína, apesar de eu nunca ter visto nada do tipo, eu não era burra para não distinguir o que seria aquilo.

– Hey Demi, aceita? – perguntou um pouco tonta.

– Não, qual é, nunca usei isso aí. – dei um meio sorriso.

– É ótimo, você deveria experimentar.

– Não sei se devo, sou muito fraca pra isso... – afastei-me.

– Relaxa, Demi. Nunca te ofereceria algo se te fizesse mal. – aproximou-se novamente. – Sério, experimenta.

– Ok. – nesse momento Hanna me passou o saquinho e eu inalei.

Não era ruim como eu pensava, na verdade eu fiquei bastante eufórica e eu e Hanna começamos a dançar mais ainda. Hanna e eu dançavamos proximamente.

– Demi, eu quero te beijar... Você é muito linda. – Hanna falou deslizando uma de suas mãos perto dos meus seios.

– Porque não beija? – sorri.

Eu estava totalmente dentro do efeito da cocaína ainda e Hanna o fez. O beijo não foi nada longo e depois dele eu pedi para que nós fossemos até o bar que eu precisava de mais bebida.

– Eu quero um martini. – Hanna pediu.

– E você, Demi?– Uhm, sei lá, me vê aí um Manhattan. – falei apoiando minhas mãos no balcão. – Só um minuto que eu vou ao banheiro, me espere aqui, Hanna. – levantei um pouco tonta.

– Tudo bem. – sorriu.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas eu estava suando muito e estava bastante tonta. Fui até ao banheiro e as coisas começaram a girar e eu apenas me apoiei na pia de granito do banheiro, aonde havia um espelho e observei a figura de Selena atrás de mim.

– Demetria, porque você inventou de usar drogas? – saiu mais como um sussuro e sua figura estava distorcida.

– Selena? – virei-me para trás e não tinha ninguém.

Esfreguei os olhos com o propósito de encontrar Selena atrás de mim, mas foi em vão. Comecei a ficar enjoada, e toda a bebida que eu tinha consumido tinha subido - eu iria vomitar. Corri até uma cabine do banheiro e vomitei dentro do vaso; minha garganta já estava começando a doer, mas não parava de sair vômito. Fui até a pia e limpei minha boca e meu rosto. Eu tinha demorado um pouco no banheiro, mas quando eu voltei até o bar, Hanna ainda estava lá.

– Oi, voltei. – falei sentando-me.

– Hey. Demorou, hein? – sorriu.

– Eu estou um pouco enjoada, acho melhor ir pra casa.

– Não vai nem beber seu drink? – falou empurrando o copo.

– Não, não... Vou vomitar mais ainda se eu ousar fazer isso. – empurrei para a direção dela.

– Ok então, até mais. – falou-me puxando para um abraço e logo em seguida procurou meus lábios, porém eu desviei.

– Tchau Hanna. – sorri meio sem graça.

Fui até a procura de Taylor que estava dançando com um cara alto e musculoso. Quando a puxei, a mesma reclamou, porém quando viu minha cara tinha percebido que tinha alguma coisa errada e nós fomos embora. Taylor me deixou em minha casa e já eram quase seis horas da manhã. Tornei a vomitar mais e parecia que meu estômago sairia pra fora. Deitei-me na cama ainda um pouco tonta, e depois de alguns minutos, consegui dormir.


	18. Chapter 18

**Selena's POV**

Hoje de manhã eu e os rapazes fizemos um photoshoot promocional para a gravadora, e apesar de ser bastante chato aquela coisa de ficar trocando de roupa, penteado, maquiagem, ele tinha ficado bastante legal. Já tinham editado o vídeo de Falling Down e ele estava pronto para ser lançado. O clipe seria lançado hoje mesmo, a noite, e eu até fiquei assustada pelo fato de ser lançado tão rápido, mas era bom pra mim. Eu confiava bastante na Universal, a gravadora era uma das melhores e vários artistas super famosos faziam parte dela, um exemplo bem grande é a Lady Gaga. Aquilo me deixava bastante animada, já que o poder de divulgação da gravadora era enorme, e eu precisava daquilo. Mike disse que se o clipe/música fizesse sucesso, era pra eu estar preparada, pois várias entrevistas em programas de televisão seriam agendadas e nós teríamos que nos apressar para produzir o CD. Nós faríamos outro photoshoot hoje a tarde, antes do lançamento do clipe ás 19h no canal oficial da gravadora, e eu poderia falar que minha vida estava começando a ficar interessante.

Eu e os rapazes fomos almoçar e logo depois disso, voltamos para a gravadora e nosso produtor Toby disse que nós iriamos nos encontrar com a banda One Direction que era da mesma gravadora. Toby disso que aquilo seria bom, aliás a banda estava fazendo sucesso e uma amizade seria legal para a minha imagem, afinal, eu precisava me aproximar dos artistas. Toby ainda acrescentou que aquilo não pararia por ali, que eu também iria conhecer outros artistas, mas seria uma coisa de cada vez, pois a maioria deles tinha a agenda cheia.

– Eles já estão chegando. Selena, você já ouviu falar deles, não é? – Toby perguntou.

– Já ouvi falar sim. – falei com um sorriso. – Porém só conheço uma música, mas acho eles muito talentosos.

– Ótimo. – Toby sorriu.

Nós estávamos em uma sala da gravadora e eu estava sentada ao lado de Toby. Os meninos estavam em umas cadeiras, e minutos depois a banda chegou. Primeiro eles cumprimentaram os rapazes, logo depois Toby, e por último, eu.

– Pessoal, esses são Harry, Liam, Louis, Zayn e Niall. – Toby falou apontando para cada um.

– É um prazer conhecer vocês. – Greg falou e o resto dos rapazes concordaram.

– Igualmente. – Zayn falou olhando pra mim. Lembrei-me da hora que os cinco me cumprimentaram, Zayn demorou quando foi me dar um beijo no rosto.

– Vocês são muito talentosos. – comentei e os cinco sorriram. Eu estava começando a ficar incomodada, pois Zayn mantia seu olhar fixo em mim.

– Você também. – Harry falou. – Para estar aonde você está agora, realmente tem que ter talento.

– Daqui a pouco o mundo vai descobrir isso. – Liam falou com um sorriso.

– Espero que você faça muito sucesso. – Niall falou um pouco tímido.

– Estou louco para assistir o seu clipe, ainda bem que sai hoje. – Louis falou e todos concordaram com ele.

– Obrigada. – falei meio tímida. – Vocês também são talentosos, merecem estar aonde estão hoje. Sei da história de vocês.

– É, nunca imaginamos que seríamos uma banda, mas parece que foi coisa de Deus. Agora somos inseparáveis. – Harry falou e Liam deu um abraço nele.

– Selena, você é de onde? – Zayn perguntou meio nervoso.

– Dallas. – sorri. – Tenho muito orgulho de ser do Texas.

– Nós já fizemos show lá. O pessoal é muito legal. – Liam comentou.

– Eu sou de uma pequena cidade da Inglaterra. – Zayn começou. – Sinto falta de lá as vezes, mas fico feliz por estar aonde estou. – sorriu.

– Sempre quis conhecer a Inglaterra, mas nunca tive oportunidade. – falei um pouco triste, lembrando-me de minha condição financeira.

– Mas isso não vai ser problema, quem sabe você faça uma tour que passe por lá? – Zayn falou colocando uma de suas mãos em meu ombro e depois sorriu.

– Espero que sim. – retruibuí o sorriso.

– Nós precisamos dar uma entrevista em um programa de rádio agora, mas podemos marcar de sair qualquer dia. – Liam falou.

– Verdade, Selena, passe o seu telefone para nós. – Harry falou um pouco malicioso e observei Zayn dando um soco no ombro dele. – Ops, para Zayn, porque ele tá super afim de você.

–Cala boca Harry, você fala demais. – Zayn falou um pouco tímido e eu ri da situação.

Não hesitei e passei meu número para os garotos, que salvaram na agenda do celular deles. Eles também me passaram os deles e eu salvei em meu celular. Todos os cinco eram divertidos e bastante carismáticos, eu já estava vendo uma futura amizade. Quando os cinco sairam, ficaram na sala somente eu, Toby, e o The Scene.

– Eu percebi aquele tal de Zayn flertando com você. – Joey falou cruzando os braços e depois deu um sorriso. – Coitado.

– Todos nós percebemos. – Drew falou.

– Até eu percebi. – Toby falou e eu soltei uma gargalhada.

– Meu Deus, como vocês são chatos. Não vai rolar nada maior do que amizade entre eu e o Zayn. – cobri meu rosto com as mãos. – Vocês sabem do que eu gosto.

– Seria mais fácil falar de quem. – Joey provocou.

– Cale a boca, Joey. – corei um pouco. Não queria lembrar de Demetria.

– O que? Estou boiando. – Toby falou.

– Selena gosta de garotas. – Dane falou e Toby olhou pra mim chocado.

– Ela gosta de uma garota aí pra falar a verdade. – Drew acrescentou.

– Ok, podem parar de falar da MINHA vida? – falei já irritada. – Vocês sabem que não há nada entre eu e Demetria.

– Demetria? – Toby olhava pra mim perplexo.

– Sim, Demetria. – Joey falou com um sorriso. – É a garota de que Selly gosta.

– Elas estão brigadas. – Greg falou.

– Já vi que vocês não vão parar. – falei balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Vou sair daqui.

– Calma Selly, não fique brava. – Joey falou tentando me acalmar. – Só queremos o seu bem.

– Eu sei o que é o melhor pra mim, e o melhor é focar-me em minha carreira nesse momento. – falei.

– Selena, você não precisa esconder sobre a sua opção sexual para nós da gravadora. Isso não é um problema, ok? – Toby começou. – O que importa é o seu talento. Tenho certeza de que Mike já sabe sobre isso e já te orientou sobre.

– Sim. – concordei com a cabeça. – Pode relaxar que eu sou bem discreta.

– Sem problemas. – sorriu. – Além de seu produtor, sou seu amigo também a partir daqui pra frente, lembre-se disso.

– Ok, eu nunca vou esquecer-me disso. – retribuí o sorriso.

– Ótimo, Selena. Então, vamos fazer o outro photoshoot?

– Vamos. – falei.

Eu e os rapazes junto com Toby fomos para um set que tinha um fundo preto meio acinzentado. Toby falou que o shoot seria bem básico, e que o foco seria em mim, por ser a vocalista e membro principal da banda. Os rapazes tiraram algumas fotos com alguns instrumentos, e enquanto isso eu fui trocar de roupa e me maquiar. Vesti uma blusa branca, junto com uma jaqueta preta e calça e botas da mesma cor. A mulher que me maquiou usou uma sombra preta e esfumou meus olhos, passando também um pouco de lápis preto. Passou um pouco de pó em meu rosto, alegando que eu era muito branca e eu concordei com isso com um sorriso, logo depois passou um gloss vermelho claro em minha boca. Já preparada, fui até o set e tinha um microfone de pedestal no meio. O fotógrafo me falava como fazer as poses, eu eu fazia tudo o que ele mandava, até um ventilador tinha sido usado para causar um movimento em meu cabelo. Depois de tirar mais ou menos umas quarenta fotos com o microfone, eu já estava cansada, mas faltavam mais fotos. Toby trouxe uma guitarra vermelha e eu comecei a tirar fotos com ela. Quando encerramos as fotos, o fotógrafo me mostrou algumas e tinham ficado ótimas, todo o tempo que eu gastei tinha valido a pena. Toby disse que quando fossemos criar o meu site, essas fotos seriam colocadas lá e eu fiquei até deslumbrada quando ele falou que o site seria meu.

– Cansada, Selena? – Toby perguntou-me.

– Sim. – balancei a cabeça positivamente. – Esse foi mais cansativo do que o da manhã. – suspirei.

– Imagino. – sorriu. – Mas não podemos parar, Falling Down vai ser lançado AGORA.

– AGORA? – olhei assustada. – Já? Que horas são?

– 19:00. – Toby falou. – Vamos até o estúdio. – falou.

O tempo tinha passado rápido, eu sabia que tinha gastado um tempão tirando as fotos, mas não tanto assim. Eu, Toby e o The Scene fomos até o estúdio e o vídeo já tinha sido postado. O anúncio do clipe estava em todos os lugares da página do You Tube. Toby botou o clipe para tocar e nós todos começamos a assistir. Eu ainda não tinha assistido, então era uma novidade, sem falar que era o primeiro clipe de minha vida. Era importante. Eu assistia e sentia orgulho de mim mesma, e não conti uma lágrima. Quando o clipe acabou, o sorriso em meu rosto era enorme.

– Ficou perfeito! – Dane falou batendo em minhas costas.

– Porra, ficou mesmo. Eu amei as dancinhas, Selena. – Drew comentou.

– O final ficou show demais. – Greg falou.

– E o início então... Nossa, até senti um calor aqui. – Joey falou e eu ri.

– Ficou ótimo mesmo Selena, parabéns. – Toby disse com um sorriso.

Eu estava tão feliz que eu não consegui falar nada, apenas concordava com minha cabeça. Todos me deram um abraço em conjunto e falaram que estavam orgulhosos de mim, principalmente o The Scene. Eles me apoiavam muito, e não ligavam pro sucesso, apenas queriam me apoiar e eu agradecia eternamente por tê-los ao meu lado. Senti meu celular vibrar e me assustei com o número, era Taylor.

– Assisti o seu vídeo. Ficou muito bom, parabéns. – falou com uma voz mais animada do que a da última vez.

– Obrigada, Taylor. – respondi no mesmo tom.

– De nada, Selena. Sucesso. – falou.

– Obrigada mais uma vez.

– Nós precisamos conversar qualquer dia...

– Eu também acho, mereço uma chance, não?

– Talvez. Fique bem, Selena. – desligou.

Bom, já era uma coisa mais positiva. Taylor já estava amolecendo comigo e eu sentia falta da amizade dela. Eu gostava de compartilhar as coisas, e sentia falta de uma amiga. Taylor era uma verdadeira amiga, e se eu realmente fizesse sucesso, seria difícil diferenciar as pessoas verdadeiras daqui pra frente, sempre me falaram que muitas pessoas se aproximam de famosos por interesse, mas tudo bem. Também queria me reaproximar de Demetria, mas isso seria complicado, aliás, minha situação com ela era bem mais complicada e eu teria que esperar um pouco.


	19. Chapter 19

**Demi's POV**

Três semanas já tinham se passado desde o dia que eu tinha saído com Taylor. Eu e Hanna estávamos muito mais próximas e saíamos quase todo dia. Eu chegava em casa morta de cansaço e ia logo dormir. Meus pais não falavam nada, e quando falavam, eu falava que estava curtindo a minha vida. Bom, eles não desconfiavam das drogas, mas viam que tinha alguma coisa errada. Eu falava para minha mãe que estava tentando esquecer Selena me divertindo e ela não se opunha contra mim. Eu estava saindo com os amigos de Hanna e eles tinham me apresentado outros tipos de drogas, e eu sinceramente estava curtindo. Apesar do perigo, eu não me importava. Eu só queria me divertir. Eu e Hanna estávamos ''ficando'', mas eu ainda não tinha esquecido Selena, e eu sentia muita falta dela. Meu coração só faltava sair pra fora quando eu pensava nela. Selena estava fazendo um enorme sucesso desde o clipe que ela tinha lançado, Falling Down. O vídeo já tinha quase quarenta milhões de visualizações e eu até me assustei com o sucesso que tinha feito. De alguma forma, eu estava feliz por Selena conseguir o que ela sempre quis, e triste por ela não me incluir nisso. Na noite anterior, eu tinha saído com Hanna e eu estava morrendo de cabeça - pensava que realmente tinha exagerado dessa vez. Meus vômitos eram mais constantes desde que eu comecei a usar drogas e eu tinha emagrecido alguns quilos, mas tudo bem. Eu e Taylor tinhamos brigado pois ela tentou interferir nessa minha nova vida e não nos falávamos havia alguns dias. Eu sentia falta dela, Taylor era minha melhor amiga, mas não poderia deixar que ela se metesse na minha vida.

– Demi. – ouvi batidas na porta, era meu pai. – Taylor está aqui.

Fiquei um pouco incomodada por pensar que Taylor estava em casa tão cedo, mas olhei para o relógio e marcavam 19:00. Me espantei com o tanto que eu havia dormido.

– Uhm, pode deixá-la entrar... – falei com as mãos na cabeça. Minha cabeça estava doendo. Depois de alguns segundos, Taylor entrou em meu quarto com a cara de decepcionada que ela matinha.

– Demi. – começou. – Eu sinto sua falta.

– Eu também sinto a sua falta, Taylor... Sinceramente, eu sinto.

– Então por favor, não se afaste de mim. Você é minha melhor amiga, eu não posso te perder. Você prefere as drogas do que eu? – perguntou com uma cara triste.

– Não, é óbvio que eu não prefiro. Mas... Eu não sei. Eu só não estou conseguindo parar, entende? Quando eu não uso, eu fico triste. Eu lembro de tudo que Selena fazia comigo e aquilo me revolta, ou eu me corto, ou eu uso as drogas. Bom, eu não uso todas vezes que eu saio com Hanna, ela é uma viciada, mas... É um refúgio, se é que você me entende. – falei sinceramente. Era a verdade. Pra alguns esse motivo seria extremamente besta, mas Selena provocou tamanha dor em mim a ponto de causar isso.

– Dem... – Taylor chorava. – Você tem que parar com isso, é errado... Você é tão inteligente e sábia, mas não está agindo como tal. Você não pode destruir sua vida por causa de uma garota.

– Não é uma garota... Eu acho q-que... – gaguejei.

– Acha o que, Demi?

– Acho que a amo. – suspirei.

– Como você pode amar alguém que não está nem aí pra você? Que te machucou? Demi, isso já é estupidez.

– Não sei. Só não consigo controlar. Eu não queria sentir isso, se eu pudesse eu arrancaria toda essa dor... Mas, eu sei lá Taylor, Selena não sai do meu coração.

– Demi, tudo bem. Não vou lhe julgar mais. Mas pelo menos você sabe o que eu penso. Se Selena sentisse o mesmo, eu apoiaria vocês totalmente, mas ela brincou com você e isso não foi justo. Não creio que ela te mereça.

– É. – respondi um pouco seca. – Taylor, eu vou tomar banho. Se você quiser, pode ficar me esperando aqui ou sei lá.

– Não, tudo bem. Eu vou embora.

– Taylor...

– Relaxa, Demi.

Taylor levantou-se de minha cama e saiu de meu quarto batendo a porta com força. Pisquei os olhos lentamente em resposta e fui até o banheiro. Deixei a água cair pelo meu corpo e senti um leve choque, porém ignorei. Ver minha melhor amiga decepcionada comigo era frustrante, até eu estava decepcionada comigo. Talvez Taylor estava certa. Eu precisava seguir em frente, ou pelo menos tentar.

Saí do banheiro e logo me vesti, usando umas roupas que Hanna tinha me dado que eram pretas ou cores escuras, e eu também tinha ganhado um colar e um anel de cruz dela. Maquiei-me rapidamente e saí de casa em direção ao apartamento de Hanna. Hanna morava em um apartamento luxuoso no centro de Dallas e morava sozinha. O porteiro que já me conhecia, nem precisou me anunciar e eu apenas subi, batendo logo em seguida em sua porta. Hanna não demorou a atender e abriu a porta já arrumada com a roupa da festa.

– Hey Dem. – falou puxando-me para dentro. – Você está linda.

– Obrigada. – agradeci.

– Então... Vamos? – Hanna perguntou.

– Vamos.

Eu e Hanna descemos e fomos a uma boate em meu carro. Nós entramos e não estava tão cheia, mas conforme os minutos passavam, a boate se enchia. As músicas tocavam tão alto que parecia que minha cabeça parecia que ia estourar, mas eu apenas dançava. Hanna e eu tinhamos engolido alguns comprimidos de uma droga que ela tinha comprado e eu posso dizer que talvez tenha me excedido um pouco mais do que Hanna na quantidade. Eu estava totalmente no auge dos efeitos e tudo por minha volta girava e era colorido. Hanna e eu riamos enqunto dançavamos, e nós ficamos daquele jeito por um bom tempo, até que eu senti vontade de vomitar e fui até ao banheiro, deixando Hanna dançando na pista de dança totalmente cheia. Eu estava tonta e não consegui nem ao menos alcançar o vaso sanitário, e vomitei na pia do banheiro. Tinham várias meninas ali que me olhavam preocupadas; e elas tentaram me ajudar, mas uma garota impediu. Miley. Olhei para Miley e eu piscava os olhos para ter certeza se ela era mesma ou se eu estava sonhando. Miley falava coisas para mim, porém eu não entendia nenhum pouco do que se tratava e acabei desmaiando em seus braços.

Acordei já em minha casa e não sabia como eu tinha parado lá. Olhei para o lado observando Miley deitada em um sofá que havia em meu quarto e observei o relógio marcar exatos 12:00. Levantei com o propósito de não acordar Miley, mas foi em vão, pois assim que toquei os pés no chão, ela abriu seus olhos.

– Vejo que acordou.

– O que você faz aqui? – olhei-a confusa.

– Estava esperando você acordar. Você não se lembra de nada?

– Não. – respondi rapidamente. – O que houve?

– Você desmaiou na boate. – falou dando de ombros. – Te trouxe até sua casa e sua mãe deixou que eu ficasse aqui, mas só disse que você tinha dormido, e não desmaiado. Eu fiquei preocupada, pensei que você tinha tido uma overdose.

– Oh. – suspirei. – E como você sabia que eu estava lá? Ou foi uma pura coincidência? Já que Dallas tem milhares de boates.

– Bom, eu te segui. – Miley deu de ombros. – Taylor me ligou preocupada com você e eu te segui. Na boate eu te observava e quando você foi ao banheiro, eu fui atrás, até que você desmaiou.

– Vocês não têm esse direito. – falei entre dentes. – Eu não sou uma criança.

– Então pare de agir como tal, Demi! – Miley gritou e eu olhei-a assustada. – Quando eu te falei que você merecia alguém melhor do que eu, eu não blefava. Eu te deixei ir embora e pensava que você fosse encontrar uma pessoa melhor do que eu, mas o que eu fiz com você nem se compara com o que Selena fez. Pelo menos eu te amava, ou amo, sei lá e essa menina só brincou com você.

– Pare, Miley. Por favor. Eu não quero me lembrar disso.

– Olha, eu fui estúpida. Eu deixei você ir embora por alguns motivos que arrependo e você me amava tanto. Porém você aprendeu a amar outra pessoa e eu perdi o meu lugar, não tenho mais nenhum direito de te pedir a nada, só quero uma coisa.

– O que?

– Eu quero que você fique bem. – ela falou calmamente e eu suspirei. Como se fosse fácil... – Você está andando com Hanna Beth, eu conheço essa garota. Ela é uma das piores influências, você não deveria fazer isso. Você é ótima Demi, merece uma garota a sua altura, não uma drogada que vai acabar destruindo sua vida.

– Eu não mereço nada, Miley. A vida tem sido tão injusta comigo. – cobri meus olhos com minhas mãos e comecei a chorar.

– Claro que você merece. Você só diz isso porque não sabe o quanto que você é incrível. – falou abraçando-me e eu comecei a chorar ainda mais.

Eu pensava que Miley iria tentar alguma coisa, mas não. Miley estava sendo uma boa amiga e ficou ao meu lado dizendo algumas palavras consoladoras por horas. Ela estava sabendo como me deixar melhor com poucas palavras e em alguns segundos eu até sorri. Não sabia o quanto eu sentia falta de Miley, e ela realmente tinha mudado um pouco, estava mais generosa. Quando Miley foi embora, recebi várias ligações de Hanna, porém ignorei-as. Tomei um banho e chamei Maddie para assistir um filme comigo em meu quarto, um dia comum me faria bem.


	20. Chapter 20

**Selena's POV**

Três semanas já tinham se passado e muita coisa havia mudado. Eu tinha feito sucesso com Falling Down e era uma das músicas mais tocadas no momento, além de que ficou em segundo lugar no iTunes, perdendo apenas para uma música de uma banda de música eletrônica que eu não lembro o nome. Meu CD seria lançado em dois dias e já tinha um nome, Kiss & Tell. Eu já tinha gravado todas as músicas e um segundo single já havia sido escolhido, cujo eu gravaria hoje e seria lançado depois do lançamento do CD. Toby disse que geralmente eles não lançavam singles muito rápido, mas eu tinha que ser esperta, já que eu estava fazendo sucesso e as coisas não poderiam esfriar. Eu já tinha feito em torno de quinze entrevistas, sendo em rádios e na televisão. Minha vida estava muito corrida e eu não imaginava que eu fizesse todo esse sucesso, muito pelo contrário. Eu já tinha fãs e me assustava quando eu saia na rua e as pessoas me reconheciam, era estranho. Também tinha feito amizade com os meninos do One Direction, mas como a agenda deles era lotada, nós nos encontrávamos poucas vezes. Meu produtor disse que algumas semanas depois do lançamento do CD, nós faríamos uma turnê para divulgá-lo pelo país. Bom, eu contava muito com isso, já que eu sempre tive vontade de fazer uma turnê.

Eu já estava arrumada e pronta para ir para o estúdio gravar o clipe e quando cheguei lá todos estavam me esperando. Fui para o camarim me arrumar, enquanto uma mulher me maquiava, até quando fui incomodada pelo meu celular, que agora era um iPhone e estava tocando. Eu tinha importado os meus contatos e reconheci o número de Taylor, que estava me ligando depois de semanas.

– Alô? – falei enquanto a moça arrumava meu cabelo.

– Alô, Selena. Está ocupada? – perguntou. – É importante.

– Um pouco, mas pode falar. – falei. – Só um segundo... – falei com as duas moças e levantei-me, indo até um canto distante das duas no camarim. – Agora pode falar.

– Eu estou preocupada com Demi e acho que só você pode ajudar. – começou. – Ela não está bem.

– Demetria? – engoli seco. – O que aconteceu? – tentei não demonstrar muita preocupação.

– É. Bom... Ela me matará se souber que eu te contei isso, mas tudo bem. Eu sou a melhor amiga dela e me preocupo demais, Selena. Desde quando aconteceu aquilo entre vocês duas, ela mudou. Se envolveu com drogas, começou a se cortar e não é mais aquela garota alegre como era antes. Não vejo motivação nenhuma nela e creio até que tenha parado de compor, coisa que ela fazia muito. Selena, você e ela precisam de uma reconciliação, ela precisa de você.

Eu escutava Taylor atentamente e tentava não soltar lágrimas com que ela havia me contado. Eu tinha causado tudo aquilo em uma pessoa só, e estava me sentindo um monstro. Vários pensamentos se misturavam na minha cabeça e eu já não sabia mais o que pensar. Eu estava tentando esquecer Demetria e aquela notícia tinha acabado comigo, também me trouxe de volta pensamentos que eu tentava negar.

– Taylor, Demetria vai me superar. Você vai ver, é que isso ainda está muito recente... – falei com a voz meio fraca.

Se o que eu já tinha causado em Demetria já tinha feito tudo aquilo, quem me garantia que eu não a magoaria novamente? Não tinha certeza se toda minha raiva por ela tinha ido embora, apesar de apenas estar pensando coisas boas sobre ela recentemente. Aquilo estava doendo em mim.

– Não, ela não vai, Selena. Deixe de ser orgulhosa, por favor. Eu tenho certeza de que você gosta dela. – tentava me convencer.

E todas as perguntas que eu me perguntava quando eu estava sozinha a noite estavam ficando respondidas, eu gostava de Demetria Lovato e talvez tinha medo de admitir para mim mesma. Aquilo era tão novo e assustador que era difícil de admitir que eu estava gostando de alguém, ainda mais de uma garota que me infernizou na adolescência, mas também uma garota que tinha um sorriso lindo, era talentosa e que talvez estivesse me despertando sentimentos que eu nunca senti. Demetria tinha várias qualidades, talvez até mais do que defeitos.

– Cuide dela por enquanto, ok? Não deixe-a fazer besteira mais. Vou tentar pegar um vôo rápido para aí logo a noite. Meu CD vai ser lançado daqui a dois dias, hoje é sexta e eu não tenho nenhum compromisso amanhã e domingo voltarei pra cá. Preciso resolver isso. – limpei as lágrimas que caiam.

– Eu fico feliz que você tenha mudado de ideia, Selena. Muito, você não tem noção. Não contarei nada para Demi, quero que seja uma surpresa. Acho que ela vai ficar feliz em vê-la.

– Não tenha tanta certeza disso. – dei um sorriso frio enquanto falei isso, não sabia se Demetria iria reagir bem ou mal em relação a minha presença mas eu precisava pelo menos tentar. – Ei, Taylor. Preciso ir, eu tenho que gravar um clipe ainda hoje. Eu amo você.

– Eu também te amo, Sel. Boa sorte. – desligou.

Bom, eu tinha borrado um pouco da maquiagem e quando eu voltei, a equipe estranhou mas não fizeram nenhuma pergunta. A moça maquiou-me novamente e como seriam quatro looks para o clipe e como também eu já estava com o primeiro look, fui gravar as cenas que continham ele de acordo com as instruções de Toby. Logo depois que eu acabei gravar as cenas do primeiro look, comecei a gravar as do segundo e assim fiz sucessivamente, até que terminasse todas as cenas. Foi bem cansativo pois quando eu acabava de gravar, tinha que ir no camarim, trocar a maquiagem e também a roupa. Eu gravava em um fundo verde que ali seria colocado um cenário que eu ainda não tinha sido informada, mas Toby disse que seria algo legal. Fui até Toby com o propósito de contar sobre a viagem que eu faria a noite e o medo dele não autorizar era enorme.

– Toby, preciso falar com você pessoalmente. – puxei-o pela mão.

– Tudo bem. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou um pouco preocupado.

– Não, não... – falei. – Quer dizer... Mais ou menos.

– Como assim?

– Eu tenho que fazer uma viagem rápida hoje a noite. Eu preciso, e eu prometo que volto depois de amanhã.

– Para onde? O que houve?

– Você sabe daquela garota que eu supostamente gosto, ou gosto, sei lá, não sabe?

– Sei. – balançou a cabeça positivamente enquantos seus braços fortes estavam cruzados.

– Então, eu preciso acertar algumas coisas com ela. Eu prometo que serei discreta e que volto na data combinada, você precisa autorizar, por favor. – pedi.

– Hum, acho que tem alguém apaixonada aqui... – soltou uma risada e eu soquei seu ombro de leve.

– Não estou apaixonada. – saiu como um susurro. – Algumas coisas ficaram mal resolvidas entre a gente eu preciso consertar, se não vai ser tarde demais. Só isso.

– Sei. – olhou-me desconfiado.

– Tudo bem, eu lhe autorizo. Vou passar no hotel com você e você arruma algumas coisas e de lá eu te levo para o aeroporto e vejo se consigo um vôo para Dallas ainda hoje, ok?

– Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! – abracei Toby com bastante força e ele retruibiu o abraço.

– De nada. Espero que você volte com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

– É, eu também.

Eu e Toby saímos do estúdio em direção até o meu hotel, e eu peguei a menor mala que tinha. Troquei de roupa rapidamente e nós fomos até o aeroporto, que por sorte eu consegui encontrar um vôo rápido para Dallas, no horário das 21:00 e eram quase 20:00. Toby ficou me esperando até o horário do embarque e fez questão de pagar as passagens, de ida e de volta. Me despedi de Toby e embarquei no avião. Tirei meu iPhone do bolso e comecei a ouvir algumas músicas e acabei adormecendo, acordando somente quando cheguei em Dallas.

Desci do avião com minha bagagem de mão e logo peguei um taxi até a minha casa. Bom, estava tarde e Demetria provavelmente estaria dormindo, qualquer chance de conversar com ela nesse horário seria difícil e eu tinha que ver minha mãe, mas logo pela manhã ela teria uma surpresa boa... Ou não.


	21. Chapter 21

**Demi's POV**

Fui dormir extremamente tarde na noite anterior, eu estava com insônia e tive a infeliz ideia de procurar alguma notícia de Selena na internet e acabei encontrando um fan site dedicado a ela. Tinham algumas fotos dela e ela estava mais bonita do que nunca, até ali estava tudo bem, mas acabei me deparando com uma foto dela e com um tal de Zayn extremamente próximos, pareciam namorados. Aquilo me irritou e eu fechei o notebook com tanta força que eu pensei que eu iria quebrá-lo. Eu estava com raiva de uma pessoa que nem era minha e que nem se importava comigo. Tentei não chorar, mas aquilo parecia tão impossível. Parecia que eu gostava de me magoar, me sentia estúpida e fraca. Apesar de estar de madrugada, me controlei para não inventar de sair para a rua, olhava meu celular e haviam muitas ligações de Hanna, mais de 50 e eu realmente estava evitando-a. Eu ficava com minha irmã Maddie e percebia que ela me admirava muito, não poderia dar um péssimo exemplo para ela e eu tenho certeza que ela ficaria extremamente decepcionada se descobrisse que eu estava usando drogas.

– Demi? – ouvi várias batidas constantes em minha porta do quarto. – Tem uma visita pra você aqui. – a voz era de minha mãe.

Provavelmente era Taylor, não sei que diabos se passava na cabeça dela por vir em minha casa cedo e o pior de tudo, me acordar cedo. Aquilo me irritava, eu tinha ido dormir tarde e ainda estava com sono, porém não hesitei em deixá-la entrar e fui abrir a porta. Minha mãe estava sozinha, até que do lado dela apareceu Selena. Eu olhava para Selena perplexa e fiz questão de esfregar os olhos para ver se daquela vez eu realmente não estava sonhando ou algo parecido.

– Acho melhor deixar vocês sozinhas. – minha mãe disse e desceu as escadas.–

Selena? – eu estava boquiaberta enquanto meu olhar ficava fixo em Selena, que não tinha dito nenhuma palavra até agora.

– Posso entrar? – olhava-me meio sem jeito, mas dei um sinal para que ela pudesse entrar e logo em seguida fechei a porta e nós duas nos sentamos em minha cama.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei sem entender o motivo de Selena estar ali, quando ela disse todas aquelas coisas, parecia tão decidida.

– Vim conversar sobre aquele incidente. – sua expressão dessa vez era de tristeza.

– Acho que já está tudo bem resolvido. – falei um pouco seca. – Pelo menos foi o que pareceu aquele dia.

– Não, não está e foi por isso que eu vim aqui. Pra resolver e consertar tudo que eu fiz.

– É mesmo? – perguntei um pouco incrédula. – Então... Pode começar a falar.

– É. Demetria, eu confesso que eu errei com você e se eu estivesse no seu lugar, eu não me perdoaria. – suspirou. – Eu deixei toda a raiva que eu sentia por você tomar conta de mim e acabei cometendo um grande erro. – olhava para Selena meio conufsa. – Eu percebi isso tarde demais, eu sei, mas a questão é que eu quero te pedir desculpas. Eu errei de verdade com você, e se você me perguntasse se eu me arrependo, eu diria que sim. Se qualquer pessoa me perguntasse, eu responderia que sim. Eu estou morando em Los Angeles agora, você sabe... Mas desde quando eu me mudei pra lá eu não paro de pensar em você e isso chega a ser irritante. Eu nunca passei por isso, eu acho que eu realmente gosto de você pois eu nunca pensei tanto em uma pessoa como eu penso em você e isso está me consumindo. Eu precisava te ver e dizer tudo isso na sua frente e eu espero que você acredite pois eu estou sendo mais sincera do que eu nunca fui. Eu sei que meu histórico com você ficou manchado depois do que eu te fiz passar... mas, bem... Eu estou aqui. – Selena acabou de falar e ficava olhando, provavelmente esperando por alguma resposta minha. Demorei alguns segundos para processar tudo aquilo que ela tinha falado, parecia inacreditável.

– Selena... Eu não sei se consigo acreditar em você. Eu quero acreditar, mas me dê um verdadeiro motivo pra que eu faça isso, por favor. Você me magoou muito, você sabe e outra, você mentiu, quem não me garante que está mentindo de novo? – olhava-me confusa e parecia querer dizer alguma coisa.

– Demetria... eu... – falava com dificuldade e eu esperava que ela disesse alguma coisa.

– Você? – Sei lá. – Selena balançava a cabeça negativamente e estava tremendo.

Meu olhar confuso predominava enquanto eu observava ela totalmente nervosa e uma parte de mim acreditava nela, e outra não.

– Selena, se você não tem nada a dizer, pode ir embora. – dei de ombros e os olhos de Selena estavam marejados.

Selena levantou-se da cama e eu dei um suspiro fundo. Ótimo, agora eu tinha a certeza de que ela estava mentindo e não sentia nada por mim, quando ela foi até a porta e saiu. Eu olhava para o chão e comecei a chorar tão dolorosamente que eu pensava que meu coração sairia junto com minhas lágrimas. Depois de uns cinco minutos, Selena entrou apressada em meu quarto e eu a olhava com o rosto totalmente molhado e sem entender. Ela fechou a porta e ficou parada em pé me encarando e o rosto dela também não estava nenhum pouco diferente do meu.

– Demetria, eu gosto de você... Eu estou apaixonada por você. – ela chorava. – Eu não consigo mais negar isso, você precisa saber. –You have a way of moving me, a force of nature, your energy... it comes naturally. – tentou cantar, porém sua voz saiu fraca.

Eu e Selena nos encarávamos e ela esperasse que eu disesse alguma coisa. Eu estava confusa, ela parecia mesmo gostar de mim e era tudo o que eu queria. Parecia tão surreal, noites sonhando com isso, dias inteiros pensando em uma garota e ela estar na sua frente falando que está apaixonada por você.

– Selena, sente-se aqui novamente, por favor. – susurrei e ela não hesitou. – Por favor, não me magoe mais. Vou te dar mais uma chance.

– Obrigada. – ela deu um sorriso fraco. – Eu senti sua falta.

– Eu também. – sorri.

Depois de minha resposta, Selena me assustou um pouco quando ela puxou meu rosto para perto do dela e eu apoiei minha cabeça em sua testa. Nós duas ficamos nos encarando enquanto sentia a respiração pesada e nervosa de Selena, até quando ela levantou minha cabeça com uma de suas mãos e levou seus lábios até os meus. Como eu sentia falta daqueles lábios lindos que ela tinha. Não demoramos e nós aprofundamos o beijo; eu sentia a língua de Selena em minha boca e a minha percorria a dela. Selena empurrou-me de leve até o meio da cama e eu me lembrei do dia em que quase nós tivemos nossa primeira vez juntas, mas dessa vez ela parecia mais animada, e antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ela logo tirou minha blusa.

– Eu não quero fazer nada que você não... – começou, porém eu a interrompi colocando meu dedo indicador em seu lábio.

Tornei a beijá-la com mais paixão e também tirei a blusa de Selena, que estava em cima de estava quente; eu sentia quando sua pele estava totalmente em contato com a minha e ela não hesitou em descer uma de suas mãos até minha parte mais íntima, e como eu estava com um short de pijama totalmente fino, ela o tirou rapidamente junto com minha calcinha. Eu estava totalmente vulnerável a Selena que depoistou um de seus dedos na minha intimidade e estimulava meu clitóris lentamente, tornando a aumentar a velocidade depois de alguns segundos. Enquanto ela fazia isso, variava os beijos entre minha boca e meu pescoço.

– Sel..Selena. – eu falava em meio de gemidos. – Ai meu Deus.

Selena olhava-me e deu um sorriso safado em resposta, continuando com a estimulação enquanto me beijava ternamente na tentativa de abafar meus gemidos. Não demorou muito para que eu chegasse no ponto máximo do prazer; Selena era muito boa no que fazia e meu corpo todo estava fraco, meu coração estava acelerado e apesar de eu estar totalmente fraca, eu queria que Selena sentisse o mesmo que eu. Eu queria sentir Selena. Selena estava caída ao meu lado enquanto me olhava e sorria, e eu fazia o mesmo. Inesperadamente, tornei a beijá-la novamente e como Selena já estava sem blusa, fiz questão de tirar seu sutiã, percorrendo minha língua em sua barriga até chegar em sua calça, que estava intacta. Desabotoei os botões e tirei a calça de Selena, fazendo com que ela ficasse só de calcinha. Não demorou muito para que ela ficasse sem essa peça e dessa vez era eu quem estava no controle. Subi em cima de Selena que olhava para mim impressionada e comecei a beijar seus seios. Como ela já estava sem a peça de baixo, agora fui percorrendo minha língua de seus seios até sua parte mais íntima. Selena gemia e segurava com força o lençol da cama e isso só me motivou a continuar. Quando eu parei, Selena praticamente implorava por mais e eu enfiei dois dedos dentro de Selena e fui movimentando-os rapidamente.

– Demet... – falou de olhos fechados. – Eu...

Selena tentou falar já um pouco sem folêgo e também alcançou seu ponto máximo de prazer. Caí na cama ao lado dela, que estava procurando por ar. Deslizei meus dedos até seus lábios e sorri, enquanto via Selena totalmente nua e satisfeita ao meu lado. Eu poderia passar todos os dias assim com ela.

– Você é tão linda, Selena. – falei, fazendo Selena sorrir com aqueles belos dentes que ela tinha.

– Você que é, Demetria. – deu-me um selinho.

– Acho sexy você me chamando de Demetria. – mordi o lábio.

– Ótimo, pois eu gosto de te chamar assim. – sorriu.

Eu e Selena ficamos deitadas em minha cama até quando adormecemos. Antes disso ela tinha me falado que tinha vindo para Dallas somente se acertar comigo e precisaria voltar para Los Angeles no dia seguinte. Bom, eu fiquei um pouco triste pois depois do que aconteceu seria difícil ficar sem ter Selena por perto, mas pelo menos nós poderíamos nos comunicar por telefone, pelo computador e etc, coisa que não estávamos fazendo antes. Selena realmente tinha mudado tudo na minha vida, e pra melhor. Eu não me sentia mais perdida, tudo isso por causa dela.


	22. Chapter 22

**Selena's POV**

Minha reconciliação com Demetria tinha saído da melhor maneira possível, bem, eu quase hesitei em demonstrar meus sentimentos para ela mas abri mão do meu orgulho. Eu realmente gostava de Demetria e isso tinha que parecer visível para ela, assim ela não teria dúvidas. Pela primeira vez na vida eu estava entendendo o que era gostar realmente de alguém, aquilo era novo pra mim que as vezes eu mal podia acreditar. Demetria despertava sensações em mim que eu gostava de sentir, coisas que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Depois de quando nós fizemos amor pela primeira vez, eu acordei com batidas constantes na porta e revirei os olhos. Eram umas quatro horas da tarde, e Demetria não acordou com as batidas, percebi que seu sono era pesado e como eu ainda estava nua, vesti minha roupa rapidamente e abri a porta.

– Senhora Lovato? – olhei para a mãe de Demetria que me olhava de braços cruzados. – O que houve? – senti um frio na barriga.

– Desculpe incomodar, Selena. – começou. – Mas tem uma amiga de Demi lá em baixo que insiste em falar com ela, ela queria subir mas eu disse para esperar. – Dianna olhou para dentro do quarto e avistou Demetria dormindo, e bem, o lençol cobria apenas metade do corpo dela. – Oh.

– Er... – sorri sem graça. – Como a senhora viu, ela está dormindo. Quem é a menina?

– Hanna Beth. Devo deixá-la subir? – a mãe de Demi ainda me olhava sem jeito. Acho que ela não era burra, tinha percebido o que tinha acontecido ali e nossos gemidos no ato nos entregavam facilmente.

– Não, não quero que Demetria acorde agora. Vou descer e ver o que ela quer, a senhora me deixe sozinha com ela, ok? – pedi.

– Tudo bem, Selena. Vou ficar em meu quarto, qualquer coisa só chamar.

Eu já tinha as palavras na minha cabeça para falar a Hanna. Aquela garota me dava nos nervos apenas por ouvir seu nome, ela estava começando a destruir a vida de Demetria e aquilo não poderia ser considerada uma amiga. Amigas não fazem isso, amigas querem o bem e ela estava provocando o mal. Desci as escadas rapidamente me deparando com Hanna andando de um lado pro outro na sala de estar. Parecia impaciente e nervosa.

– Ei, você não é a Demi. – falou apontando pra mim.

– Oh, não me diga. – cruzei os braços. – O que você quer com ela?

– Não te interessa. Quem é você mesmo? – falou ríspida olhando-me de cima a baixo.

– Selena. – falei brevemente.

– Ah, a garota que quebrou o coração de Demi em mil pedaços. O que está fazendo aqui? Aonde ela está?

– Não te interessa e ela não vai conversar com você. Na verdade, eu é quem quero conversar com você. – meus punhos já estavam fechados, porém, controlei-me. – Pare de perseguir Demetria. Ela não quer falar com você, e nem irá. Você não vê que só provocou o mal nela?

– Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? – Hanna perdeu a paciência e empurrou-me.

– Se eu quisesse brigar, eu faria isso fora daqui e você pode ter certeza que quem sairia perdendo não seria eu, então não me provoque, sua magrela drogada. – me recuperei e fui até perto dela, colocando um punho próximo de sua cara.

– Você não entende, Demi tem me evitado por dias. Eu gosto dela, gosto muito e eu não acredito que ela vai me trocar por... você. – olhava-me com um olhar reprovador. – Porque não vai chamá-la? Eu acho que mereço alguma explicação.

Aquela menina não se colocava no lugar dela. Eu já estava perdendo a paciência, mas disse que iria chamar Demetria e pedi para que esperasse. Se eu não a chamasse, tenho certeza que quebraria a cara de Hanna ali mesmo naquela sala de estar.

– Demetria... Acorde, por favor. – cutuquei as costas de Demi.

– Uhm, Selena? – olhou-me esfregando os olhos e sorriu. – Ah, oi.

–Oi, Demetria. – sorri também. – Desculpe te acordar, mas Hanna está ali em baixo e exige em falar com você. Acho que deve ir, se não ela vai continuar te infernizando.

– Ah, Hanna. – Demetria suspirou. – Tudo bem, vou vestir uma roupa.

Demetria vestiu um short e uma blusa qualquer e calçou um par de chinelos e desceu comigo. Quando Hanna olhou para Demetria deu um sorriso fraco, porém Demetria não demonstrou nenhuma reação de felicidade.

– Demi. – Hanna foi até Demetria em procura de um abraço, porém Demetria se esquivou. –

O que quer? Por favor, me deixe em paz. – falou sem paciência.

''Toma, vadia.'' – Pensei mentalmente.

– Você anda me evitando, e agora aparece com essa aí. Me substituiu muito rápido, hein? Pra quem dizia que não iria mais cair nas teias de Selena... – Hanna começou.

– Hanna, nós nunca tivemos algo. – Demetria balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Nós saíamos para festas e ficávamos algumas vezes, nada demais então não vejo porque te explicar algo.– Mas, mas... – Hanna procurava algum argumento.

– Eu amo você, você realmente vai me deixar ir embora? – já olhava triste para Demetria.

– Vou, pois eu não amo você e sinto muito por ter que ser assim, mas acho que não vai dar para nós sermos amigas, pois você não está sabendo diferenciar as coisas e ainda por cima eu quero me manter longe do que me faz mal.

A reação negativa de Hanna era visivelmente perceptível. Hanna olhava pra mim como se estivesse me fuzilando e totalmente sem pensar, pegou um vaso que tinha ali e jogou na parede. Fui até a mesma e tentei controlá-la, porém nós duas caímos no chão e acabamos brigando. Demetria gritou pelo seu pai e ele apareceu, nos afastando e expulsando Hanna dali, dizendo que se ela não fosse embora, chamaria a polícia e Hanna falou que aquilo teria volta e que teria da pior forma possível. Fiquei um pouco preocupada com o que ela disse, mas talvez seria apenas um blefe. Eu não tinha me machucado, na verdade Hanna foi quem se prejudicou, mas tinha um arranhado pequeno que sangrava em meu rosto.

– Selena. – Demetria levou sua mão até aonde estava machucado. – Vamos cuidar disso, ok?

– Ok. – concordei.

Demetria levou-me até o banheiro dela, pegou uma pomada e passou em meu rosto. Depois nós descemos as escadas e sentamos no sofá da sala de televisão.

– Acho que Hanna não será mais problema... – Demetria falou com um sorriso.

– É, eu também acho. – sorri também. – Aquela menina é muito tosca, meu Deus. – revirei os olhos. – E não sabe brigar, apenas me arranhou porque aquelas unhas dela são enormes.

– Verdade. – Demetria riu. – Foi melhor assim, antes eu achava que Taylor era quem estava errada mas na verdade eu é quem estava quando decidi andar com Hanna.

– Nós duas cometemos erros, eu mais, eu sei, mas com eles nós duas aprendemos.

– Eu concordo com você, Selena. De alguma forma eu fico feliz pois com o grande erro que você cometeu... – ela riu enfatizando o ''grande'' – Você percebeu que gostava de mim, pelo menos isso.

– É, gosto muito.

– Eu também. – Demetria puxou-me para um beijo. Seria doloroso ter que partir no dia seguinte e deixar Demetria aqui em Dallas, bem, depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Mas eu tinha que continuar focando em minha carreira, porém eu tinha mais uma prioridade na minha lista e não poderia deixar Demetria de lado, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Se eu pudesse, eu a levaria, mas não seria plausível no momento. Nós tinhamos que ir com calma, pois minha mãe sempre me disse que as coisas quando são com pressa, nunca dão certo. Meu sentimento por Demetria não era velho, era novo e tudo aquilo era novo. Ir rápido demais poderia fazer aquilo tudo dar errado.

– Demetria... – falei quando o beijo terminou.

– Sim?

– Eu não quero te perder, ok?

– Você não vai. Eu entendo todas as circunstâncias, vou tentar ser paciente e quando eu bem entender eu posso ir em Los Angeles.

– Isso é bom. – sorri. – Eu fico feliz que entenda.

– E eu fico feliz por você gostar de mim.

Inesperadamente a irmã de Demi, Maddie, apareceu ali e nós tentamos parecer discretas, porém ela sentou-se no meio de nós duas. Nós começamos a assistir um desenho animado e eu estava totalmente entertida, mas eu teria que ir em casa, minha mãe estava lá e eu tinha que passar pelo menos um pouco da minha noite com ela. Eu sentia bastante falta da minha mãe, me senti culpada por não ter dado mais atenção pra ela, mas eu tinha que consertar minha situação com Demetria.

Demetria me deixou em minha casa e nós nos despedimos com um beijo longo. Quando eu entrei em casa, encontrei minha mãe cozinhando a janta na cozinha e dei um beijo em sua bochecha. Assim que ela acabou de cozinhar, nós jantamos e eu contava o que tinha acontecido para ela. Minha mãe tinha ficado extremamente feliz e isso me animou ainda mais. Depois, ajudei minha mãe a lavar a louça e arrumar a cozinha e nós subimos para o quarto dela. Como estávamos sem sono, assistimos um filme e eu acabei adormecendo em sua cama, me senti uma criança no momento e quando eu acordasse, eu já estaria de volta ao mundo dos adultos que têm vários compromissos, Los Angeles me aguardava novamente.


	23. Chapter 23

**Demi's POV**

Já tinham passando dois dias desde que Selena tinha voltado para Los Angeles. O CD dela já tinha sido lançado e com certeza eu compraria o CD de Selena, pedi para que ela me cantasse alguma música quando ela estava aqui mas ela fez mistério e eu estava curiosa. Eu me orgulhava de tudo o que Selena tinha conquistado em tão pouco tempo. Com minha vida nos trilhos novamente, eu tentaria me reconciliar totalmente com Taylor, que ainda me evitava um pouco e viver uma vida correta, digo, claro que eu não poderia deixar de sair, mas drogas nunca mais e Hanna e todos os seus amigos estranhos estavam definitivamente excluidos da minha vida. Desde o incidente que ocorreu aqui em casa, nós não nos falamos e ela tinha parado de me perseguir e eu me sentia satisfeita. Desci as escadas ainda de pijama, já eram uma hora da tarde e todos estavam almoçando na sala de jantar.

– Boa tarde. – falei sorridente e sentei-me em uma cadeira vazia.

– Boa tarde filha. – Eddie falou com um sorriso.

– Boa tarde Dems, vamos comer? – Maddie me convidou.

– Estou sem fome... – falei. – Depois eu como.

– Ok. – Maddie falou sorrindo.

– Dormiu bem? – minha mãe perguntou.

– Dormi, dormi muito bem. – respondi. Eu tinha sonhado com Selena e não poderia ter sido melhor.

– Mas o que foi aquilo aquele dia hein? Estava me lembrando agora. – Eddie falou se referindo a briga de Hanna com Selena.

– Foi irado. – Maddie falou de boca cheia.

– Aquela menina é maluca. – minha mãe balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Fico feliz que tenha se afastado dela e fico feliz que você tenha se... acertado com Selena.

– É, eu também. – sorri.

– Selena é legal. – Maddie falou.

– Demais. – concordei e sorri.

Meus pais olharam um para o outro desconfiados e Maddie continuava a comer conversávamos, a campainha de minha casa tocou. Como todos estavam comendo, falei que ia atender e desci até o portão, não encontrando ninguém, apenas um pacote lacrado que não continha nenhuma informação. Peguei o pacote e levei até a sala de estar e o abri. Dentro desse pacote haviam várias bolinhas de isopor e eu revirei os olhos quando vi que continha apenas um envelope lá dentro. Dentro de envelope, havia uma ''carta''.

''Me encontre na Rua Schmidtt, número 243 hoje mesmo às 15:00 se não quiser a mãe de Selena morta. Alerte alguém e eu a mato, e não pense que eu estou blefando.''

Engoli seco ao ler aquilo. Com certeza era de Hanna e eu não duvidaria do que ela era capaz. Quando eu saía com ela, me lembrava vagamente de um amigo dela que era traficante de armas e se ela quisesse uma arma, ela arrumaria com ele ou pediria a ajuda dele pra alguma coisa, sem falar nos outros amigos loucos. Já que eu tinha ferido os sentimentos de Hanna, aposto que ela tinha espalhado isso e todos tinham se virado contra mim. Eu tinha que ir a aquele encontro, mas pediria a ajuda de Taylor. Fui até meu quarto e guardei a caixa no armário e coloquei o envelope em uma bolsa. Procurei pelo meu celular e logo disquei para Taylor.

– Taylor, eu preciso de sua ajuda. – falei já nervosa.

– O que houve, Demi? – ela perguntou preocupada.

– Não dá pra explicar agora, posso passar aí na sua casa? – perguntei.

– Claro, pode vir Demi.

– Ok, daqui a pouco estou chegando aí. – desliguei.

Eu andava pelo quarto de um lado pro outro sem saber o que fazer. Não sabia o que Hanna me exigiria, com certeza ela iria me chantagear para que ela não matasse a mãe de Selena. Corri até ao banheiro e tomei um banho gelado, logo depois comecei a tremer, porém ignorei. Me arrumei não me importando muito com a roupa e desci as escadas correndo. Meus pais me perguntaram o porque da pressa e eu apenas falei que iria resolve rumas coias na casa de Taylor, bem, se eles soubessem da história, tentariam me impedir e dariam um ataque com o propósito de me proteger. Fui até a casa de Taylor e bati no interfone, Taylor abriu a porta pra mim e eu entrei.

– O que aconteceu? Fiquei curiosa. É alguma coisa com Selena?

– Não... É, mais ou menos. – Taylor me olhou confusa.

– Vocês ja brigaram de novo? Ai meu Deus. – suspirou.

– Não, nós não brigamos... Sente-se. – falei e Taylor se sentou. – Você sabe que um dia desses Hanna foi lá em casa me procurar, Selena estava lá e as duas acabaram brigando, não é?

– Sei...

– Então. Naquele dia Hanna disse que me amava e eu falei que não a amava. Selena e ela brigaram feio e blá blá blá, posso dizer que eu não tratei Hanna bem e fui sincera até demais. Agora acho que ela ficou magoada demais e quer se vingar.

– Se vingar como?

– Ela me mandou uma carta ''anônima'' falando que queria se encontrar comigo e se eu não fosse, ela mandaria a mãe de Selena.

– Meu Deus. – Taylor colocou a mão no peito. – Mandy...

– Pois é. Eu estou muito assustada Taylor, você não tem noção. – olhei triste para Taylor. – Eu não posso deixar que nada ruim aconteça com ela, ela é tudo para Selena.

– Vá a esse encontro e veja o que Hanna tem a te dizer... – sugeriu.

– Eu já estava decidida que eu iria, mas eu quero que você vá comigo.

– Mas Hanna vai perceber, Demi.

– Não, pois você vai em algum de seus carros e eu vou no meu. Você tem que disfarçar, não podemos chegar juntas. Eu chego primeiro, estaciono e alguns minutos depois você vai e estaciona em outro lugar e fica me esperando. Assim que eu sair, você sai também. Eu só quero que você fique lá caso algo aconteça comigo, aí me ajuda. Tudo bem?

– Admiro sua coragem, Demi. Agora você está vendo quem Hanna realmente é. E tudo bem, eu aceito...

– É. Ótimo. Então vamos? Faltam alguns minutos para o encontro.

– É, vamos.

Eu e Taylor saímos da casa dela e como o combinado, eu cheguei no local primeiro. Eu nunca tinha ido naquela rua, era totalmente deserta e estranha. O local aonde Hanna combinou parecia um prédio abandonado e eu fiquei com medo de deixar meu carro naquela rua, mas tinha coisas mais importantes para resolver. Como não havia nenhum tipo de interfone ou campanhia na porta do muquifo, resolvi bater na grande porta de madeira não demorando muito para ser atendida por ninguém menos que Hanna Beth.

– Vejo que veio sozinha. Ótimo. – Hanna tirou o cigarro da boca para falar comigo e eu olhava pra ela com uma cara de nojo.

– O que você quer comigo, Hanna? – perguntei logo.

– Ah... Você não sabe como eu me senti naquele dia. Aliás, acho que você sabe, até porque você já foi rejeitada, não é mesmo? – apertou minhas bochechas com força com suas duas mãos. – Enfim, Demi... Você sabe muito bem dos meus amigos. Eu estou destinada a matar a mãe de Selena, só não irei matá-la com uma condição.

– E qual é?

– Quero que você... Argh, largue Selena para ficar comigo. – sorriu cinicamente. – Não sei se vocês duas estão namorando ou algo do tipo, mas se estiverem, não interessa. Não quero que você comente isso com ninguém, se não a mãe de Selena estará morta. Você deve estar se perguntando como eu faria isso, não é? Bem, vou te relembrar dos meus amigos. Eu já alertei um para que ficasse na frente da casa de Selena caso você me negasse isso, e ele estaria pronto para invadir aquela merda de casa e disparar na cabeça da mãe de Selena... Hum, Mandy estaria morta.

Eu fiquei paralisada. Eu não poderia esconder aquilo de Selena, mas se eu contasse algo, a vida da mãe dela estaria em jogo. Eu estava encurralada e sabia muito bem do que Hanna era capaz. Minha vontade era fugir dali, mas não era possível. Hanna Beth me tinha em suas mãos, mesmo eu não querendo.

– E é assim que você me ama, não é? Isso não é amor, Hanna. Você quer me chantagear para que eu fique com você, eu nunca vou te amar assim! – falei chorando.

– Cala a boca! – estapeou minha cara e eu caí sentada no chão. – Não é preciso você me amar, eu só quero você comigo e você vai acabar se apaixonando. Você não tem noção do quanto de mulheres que são afim de mim, mas eu sou apaixonada por você, então, considere-se sortuda. – Hanna falou em pé e eu levei uma mão no lugar em que ela tinha estapeado.

Eu comecei a chorar ainda mais e Hanna acendeu outro cigarro, enquanto me encarava. Eu precisava achar uma solução para todo aquele problema.

– Vai ficar aí chorando? Ok. Já vi que você prefere que a mãe de Selena morra pra que você fique com ela. Vou ligar para o meu amigo e...

– Não! – a interrompi. – Eu aceito, eu fico com você e me separo de Selena. Mas por favor, deixe Mandy em paz. Por favor.

– Quem é Mandy mesmo? – ironizou. – Ótimo, garota esperta. É assim que eu gosto. – aproximou-se de mim no chão e tentou roubar um beijo, porém eu desviei a cara. – Sua vadia, eu quero que você me beije. Anda, eu estou mandando.

Não tive outra opção a não ser beijar Hanna. Eu ainda não tinha parado de chorar e minha vontade era de morder tão forte sua língua a ponto de fazê-la sangrar.

– Satisfeita? – encerrei o beijo limpando minha boca com uma mão.

– Sim. – sorriu cinicamente. – E outra, ''termine'' com Selena o mais rápido possível. Se eu souber que você está mentindo pra mim...

– Eu não vou mentir pra você... Eu não colocaria a vida da mãe da mulher que eu... Er. Eu não colocaria a vida da mãe de Selena em risco.

– Que bom. Então essa conversa acaba aqui, pode ir embora.

Hanna ficou parada no local e eu saí o mais rápido que eu pude daquele prédio maldito. Entrei no meu carro e dirigi tão rapidamente que pensei que fosse bater em todos aqueles carros do trânsito. Observei Taylor me seguindo e ela ainda estava distante, minha velocidade estava altíssima e eu alterada. Eu chorava e chorava, tinha saído de um problema e entrado em outro. Passava pela minha cabeça que eu estava predestinada a sofrer, pois toda felicidade que caía em minhas mãos se transformava em sofrimento. Tive a infeliz ideia de atravessar o sinal vermelho não me importando com as consequências e observei um caminhão enorme vindo em minha direção.

– Oh, merda.


	24. Chapter 24

**Demi's POV**

Antes que o caminhão pudesse me atingir, eu desviei rapidamente, mas ainda assim meu carro se chocou com outro que vinha em outra direção. Os airbags do carro foram acionados, mas de qualquer jeito eu acabei saindo machucada. Eu fiquei inconsciente por alguns minutos, e pessoas que viram a cena e até mesmo o motorista teve a boa vontade de me ajudar. O carro dele não tinha sido muito prejudicado, mas com certeza eu arcaria com todas as despesas, afinal, eu estava errada. Quando a ambulância chegou, eu ainda estava inconsciente e eles me levaram direto para o hospital. A batida não tinha sido tão feia no quesito de eu me machucar, bom, eu estava com alguns cortes e algumas partes do meu corpo estavam doendo, mas não tinha quebrado nada. Se o caminhão tivesse se chocado com o meu carro, eu tenho certeza que algo muito ruim teria acontecido. Algumas pessoas que me socorreram antes da ambulância chegar acharam o número dos meus pais e eles foram para o hospital assim que ficaram sabendo da batida. Levei alguns pontos, principalmente acima da sobrancelha, aonde tinha um corte e também no braço esquerdo. Minha mãe ficou me perguntando o motivo de eu ter feito aquela besteira e eu disse que não tinha prestado atenção direito e que estava com pressa, acho que ela ficou desconfiada pois era visível que eu estava triste com alguma coisa.

Meus pais me levaram pra casa e deixaram com que eu descansasse sem fazer nenhuma pergunta. Fiquei meio triste também por ter estragado meu carro favorito, mas Eddie disse que compraria outro e que não tinha problema. Tive sorte por não ter sido multada e não ter perdido minha carteira, pelo menos nisso eu tive sorte porque minha vida anda mais azarada do que tudo. Adormeci pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia louco e que minha vida tinha ficado na linha, tudo por um motivo: Hanna Beth e seu coração extremamente frio e vingativo. Eu tinha que achar um jeito de me livrar dela, de me livrar de sua chantagem. As vezes passava-se em minha cabeça que eu deixasse com que ela fizesse mal a mãe de Selena, mas logo depois eu me sentia extremamente mal por ter um pensamento tão egoísta. Eu não poderia ser egoísta, eu não poderia pensar no meu coração naquele momento, era a vida de alguém em jogo e minha ficha ainda não tinha caído cem por cento. Eu apenas não queria perder Selena, mas aquilo estava sendo difícil de não se acontecer.

Acordei de manhã mais infeliz do que eu já estava pelo pesadelo que eu tive. Hanna tinha matado a mãe de Selena em meu sonho e também tinha matado Selena, logo depois me matava, me empurrando de um prédio alto. Parecia um sinal de que eu precisava agir e rápido, eu estava me sentindo tão pressionada, até mesmo por eu mesma. Minutos depois de eu ter acordado, ouvi meu celular tocando e sorri. Era Taylor. Sentia falta das suas ligações inconvenientes nas horas mais inadequadas e atendi rapidamente.

– DEMI, VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? – Taylor gritava do outro lado da linha.

– Calma! – tentei acalmá-la. – Eu estou bem. É... em partes, você sabe.

– MEU DEUS, VOCÊ ME ASSUSTOU. EU LIGUEI PRA SUA CASA ONTEM, MAS DIANNA DISSE QUE VOCÊ JÁ ESTAVA DORMINDO...

– Obrigada pela preocupação... Por um pouco eu não morri. É engraçado como a morte pode ser tão rápida.

– Demi, não fique assim... Dá pra perceber a tristeza na sua voz, sério. O que aconteceu naquela conversa? Foi tudo tão estranho, você saiu de lá que nem o papa léguas e foi difícil te acompanhar, logo depois teve aquela batida e tal.

– Papa léguas. – dei uma risada. – Acho que isso não é assunto pra se falar por telefone...Eu preciso de uma amiga, eu preciso muito Taylor. Eu preciso de você, por favor, venha pra cá. Vou desabar a qualquer momento, sério. – falei praticamente chorando, porém me segurava. Taylor desligou a ligação não dizendo nada e aquilo era uma resposta de que ela estava vindo.

Levantei-me de minha cama e fui até o banheiro, escovei meus dentes e tomei um banho bem rápido. Enquanto eu tomava banho, observava meu corpo com algumas regiões roxas e sem contar nos arranhados; em algumas partes até doía enquanto a água caía. Saí do banheiro e troquei de roupa, vestindo uma bermuda e uma blusa qualquer que eu encontrei. Não estava ligando muito para minha aparência, eu apenas ia ficar em casa e não tinha o porque de eu me arrumar. Sentei em minha cama de novo e observei que tinha chegado uma mensagem para mim – era de Selena. Suspirei fundo e li a mensagem.

''Hey Demetria... Bom dia. Espero que você tenha dormido bem, e... Vou fazer uma entrevista hoje, espero que você veja. Estou com saudades, ok? Porque não respondeu minhas mensagem que eu mandei ontem a tarde e de noite?''

Sorri com a parte em que ela disse que estava com saudades. Provavelmente Selena ainda não sabia do acidente.

''Desculpe por não ter respondido suas mensagens, eu estava voltando do shopping e sofri um acidente de carro, mas estou bem, nada grave. Eu também estou com saudades, muitas e pode deixar que eu vou assistir sim a entrevista.''

Me senti meio suja por mentir para Selena, mas eu ainda não sabia o que fazer. Selena era explosiva e meu medo era que ela soubesse de tudo e Hanna fizesse algo. Resolvi omitir um pouco até saber a opinião de Taylor sobre o assunto.

''Você está bem mesmo? Meu Deus, eu não sabia. Taylor não me falou nada, não acredito. Você tem que tomar cuidado, Demetria. Não estou aí para te proteger, haha.''

''Eu estou bem. Taylor deve ter esquecido, ou sei lá... Ela é meio avoada. É, não está. :(''

''Provavelmente. Eu tenho que gravar umas coisas aqui, Demetria. Fique bem, ok? Mais tarde eu te mando mensagens e se der, eu te ligo. Se não der, amanhã nós nos falamos, disso eu tenho certeza. Fique bem, mesmo mesmo.''

Respondi Selena e deitei na cama totalmente confusa. Era estranho você sentir algo tão forte por uma pessoa e ser capaz de mentir totalmente pra ela. Tentei não pensar muito no assunto e logo depois Taylor chegou, minha porta já estava aberta e ela apenas entrou.

– Demi... – me abraçou. – Eu estava preocupada. Desculpe se eu demorei um pouco, é que eu estava na casa da senhora Gomez.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei um pouco assustada.

– É, ela foi assaltada quando ia pro trabalho e os ladrões quebraram o braço esquerdo dela. – Taylor balançou a cabeça negativamente. – E tudo que eles levaram foram cinquenta dólares, estupidez.

– Me-meu Deus. – comecei a gaguejar. Senti meu corpo começar a ficar frio e eu também estava tremendo. Eu tinha certeza que tinha sido Hanna. Era um sinal e muita pressão para uma pessoa só.

– Meu Deus falo eu, Demi. Você está pálida... O que aconteceu? Vou pegar um pouco de água pra você.

– Não precisa, relaxa. É apenas um mal estar, já estou acostumada com isso... – falei com a voz fraca. – Droga.

– Me diga logo o que Hanna te disse que eu estou ficando aflita.

– Hanna disse que iria matar a mãe de Selena se eu não me ''separasse'' dela, e ainda forçou um beijo meu e de bônus ainda me deu um tapa. Ótimo, não? – falei rapidamente. Eu estava nervosa.

Taylor lançou um olhar confuso e ao mesmo tempo triste pra mim. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ela me abraçou com força e eu senti um pouco de dor, porém retrubuí o abraço. Foi inevitável não chorar com aquilo .

– Eu sinto muito... Eu não sei o que te dizer. – falou separando-se do abraço.

– Eu não sei o que fazer. EU NÃO SEI TAYLOR! – comecei a me alterar. – Mas que merda.

– Calma... – tentou me acalmar, porém foi em vão.

– Não dá pra ter calma. Eu posso ser a culpada da morte de Mandy, Selena nunca me perdoaria. Ela ama a mãe mais do que tudo e eu estraguei a adolescência dela, não posso tirar a pessoa com que ela mais se importa. Perto da mãe dela eu não sou ninguém Taylor, eu estou começando a ser menos egoísta...

– O que ela sente por você e pela mãe são coisas diferentes, Demi. Tenho certeza que ela não gostaria que você omitisse isso dela, ainda mais que Selena gosta de sinceridade. Você sabe como ela é explosiva as vezes, é motivo pra uma briga tensa.

– Será mesmo? Porque eu vou estar fazendo isso pro bem dela.

– Eu tenho certeza, Demi. Não esconda nada...

– Ai meu Deus. – coloquei as mãos no rosto.

– Você deveria denunciar Hanna.

– Não adiantaria de nada. Os amigos dela fariam algo contra mim, ou contra Selena.

– É. – Taylor suspirou. – É complicada demais essa situação.

Senti meu corpo todo ficar fraco do nada. Meu mal estar que tinha passado, tinha voltado novamente e eu acabei desmaiando em minha cama. Eu sabia que eu estava fraca, mas nem tanto e tinha sido erro ter rejeitado um copo de água ou qualquer tipo de alimento. Quando eu acordei, já estava de tarde e Taylor ainda estava em meu quarto. Esfreguei os olhos e Taylor veio falar comigo.

– Ótimo, você acordou, Demi. Próximo passo, vamos descer pra você comer alguma coisa.

– Meus pais sabem que eu desmaiei?

– Não. Não disse nada, quando eles vieram perguntar alguma coisa, eu disse que você estava cochilando e que eu estava escrevendo. Isso ficará entre nós, só te peço para que coma algo, ok? Não quero você passando mal e daqui a pouco começa o programa em que Selena aparecerá.

– Ok. – sorri fraco. – É mesmo...

Nós duas descemos as escadas e Taylor me ajudava a andar pelo fato de eu estar um pouco tonta. Fomos até a cozinha e ela fez questão de preparar um sanduíche de presunto e queijo pra mim e eu bebi um copo de suco de laranja. Assim que eu acabei de comer, também comi uma maçã e já estava cheia, porém me sentia melhor. Nós duas subimos novamente e ligamos a televisão, colocando no canal aonde Selena apareceria. A entrevista iria começar e eu estava totalmente hipnotizada por Selena. Ela estava linda. Muito linda e me cortava o coração por tudo o que eu faria com ela.

– Olá pessoal, estamos aqui com Selena Gomez, a vocalista da banda Selena Gomez & The Scene! – a platéia aplaudiu. – Selena que lançou o sucesso ''Falling Down'' está lançando seu primeiro CD, intitulado ''Kiss & Tell''. O CD está tendo um ótimo desempenho nas vendas para uma iniciante. Como você se sente com todo esse sucesso recente, Selena? – a entrevistadora perguntou.

– Olá! – Selena falou. – Bem, eu me sinto orgulhosa de mim mesma por ter chegado aonde eu cheguei. É difícil, eu passei metade da minha vida sonhando com isso e finalmente é um sonho realizado. Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse pela minha mãe, pelos meus amigos da The Scene e também pela Universal. E bem... Eu nem me acho tão famosa assim! – Selena falou rindo e um pouco envergonhada.

– Que humilde você, Selena. Gostei disso! – a entrevistadora entrou na brincadeira. – Você é bastante reconhecida nas ruas?

– Sim. É um pouco estranho, pois alguns meses atrás ninguém sabia da minha existência. – riu.

– É realmente engraçado. Ouvimos dizer que você vai lançar um single novo, intitulado Naturally. Me conte um pouco dessa música.

– Bom, Naturally foi uma música que eu mesma escrevi. Bem, quero dizer... Eu escrevi sozinha e tal. No dia em que eu escrevi, eu estava inspirada, tipo, muito. A música é romântica, eu escrevi para uma pessoa especial. – Selena corou nesse momento, era visível e Taylor olhava pra mim. Eu tinha sacado a indireta.

– Uma pessoa especial? Whoa... Seria para Zayn Malik?

– Não, nós somos apenas amigos. – Selena negou rapidamente.

– E quem seria?

– Nah, não posso dizer... – fez um gesto negativo com um dedo. – Pelo menos ainda. Me aguardem... – Selena riu e a apresentadora também.

Depois dessa parte, eu fiquei ansiosa para ouvir a música. Era uma música que Selena tinha escrito especialmente para mim. Selena e a apresentadora conversaram mais sobre outros assuntos e depois de um tempo a entrevista acabou. Desliguei a televisão e eu e Taylor ficamos conversando sobre tudo aquilo, todo aquele problema e quando Selena me ligasse, eu já teria certeza sobre o que falar para ela.


	25. Chapter 25

**Selena's POV**

Meu dia anterior foi muito corrido. Tive que gravar uma música para um comercial e também tive uma entrevista importante com a famosa Ellen DeGeneres. Quando eu saí do programa, tive que dar vários autográfos e eu ainda estava estranhando, pois minha ficha que eu estava famosa ainda não tinha caído. Não tive tempo para ligar para Demetria a noite, pois cheguei muito cansada e fui direto dormir. Antes de dormir, tive uma infeliz ligação de minha mãe dizendo que tinha quebrado o braço e eu fiquei extremamente preocupada, eu não poderia fazer nada a respeito e ainda mais que foram dois ladrões que fizeram isso com ela. Fiquei me perguntando se era pelo fato de eu estar me tornando famosa e xinguei a mim mesma por causa disso. Eu já estava ganhando dinheiro, não tanto pois meu CD tinha acabado de estreiar e apesar de estar fazendo sucesso, eu ainda não estava recebendo por ele, mas já tinha comprado um carro, alugado um apartamento somente meu e estava querendo comprar uma casa para minha mãe e também um carro novo. Até que as coisas estavam indo bem.

Hoje, milagrosamente meu dia estaria um pouco livre. Eu tive uma entrevista pela manhã e de tarde e a noite não teria nada pra fazer. Eu aproveitaria para comprar algumas roupas novas no shopping e também para compor um pouco. Meu primeiro CD mal tinha sido lançado, e eu já estava pensando no segundo. E o mais importante de tudo, aproveitaria para ligar para Demetria, mas somente a noite.

Voltei até minha nova ''casa'' e decidi almoçar por lá mesmo. Fiz uma pequena porção de macarrão com queijo e comi, logo depois tomei um banho rápido e troquei de roupa. Meu apartamento não era grande, e eu nem queria que fosse. Tinha dois quartos, dois banheiros, uma cozinha digamos que era enorme, sala de jantar e uma sala de estar. Ele já tinha vindo mobiliado e eu apenas tive que colocar minhas coisas pessoais. Era bem moderno e se localizava em Hollywood, o preço era um pouco salgado e eu nunca imaginei que pudesse pagar algo do tipo em um dia, porém eu estava com condições. Desci até a garagem e peguei meu carro, indo para o shopping Beverly Center. Estacionei o meu carro na garagem do shopping e fui de elevador até o andar aonde haviam as lojas. Eu estava com um óculos escuros para tentar disfarçar um pouco, porém antes que eu pudesse entrar em alguma loja, fui reconhecida por algumas meninas.

– Oh meu Deus Jessy, olhe, é Selena Gomez! – ouvi uma menina falando com outra, que automaticamente olhou pra mim e começou a dar um ataque histérico.

– OH MEU DEUS, OH MEU DEUS! Selena! – nesse momento eu olhei um pouco assustada, mas sorri.

– Olá! – cumprimentei as duas com um sorriso, uma chorava e a outra ajudava a amiga.

– Por favor, me dê um autográfo! – a menina tirou uma foto minha de sua bolsa e eu sorri, fazendo o que ela tinha pedido.

– Prontinho, Jessy. Você quer uma foto também?

– Meu Deus, Selena Gomez está perguntando se eu quero tirar uma foto com ela! É óbvio que eu quero.

Bom, eu estava tentando ser simpática e parecia que a menina gostava mesmo de mim, porém depois do que eu fiz apareceram várias outras meninas que me reconheceram e também meninos. Estava sendo difícil tirar foto com todos e dar autógrafos e um segurança tinha sido chamado pelo tumulto que eu estava causando. Depois de um tempo, finalmente, pude fazer algumas compras, mas acompanhada de um segurança do shopping que eu tinha solicitado. Comprei algumas roupas e também alguns sapatos de salto alto. Eu não tinha muitos, nunca gostei de usá-los, sempre achei coisa de patricinha mas seriam necessários para eventos importantes. Nunca iria deixar de lado minha paixão por tênis, principalmente pelo os da converse. Depois das compras, eu estava com vontade de comer Mc Donalds, porém não queria mais problemas e decidi comer fora do shopping e comprar em um Drive Thru. Enquanto eu esperava na fila do Drive Thru, que era enorme, recebi uma ligação de um grande amigo.

– Hey Selena! – Zayn falou animado.

– Hey Zayn. – Você está livre? – perguntou.

– Estou, bom, eu estou na fila de um Drive Thru aqui no Mc Donalds, mas estou quase desistindo. – ri. – A fila está enorme.

– Bom, se você estiver afim... Er, nós podemos jantar juntos. Bom, eu estou em Los Angeles para um show que nós vamos fazer amanhã aqui e se você quiser você pode vir jantar comi.. conosco. – parecia um pouco nervoso.

– Sério? Eu não sabia que vocês estavam aqui na cidade. Isso é ótimo. Claro que eu aceito jantar com vocês, somente me passe me o endereço e nós nos encontramos lá.

Logo em seguida Zayn me passou o endereço e eu anotei em um pedaço de papel que estava jogado no meu porta luvas. Saí da fila do Mc Donalds e segui até o local aonde Zayn tinha me passado. Era um restaurante que tinha uma ótima aparência, era bem localizado e pelo tumulto que eu via que estava do lado de fora, conclui que os garotos estavam mesmo ali. O restaurante tinha dois ambientes, um aonde as pessoas ''normais'' estavam jantando e outro que era mais ou menos como um salão de festa. As pessoas não podiam entrar no restaurante sem uma reserva e isso era bom, pelo menos pelo meu ponto de vista. Antes de entrar, um funcionário do restaurante me reconheceu e disse que eu poderia entrar e que os garotos estavam me esperando. Fui até o local e enquanto eu andava, várias pessoas olhavam pra mim e cochichavam. Na sala aonde os garotos estavam, haviam quatro seguranças ''protegendo'' a porta e eu falei quem eu era e eles me deixaram entrar. Logo depois, a porta de vidro foi fechada e eu dei de cara com meus cinco amigos.

– Selena! – Harry falou sorridente. – Ainda bem que você chegou, estavámos te esperando pra comer.

– Oh Harry, não seja deselegante. – Liam repreendeu o amigo. – Boa noite, Selena.

– Boa noite Selena! – Niall sorriu.

– Hey Selena, é bom ver você. – Louis falou.

– Hey Selena. – Zayn levantou-se de sua cadeira e veio me dar um abraço, eu até estranhei pois ele foi o único, mas retruibuí o abraço. Ele era um bom amigo. Observei Louis e Harry cochichando alguma coisa e olhando para nós dois e logo depois os dois riram. Não me incomodei com aquilo e sentei-me ao lado de Zayn.

– Boa noite, meninos. É bom ver todos vocês. – sorri.

– Selena, você irá ver nosso show amanhã? – Louis perguntou.

– Sim, é claro. Eu não perderia isso por nada.

– Ótimo! – Zayn sorriu.

– Oh Zayn, seja mais discreto. – Harry brincou.

– Cale a boca, Harry. Vamos pedir logo essa comida. – Zayn falou.

– É, eu apoio essa ideia. – Niall falou. – Estou com fome. – falou passando as mãos na barriga e todos nós rimos.

Nós pedimos vários pratos de comida de diversos tipos. Os meninos comiam muito e bem, eu também gostava de comer. Aprovetei bastante e ri muito, todos os cinco eram extremamente engraçados, principalmente Harry. Quando acabamos, nós fomos escoltados por seguranças para poder sair do restaurante. Haviam vários paparazzis do lado de fora e eles tiraram várias fotos e o flash me incomodava profundamente. Eram várias, e várias fotos, principalmente minhas. Acho ridículo uma garota não poder ter uma relação legal com rapazes. Quando tem, é taxada de namorada, etc. Zayn me ajudou a entrar em meu carro e depois foi embora juntos com os outro quatro. Dirigi até minha casa e já eram nove horas da noite, e eu decidi ligar logo para Demetria antes de dormir. Disquei o número dela e depois de ter demorado um pouco, Demetria atendeu.

– Oi, Selena. – ela falou. – Eu estava aguardando sua ligação...

– Hey Demetria, e eu estava louca pra te ligar. – sorri enquanto falei isso. – Saudades.

– Também. – parecia um pouco desanimada.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei um pouco preocupada.

– Sim. Nós precisamos conversar. – falou.

Não pude deixar de sentir um frio na barriga. Sempre que alguém dizia ''precisamos conversar'' era quando algo ruim viria pela frente. Era tão clichê, mas era verdade, pelo menos comigo e também nos filmes que eu assistia. Comecei a pensar no que eu tinha feito de errado e deduzi que nada, pelo menos no momento, eu estava indo bem com Demetria, então não vi motivos para nós conversarmos além da grande distância, mas Demetria tinha me dito que tudo bem. Tentei não parecer nervosa, mas pessoalmente eu estava morrendo de medo.

– Uhm, tudo bem. O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

– Bom, eu estou uma bagunça. Literalmente. Eu pensei muito antes de te dizer todas essas coisas que eu estou destinada a contar e você ou até mesmo eu podemos pagar um preço caro por isso, mas acho que seria o melhor para nós, sei lá, eu não quero esconder nada de você... Primeiramente, me desculpe.

– Demetria, me conte logo o que houve pois eu estou assustada. Você não me quer mais, é isso? – foi a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça.

– Não, não. – Demetria negou rapidamente. – Bom, vou começar. Depois daquele dia que eu disse aquelas coisas pra Hanna, ela ficou magoada comigo e decidiu se vingar, querendo atingir VOCÊ. – ouvia atentamente o que Demetria dizia. – Ela me mandou uma carta dizendo para que eu me encontrasse com ela em um local dizendo que queria conversar comigo e que se eu não fosse, mataria sua mãe. – nesse momento eu arregalei os olhos quando Demetria falou de minha mãe, e caiu minha ficha em relação ao braço quebrado. Tinha sido Hanna e fechei um punho na minha mão livre, porém eu não interrompi Demetria e continuei escutando. – Então, eu fui. Lá, Hanna disse que se eu não te ''deixasse'', ela iria matar sua mãe e eu ainda teria que ficar com ela, acredita? Eu não quero passar por isso, eu não a amo, mas eu quase hesitei em te falar tudo isso com medo que ela fizesse algo contra a sua mãe.

– Oh meu Deus. Eu não vou deixar com que ela faça algo contra minha mãe, vou dar um jeito de trazê-la pra cá e lotar a casa nova dela de seguranças. Não se preocupe com isso, Demetria. Foi ótimo você ter me contado, pois não quero que você sofra por minha causa, não mais. Eu entendo que você estava tentando me proteger, mas foi bem melhor assim... Mas por enquanto, não enfrente Hanna e finja que não me contou nada, ok? Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas eu ainda tenho que comprar a casa e convencer minha mãe a vir. Você pode fazer isso?

– Claro, Selena. Eu faço qualquer coisa. Só quero que você fique bem... E que ela também. Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas tenho certeza que fiz o certo.

– Sim, você fez o certo. Eu não quero mais mentiras entre nós.

– Eu estava com medo de você ficar com raiva de mim quando eu te contasse isso, afinal sou eu que está causando tudo isso... – sua voz parecia triste. – As vezes acho que sou um problema.

– Não, eu nunca ficaria com raiva de você, eu amo sinceridade. Obrigada mesmo por ter me falado, Demetria. Você não é um problema, pelo menos não pra mim... Eu não aguentaria que você escondesse isso de mim, eu sofreria demais achando que eu tinha feito algo errado. Saiba que eu estou aqui sempre, ok? Você sempre pode me contar tudo. Se Hanna fizer alguma coisa contra você, você me fala que eu pego o vôo mais rápido para Dallas e quebro aquela cara ridícula dela.

– Aw. – Demetria parecia estar com vergonha. – Não precisa, isso seria ruim pra sua imagem. – riu.

– Foda-se, estamos falando da minha garota. Apenas me diga, ok?

– Sua garota? Wow.. Ok, pode deixar que eu direi.

– Sim. – dei uma risada um pouco sem graça, eu estava com vergonha por ter dito aquilo e parecia que ela também.

– Ótimo. – falou. – O que você fez hoje?

– Bom, eu tive uma entrevista pela manhã e a tarde fui para o shopping. Houve um pequeno tumulto lá, mas tudo bem. – ri. – A noite fui jantar com uns amigos. E você?

– Pequeno, sei... – Demetria riu. – Não fiz nada de interessante não, passei a tarde com Taylor e recebi algumas ligações de Hanna. Ela tem me pressionado bastante.

– Essa garota é ridícula. – balancei minha cabeça negativamente. Não acreditava que ela seria capaz de todo aquele drama, tudo isso porque Demetria a rejeitou, mas eu estava preocupada com a minha mãe e faria de tudo para que Hanna não pudesse fazer nenhum mal a ela. Era meu bem mais precioso.

– Nem me fala. Vai ser horrível ter que beijá-la contra minha vontade, mas ok, eu faço isso por você.

– Pense que sou eu. – falei naturalmente.

– Impossível, você beija muito melhor.

– Obrigada, eu acho. – fiquei sem graça. – Você também não beija mal...

– Ah, eu não beijo mal, é? Quer dizer que você beijou garotas melhores que eu? – perguntou tentando parecer brava.

– Não, Demetria. Você é a melhor garota que eu já beijei. – mordi o lábio inferior enquanto falei isso e Demetria demorou um pouco para responder, o que eu achei estranho.

– Ótimo. – riu. – Demetria, desculpe por parecer chata, mas eu tenho que te agradecer de novo por ter me contado tudo isso...

– Você não está parecendo chata, e de nada. Foi o certo, realmente.

– Foi. Eu preciso desligar agora porque tenho que pensar em algumas coisas e dormir também, eu estou um pouco cansada. Boa noite, Demetria.

– Boa noite, Selena. Durma bem, se cuide.

– Se cuida mais, bons sonhos. Até amanhã.

– Até amanhã.

Encerrei a ligação e coloquei meu celular em cima da cômoda. Eu tentei parecer calma e compreensiva, mas na verdade eu estava muito preocupada com minha mãe e nervosa com tudo aquilo. Meu sangue subia quando eu pensava que a qualquer momento algo de ruim poderia acontecer com ela. Eu teria que achar um jeito de tirar Hanna Beth do caminho por bem, ou por mal.


	26. Chapter 26

**Demi's POV**

Na noite anterior tudo tinha ocorrido bem quando eu contei a Selena sobre tudo. Taylor realmente tinha me convencido a fazer aquilo e todos os conselhos que ela me deu foram essenciais. Ela me disse que Selena iria entender e que iria ficar grata se eu contasse, e foi o que aconteceu. Tenho quase certeza que se eu não contasse, Selena iria brigar comigo e tudo estaria perdido, então fiz o certo e ainda ganhei pontos com ela. Seria difícil ter que ficar com Hanna pelo menos por alguns dias e me dava nojo quando eu pensava que já tinha beijado aquela boca nojenta dela algumas vezes, vezes que eu pensava que tudo com Selena estaria perdido e vezes que eu achava que ela era uma boa pessoa. Realmente as pessoas falam que as aparências enganam e que nós devemos tomar cuidado nas pessoas em que escolhemos confiar. Eu não tive cuidado.

Acordei com inúmeras ligações seguidas de Hanna, e sim, eu estava evitando-a até decidir o que fazer, mas que tudo já estava decidido, eu não podia mais ignorá-la e teria que interpretar meu papel.

– Alô? – falei.

– Bom dia, Demi. – Hanna falou com a voz suave. – Pensei que nunca me atenderia.

– Bom dia. Bom, não foi um bom horário pra você me ligar, pois eu gosto de dormir pela manhã... Mas tudo bem. – falei.

– Ah, qual é, tem que acordar cedo. – riu baixo. – Você vai parar de me evitar?

– Vou, né. Você está me chantageando, se eu não parar, você irá fazer coisas ruins.

– Considere isso como um prêmio. Podemos nos encontrar hoje?

– Aonde?

– Em minha casa, as 14:00. Tudo bem?

– Tudo, nesse horário eu passo aí.

– Ótimo então. Tchau, Demi. – Hanna falou e desligou.

Revirei meus olhos em resposta e afoguei minha cabeça em meu travesseiro. Minha raiva por Hanna estava enorme, ainda mais pelo fato dela ter me batido. Minha vontade foi de revidar na hora, porém não queria apanhar mais ainda. Não me considerava muito forte. Qualquer consideração por ela que eu tinha, tinha se esvaído rapidamente. Já com Selena era diferente. Óbvio que ela quebrou meu coração em mil pedaços, mas estava juntando-os novamente aos poucos e toda a confiança que eu tinha perdido por ela, estava sendo conquistada de novo. Ela estava diferente comigo e eu tinha certeza que ela realmente gostava de mim. Era cedo pra falar de amor pois eu acho que a gente deve falar que ama uma pessoa somente quando tem certeza, e eu não tinha muita, lógico que eu pensava que a amava pois o sentimento que eu sinto é muito grande e intenso, mas ainda é muito recente. Somente irei ter certeza na hora certa e creio que Selena também, já que ela é mais fechada em relação a sentimentos do que eu.

Desci as escadas a casa estava vazia. Meu pai tinha ido trabalhar e minha mãe e minha irmã provavelmente tinham ido a algum lugar e não me chamaram porque não queriam me incomodar, normal. Bebi um copo de leite e me joguei no sofá, esperando dar a hora do ''encontro'' com Hanna. Ainda estava cedo, e eu estava morrendo de preguiça de fazer alguma coisa. Liguei a televisão e comecei a assitir um filme, porém acabei dormindo. Acordei assustada com minha mãe perguntando se eu queria almoçar.

– Demi? – minha mãe cutucou-me e eu olhei pra ela assustada.

– Oi, que susto meu. – falei e ela riu.

– Vai querer almoçar?

– Não, não, que horas são? – perguntei.

– Já são 14:00. Se você mudar de ideia, o almoço está pronto.

– Merda. – levantei-me rapidamente do sofá e minha mãe olhou sem entender.

Subi as escadas voltando pra meu quarto e tomei um banho rápido. Prendi o cabelo e coloquei um óculos escuro, junto com uma calça jeans clara e uma regata branca. Joguei uma camiseta xadrez rosa com branco por cima e calcei um par de botas marrom. Saí de casa com meu outro carro e fui até o apartamento de Hanna. Quando cheguei lá, o porteiro mal me reconhecia pelo fato de eu estar meio ''simples'' pois quando eu andava com Hanna, usava umas roupas extravagantes e escuras, porém depois de ver que era eu, me deixou entrar. Fui até ao apartamento de Hanna, 408 e bati na campainha não demorando muito para ser atendida pela mesma.

– Olá Demi, pode entrar. – falou e eu entrei.

Hanna guiou-me até a sala de estar dela e nós nos sentamos no seu grande sofá preto, como quase tudo que havia ali. O apartamento de Hanna era bem moderno e bem bonito, haviam várias coisas caras e eu pensava como que Hanna conseguia tudo aquilo. Me perguntava se era com as drogas, com qualquer outra coisa ruim ou se os pais dela que davam. Não ousei em perguntar.

– Desculpe por ter batido em você aquele dia. – falou com a voz baixa. – Quando eu uso drogas, fico muito irritada e foi o que aconteceu.

– Tudo bem. Você não se drogou ainda?

– Ainda não.

– Você deveria parar. Tem feito com que você faça muitas besteiras. – dei uma indireta. Poderia persuadir Hanna a parar com a chantagem, uma parte de mim me dizia que bem no fundo havia uma pessoa boa.

– Eu não consigo parar e nem quero. Em relação as besteiras, está fora de cogitação. É meu nome do meio, eu só consigo as coisas fazendo merda. – ela riu. – Eu fui boa pra você e você fez o que? Trocou-me pela Selena. – deu de ombros. – Ser boa é uma merda, as pessoas só pisam em você.

– A gente não escolhe de quem gosta, Hanna. Só quero que saiba que me ameaçar não vai fazer com que eu goste de você, sinto muito. Só estou aqui pois você está fazendo uma chantagem, caso contrário nós nem nos falaríamos. – tentei parecer firme enquanto falava e Hanna me olhava como se quisesse me bater, estava trazendo a fúria dela de volta sem perceber, porém não poderia deixar aquilo engasgado.

– Tudo bem, é sua opinião. – sorriu fraco e demonstrei alívio por não levar um soco. – Vamos beber alguma coisa?

Hanna pegou uma garrafa de whisky e dois copos, enchendo os dois na mesma quantidade. Me deu um e ficou com outro. Bebi um pouco do whisky enquanto observava Hanna fazendo o mesmo. A cada golada que eu dava, meu corpo implorava por um pouco mais de whisky e quando percebi, a garrafa já estava vazia. Meu corpo estava trêmulo e ao mesmo eu sentia uma euforia extrema como de quando eu usava drogas. Eu estava fraca, e observei Hanna rindo de mim e também comecei a rir. Comecei a falar coisas aleatórias e Hanna aproveitou para jogar-me contra o sofá e depositou vários beijos em meus lábios. Eu apenas retribuía e quando fui ver, já estava sem roupa. Acordei totalmente nua e havia um lençol branco pelo meu corpo. Hanna não estava presente e eu levei uma mão até minha testa; minha cabeça doía. Levantei-me do sofá e procurei por um relógio que marcava exatas três horas da manhã. Me assustei com o horário, eu tinha dormido muito e não sabia como, não me lembrava de nada, mas pelo meu estado, Hanna tinha se aproveitado de mim. Andei por todo o apartamento procurando Hanna, porém não a encontrei e lembrei que a noite ela saía para festas e para se drogar. Procurei meu celular e observei várias ligações de Selena e também de Taylor não atendidas e suspirei fundo. Era muito tarde para retorná-las. Corri até ao banheiro e me ajoelhei até o vaso sanitário vomitando até sair sangue. Minha garganta doía profundamente e tinha a certeza que Hanna havia me drogado para tirar vantagem sobre mim. Ela sabia que comigo sóbria ela não conseguiria nada. Voltei até a sala e vesti minha roupa, indo até a porta. Procurei pela chave, mas ela não estava lá. Eu estava trancada. Sentei-me no sofá e fiquei esperando Hanna chegar, não poderia ter acontecido coisa pior. Eu não queria ter que encontrá-la outra vez e torcia para que Selena arrumasse logo uma casa para a mãe. Quando Hanna chegou, eram seis horas da manhã e eu suspirei aliviada. Fingi que estava dormindo, e quando ela chegou foi até seu quarto. Girei a chave da porta e tentei fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, porém qundo eu estava prestes a sair, Hanna me encontrou.

– Indo embora sem se despedir, que deselegante. – falou com os braços cruzados. – Pode ir, Demi. Tem sorte que eu estou cansada. – veio até mim e me puxou para um beijo. – Tchau. – sorriu.

Dei um falso sorriso em resposta e saí do apartamento de Hanna. Entrei dentro do elevador e limpei meus lábios; senti nojo de mim mesma. Fui até meu carro e decidi tomar café da manhã na rua. Apesar de ainda estar um pouco enjoada, eu não tinha comido nada no dia anterior e as drogas fizeram um estrago em meu estômago. Bebi um café no Starbucks e acabei encontrando com uma amiga, Miley.

– Hey Demi. – cumprimentou-me.

– Hey. – sorri verdadeiramente. – Vejo que o Starbucks continua sendo um de seus vícios.

– Sim, esse não consigo largar. – ela riu. – Posso me sentar?

– Claro. – falei e Miley se sentou na cadeira que existia em minha frente. – Como você está?

– Bem, Demi. E você? – perguntou.

– Ah, tudo indo. Não estou nos meus melhores dias. – cocei a nuca. – Mas tudo ficará bem.

– Problemas com Selena?

– Até que não, problemas com Hanna. – bebi mais um pouco de café.

– O que ela fez?

– Hanna tem me chantageado... – falei triste. – Bom, eu disse que não a amava quando ela disse que me amava e isso foi o maior problema. Ela ficou com raiva de Selena por eu estar gostando dela e agora está me ameaçando.

– Ameaçando como?

– Ela disse que se eu não ficar com ela, ela matará a mãe de Selena. Eu contei a Selena sobre isso e ela disse que irá levar a mãe dela para Los Angeles, só que tinha que arrumar a casa e me pediu para esperar. Enquanto isso eu tenho que ficar com Hanna forçadamente.

– Essa Hanna é ridícula. Eu odeio essa garota, eu odeio. – Miley falou irritada. – O que você vai fazer quando a mãe dela for embora? Ela ficará longe, protegida, e Selena também. E quanto a você? Pensou nisso? Ela pode fazer qualquer coisa contra você, Demi. Você ainda estará aqui em Dallas... Seus pais, sua irmã. Todos estão em perigo.

– Não pensei assim... É verdade. Eu tenho que achar um jeito de parar Hanna.

– Mate-a, simples. – Miley sorriu.

– Não vou matá-la. – sorri assustada com a resposta de Miley.

– Eu faço isso então. Não posso deixar que ela te machuque, Demi.

– Você está brincando, não é?

– Não.

– Oh meu Deus. – franzi a testa e fiquei boquiaberta.

– Relaxa, Dems. Só quando não tiver mais jeito mesmo. – Miley sorriu. – Qual é, não quero que mexam com você. Essa Hanna Beth acha que é malvada, mas eu posso ser muito pior... Ainda mais quando mexem com as pessoas que eu amo.

– Ah, você me ama, é?

– Amo.

– Que bom, eu também te amo, Miles. Fico feliz em ainda ser sua amiga. – sorri. – Mas não faça nenhuma besteira sem me consultar.

– Pode deixar, Dems. E como estão as coisas com Selena?

– Boas. Eu gosto mais dela a cada dia que passa. – sorri.

– Finalmente! Fico feliz por você. Espero que Selena te faça muito feliz dessa vez.

– É, eu também... Bom, até agora eu me sinto feliz. Ela tem ido bem.

– Isso é ótimo. Demi, vou ter que ir embora agora, tenho que fazer uma entrevista de emprego. Se cuida, ok? – Miley foi até a mim e me deu um abraço, e eu retribuí.

– Tchau Miles, boa sorte. – despedi-me.

Depois que Miley foi embora, fiquei mais um pouco no Starbucks. Queria evitar as perguntas dos meus pais sobre o fato de eu ter dormido fora e todos aqueles clichês, além de também querer um tempo sozinha, somente eu e eu mesma.


	27. Chapter 27

**Selena's POV**

Eu tinha ficado desesperada com o que Demi tinha me contado e tinha feito o máximo possível para arrumar uma casa totalmente segura para minha mãe. Toby me ajudou e disse que também me ajudaria a pagar e que quando eu pudesse, eu pagaria de volta. Ele estava sendo como um pai pra mim. Não queria uma casa muito grande para ela, mas sim uma casa em que ela pudesse ficar tranquila e segura. Como Toby tinha contatos, nós conseguimos alugar rapidamente uma casa em Toluka Lake, aonde haviam várias casas que estavam disponíveis apenas para venda, mas com o contato de Toby nós conseguimos apenas alugá-la. A casa era linda e com certeza minha mãe ficaria apaixonada. Caso ela gostasse muito da casa, faria o possível para comprá-la, apesar de ser extremamente cara. Eu ainda estava meio que começando minha carreira e não tinha ganhado tanto dinheiro assim, mas se tudo ocorresse bem não demoraria muito para eu conseguir milhões. Nós duas ainda não tinhamos nos falado, eu estava esperando para lhe contar tudo somente quando eu arrumasse a casa e já que eu já tinha conseguido, estava na hora.

– Oi, mãe. – ela não demorou muito para atender a ligação.

– Oi, filha! – falou. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou o óbvio. Não era normal eu ligar em meio de seu horário de trabalho.

– Sim, nós duas precisamos conversar... Você pode falar agora? – perguntei.

– Eu estou no trabalho, mas claro que nós podemos conversar. Só vou para um lugar menos cheio.

– Ok.

– Pronto... O que aconteceu, Selena? – perguntou com um tom de preocupação.

– Você precisa sair de Dallas. – falei séria. – Isso não é uma opção, você terá que sair daí. Antes que você pergunte o porque, vou ser logo direta e lhe contar. Eu te contei que eu e Demetria de alguma forma nos acertamos, não é?

– Sim.

– Então. Uma menina chamada Hanna, gosta de Demetria e quando Demetria disse para ela que não gostava dela, que não a amava e tal, ela ficou com raiva de mim por Demetria gostar de mim, entende? Ela é doida, é drogada, e ameaçou fazer algo contra você que eu não posso permitir. Está chanteageando Demetria... Disse que se Demetria não ficar com ela, irá te matar. É uma situação crítica, eu preciso te tirar aqui, quero que você venha morar aqui em Los Angeles.

– Meu Deus, filha. Não posso acreditar nisso... Tudo bem, eu vou para Los Angeles, não fique preocupada.

– Ótimo, eu queria mesmo que você aceitasse pois já comprei as passagens. Você viajará hoje a noite, ok?

– Ok filha. Mas quanto a Demetria? Ela correrá perigo, a menina vai odiá-la por você ter me falado, por ela ter te contado...

– Nós iremos dar um jeito, não se preocupe. Não deixarei que nada aconteça com ela.

– Ótimo, filha.

– Eu te peço para que você seja discreta, não peça demissão no trabalho nem nada do tipo. Trabalhe normalmente, arrume as coisas que você quiser levar pra cá, mas não exagere. Vou comprar coisas novas para você quando chegar aqui, não se preocupe. E quanto a casa, ela ficará fechada por enquanto.

– Certo. É tão estranho isso. – ela falou – Você passa a vida toda morando em uma cidade e tem que se mudar de repente quando é ameaçada de morte por uma garota que nunca viu na vida. – riu.

– A vida é louca, eu tenho certeza disso, mãe. – ri baixo. – Mas pelo menos terei você perto de mim.

– Isso vai ser ótimo, morro de saudades de você, Selena.

– Eu também. Mãe, tenho que desligar, tenho que resolver umas coisas aqui. Fique bem, ok? Eu estarei te esperando aqui.

– Ok filha, tudo bem, vá fazer suas coisas aí. Até mais tarde, eu amo você, obrigada por tudo.

– De nada, eu também te amo. Muito.

Desliguei. Menos um problema na minha lista. Eu tinha que achar um jeito de parar Hanna antes que ela fizesse algo de ruim com Demetria e caso algo acontecese, não restaria nada em mim a não ser culpa. Eu tinha uma reunião com minha equipe sobre uma suposta turnê que eu faria pelo país para divulgar o meu cd, Kiss & Tell. Eu estava inteiramene animada com isso e mal poderia esperar. Saí de casa e fui até o escritório no qual a reunião ocorreria, e todos já estavam presentes. Toby falou para todos que seria bom para minha carreira começar a divulgar o CD pelo país pelo fato de eu já estar com fãs, e isso faria com que eu ganhasse mais fãs ainda. Meu vídeo de Falling Down iria atingir 70 milhões de visualizações em poucos dias. A turnê não seria enorme como a desses artistas que fazem muito sucesso, por exemplo, como Britney Spears. Seria uma turnê pequena pelos Estados Unidos, mas tenho certeza que minha próxima seria melhor. A turnê não passaria por todos os Estados, apenas Califórnia, Arizona, Nova Iorque e obviamente, Texas. Seriam no total dez apresentações. Eles ainda iriam confirmar as cidades e olhar tudo direito, e logo depois iriam me comunicar e postar em meu site oficial. Pensei em ligar para Demetria; no dia anterior eu tinha ligado procurando por alguma notícias e era óbvio o quanto eu estava preocupada com ela, porém ela não atendeu nenhuma de minhas ligações. Fui dormir frustrada pensando no pior e quando acordei, não tinha recebido nenhuma ligação de volta. Como a reunião já tinha acabado, resolvi de verdade ligar para ela para tentar saber o que tinha acontecido.

– Olá pra você também, Demetria. – falei sarcástica. – Porque não atendeu minhas ligações?

– Me envolvi em um problema ontem a noite, mas tudo está bem agora. – falou com a voz um pouco rouca, de quem estava de ressaca.

– O que aconteceu?

– Hanna, como sempre. – percebi um suspiro vindo do outro lado da linha. – Ela me convidou para a casa dela, e eu tive que ir... – parecia querer esconder alguma coisa.

– E o que aconteceu depois disso? – já esperava pela maldita resposta.

– Nós conversamos, ela me ofereceu uma bebida e eu aceitei. Só não sabia que nessa bebia havia algum tipo de droga, ou seja, ela me drogou. Nós bebemos muito e ela se aproveitou da sitaução para ficar comigo, você sabe...

– Mas que porra. – não consegui segurar o palavrão, eu estava irritada. – Que filha da puta.

– Não foi porque eu quis, Selena, ok? Você sabe que eu não gosto dela, eu gosto de você.

– Tudo bem, eu sei que não foi culpa sua. Mas essa menina é muito baixa, eu não aguento.

– Ela é muito baixa. Eu fiquei bastante mal com isso, não queria que isso acontecesse... É complicado. Você conseguiu arrumar a casa para a sua mãe?

– É, eu sei que é complicado... Ainda mais quando alguém mexe em algo que é s... Er. É, consegui, nós duas já conversamos e ela virá a noite.

– Que ótimo, fico feliz. Porque não continuou aquela palavra?

– Qual?

– Antes de você entrar no assunto da sua mãe.

– Não sei.

– Parecia que você queria falar alguma coisa, por que não diz?

– Eu ia falar que não gosto quando alguém mexe em algo que é meu.

– Então eu sou sua?

– Não faça perguntas difíceis, Demetria. – tentei desviar o assunto; estava nervosa.

– Tudo bem. – parecia decepcionada. – Como está sendo o seu dia?

– Bom. Falar nisso, tenho que tirar algumas fotos para a capa de uma revista daqui a pouco, espero que você compre.

– Pode ter certeza que eu irei comprar. – falou.

– Ótimo... Eu preciso ir agora, fique bem, ok? Tome cuidado.

– Eu irei tomar cuidado, fique bem também.

– Certo. Tchau, Demetria.

– Tchau, Selena.

Desliguei. Eu iria tirar algumas fotos para a revista Teen Vogue, seria a capa e também a primeira capa de uma revista realmente importante. Aproveitei o tempo livre que eu tinha para almoçar e levei meus amigos da banda junto comigo e logo depois do almoço fui em casa tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Como eu tinha o compromisso, não demorei muito e fui até o local combinado para nós tirarmos fotos. O fotógrafo disse que queria um look um pouco natural, então fomos tirar fotos perto de um lago, aonde tinha uma paisagem extremamente bela. Vesti várias roupas, sendo a maioria vestidos. Acho que no total foram tiradas em torno de setenta fotos, porém nem todas seriam usadas, eles teriam que selecioná-las. Eu ocuparia quatro páginas da revista se não me engano, contando um pouco da minha história, fotos, e uma entrevista exclusiva que eu daria no dia seguinte.

Quando a sessão de fotos acabou, voltei para meu apartamento e ainda eram seis horas da tarde, tinha que fazer algo para passar o tempo. Eu não tinha muitos amigos em Los Angeles a não ser meus parceiros de banda e meus amigos mais famosos eram os membros do One Direction, foi aí que eu vi que precisava conhecer pessoas novas, mas não hoje. Todos aqueles flashes e posições tinham me cansado, então eu apenas tomei um banho gelado e coloquei meu pijama favorito. Liguei o computador e entrei no twitter que meses atrás tinham poucos seguidores e atualmente eu já tinha um milhão de seguidores. Era legal postar qualquer coisa e ter vários retweets.

'' selenagomez: Dia cansativo hoje, sessão de fotos. Espero que vocês gostem :)'', assim que eu postei esse tweet recebi vários retweets e ri sozinha. Estava afim de responder alguns fãs; era legal ter aquela conexão e não queria ser uma famosa que não tem tempo pra eles.

'' selenagomez: Vou responder algumas perguntas, podem perguntar e usem a tag #AskSelena'' tweetei. Logo depois de alguns segundos, minhas mentions estavam lotadas e eu recebia centenas por segundo. Era difícil ter que escolher uma em meio de várias.

''Selena, quando você irá fazer uma turnê? Estou louca para te ver ao vivo. #AskSelena'' respondi a primeira pergunta de uma fã.

'' selenagomez: Em breve! Vocês vão ver, estou muito animada com essa ideia.''

Logo depois, escolhi mais algumas perguntas de outros fãs.

''Você e Zayn Malik estão namorando? Recentemente vocês foram saindo de um restaurante na maior intimidade... #AskSelena''

'' selenagomez: Somos bons amigos.''

Esse tipo de pergunta me irritava, porém eu queria que ficasse claro para o mundo todo que eu e Zayn éramos apenas amigos.

''Está gostando de alguém? #AskSelena''

Pensei várias vezes ao responder essa pergunta e mordi o lábio inferior; lembrei-me de Demetria.

'' selenagomez: Sim. :)"

Depois dessa pergunta, preferi responder mais perguntas profissionais. Não queria me expor muito pela rede social e até que estava sendo divertido ficar falando com meus fãs. Passei duas horas pelo twitter, segui alguns fãs e também dei retweet em alguns. A minha tag entrou nos Trending Topics mundiais do twitter e eu até me assustei. Tinham até fãs de One Direction falando bem de mim e até me assustei por elas não estarem falando mal ou me xingando, como a maioria fazia. Eu já estava com um pouco de sono e preferi ir dormir logo cedo, mas recebi uma ligação antes de fechar meus olhos.

– SELENA! – era Taylor e ela gritou a ponto de fazer com que eu me assustasse.

– O que houve? – perguntei. – Você está louca?

– NÃO, ACONTECEU ALGO MUITO RUIM. EU ESTOU CHORANDO AQUI, VOCÊ NÃO TEM NOÇÃO.

– Mas que porra aconteceu? – já estava preocupada. – Foi alguma coisa com a minha mãe?

– Não, Selena! Sua mãe está bem, ela me contou tudo e já até embarcou. Foi com Demi mesmo. – na voz de Taylor era visível o nervosismo, que estava me contagiando.

– O que aconteceu com ela?

– Ela foi sequestrada! Nós duas estávamos voltando do shopping, até quando eu fui deixar ela em frente de sua casa e três homens a puxaram e levaram para um carro preto. Nem deu tempo para que eu fizesse nada no momento, a não ser gritar. Tem poucos minutos isso e eu resolvi te ligar logo, eu ainda estou perplexa... Eu estava do lado dela, entende? Não acredito que minha melhor amiga foi sequestrada e eu não posso fazer nada.

– Hanna deve ter descobrido e foi mais esperta... Mas que merda. Que merda, Taylor. – comecei a chorar. Demetria tinha sido sequestrada por minha causa. – Hanna exagerou dessa vez.

– Calma, Selena. Eu vou tentar fazer alguma coisa... Sei lá, nós não podemos deixar que algo aconteça com ela. Eles devem ligar pra pedir resgate, sei lá.

– Pra que porra de resgate? Hanna tem dinheiro. Ela fez isso pra me irritar, pra me atingir. – a cada medida que eu tentava falar algo, meu choro aumentava. – Eu falei com Demetria mais cedo, ainda não acredito que isso aconteceu.

– Sel... Calma. Vou me virar. Eddie é um cara influente aqui em Dallas e não vai demorar para que ele encontre quem fez isso. Sem falar em mim e Miley que vamos ajudar também, nós vamos encontrar Demi, ok?

– Ok... – falei limpando as lágrimas que molhavam meu colchão.

– Eu vou ter que desligar pois tenho que ir dar um depoimento na delegacia. Eu te amo, fica bem, e eu te prometo que vou encontrá-la.

– Eu também te amo, Taylor. – falei com a voz fraca.

Pensei que pudesse enganar Hanna, mas ela demonstrou ser mais esperta. Nem deu tempo para que eu fizesse alguma coisa para proteger Demetria. Eu falhei e tudo tinha sido culpa minha, ela estava correndo perigo; tinha sido sequestrada e eu não poderia fazer nada. Minha vontade era de pegar o próximo vôo para Dallas e ficar por lá; meu coração estava apertado, porém eu tinha vários compromissos, sem contar que minha mãe chegaria em poucas horas. A única coisa para ser feita seria esperar por uma notícia... Boa, ou ruim.


	28. Chapter 28

**Demi's POV**

– Para onde vocês estão me levando? – perguntei aos três que tinham acabado de me sequestrar e não obtive nenhuma estava bem. Muito bem, já era de se estranhar. Eu e Taylor tinhamos feito compras no shopping e a mãe de Selena estava indo para Los Angeles sã e salva, sem nenhum arranhão. Hanna tinha sido esperta o bastante para descobrir que algo estava errado e resolveu agir, ela realmente não estava para brincadeira e nunca imaginei que ela pudesse me sequestrar. Eu não tinha derramado mais nenhuma lágrima, não poderia me demonstrar fraca para Hanna. Eu tinha que ser forte, ficar forte, provar para mim que eu conseguiria passar por aquilo. Anos sendo rica e nunca ninguém me sequestrou, porque logo agora? Essa pergunta atormentava meus pensamentos e só havia uma resposta totalmente certeza - Hanna tinha mandado me sequestrar. O ''carro'' era um tipo de van totalmente preto e os vidros da mesma cor. Eu não conseguia ver nada que havia do lado de fora e assim eu não sabia para onde eu estava indo. Dentro dele, cheirava a queijo vencido e em um canto observei uma grande quantidade de facas. Engoli seco e tentava ao máximo evitar contato visual com aquele três homens mal encarados que me olhavam apenas pelo buraco na parte dos olhos que havia na máscara.

Depois de algum minutos naquele carro fedorento, nós paramos bruscamente em um local. Eu esperava por uma cabana no meio da mata, mas não. Era uma grande casa com um muro enorme acompanhado de uma cerca elétrica totalmente perigosa que ninguém ousaria tentar passar por cima, óbvio. O portão era preto e havia uma placa escrito ''cão bravo''. Parecia uma residência comum. Não conhecia o bairro, mas tinha certeza que nós ainda estávamos em Dallas pelo fato de não termos demorado muito tempo para chegar lá. A rua estava deserta e não havia sequer um carro nela, a não ser o nosso. Dois homens me seguraram pelos braços me levando até dentro da casa e o restante nos acompanhou por trás por precaussão, mas nem ao menos se passava pela minha cabeça tentar fugir; eu provavelmente me ferraria. Ao entrar na casa, tudo mudou pois as paredes eram totalmente pretas, era um lugar obscuro e totalmente sombrio. Senti um arrepio tomar conta de meu corpo ao ver uma enorme cadeira que parecia daquela de tortura que nós vemos em filmes de terror.

– Vocês vão me colocar aí?

– Pare de perguntas, garota estúpida. – um deles falou com uma voz grossa que aumentou mais ainda meus arrepios.

– Eles não vão, eu vou. – uma voz feminina falou. Virei-me para trás observando Hanna descendo as escadas com um vestido preto.

– Qual é a sua, Hanna? Eu sabia que você era um pouco gótica, mas não sabia que levava tanto a sério... – ri debochada e Hanna levantou uma de suas mãos com o punho fechado e um dos homens me deu um soco na barriga.

– Se eu fosse você, não tentava bancar a durona, pois se tem uma coisa que você não é, é isso. – ela já estava próxima de mim e os dois ainda me seguravam, o outro apenas observava. – Rapazes, coloquem ela na cadeira.

Com o ''pedido'' de Hanna, eles me colocaram na cadeira e me amarraram com umas cordas que haviam lá, nos braços e também nas pernas. Em menos de um minuto, meus pulsos já doíam pelo fato da corda estar totalmente apertada.

– Podem ficar lá fora. – ela ordenou e eles saíram da sala. – Demi, Demi... vamos ver o que eu farei com você. – olhava para mim maliciosa.

– Nada, pois eu não cederei. – falei firme.

– Sob uma faca em seu pescoço, aposto que sim. – ela insistia.

– Hanna, você quer me matar? Vá em frente. – blefei. – Não vai rolar nada, a não ser que do nada você se torne Selena, pois é somente ela que eu desejo.

Hanna encarou-me por alguns segundos, até que estapeou minha cara com dois tapas.

– Você está me provocando. Como ousa em falar em Selena na minha cara?

– SELENA, SELENA, SELENA! – dessa vez eu gritei.

Ela saiu furiosa da sala e depois de alguns minutos voltou com uma faca em suas mãos. Agora, eu realmente estava assustada pois parecia que Hanna iria além se eu não cedesse, mas eu teria que ser forte, por Selena. Era ridículo ser fraca a ponto de ficar com alguém mesmo contra sua vontade e gostando de alguém; quando eu fiquei com Hanna drogada eu fiquei sentindo-me culpada e fraca por ter acreditado nela, afinal, eu bebi uma bebida que Hanna ofereceu.

– Você vai fazer o que eu mandar, se não você sabe o que vai acontecer depois. – ela falou com a faca em meu pescoço.

– Pode cortar. – falei naturalmente e Hanna deu um leve corte em meu pescoço, porém tinha doído e eu tentei não gritar.

– Certeza?

– Você é louca, garota. Precisa de tratamento, você não é normal nem ao menos humana. Vá em frente, me mate e carregue a culpa por toda a sua vida. Você vai estar matando a garota que diz que ama. – eu já estava suando frio e entre nós duas ficou um vácuo, até que Hanna jogou a faca no chão e começou a chorar.

Hanna ficou daquele jeito por alguns minutos enquanto eu tentava arranjar um jeito de me soltar, mas parecia impossível, já que as cordas estavam muito apertadas. Meu maior desespero era quando eu pensava como alguém iria me achar naquela casa totalmente longe de tudo que eu já vi e eu já pensava o pior. Várias pessoas eram mortas por dia em Dallas e eu seria mais uma.

– Me solte, Hanna! – gritei, porém não obtive nenhuma resposta. Vendo por esse lado, Hanna não parecia ser tão forte assim.

– Não vou te soltar. Você vai passar a noite assim e espero que mude de ideia de manhã. – ela falou depois de alguns minutos e levantou-se do chão, logo depois subiu as escadas.

Seria horrível passar a noite naquela situação, mas eu teria que arranjar um jeito de me soltar ou apenas esperar para que alguém conseguisse me salvar, porém eu não contava tanto com isso. Depois de vários minutos que Hanna tinha subido as escadas, eu fiquei sozinha na sala e tentei me soltar novamente, mas em vão. Acabei adormecendo contra a minha vontade e acordei várias vezes durante a noite, nunca tinha dormido tão mal.

– Bom dia! – Hanna acordou-me com uma bandeja contendo um sanduíche e um suco que aparentava ser de laranja.

– É, bom dia. – falei totalmente desanimada.

– Aqui está seu café de manhã. – ela ainda segurava a bandeja.

– Como eu vou comer? – perguntei. Estava com meus braços amarrados e não tinha nenhum jeito.

– Vou dar em sua boca. – respondeu.

– Eu não quero, quem garante que não há algum veneno, sei lá, droga aí? – desviei o rosto.

– Você vai comer sim, se não vai morrer de fome. Não banque a difícil Demetria, não banque. – Hanna pegou o sanduíche e levou em direção a minha boca. Eu estava com fome, era verdade e acabei dando uma mordida. Dei três mordidas e disse que não queria comer mais, porém Hanna insistiu e acabei comendo todo o sanduíche. Logo depoi de ter terminado de comer, ela insistiu para que eu tomasse todo o copo de suco e eu bebi. – Doeu? – perguntou-me com ironia.

– Não. – respondi no mesmo tom.

– Hanna, eu preciso ir ao banheiro, você tem que me soltar.

– Acho que você aguenta mais um pouco... – ela falou e eu apenas suspirei.

Comecei a sentir um formigamento em meu corpo e também a ver tudo embaçado. Não estava tão ruim quanto o dia que Hanna drogou-me em seu apartamento, porém eu achava que era algum tipo de droga calmante, até porque eu não desmaiei, só observei Hanna me desamarrando. Eu tentava fazer alguma coisa, porém estava fraca e acabei sendo carregada para outro lugar e aquilo estava começando a me irritar.


	29. Chapter 29

**Selena's POV**

Eu não tinha tido nenhuma notícia de Demetria e apesar do pouco tempo em que ela tinha sido sequestrada, a cada hora que se passava meu corpo se arrepiava imaginando o pior, imaginando Demetria com uma garota doente e sem escrúpulos. Se eu tivesse a oportunidade de ver Hanna, eu acabaria com ela em meio tempo, sem nenhum pingo de dó e muito menos piedade. Ela tinha ido muito longe, exagerado e realmente me irritado. Não era uma coisa muito boa de se acontecer... Eu mal conseguia fazer minhas coisas e todos percebiam o quanto eu estava nervosa, mas eu apenas tinha falado para Toby e para minha mãe, que já estava acomodada na nova casa. Minha vontade era de fazer nada e de ficar apenas deitada no colo da minha mãe ouvindo ela dizer que tudo iria ficar bem e que Demetria seria encontrada, porém nem tudo seria fácil assim e eu teria que assumir meus compromissos, que por sinal, eram muitos.

– Minha cabeça dói. – reclamei para minha mãe.

– Isso foi pelo fato de você ter dormido pouco a noite, Selena. – ela respondeu.

Eu e minha mãe estávamos almoçando no pouco tempo que eu tinha livre no meu dia. Optei por almoçar em sua casa; não queria causar nenhum tipo de tumulto em algum restaurante e nem demorar muito.

– É, eu dormi pouco... Pra falar a verdade, não sei se dormi. – coloquei uma mão em minha testa. – Mas que merda.

– Filha, tudo ficará bem. Eles irão encontrar Demi. – tentou tranquilizar-me.

– Eu espero que sim, pois ela é tudo o que eu penso.

Eu e minha mãe terminamos de almoçar e depois perguntei se ela queria ir comigo, mas ela disse que não, que preferia ficar em casa e descansar um pouco. Beijei minha mãe na testa e saí em direção a uma entrevista que teria em uma rádio. O clipe de Naturally tinha sido lançado de manhã e essa rádio começaria a tocar o single, então era importante e eu não poderia faltar, sem contar que teria uma sessão de autógrafos em um shopping. Entrei pelos fundos da rádio, totalmente desanimada e encontrei-me com o locutor, Dave Parker, um dos mais famosos dos Estados Unidos.

– É um prazer conhecê-la, Selena! – cumprimentou-me.

– Também é um prazer conhecê-lo, Dave. – cumprimentei.

– Então, vamos começar a entrevista?

Todas aquelas mesmas perguntas clichês de sempre. Como comecei, quando, o que eu fazia antes de me tornar famosa e alcançar o sucesso, quais eram minhas maiores inspirações, se eu estava apaixonada, se eu iria fazer uma turnê... Aquilo tudo estava parecendo tão cansativo. Depois das perguntas que eram ao vivo, ele soltou Naturally na rádio para toda a população norte americana ouvir. Eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma, porém minha vontade era de chorar e eu odiava estar tão frágil assim, qual motivo? Demetria. A música era para ela e ela tinha sido sequestrada. Tentei parecer o mais normal e simpática possível e tudo ocorreu bem, menos um í correndo em direção ao shopping aonde ocorreria a sessão de autógrafos em uma livraria, aonde fui informada que a segurança seria pesada. Eu autografaria cds, fotos, revistas, tudo relacionado a mim. Não era tão chato assim, já que era legal ter aquele contato com os fãs e eles me faziam sorrir.

Cheguei no shoping também pelos fundos, escoltada por vários seguranças e peguei um elevador de serviço até o andar aonde se localizava a livraria. Demos um jeito para que eu entrasse no estabelecimento sem que ninguém me visse e as portas de lá estavam fechadas. Havia uma mesa no centro aonde eu ficaria sentada para autografar e entraria um por um, para evitar tumulto ou qualquer outro tipo de coisa. Aos poucos, fui autografando as coisas para meus fãs e houve até um incidente aonde uma menina correu para me abraçar e um segurança queria retirá-la a força, porém eu disse que estava tudo bem e retribuí o abraço com um sorriso. Eu não ligava em dar abraços, nem nada do tipo, só abominava se tentassem puxar meu cabelo, me agarrar a força ou algo parecido.

Encerrei a sessão, e voltei para meu apartamento. Eu estava um pouco mal, graças a meu problema de sinusite e de rinite, mas tomei meu remédio rapidamente e repousei em minha cama. Eu estava doida para ligar para Taylor e procurar saber sobre alguma informação, mas minhas crises de espirro estavam constantes e disso de uma hora para outra. Esperei ela acabar, para ligar imediatamente para Taylor.

– Alguma notícia? – perguntei preocupada.

– Não, nada. Nenhuma ligação dos sequestradores. Dianna e Eddie estão loucos aqui e eu também. – percebi a tristeza em sua voz. – Acho que vou ter que agir, Selena, não dá para ficar parada.

– Eu estou pensando em voltar para Dallas, Taylor. Eu estou muito preocupada com Demi.

– Não, isso vai te prejudicar. Fique aí, eu vou dar um jeito.

– Mas Taylor...

– Selena, é sério. Você esperou muito para que o seu sonho se realizasse, tudo o que Hanna quer é te te atingir e ela pode acabar te fazendo algum mal. Fique por aí, ok? Eu vou resolver tudo, Demi vai ser salva.

– Eu... É complicado, mas vou tentar ficar calma. – coloquei minhas mãos na cabeça. – Qual é o seu plano?

– Eu e Miley...

– Miley? – cortei Taylor.

– Sim. – falou naturalmente.

– Não gosto de Miley. – revirei os olhos. – Exclua Miley desse plano.

– Não, ela e Demi de alguma forma são amigas e ela vai ser útil. Selena, agora não é hora de ressentimentos, você não tem que aceitar nada.

– Tá, continua.

– Enfim... Nós vamos dar um jeito de encontrar aonde Hanna está escondendo Demi. Miley conhece alguns amigos de Hanna e vamos coletar informações, quem sabe até passamos alguém do lado de Hanna pro nosso lado, hein? Alguém deve saber de algo, e nós vamos descobrir.

– Eu quero que essa garota vá presa, que mofe na cadeia, mas se ela tentar fazer algo contra Demetria...

– Eu já sei. Pode deixar.

– Ótimo. Espero que Miley não seja molenga, nem algo do tipo, pois era só o que faltava.

– Miley não é, isso eu posso te garantir. Pelo menos quando se trata de Demi, ela defende-a com unhas e garras, pelo menos sempre foi assim.

– Hum. – estava um pouco enciumada. – Que bom então, né?

– Sim, Selena. Você está com ciumes?

– Claro que não, que besteira. – tentei convencer Taylor.

– Ah, qual é? Demi é louca por você, Miley é passado.

– Taylor, vou te mandar a real. Eu e Demi temos uma conexão muito forte, muito menos e eu estou louca por ela, isso é um fato visível. Mas ela e Miley têm uma história longa e muito importante... Não sei se Demi realmente superou, sei lá. Miley é muito especial para ela, e é por isso que eu fico insegura, ou com ciúmes.

– Nossa, peraí. Você chamou a Demi de Demi? Meu Deus, eu deveria gravar essa conversa.

– É de tanto vocês chamarem a Demetria assim. Até que ''Demi'' é fofo. Enfim, continuando... Não sei se você me entende, mas tenho medo de perdê-la. Você sabe como eu sou fechada, eu me abri para Demi e morro de medo de me magoar.

– Tenho certeza que ela não irá te magoar, Selena. Relaxe...

– Vou tentar, pois é. Olha, eu vou desligar... Comecei a passar mal aqui, não estou muito bem e tenho coisas para fazer amanhã de manhã. Qualquer notícia, me ligue, em qualquer horário e não hesite. Eu te amo, Taylor. Boa noite.

– Tudo bem... Melhoras, Sel, mesmo. Eu também te amo, e pode deixar que qualquer coisa eu te ligarei.

Desliguei e deitei na cama. Tinha voltado a passar mal, minha crise de espirros tinha voltado e eu tomei outro comprimido. Aquilo me irritava profundamente. Comecei a suar e concluí que estava com febre, e resolvi ir dormir logo de vez.


	30. Chapter 30

**Miley's POV**

Uma semana já tinha se passado, e nada de Demi. Eu e Taylor estávamos procurando por todo o lugar pelos amigos de Hanna, mas todos tinham sumido. Nossas esperanças estavam mínimas, pois ninguém tinha feito contato conosco. Nenhum sinal de Demi, e meu coração já estava apertado imaginando o pior. Todos os dias eu pensava em tudo de ruim que eu tinha feito a ela, e ela sempre tinha ficado ao meu lado. Eu me sentia no dever de recompensar a Demi, de salvar sua vida, eu precisava fazer isso. Demi sempre esteve lá por mim, nunca me deixou na mão em todos os momentos ruins que passei. Eu sempre soube que podia contar com ela, e o que eu fazia? Eu não valorizava isso. É óbvio que eu ficava grata, mas eu nunca fui de demonstrar muito meus sentimentos, sei lá, graças a meu ex namorado de colegial, Nick. Ele era rude comigo, não me dava carinho e Demi estava lá quando ele terminou comigo. Eu sofri na mão dele, e ela sabe o quanto.

[Flashback on]

– Miley, sua vadia. – Nick disse me empurrando. – Aquele cara estava dando em cima de você? Me diga, eu vou quebrar a sua cara. Você não tem que dar trela para outros caras, não vê que você é minha?

– Nick, pare com isso. – observava o rosto de Nick já vermelho de raiva.

Tudo isso por causa de um jogo da escola contra um time de outra escola, quando eu e Demi estávamos no primeiro ano. Eu era líder de torcida, e meu dever era torcer, claro. Um jogador do outro time, veio falar comigo e eu não tive culpa, porém o dispensei rapidamente. Nick viu a cena e depois do jogo veio tirar satisfações no vestiário feminino que já estava vazio.

– Caralho Miley, você me paga. – levou uma de suas mãos pesadas até o meu rosto e me estapeou. Eu apenas caí no chão com o impacto e comecei a chorar, até que Demi apareceu.

– Nick, qual é a sua? Sai daqui, seu otário. – Demi falou empurrando Nick.

– Vai sobrar pra você também, não se mete. Isso aqui é entre nós dois, você não tem nada a ver. – Nick fechou um punho e eu continuava a chorar.

– Sai daqui, Nicholas. – Demi chutou a parte íntima de Nick, que caiu no chão gemendo de dor.

– Eu te mato, Lovato! Você me paga! – Nick se contorcia no chão, enquanto Demi foi até mim e me puxou pela mão, me tirando do vestiário.

[Flashback off]

Se ela não tivesse feito isso, eu com certeza apanharia de Nick, como em uma vez graças aos ciumes dele, acabei ganhando um olho roxo e tive que falar para todos que bati com a cabeça em algum lugar. Foi humilhante ter que andar um óculos escuro por todos os lugares que eu passava. Suspirei enquanto pensava naquilo. Nick era um jogador metido, desejado por todas as garotas da escola, e eu como a garota mais popular, o tinha. Mas o que elas não sabiam, era que ele era violento. Era tão clichê, ainda bem que eu me livrei dele e depois de um tempo eu e Demi começamos a namorar. Foi a melhor coisa que eu tinha feito e eu deveria ter assumido para todos. Eu me lembro no dia em que ela me pediu em namoro, dizendo que não aguentava mais ser somente minha amiga e que iria entender se eu não sentisse o mesmo, mas eu sentia. Meu medo de admitir isso a mim mesma tinha ido embora pelo fato de que eu estava sonhando muito com Demi e sentia muita atração. Eu me sentia protegida ao seu lado, me sentia solta, eu poderia ser eu mesma. Não sabia como Demi conseguia gostar de mim mesmo eu menosprezando os outros, humilhando, e também quando eu a tratava com indiferença as vezes. Acho que o amor não escolhe quando amamos alguém, mas isso é só um detalhe.

Meus pais sempre foram o maior obstáculo de tudo. Bom, eles não ligavam pelo fato de eu ser festeira, e nem sabiam do que rolava na escola. Mas se eu falasse que ''gostava'' de garotas, eles surtariam e eu nem sei o porque. As vezes nem parece que eles se importam comigo, e eu sinto falta de pais afetuosos. Isso foi embora com a entrada da minha adolescência, talvez seja por isso que eu me tornei uma pessoa... ruim. Mas eu tenho trabalhado nisso, acho que me tornei uma pessoa um pouco melhor, só que eu não aconselho alguém mexer com alguém que eu amo, e sim, eu amo Demi e isso nunca irá mudar, já que ela foi meu primeiro amor de verdade. Nick foi só uma paixonite que passou rápido, mas depois de todo esse tempo, meu amor por Demi ainda estava aqui, porém ela já estava em outra e eu não queria atrapalhar sua vida. O melhor que eu poderia fazer seria demonstrar ser uma boa amiga e ajudá-la.

Acordei dez horas da manhã de uma segunda-feira e não havia ninguém em casa, isso não era uma novidade. Era raro achar meus pais em casa, e como eu não tinha irmãos, me sentia sozinha a maior parte do tempo e somente meus amigos salvavam minha vida. Meu pai era um cantor country e sempre viajava. Minha mãe era diretora de uma revista famosa, ou seja, nada de tempo para a filha problemática, Miley Cyrus. Eu tinha me reaproximado de Taylor com todo esse problema e nós até que estávamos nos dando bem, ela era legal e era uma boa amiga para Demi, também para Selena que eu, ugh, tenho uma antipatia. Tomei banho e troquei de roupa; era mais um dia para procurar Demi. Liguei para Taylor perguntando se ela passaria na minha casa, ou eu na dela.

– Taylor, você vem pra cá, ou eu vou praí? – perguntei.

– Passa aqui, Miley. Meu carro deu um problema... – ela falou.

– Ok, vou passar aí em dez minutos. Esteja pronta. – falei e desliguei.

Eu não sabia porque, mas tinha um pequeno pressentimento que talvez seria o dia em que Demi seria encontrada. Eu já estava cansada de não achar pelo menos uma pista. Lembrei de meu pai guardava uma arma em suas coisas, pois um dia vi ele mexendo nela. Era a arma de segurança, caso alguém assaltasse a casa ou algo do tipo. Fui até o quarto dos meus pais procurando por ela, e não demorei muito para achar – estava na gaveta de cuecas do meu pai. Nada criativo. Guardei a arma em minha bolsa e chequei se estava com munição. Fui até a casa de Taylor, e ela já estava na frente me esperando.

– Demorou, Cyrus. – ela falou entrando no carro.

– Tive que procurar uma coisa. – falei.

– Tudo bem então..

– Aonde vamos hoje? – perguntei.

– Vamos novamente naquela boate que a Hanna frequentava bastante com a Demi. – ela falou.

– De novo? – perguntei. Nós já tinhamos ido lá três vezes e nunca vimos ninguém, ainda mais de manhã, seria impossível.

– É, vamos lá. Anda.

Fiz o que Taylor mandou e fui até a boate. Não havia ninguém, ela estava fechada e a rua estava praticamente deserta. Ri da cara de Taylor por achar que acharia alguém por ali, e saí andando com o carro por outra rua perto da boate, até que reconheci um rapaz, aparentava ter 17 anos e já tinha visto ele com Hanna várias vezes. Ele andava com as mãos no bolso e fumava um cigarro. Comentei com Taylor e ela saiu gritando pelo cara e ele veio falar conosco, pois não nos reconheceu.

– Oi, o que foi? – o cara falou, com um sotaque britânico pesado.

– Nós precisamos conversar com você. – Taylor falou saindo do carro e eu fiz o mesmo. O cara falou que tudo bem, e eu fiquei na frente dele e Taylor atrás.

– Você conhece Hanna Beth? – Taylor perguntou com naturalidade.

– Sim, a conheço. – ele falou tirando o cigarro dos lábios.

– Sabe aonde ela está? – perguntei mais firme. Quando se tratava de Hanna, eu era capaz de quebrar seu crânio apenas com as mãos.O rapaz olhou pra nós duas com um olhar confuso; olhava para mim e olhava para Taylor inúmeras vezes.

– Hein? – perguntei novamente.

– Quem são vocês? – ele perguntou.

– Nós somos amigas de Demi, garota que ela sequestrou. – dessa vez ele olhou para nós duas assustado.

– Vou cair fora. – ele deu as costas para nós duas e antes que ele pudesse fugir, segurei sua jaqueta por trás e puxei ele pra frente de novo. Segurei a gola de sua camisa com força e consegui tirá-lo um pouco do chão, pelo fato do rapaz ser magrelo demais. – Você vai contar aonde essa vadia está, e vai contar agora. – falei já irritada. Joguei o cara no chão e ele ficou caído lá mesmo e nós duas começamos com o interrogatório.

– Aonde ela está? – Taylor perguntou com os braços cruzados.

– Não sei. – ele balançava a cabeça negativamente várias vezes e era visível de que estava com medo.

– Se você não me disser aonde ela está, vou matar todos que você gosta e não, eu estou blefando. Eu sei tudo sobre a sua vida, e posso acabar com ela em segundos. – blefei. Poderia vencer um óscar, o cara tinha acreditado.

– Tudo bem... Ela está... – ele falou e eu fui decorando o local. – Pronto, eu te disse, mas por favor, me deixe em paz. – ele praticamente implorava.

– Claro. Você três segundos para sair daqui, e lembre-se, se for mentira, você estará morto. – falei e o rapaz saiu correndo com toda a velocidade que pode e quase tropeçava. Quando já tinhamos perdido ele de vista,

Taylor começou a rir , nós conseguimos a informação que queríamos e ele tinha sido a pessoa certa, e ainda por cima, bunda mole. Não poderia ter sido melhor.

– Miley você realmente é uma boa atriz. Cara, eu me arrepiei aqui, você dá muito medo. – ela falou em meio de um riso.

– Valeu, loirinha. – pisquei para ela.

Nós duas entramos no carro novamente, e dessa vez nosso destino seria encontrar Demi e enfrentar Hanna Beth. Eu estava animada com o que iria acontecer, animada para acabar com Hanna. Chegamos no local depois de alguns minutos, quase uma hora. Era um bairro feio, tinham pessoas mal encaradas nele e essa casa era totalmente impossível de se invadir. Tinha que haver um jeito. Desci do carro, já que eu estava com a arma e pedi para que Taylor escondesse ele na rua de trás e que quando eu acabasse, pediria para ela voltar com o carro e me ajudasse. Havia um interfone na casa, e obviamente, deveria haver algo filmando. Suspirei, aquilo seria dificil demais. Fiz a coisa mais clichê que alguém poderia fazer, e toquei o interfone várias vezes, com o objetivo de irritar Hanna para que ela atendesse logo e acabasse com isso. Depois de um tempo tocando, eu cansei e fui atendida por dois homens altos e fortes.

– O que você quer aqui? – um falou com grosseria.

– Você compraria de comprar biscoitos? – perguntei, foi a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça e pensei que os dois não cairiam, afinal, eu não estava com uma caixa.

– Não, obrigado. – o mesmo falou rapidamente.

– Jake, eu quero biscoitos. – o outro falou.

Enquanto os dois discutiam sobre quererem ou não os biscoitos que nem existiam, peguei a arma que estava na minha bolsa e dei alguns passos para trás, apontando para os dois. Não queria fazer nenhuma chantagem, queria tirá-los do meu caminho mesmo, e como a arma já estava com um silenciador, antes que eles pudessem me impedir, dei dois disparos em cada um que caíram duros no chão. Aproveitei que a porta estava aberta, e a fechei, empurrando os corpos dos dois mais para dentro. Ninguém tinha visto, ninguém tinha provas. A casa era sinistra, e a medida que eu ia entrando eu me arrepiava. Não havia ninguém na sala sombria de Hanna Beth, apenas um pouco de sangue perto de uma cadeira com umas cordas no chão. A arma ainda estava nas minhas mãos e a cada passo que eu dava, eu apontava para um local com o propósito de atirar em qualquer outro capanga que aparecesse. Finalmente os jogos que eu jogava no xbox de tiro serviram para alguma coisa. Fui até a cozinha do local e havia um homem musculoso abrindo a geladeira, porém ele não me viu. Me virei e depois me abaixei e consegui atirar por baixo, atingindo o peito dele em cheio. Por precaução, dei um tiro na cabeça, já com o cara no chão. Recarreguei a arma e deixei-o jogado no mesmo lugar se juntando com uma poça de sangue. Fiz uma careta em resposta e subi as escadas do local, e ouvi uma conversa.

– Demi, eu estou me segurando para não te matar. – era a voz de Hanna. – Eu vou te manter aqui para sempre.

Segurei-me para não entrar lá e disparar todos os tiros possíveis em Hanna, porém ela poderia fazer algo contra Demi. Esperei para a oportunidade perfeita para entrar no quarto quando Hanna saísse, e fiquei minutos esperando até que ela saiu do quarto. Meu medo foi que ela fosse na cozinha e visse o capanga morto, eu me ferraria e teria pouco tempo para salvar Demi, mas toda oportunidade era bem vinda. Entrei no quarto e observei como Demi estava e fiquei chocada. Demi estava mais magra do que o normal, sinal de que não se alimentava direito. Seu rosto estava com olheiras e ela estava com alguns cortes pelo corpo.

– Meu Deus... mas que... – eu falei e Demi olhou para mim lentamente. Ela estava fraca, era visível, mas sorriu ao me ver. Corri para desamarrar Demi que estava amarrada na cama com várias cordas, e enquanto fazia isso, Hanna voltou no quarto.

– Ora, ora, se não é Miley Cyrus. – ela falou com uma faca na mão, sinal de que não sabia que eu estava com uma arma e que poderia meter uma bala no meio de sua cabeça, ou era muito burra. – Você acha que vai sair desse jeito? Você não pode simplesmente tirar minhamulher daqui sem a minha permissão, e olha, você não a terá.

– Eu não me importo. Quer me matar? Vá em frente, eu não tenho medo de você. – pensei em Demi, ela já estava solta e aquilo era um modo de distrair Hanna.

Hanna rosnou entre os dentes e correu até mim com a faca, me atingindo em cheio na barriga. Eu ajoelhei no chão e observei o sangue escorrendo pela minha blusa e também Hanna se vangloriando. Fiquei caída no chão e puxei o pé de Hanna, até que ela caísse também. Hanna tentava me esfaquear novamente, e eu somente desviava dos lugares mais importantes, mas acabei levando um corte leve no braço e na bochecha. Olhei para o lado e Demi já estava na porta, porém Hanna não tinha percebido, já que estava destinada a acabar comigo. Com dificuldade, eu peguei a arma que tinha colocado na cintura e eu apontei para Hanna, que rapidamente começou a lutar comigo pela posse da arma e ela acabou disparando.


	31. Chapter 31

**Selena's POV**

Taylor tinha me ligado para falar que Demi tinha sido encontrada por ela e por Miley. Miley estava ferida, porém eu não ligava muito para seu estado, mas Taylor disse que ela ficaria bem. Taylor me contou a história toda: as duas tinham ido atrás de pistas e acabaram achando um amigo de Hanna, que acabou contando sobre pressão aonde ela estava e as duas foram até o local. Taylor não entrou na casa, somente Miley e matou todos os capangas de Hanna com uma arma de seu pai e também acabou matando Hanna com um tiro acidental. O que eu não tinha entendido era porque Miley acabou sendo esfaqueada se em todo o momento ela possuia uma arma e poderia apenas disparar logo em Hanna e acabar com tudo aquilo, ao mesmo tempo em que ela parecia inteligente, também parecia burra, porém não disse nada a Taylor. Taylor também me disse que para Miley não ser incriminada, as duas mentiram que Hanna tinha invadido a casa de Miley e roubado a arma, algo do tipo, e que Miley apenas tinha se defendido. Aquilo tinha soado bastante confuso pra mim, mas parecia que o ''plano'' tinha dado certo, então nem dei minha opinião a respeito. Fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes de Miley pelo o que ela tinha feito, ela mostrou ser capaz de tudo para salvar Demi e eu não saí de Los Angeles. Tentei não ficar mal com isso, o que importava era que ela estava livre. Demi não tinha dito nenhuma palavra depois do ocorrido, segundo Taylor. O médico disse que ela estava em estado de choque e que aquilo era totalmente normal, porém eu estava muito preocupada com ela e teria que arranjar um jeito de passar em Dallas rapidamente; ok, isso seria uma falta de compromisso com todas as responsabilidades que eu estava tendo, mas Demi era importante, e eu tinha que vê-la.

– Hanna levou o tiro, mas ela está bem também? – perguntei.

– Não, Sel, ela morreu. – Taylor respondeu.

– Ouch. Mas pelo menos ela saiu do nosso caminho, só atrapalhava. Garota louca.

– É, verdade.

– E Demi? Ela ficará quanto tempo aí? – perguntei preocupada.

– Olha, não sei, mas não vai ser muito tempo. Ela está um pouco machucada e acabou de voltar de um sequestro, né? Ela deve ficar em observação por essa noite e se amanhã estiver melhor, vai para casa. Os pais dela vão cuidar muito bem de Demi. – Taylor falou.

– Eu vou dar uma passada rápida aí em Dallas, mas não fale nada, pois é surpresa, ok? Quero que Demi fique feliz ao me ver, e surpresa também.

– Tudo bem, Sel, não vou falar nada. Tenho certeza que ela ficará feliz, ou muito mais do que isso. – sorri com o que Taylor tinha dito.

– Que bom então... Eu devo chegar aí de tarde, sei lá. Eu ainda tenho um compromisso agora a noite, então nem dá para pegar um voo agora a noite, mas com certeza amanhã estarei aí.

– Certo. Você quer que eu te busque no aeroporto?

– Pode ser, eu ainda não sei que horas vai ser meu voo, mas quando eu souber, eu te ligo, ok?

– Ok, Sel.

– Vou ter que desligar, tenho um compromisso agora, Tay. Se cuide, e cuide de Demi por mim por enquanto.

– Vou cuidar. Te amo, Sel.

– Eu também te amo, muito, Tay. – desliguei.

Eu tinha um tipo de reunião com minha equipe e não poderia faltar, por mais que estivesse cansada. Achava o fato de ter reuniões a noite serem completamente ridículas, mas não poderia fazer nada a respeito. O trânsito de Los Angeles estava horrível, então demorei alguns minutos até chegar no escritório para a tal reunião. Quando cheguei, todos já estavam na sala, apenas me aguardando e fiquei um pouco envergonhada.

– Desculpem a demora. – falei sentando-me em uma cadeira.

– Tudo bem, Selena. – Toby falou com um sorriso.

– Então, Selena. Nós organizamos essa reunião para dizer que a turnê está confirmada e irá começar no meio do próximo mês. Já arrumamos os locais em que você irá fazer show, e também as cidades e tudo já foi atualizado em seu site oficial, a agora pouco. Bom, eu sei que você deve estar curiosa sobre em quais cidades você irá fazer show. – Dan, o gerente geral falou.

– Sim, eu estou. – falei animada.

– Em Los Angeles, San Diego, Anaheim, Dallas, San Francisco, Houston, Nova York e San Antonio. São dez apresentações, com dois shows em Los Angeles. Os locais já foram confirmados, como eu já disse, e Toby irá te entregar tudo direitinho. Sobre as músicas, você irá cantar todas as do CD, Kiss & Tell e algum cover que você quiser. Tudo estará no papel que Toby te entregará.

– Certo. – respondi animada. Eu iria fazer show na minha cidade, Dallas, e não tinha nada melhor. Todas as pessoas que me zuaram na adolescência iriam quebrar a cara, ou já tinham quebrado, pois eu já estava bem famosa.

– Selena, eu assisti uma entrevista recente do One Direction e perguntaram para o Zayn uma celebridade que ele tem uma paixão, e ele disse você. Vocês dois deviam namorar, seria bom para a sua carreira e ele é bonito. – Dan falou.

– Não, não, nós somos só amigos. – neguei rapidamente. – Não sou desse tipo.

– Não seja tola, Selena. Realmente vai fazer bem para a sua carreira e você também começaria a fazer sucesso no Reino Unido. – Lisa, a Diretora Musical comentou. – Eu realmente acho que você deveria namorá-lo, pense bem.

– Já disse que não. – soei um pouco grosseira e todos olharam para mim assustados. – Me desculpem, não quis parecer grossa... Mas não quero magoar Zayn, eu sei que ele gosta de mim, ele realmente gosta. Mas eu não, eu não sinto o mesmo e não seria justo.

– Selena, não vou considerar sua resposta como um não. Você ainda não está vendo ele como namorado, mas quem sabe se vocês dois namorassem? Talvez assim você se apaixonaria por ele e todos viveriam felizes para sempre, o melhor casal teen de Hollywood. Isso seria magnífico. – Lisa suspirou animada e depois deu um sorriso. – Em todas as capas de revista, muitas entrevistas, seu CD vendendo mais ainda...

– É, Selena. Eu concordo com Lisa. – Dan falou. – Vamos te dar um tempo para pensar, e depois você nos dá a resposta, ok?

– Ok. – menti, mesmo não concordando com a ideia, mas queria que eles me deixassem em paz. Toby me olhava nervoso, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas não se colocou no fogo, pois os outros dois tinham mais poder que ele.

Quando a reunião acabou, esperei todos sairem da sala e se despedirem de mim para que eu podesse conversar a sós com Toby.

– Toby, mas que merda foi aquela? Você sabe de quem eu gosto, cara. Eu não posso namorar o Zayn. – falei nervosa.

– Calma, calma, Selena. Eu sei. Eu achei um absurdo o que eles te proporam, mas preferi não me meter. Vou arranjar um jeito para fazer que eles mudem de ideia, ok? Relaxe. – puxou-me para um abraço e eu me acalmei um pouco.

– Ok, Toby, obrigada mesmo. – separei-me do abraço e sorri. – Ei, eu preciso te pedir um favor...

– Diga, Selena.

– Eu preciso ir em Dallas. – Toby começou a sorrir nesse instante e eu dei um soco em seu ombro. – Ei, é sério. Demi foi sequestrada, você sabe, e ela foi encontrada e está no hospital. Eu preciso vê-la, meu coração está implorando por isso.

– Não posso te negar isso, Selena. Porém você tem alguns compromissos amanhã, terei que cancelar e remarcar pelo visto.

– Ótimo! Eu não poderia ter um produtor melhor. – abracei-o novamente, com força. – Eu te amo!

– Eu também amo você, Selena. – falou ainda abraçado em mim.

– Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu tomei uma decisão séria... – falei separando-me de Toby e ele me olhava sério. – Não que que não gostasse dela antes, mas tudo isso que ocorreu fez com que eu tivesse a mais absoluta das certezas. Eu gosto mesmo de Demetr... Demi, ouch, vou ter que me acostumar em chamá-la assim e depois passar para os apelidos carinhosos pelo visto. – eu ri. – Então... Eu vou pedi-la em namoro, Toby. – falei animada.

– Sério? Isso é ótimo! Vai pedir assim que vê-la?

– Sim. Não queria que fosse nessa situação, ela está mal, mas eu não posso esperar. Eu preciso. Eu quero ficar ao lado dela, quero ter uma relação oficial. Quero chamá-la de minha sem medo, por que ela vai ser oficialmente minha. Eu tive um sonho a noite que me fez rever muita coisa. Eu ainda sou meio insegura em relação a ela, e quero que isso vá embora, quero que meus sentimentos fiquem a mostra. Óbvio que não vou oficializar o relacionamento a mídia, só depois de um tempo, mas eu tenho certeza que Demi vai entender... Quero que ele fique firme, e que depois de um tempo ela venha pra L.A. Dallas é um pouco longe, ainda bem que inventaram o avião.

– Selena, isso é lindo. É sério, eu fico muito feliz por você. Demi é bastante sortuda por te ter, e eu quero conhecê-la essa garota sortuda que conquistou esse coração aí. – Toby apontou para meu coração no momento. – Eu acho que é certo você não oficializar agora, até porque você está no início de sua carreira e sabe como a mídia pode ser cruel, mas isso é você quem decide, ok?

– É, eu sei como é. – revirei os olhos. – Mas tudo bem, o que eu tenho certeza é que nada vai me impedir de namorá-la, nada. Você pode comprar minhas passagens? – perguntei e Toby abriu um largo sorriso.

– Claro, eu compro, com todo o prazer.

– Obrigada, mesmo. Você tem sido como um pai para mim.

– De nada, e você tem sido como uma filha que eu nunca tive. – ele respondeu.

– Não sei por que a mídia fala que você é fechado, que é sério. Eu não acho. – dei de ombros.

– Eu sou um pouco mesmo, Selena. Não sou legal com qualquer um, mas com você eu senti algo bom, nós tivemos afinidade logo de cara e isso é bom, pois realmente você se tornou como uma filha para mim, quando eu digo isso, eu não estou mentindo. Fico muito feliz em poder te ajudar em todas as coisas que você precisa, e sempre que precisar de ajuda, pode contar comigo, pois eu estarei aqui, ok? – ele sorriu e eu fiquei um pouco emocionada.

– Obrigada de verdade... Você é demais, Toby, ainda bem que você não é legal com todos. – falei fazendo ele rir e também caí na gargalhada.

Toby me disse que compraria as passagens para uma viagem de madrugada e que iria deixar em minha casa depois. Eu estava cansada, e precisava pelo menos descansar um pouco e concordei. Eu mal poderia esperar pelo um dos melhores dias da minha vida, que estava prestes a acontecer e já tinha todas as palavras decoradas na ponta da língua; palavras em que tinha pensado em dizer para Demi o dia todo.


	32. Chapter 32

**Demi's POV**

Eu estava me sentindo mal, muito mal. Por mais que Hanna tivesse me feito mal, eu tinha ficado um pouco impressionada com a morte dela, pois nunca tinha visto alguém morrendo em minha frente. Foi terrível, mas ela era ou Miley, então mil vezes preferi que ela morresse. Estava tudo tão complicado, eu ainda estava me sentindo um pouco abalada, acho que isso é normal depois de um sequestro. Eu pensei que perderia minha vida, mas Miley me salvou e eu seria eternamente grata a ela. Ela tinha arriscado sua vida pela minha. Foi de partir o coração quando Maddie veio me ver e começou a chorar, dizendo que tinha ficado com medo de que eu morresse e que tinha sentido minha falta; ela era minha irmã caçula e nunca que eu poderia deixá-la sozinha, apesar dela ter meus pais. Eu a amava demais. Selena tinha telefonado para Taylor perguntando como eu estava, foi isso que ela tinha me contado, mas nós não tinhamos conversado. Passava-se em minha cabeça se ela não podia dar um tempo na vidinha perfeita dela de celebridade para pelo menos falar comigo, mas parecia que não. Eu estava sentindo falta dela, semanas sem ter nenhum contato... Precisava de Selena ao meu lado.

– Hey Demi. Como você está? – Taylor perguntou. Ela estava presente em todos os momentos, desde quando eu tinha sido levada ao hospital, mas nós ainda não tinhamos nos falado pois eu não estava falando com ninguém.

– Eu estou melhor... – dei um sorriso fraco. – Tudo ficará bem.

– Que bom então. Fico feliz, todos ficaram preocupados com você. – ela sorriu e passou uma mão em minha cabeça.

– Uhm... Miley está bem? – perguntei um pouco preocupada.

– Sim, ela está bem. Ela já teve alta, ficou só algumas horas em observação por causa do machucado e ela estava sentindo algumas dores, mas nada demais.

– Ah, que bom. – falei aliviada.

– Ela deve aparecer aqui daqui a pouco, foi tomar café da manhã com seus pais na lanchonete do hospital. Eu estava lá e vim até aqui para ver se você já tinha acordado.

– Eu já estava acordada faz um tempinho... Você sabe quando eu vou poder ir embora?

– Se você estiver se sentindo melhor, sim.

– Eu estou me sentindo melhor. Se for pra ter repouso, ficarei em casa. Qualquer hospital é chato, eu abomino hospitais. – fiz uma careta e Taylor riu.

– Ok, vou pedir para seus pais falarem para os médicos. – ela ainda ria.

– E Selena? Deu mais alguma notícia?

– Não, mas acho que não demorará muito para ela dar alguma notícia. Relaxe, Demi. Selena estava muito preocupada com você, você não tem noção.

– É... – disse um pouco desanimada. Queria conversar com Selena, ouvir sua voz. Já não aguentava mais.

Eu, que estava deitada, sentei na cama e observei meus pais e Miley entrando no quarto. Meu pai e minha mãe deram um beijo em minha testa, enquanto Miley apenas observava e parecia querer dizer alguma coisa.

– Filha, bom dia. – minha mãe falou com um sorriso. – Como você está? – sorriu.

– Eu estou bem. – retrubuí o sorriso. – E vocês?

– Todos bem, graças a você. – Eddie falou.

– Pessoal, eu quero conversar com Demi, tudo bem? É rápido. – Miley se pronunciou pela primeira vez e todos concordaram dizendo que iriam esperar na lanchonete e que quando Miley acabasse, era para ir lá avisar. Meus pais e Taylor saíram do quarto e nele ficaram apenas eu e e Miley. Miley sentou-se na beirada de minha cama e eu continuei sentada.

– Você está bem mesmo? – ela perguntou preocupada.

– Sim, não se preocupe... E... Eu não tive a oportunidade de lhe dizer isso ainda, mas, obrigada por salvar minha vida.

– Eu faria várias vezes se fosse preciso, mas não quero mais que você corra risco de vida.

– É... Uhm... – fiquei meio sem graça com a resposta dela. – Obrigada, eu acho. Miley aproximou-se do meu rosto e eu olhei para ela assustada. Foi tão rápido, mas Miley colou seus lábios nos meus e segurou minha cabeça com suas mãos delicadas por trás. Nesse momento, observei uma pessoa abrindo a porta – era Selena. Miley terminou o beijo, e Selena observava perplexa e boquiaberta. Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Selena bateu a porta com toda a força que tinha e pensei que a porta cairia no chão ou se quebraria ao meio.

– SELENA! – eu gritei, mas isso não mudaria nada. Empurrei o corpo de Miley para frente e a mesma olhou para mim decepcionada.

Eu não tinha outra coisa a não ser levantar daquela cama maldita, e foi isso que eu fiz. Mesmo com a roupa de hospital, e meus pés descalços, eu tirei a agulha ligada ao soro que estava em meu braço e saí correndo atrás de Selena e várias pessoas no corredor tentavam me impedir, mas eu não dava ouvidos. Não encontrava Selena por lugar nenhum do hospital, e fui até a saída dele aonde observei Selena entrando em um taxi. Gritei por ela, mas isso não impediu que ela fosse embora e nem parecia ter ouvido. Comecei a chorar, tudo tinha sido um mal entendido, era Miley que tinha me beijado e eu não tinha culpa. Selena entrou no quarto na pior parte e ainda por cima não tinha dado nenhuma chance de eu me explicar. Segurei no corrimão que havia na frente do hospital, que estava lá por causa das escadarias e desci até o chão, chorando. Meu pais chegaram minutos depois e me levantaram, e minha mãe me abraçou perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Eu tinha ficado muito abalada para explicar ainda, e Eddie me levou até o quarto me carregando em seus braços.

– Eu não posso ficar aqui, eu quero ir pra casa! Me levem pra casa. – falei, já alterada.

– Filha, o que houve? – minha mãe perguntou preocupada. Miley já não estava mais no quarto, apenas meus pais e Taylor, que me olhavam com um olhar de preocupação.

– Selena me viu beijando Miley... Er, quer dizer, Selena viu Miley me beijando! Eu não queria, Miley me pegou de surpresa... Eu saí correndo atrás de Selena, mas ela foi embora. – eu ainda chorava. – Eu não consegui falar com Selena... ela saiu com raiva de mim, mas eu não tive culpa.

– Mas que merda... Eu não acredito que Miley fez isso... Na verdade, eu acredito sim, ela é louca por você. – Taylor falou.

– Filha, você e Selena vão se acertar. Relaxe, foi tudo um mal entendido. – minha mãe disse tentando me tranquilizar.

– Eu vou tentar ligar para Selena... – Taylor falou tirando o celular da bolsa, e começou a discar o número de Selena. Eu olhava para ela ansiosa, mas ela não recebia nenhuma resposta. Chamava, chamava, e ninguém atendia.

– Ela não vai atender. Está com raiva. – falei.

– Vamos dar tempo ao tempo, ok, filha? Uma hora, Selena terá que atender. – Eddie falou.

– É... – já estava desanimada. – Vocês podem apenas me levar para casa? Eu quero ir embora, é sério.

– Ok, Demi, espere aí que eu e seu pai vamos falar com o médico. – minha mãe falou e meus pais sairam do quarto, ficando apenas eu e Taylor.

– Taylor, eu não acredito que isso aconteceu... Eu não acredito mesmo.

– Você gostou do beijo de Miley? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

– NÃO! Qual é, Taylor? Você sabe o quanto que eu sou louca por Selena, Miley é coisa do passado...

– Será mesmo, Demi? Você e Miley namoraram por anos, e ela acabou de salvar sua vida. Não sentiu nada com o beijo dela?

– Não, não mesmo... Eu realmente estou gostando de Selena. Ela pode ter vários defeitos, mas é dela que eu gosto. Ela sabe disso, mas parece que nada vai importar depois desse beijo.

– Selena é cabeça dura, mas eu vou continuar tentar ligando para ela. Eu acho que ela ainda está aqui em Dallas, posso sair para procurá-la ou sei lá.

– Você tem ideia de onde ela possa estar?

– Eu não faço a mínima. Mas vou tentar, quem sabe, né? – ela dem um sorriso torto.

– Obrigada. – dei um pequeno sorriso.

– Demi, você pode ir embora sim. – o médico entrou pela porta com meus pais. – Qualquer dor que você sentir, volte para o hospital, ok? E repouso, você deve repousar. Nada de se esforçar.

– Ok, não irei me esforçar. – falei e médico entregou um papel para meus pais e logo em seguida saiu da sala.

– Demi, eu separei algumas roupas e uma sandália para você, estão naquela bolsa. – minha mãe apontou para uma bolsa estampada que estava em uma cômoda no canto. – Você pode trocar de roupa no banheiro, aí vamos embora.

– Tudo bem, vou trocar de roupa.

Levantei-me da cama, peguei a bolsa e fui até ao banheiro. Vesti a roupa rapidamente, e calcei um par de sandálias que minha mãe tinha trazido. Saí do banheiro e nós todos deixamos o hospital, indo para minha casa. Taylor não tinha ido conosco, tinha ido procurar Selena e me disse que se a encontrasse, me ligaria imediatamente e eu aguardaria ansiosa por aquilo. Enquanto nós estávamos indo para casa, eu olhava as pessoas na rua procurando por Selena, mas seria difícil ela estar vagando pela rua já que tinha ficado famosa, provavelmente teria um tumulto. Suspirei enquanto observava nenhuma ligação em meu celular, Selena não poderia voltar para Los Angeles sem ao menos me ouvir.


	33. Chapter 33

**Selena's POV**

Não sabia o que fazer quando vi Demi e Miley se beijando. Meu sangue subiu, e a raiva tomou conta de mim. Não queria saber o que tinha acontecido, já que eu tinha visto com meus próprios olhos as duas fazendo o que eu menos esperava, e saí daquele maldito hospital o mais rápido possível. Eu deveria saber, eu fui estúpida. Miley com certeza era mais importante do que eu para Demi, cara, ela tinha salvado a vida de Demi. Eu não tinha feito nada, tinha aparecido a pouco tempo na vida de Demi, ou reaparecido. Acho que seria tudo melhor se ela não tivesse quase me atropelado, se ela não tivesse insistido em consertar tudo e tivesse simplesmente me deixado quieta no meu canto. Prometi a mim mesma que não iria chorar, mais foi impossível, porém me manti firme até entrar no taxi e só desabei quando estava lá dentro. O motorista me perguntou para onde eu ia, e fomos até o hotel aonde eu tinha acabado de me hospedar, afinal, eu tinha que pegar minha mala. Fechei a conta, e rapidamente voltei até o taxi em direção ao aeroporto. Apesar de minhas passagens serem apenas para o dia seguinte, eu iria dar um jeito de ir embora logo. Durante todo o percurso até o aeroporto, eu chorava e o motorista me olhava torto, mas eu não me importava.

Assim que chegamos, limpei meu rosto com uma manga do meu casaco e coloquei meus óculos escuros. Paguei o homem e fui logo perguntar que horas que era o próximo voo para Los Angeles, e tive sorte, sairia em 20 minutos. Consegui trocar as passagens, apenas haviam dois assentos vazios e pelo menos para isso eu estava tendo sorte. Corri até a sala de embarque e embarquei. Sentei-me ao lado de um velho, parecia ter uns oitenta anos e do seu lado havia uma mulher loira que aparentava ter vinte e poucos anos e parecia que eu a conhecia de algum lugar, porém não quebrei a cabeça para me lembrar. Torcia para que ninguém viesse falar comigo, apesar de não aparentar que eu estava mal, eu estava e queria ficar sozinha. Coloquei meus fones e comecei a ouvir Paramore. Era uma das minhas bandas favoritas, e ironicamente, de Demi também. Engraçado, que a música combinava com o que eu sentia, era algo melancólico, mas não era diferente.

What a shame we all became such fragile broken things

A memory remains

Just a tiny spark

I give it all my oxygen

To let the flames begin, so let the flames begin

Oh glory, oh glory

This is how we'll dance when

When they try to take us down

This is what will be.

Somewhere weakness is our strength

And I'll die searching for it.

Can't let myself regret

Such selfishness

My pain and oh the trouble caused

No matter how long.

I believe that there's hope

Buried beneath it all

And hiding beneath it all and

Growing beneath it all.

Acabei adormecendo ouvindo Let the flames begin e quando acordei, sentia uma mão feminina me empurrando levemente. Percebi pela delicadeza da mão dela.

– Hey? Já chegamos em Los Angeles. – a mulher loira falou.

– Uhm... Ok. – falei ainda sonolenta e abri os olhos aos poucos. Assim que abri os olhos, observei ela me olhando com aqueles grandes olhos azuis. Levantei me rapidamente, pois observei todos os passageiros do avião saindo e levantei os óculos dos meus olhos. A mulher me encarou, e depois falou que me conhecia.

– Eu conheço você... – ela começou. – Você é Selena Gomez, a cantora.

Eu assenti, e em seguida ela me disse que era Ashley Benson. Sabia que a conhecia, já tinha assistido Pretty Little Liars umas duas vezes.

– Que legal, esses dias eu twittei que estava viciada em uma música sua, Naturally. É muito boa, sério. – ela elogiou.

– Ah, obrigada. – agradeci. – Essa música tem me causado tantos problemas. – coloquei uma mão na testa e depois suspirei. – Você não sabe o quanto.

– Sério? Mas porque? – perguntou.

– Bom, vamos sair logo desse avião que eu tentarei te explicar. – falei pegando minha mala que estava como bagagem de mão, pelo fato de ser bem pequena.

Ashley concordou e nós duas saímos do avião. Depois, Ashley pegou uma grande mala branca que era sua e nós fomos para um restaurante que havia no aeroporto de Los Angeles, LAX. Tentamos parecer normais, pedimos um café e começamos a conversar.

– Eu escrevi essa música para uma pessoa especial e eu estou com raiva dela nesse momento. – falei e Ashley me olhou confusa. – Realmente, ela acabou de estragar tudo.

– Ela? Você está referindo-se a pessoa ou é uma mulher? – perguntou-me.

– É uma mulher. Nós começamos esse rolo antes de eu me tornar famosa, mas não vai dar mais certo. Eu a encontrei beijando a ex, e tinha ido até lá para pedí-la em namoro, mas agora não quero mais saber. – falei com dificuldade, eu estava começando a querer chorar e minha voz estava trêmula.

– Oh, Selena. Eu sinto muito. – passou uma de suas mãos em meu ombro. – Eu já passei por isso uma vez, foi complicado.

– Você já se relacionou com mulheres? – perguntei perplexa.

– Já, uma vez. Me apaixonei por uma amiga, mas depois ela me trocou pela ex. Agora a ex a jogou para escanteio e ela veio me procurar, porém eu não quero mais nada e eu namoro e estou muito feliz atualmente. – ela sorriu.

– Nossa, mas que merda. Mas fico feliz que tudo esteja dando bem para você. – falei sincera.

Ashley sorriu e eu sorri também. Nós tomamos nosso café e depois pedimos um hamburger. Tudo aquilo que tinha me acontecido tinha me dado fome, e no avião eu não tinha comido absolutamente nada, já que passei o tempo todo dormindo.

– Selena, eu vou dar uma festa nesse final de semana. Você poderia aparecer lá, hein? – convidou-me.

– Claro.

– Ótimo! – sorriu. – Você pode levar um convidado, é uma espécie de baile a fantasia e cada um tem que ter seu par. Pode escolher a fantasia que quiser.

– Ah, tudo bem. Já sei quem vou levar. – respondi.

Ashley me passou o endereço do local e eu guardei em minha bolsa. Eu e ela terminamos de comer e eu fiz questão de pagar a conta, afinal, nossa conversa tinha me deixado um pouco melhor. Eu tinha acabado de fazer uma amiga, e aquilo era ótimo para mim. Eu precisava fazer novas amizades, me distrair e seguir minha carreira. Não poderia ficar mal por Demi, apesar de que estava sendo difícil não ficar já que ela era tudo o que eu pensava. Ashley me disse que iria ter que ir embora rapidamente, pois tinha um compromisso importante, porém pediu meu celular antes de ir e eu peguei o número dela também. Liguei para Toby para ele vir me buscar no aeroporto, e o mesmo atendeu rapidamente.

– Toby... Sou eu, Selena. – falei.

– Oi, Selena! Como estão as coisas aí?

– Eu estou no LAX. Venha me buscar aqui, e não, não estão nada bem.

– Oh, Sel. Eu já estou indo, me espere.

Toby desligou e eu fiquei esperando alguns minutos, até que ele apareceu. Nós dois entramos no carro e antes disso, fui fotografada pelos paparazzis. Pelo menos ninguém tinha me perturbado enquanto eu e Ashley conversavamos. Pedi para que nós fossemos para a casa de minha mãe e eu tinha certeza que estava precisando de um colo materno e de um ''pai''. A dupla perfeita.

Chegamos até lá e minha mãe se assustou ao me ver, logo depois abriu um logo sorriso. Fui abracá-la e comecei a chorar no momento, não tinha aguentado. Os dois começaram a me perguntar o que tinha acontecido e nós três nos sentamos no sofá, até que eu comecei a contar.

– ... Então, foi isso o que aconteceu. Eu a vi beijando Miley, e agora estou quebrada. Muito legal, não?

– Filha, não fique assim. Pode ter sido um mal entendido, quem sabe?

– Não foi. Os sentimentos de Demi por Miley sempre estiveram ali, só que acho que ela não tinha coragem de me dizer, já que estava confusa com o que ela sentia por mim. Ela me usou para esquecer Miley, mas não deu certo. Agora as duas podem ser felizes para sempre, eu vou sair da vida dela. – falei nervosa.

– Selena, você não deveria se preciptar. Por que vocês duas não conversam? Você deveria ouvir a explicação de Demi. Essa menina não iria te usar desse jeito. – Toby falou.

– Não, eu não quero falar com ela. – neguei rapidamente.

– Como você é cabeça dura, Selena. Vai perder quem supostamente é o amor da sua vida por uma besteira?

– Eu já perdi. Aliás, ela que me perdeu. – voltei a chorar e os dois me abraçaram. Disse que não queria mais falar sobre aquilo, e os dois respeitaram.

Perguntei para minha mãe se eu poderia dormir ali hoje, e ela disse que sim. Era óbvio. Subi até ao quarto dela e deixei minha mãe e Toby conversando, eu precisava tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Entrei no banheiro e tomei um banho rápido e depois coloquei um pijama que tinha colocado na minha mala para a viagem até Dallas. Já estava de tardezinha, e eu não iria sair para mais nenhum lugar, nem queria e nem tinha ânimo.

Peguei meu celular, e sentei-me na cama. Observei as ligações perdidas, mais de cinquenta perdidas de Demi e vinte de Taylor. Disquei o número de Demi, e no último dígito, eu desisti. Lembrei-me da cena e meu coração não deixou que eu continuasse. Suspirei, inspirei e expirei. Disquei outro número dessa vez, e não recuei.

– Hey... Eu preciso te ver. Você precisa aparecer aqui domingo, eu irei em um baile a fantasia e quero que você vá comigo.


	34. Chapter 34

**Demi's POV**

Selena ainda não tinha retornado minhas ligações, ou pelo menos atendido alguma delas. Parecia tão difícil falar com ela, sem contar que a mesma nem tinha dado a chance para que eu me explicasse, ou ela parecia não querer. Nunca gostei de uma pessoa tão complicada e por mais que tudo desse errado para nós, algo me dizia para que eu não desistisse dela. Fiquei trancada por horas no meu quarto pensando sobre o que fazer sobre isso, e óbvio que não pude deixar de derramar lágrimas. Imaginei que nós não eramos destinadas a ficar juntas, por parecer que tudo queria nos separar ou que ela merecia alguém melhor. Fui dormir mais ou menos quatro horas da manhã e em outra tentativa frustrada, liguei para Selena de novo.

Acordei com meu celular tocando desesperadamente, só que não era alguém ligando e sim um alarme que eu não tinha desativado. Reclamei baixo, pois eram sete horas da manhã e eu não tinha dormido nada e também não estava conseguindo dormir mais. Ainda de pijama, desci as escadas e me deparei com minha mãe preparando o café da manhã para meu pai e minha irmã, Maddie.

– Bom dia, Demi. – ela falou com um sorriso.

– Péssimo dia... – falei baixo.

– O que? – Maddie perguntou.

– Nada, pequena. – dei um sorriso fraco e fui até a geladeira pegar a caixa de leite. Sentei-me na mesa de jantar e bebi um copo de leite. Eu tinha comido pouca coisa no dia anterior, basicamente só uma sopa que minha mãe tinha feito para mim e praticamente me obrigado a comer, mas tudo mãe levou até a mesa uma bandeja cheia de panquecas, e depois ovos e bacon. Meu pai sentou-se junto com ela, e Maddie.

– Coma, filha.

– Não, eu estou sem fome...

– Mas você ama panquecas, Dems. – Maddie falou com um olhar e uma voz meiga oferecendo-me.

– Tudo bem... Vou comer uma. – dei-me por vencida. Não aguentava o olhar meigo de Maddie me olhando.

– Então, filha... Você está melhor? – minha mãe perguntou saboreando um pedaço de bacon.

– Muito pouco. – falei sincera. – Está tudo tão difícil.

– Nada fica ruim para sempre, Demi. – Eddie falou.

– É, eu sei. Uma hora algo tem que dar certo, não? – sorri fraco.

Meus pais se olharam e Maddie continuou a comer. Fiquei apenas conversando com eles contando que eu tinha tentado ligar para ela na noite anterior, porém não tinha dado certo. Eddie deu seus conselhos paternos de sempre e minha mãe falava para eu tentar viver minha vida sem Selena por enquanto. Disse que era impossível, pois Selena já fazia parte da minha vida e não tinha como deixá-la simplesmente por ela estar cometendo um grande erro comigo.

– Parece que você deve uma coisa a essa menina. – ela começou. – Ela já te magoou uma vez, essa vai ser a segunda e você não vai desistir dela? Não é assim, Demi. Se não está dando certo, você tem que pular fora.– Eu sei que devo, mas não é por isso que eu estou insistindo nela... – fiquei pensativa por alguns segundos, até que tive a conclusão.

– Eu... eu a amo, mãe.

– Então é mais sério do que eu pensava. – ela suspirou.

– Realmente.

– Então lute por ela. – Eddie incentivou.

Suspirei. Eu já estava lutando, não? Eu não tinha desistido dela, então já era um começo. Tinha que ver um jeito de nós nos falarmos, e Taylor me ajudaria. Pedi licença da mesa e subi até meu quarto, mas antes disse que precisava pensar um pouco e agradeci pelos conselhos. Tranquei a porta do quarto e disquei o número de Taylor imediatamente. Depois de três vezes tentando ligar para ela, a mesma atendeu.

– Demi... – falou com uma voz sonolenta. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Eu te acordei? Desculpe-me, mas eu me empolguei aqui.

– Tudo bem, eu já iria acordar mesmo.

– Ótimo. Enfim... Eu preciso que você me ajude com Selena, tipo, não quero que a nossa amizade interfira na de vocês, mas quero que você me repasse algumas informações que ela lhe contar.

– Você quer que eu pergunte o que afinal, Demi?

– Nada por enquanto, mas quando eu quiser saber alguma coisa, espero contar com você.

– Claro. E ela te ligou?

– Não. E pra você?

– Ainda não. Isso vai passar, ela só ficou irritada, sei lá, brava com a situação. Com ciúmes, talvez. Uma hora quando a cabeça dela esfriar, ela liga.

– Assim espero. Taylor, posso passar na sua casa daqui a pouco?

– Claro, Demi. Vou estar te esperando.

– Ok, daqui a pouco eu chego aí.

Desliguei o telefone e aproveitei para tomar um banho e me arrumar. Demorei alguns minutos com isso e logo depois fui até meu carro na garagem. Quando eu estava saindo com o carro, uma pessoa bateu no meu vidro, só que não consegui identificar pelo fato dele ser bem escuro. Abri o vidro e me deparei com ninguém menos que Miley.

– Hey Demi... – ela falou sem graça. – Nós podemos conversar?

– Er... Eu estou de saída, estou indo até a casa de Taylor. Mas entra aí.

Miley entrou imediatamente no banco da frente e permaneceu calada até chegarmos na casa de Taylor, e eu não fiz questão de quebrar o silêncio. Eu não sabia o que falar para ela, simplesmente não saía nada de minha boca. Não sabia se ficava brava por ela ter me beijado, ou se tentava ser legal, afinal, ela tinha salvado a minha vida. Sim, eu devia algo a ela mas não passaria da minha amizade, eu sabia muito bem o que eu queria e quem eu queria. Seria difícil quebrar um coração, ainda mais o de Miley e eu teria que ser cuidadosa. Chegamos na casa de Taylor e eu estacionei o meu carro na rua. Miley saiu do carro e eu bati no interfone, sendo atendida por Taylor que abriu o portão quando Taylor nos viu, olhou para a gente com um olhar confuso.

– Hey Demi... – olhava para mim. – E... Miley.

– Hey... – Miley respondeu sem animação.

– Hum, ok. O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou de uma vez.

– Taylor, eu e Miley precisamos conversar um pouco, tudo bem? – perguntei. Estava meio sem graça, pois tinha trazido Miley para a a casa de minha melhor amiga sem perguntar, mas pensei que não tinha problema pois elas tinham virado amigas, apesar de Taylor ser muito amiga de Selena.

– Tudo bem, Demi. – olhou-me estranhamente e subiu as escadas.

– E aí Miley, sobre o que você quer falar? – sentei-me no sofá e apoiei meu rosto com as mãos.

– Bem... Eu vou falar tudo de uma vez. Eu ainda gosto de você, na verdade, nunca deixei de gostar. Parte meu coração ver você com outra pessoa, mas eu tive minha chance e a desperdicei, não é? Não posso ser egoísta em te pedir nada. Mas eu... sei lá. Eu precisava te dizer isso, para você ficar ciente. Tudo o que nós tivemos não foi nada, foi importante e eu quero que você saiba que eu estou aqui. Sempre vou estar, ok? Eu não vou ficar magoada se você não sentir a mesma coisa, muito pelo contrário. Eu sei que você não sente. Eu te magoei tanto que eu tenho certeza que se eu fosse você, faria a mesma coisa, partiria para outra. Eu te amo, Demi. Eu quero que seja feliz, mesmo que se for com Selena - a garota que vive partindo seu coração. Porém, me desculpe por ter te beijado... Foi errado. E eu não tive culpa de Selena aparecer do nada, mas eu peço desculpas. – quando Miley terminou de falar, ela já estava com lágrimas nos olhos e sua voz estava trêmula. Fiquei mal por ela, mas foi muito fofo o que ela disse. Ela disse que ainda me amava e a única coisa que eu pensei no momento, foi que queria ouvir essas palavras da boca de Selena.

Puxei Miley para um abraço e sussurei no ouvido dela que ela iria encontrar outra pessoa que a fizesse feliz e disse que não poderia fazer isso. Quando nos separamos, fiz questão de enxugar suas lágrimas com meu polegar e me desculpei por não sentir o mesmo, também agradeci novamente por ela ter me salvado. Era uma situação bem complicada. Miley deu um sorriso fraco, um sorriso que mudaria com o tempo, assim que ela encontrasse um novo amor.

Subi até o quarto de Taylor, chamando-a para descer novamente e antes disso fofoquei rapidamente o que tinha acontecido lá embaixo e pedi para que Miley passasse o dia conosco. Bom, eu não me arrependo da minha decisão. Havia horas que eu queria que Selena se fodesse por ser tão cabeça quente, mas eu não poderia ficar com outra por causa disso, não mesmo. Eu não sou dessas.

– Tudo bem aqui? – Taylor perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Miley.

– Tudo, eu acho. – Miley falou.

– Ótimo. O que vocês acham da gente sair hoje? – Taylor perguntou para nós duas.

– Ou o que vocês acham da gente ter uma noite só de meninas? Filmes melosos, muita besteira... – sugeri. Não estava mais afim de sair, pelo menos por um tempo. As festas me lembravam de Hanna, e não queria lembrar daquele período sombrio.

– É, acho uma boa. – Miley concordou imediatamente.

– Então... vamos fazer isso! Aqui em casa tem muita porcaria, só temos que ir alugar uns filmes na locadora.

– Então vamos.

Nós três saímos a pé mesmo, pois a locadora era perto de onde Taylor morava. Assim que chegamos, o atendente começou a olhar para gente com um olhar malicioso, porém não dei a mínima, aquilo era normal. Fomos até a sessão de filmes românticos e eu escolhi um que eu ainda não tinha visto, Um amor para recordar. Miley optou por um filme de comédia do American Pie e Taylor também pegou um filme romântico, Querido John. Eu ainda não tinha visto nenhum, então tudo bem. Fomos até o caixa, pagamos e voltamos para a casa de Taylor.

Como ainda estava cedo, eu e Miley ajudamos Taylor com o almoço e eu liguei para casa dizendo que iria passar o dia lá com as duas e que também iria dormir lá. Minha mãe não disse nada, falou que tudo bem e que era bom, pois pelo menos assim eu me distraia, mas acho que ela não tinha entendido o porque de Miley estar ali, explicaria mais tarde. Eu estava me lembrando dos velhos tempo, quando nós três éramos muito unidas. Aquilo estava realmente fazendo bem para mim e tinha certeza que a noite com minhas duas melhores amigas me faria bem. Tudo ficaria bem.


	35. Chapter 35

**Selena's POV**

Já tinha chegado o dia do baile a fantasia de Ashley, e eu já tinha comprado minha fantasia no dia anterior. Eu iria como uma princesa, e meu par, de príncipe. Meio clichê, mas ficaria legal. Acordei um pouco assustada com o sonho que eu tive, ou seria um pesadelo? Sonhei com Demi, mais uma vez. Ela não me deixava em paz nem no meu momento de descanso, incrível. Nele, se repetia a cena dela beijando Miley, e eu fugia como eu fiz, mas em todo canto eu encontrava ela beijando-a. Foi horrível, e tão real ao mesmo tempo. Lembro-me da parte em que me apoiei na parede e deslizei até o chão tampando os olhos...

Toby me disse que eu iria começar a turnê no início da semana, bom, estava muito em cima da hora, mas seria ótimo para mim, o ruim é que a cidade de estreia seria Dallas. Irônico, porém não fui eu que escolhi. Para mim seria melhor começar em Los Angeles, já que eu moro aqui, mas não sou eu quem escolhe. Ainda bem que eu ando fazendo muitos exercícios vocais, e Toby comentou comigo que uma professora de canto irá me acompanhar na turnê, o que vai me ajudar muito.

Ontem passei o dia todo praticamente na casa de minha mãe e só fui para minha casa a noite. Nós duas apenas saímos para comprar a fantasia. Aproveitei para compor uma nova música assim que cheguei em casa, e estava pensando seriamente em adicionar ela na setlist dos shows. Se eu tivesse tido toda a inspiração que eu tive ontem antes de lançar o cd, quem sabe? Mas ela foi escrita com base nos acontecimentos que têm acontecido, que são recentes. Demi, Demetria... Lovato... Sempre me inspirando. Ontem foi um dia bastante bipolar, eu ficava feliz, triste, chorava, e depois ria, eu sinceramente não me entendo. Não entendo meu coração também, acho que ele não concorda nenhum pouco com os meus pensamentos, o que meu cérebro manda fazer. Ele manda eu esquecer Demi, mas meu coração manda exatamente ao contrário.

Liguei a televisão em um canal de música e estava passando o show do tal do Justin Bieber. Nunca tinha prestado muita atenção nele, só lembro que quando eu ainda estudava, as meninas eram loucas nele, era Justin Bieber para cá, para lá, e aquilo me irritava. Assim que eu ia mudar o canal, ele começou a cantar uma música que chamou um pouco a minha atenção.

I wish we had another time

I wish we had another place

Now Romeo and Juliet

Bet they never felt the way we felt

Bonnie and Clyde

Never had the highlight we do, we do

You and I both know it can't work

It's all fun and games

Till someone gets hurt

And I don't, I won't let that be you

Now you don't wanna let go

And I don't wanna let you know

There might be something real

Between us two, who knew?

Now we don't wanna fall but

We're tripping in our hearts

And it's reckless and clumsy

Cause I know you can't love me here

I wish we had another time

I wish we had another place

But everything we have

Is stuck in the moment

And there's nothing my heart can do

To fight with time and space cause

I'm still stuck in the moment with you

Deixei cair uma lágrima. A música era tão linda e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente ao me dar conta que eu estava chorando por uma música do Justin Bieber e xinguei baixo. Mas... Ela tinha me lembrado uma pessoa especial. Incrível como eu tenho estado tão sensível. Assim que a música acabou, mudei de canal imediatamente e deixei no desenho do Tom e Jerry. Fui até a cozinha pegar um pacote de amendoim e observei meu celular vibrando no balcão, foi aí que me lembrei que tinha esquecido ele ali. Era o número de Taylor e passou pela minha cabeça não atender, mas não poderia deixar de ser sua amiga por um motivo tão besta.

– Hey Taylor. – falei naturalmente.

– Finalmente a Sra. Gomez resolveu me atender. Pensei que nunca mais falaria comigo. – pude ouvir Taylor suspirando pelo o outro lado da linha.

– Ah... Me desculpe por isso, é que eu estava preferindo ficar sozinha. Não é nada com você.

– Eu já imaginava isso, mas tudo bem, Selena. Você está melhor?

– Sim. Eu estou muito bem. – menti. Não poderia me demonstrar fraca.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou com um tom desconfiado.

– Tenho, ué. – respondi rapidamente. – E você, está bem?

– Estou. – respondeu. Pensei em perguntar como Demi estava, mas essa ideia saiu de minha cabeça rapidamente. – E aí, o que vai fazer hoje?

– Vou em uma festa a fantasia logo a noite, e você?

– Nada de interessante. Acho que eu vou sair com Demi para uma boate... Boate? Pensei que Demi nunca mais pisaria em uma. Minha vontade foi de falar um monte de coisa, mas me conti. Eu não mandava em Demi, mandava? Fiquei me perguntando se Miley iria junto e não me segurei.

– Miley vai? – perguntei tentando parecer normal.

– Não. – respondeu. Ouvi bem baixo do lado da linha uns risinhos, pareciam ser de Demi.

– Tem alguém aí? – perguntei desconfiada.

– Não, é a televisão...

– Ah tá. – falei colocando um amendoim na boca, porém não estava convencida de que era a televisão. – Taylor... tenho que fazer umas coisas aqui, vou desligar. E mais uma vez, relaxe que nossa amizade não mudará por causa de outras pessoas.

– Nós mal conversamos, Selena. – respondeu séria dessa vez. – Desde que você ficou famosa, mal tem tempo para os amigos.

– Não é is...

– É isso sim, Selena. – cortou-me. – Você deveria ter vindo aqui quando Demi foi sequestrada, e não a culpe caso ela sinta sentimentos por Miley, pois qualquer coisinha você desiste. Miley pelo menos não desistiu dela.

– Tudo bem. Olha, não vou ficar ouvindo esses desaforos, acho melhor desligar mesmo. Tchau, Taylor. – desliguei sem ao menos aguardar por uma resposta.

Não iria deixar nada me deixar mal hoje, pelo menos não hoje. Demi tinha que sair da minha cabeça pelo menos por um até meu quarto e me joguei na cama para assistir Tom e Jerry. Eu poderia ficar daquele dia o dia todo que não me incomodaria, mas de tardezinha iria ter que me arrumar. Eu estava animada para essa festa; tinha gostado de conhecer Ashley e eu tinha certeza que uma grande amizade iria vir pela frente. Bem que alguma amiga dela do elenco de PLL poderia gostar de mulheres e ser solteira, quem sabe assim eu não esqueceria Demi...

Fiquei assistindo o desenho até que meu pacote de amendoim acabasse, e olha que era um pacote grande. Eu não iria almoçar, tinha ficado completamente cheia só com amendoim. Desliguei a televisão com o propósito de dormir de novo, mas o celular tocou novamente, e não era Taylor.

– Boa tarde. – falou docemente. – Eu já estou em Los Angeles, tudo bem eu passar em sua casa para te buscar para nós irmos ao baile?

– Hey... – sorri. – Ótimo, não teria como ser melhor. Que horas você irá passar aqui?

– 19:00. Está bom para você?

– Sim.

– Tudo bem então, então nós nos vemos 19:00. Até mais, Selena.

– Até mais.

Desliguei e também desliguei o celular. Não queria que nada incomodasse meu sono, apesar de que essa ligação tinha vindo em boa hora. Coloquei meu celular na cômoda ao lado de minha cama, e me cobri.

Quando acordei, já estava em cima da hora e se eu tivesse dormido um pouco mais, tinha perdido a hora. Fui correndo para o banheiro tomar banho, e não demorei muito nele. Vesti meu longo vestido rosa claro, e apesar de eu não gostar muito da cor, minha mãe disse que tinha ficado lindo em mim, então fui pela opinião dela. Calcei o salto alto da mesma cor, com um detalhe da cor prata e fui me maquiar. Não exagerei na maquiagem, procurei usar cores que combinassem, cores leves, optando por um batom claro e um pouco de blush. Fiz alguns cachinhos no meu cabelo, e para finalizar, coloquei a coroa prateada. Ouvi o interfone tocar minutos depois – era ele, Zayn Malik.

Não atendi, saí logo de uma vez encontrando com ele do lado de fora. Ele estava totalmente elegante, e realmente parecia um príncipe.

– Você está linda. – ele elogiou. Seus olhos brilhavam, e observei-o por um minuto tentando achar as palavras para me dizer isso.

– Obrigada. – agradeci.

Zayn abriu a porta da frente de seu carro, e eu entrei. Fomos até o local em que ocorreria a festa, e assim que chegamos, demos de cara com vários paparazzis na entrada. Lógico que não era permitido a entrada deles no local, pelos vários seguranças mal encarados que cercavam a entrada. Zayn deu seu carro para o cara do estacionamento estacionar, e nós descemos. Posamos para algumas fotos, e entramos.O local era lindo, totalmente elegante e bem decorado. Já estava cheio de pessoas, pessoas que eu não reconhecia pelo fato da maioria usar máscaras. Senti uma mão tocar meu ombro, era a mão de Ashley, e me virei para cumprimentá-la.

– Hey Ashley. – sorri.

– Hey Selena! Que bom que veio. – falou sorridente. – Você é Zayn Malik, não é? Do One Direction.

– Sim. – Zayn balançou a cabeça.

– Seja bem vindo. Minha amiga Lucy é louca pelo One Direction.

– Ah, que legal né? Eu gosto muito da série de vocês... Pretty little liars.

– Obrigada. – agradeceu. – Hey, venham se sentar comigo e meus amigos.

– Tudo bem. – falei e segui Ashley.

Havia uma grande mesa aonde estavam mais ou menos dez pessoas. Era a maior da sala, e as outras eram menores. Sentei do lado de Zayn, que pegou em minha mão logo em seguida. Não sabia o que fazer em relação a isso, mas uma hora ou outra aconteceria.

– Pessoal, esses são Selena e Zayn. – Ashley nos apresentou.

– Hey Selena, e Zayn. – Lucy falou sorridente.

– Bem vindos! Logo avisando: não somos normais. – Shay falou. A personagem dela era a que eu mais gostava, que irônico...

– Eu também não sou, então tudo bem. – todos rimos.

– Daqui a pouco nós vamos dançar, vocês vão, não é? – Troian perguntou.

– Sim. – Zayn respondeu.

– É, vamos...

Falei um pouco de mim para o pessoal, pois Shay perguntou como que eu tinha chegado ali e derivados. Lucy comentou que comprou meu CD no iTunes e que tinha gostado muito dele, fiquei feliz. Também disse que gosta de cantar e que pretende lançar um CD. Zayn disse para ela fazer isso que não irá se arrepender, que cantar é uma das melhores coisas na vida de alguém... que sabe cantar. Chegou a parte da dança, e eu e Zayn fomos para o meio da pista. Como a música era lenta, nós dançamos com nossos corpos muito próximos e ele somente me olhava, não falava nada, até que decidiu falar alguma coisa.

– Selena... – olhou para mim meio tímido.

– Sim? – virei meu olhar para o dele.

– Eu te amo.

Zayn nesse momento colou seus lábios nos meus, e eu aprofundei para um beijo. Porém, eu não sentia nada, nem ao menos um frio na barriga. Nada que eu sentia quando beijava Demi, nenhuma das sensações. Foi como se eu estivesse beijando meu próprio travesseiro.

– Somos amigos, Zayn... – falei meio sem graça.

Eu não poderia ser tão egoísta em quebrar o seu coração. Eu percebi o que eu estava prestes a fazer, seria a coisa mais egoísta do mundo e desisti. Não poderia namorá-lo.

– Você não sente nada por mim? – perguntou já triste.

– Você é incrível. Mas... Eu te amo como um irmão, ok?

Zayn começou a olhar pro chão e por um momento eu penssei que ele iria começar a chorar, mas antes disso, puxei-o para um abraço. Um abraço de verdade, e continuamos dançando abraçados. Zayn não queria me soltar, parecia que se ele fizesse isso, me perderia, mas não. Eu tinha certeza que tinha uma garota perfeita aguardando por ele, só que não era eu e nunca iria ser. Se eu pudesse esquecer Demi e ficar com ele, eu faria. Mas eu não conseguia esquecê-la nem por um minuto, e se eu tentasse algo com ele, seria totalmente perda de tempo.

A turnê tinha vindo realmente em boa hora, com ela eu poderia rever alguns dos meus conceitos, e quem sabe, as coisas seriam consertadas ou terminadas de vez.


	36. Chapter 36

**Demi's POV**

Eu e Miley dormimos na casa de Taylor, e nossa noite foi ótima: rendeu várias risadas, e lágrimas também. Ao assistir Dear John, praticamente desabei com a história do filme, era perfeita. Depois de tanto tempo separados, o amor dos personagens principais de alguma forma não morreu, quem dera se a vida fosse igual aos filmes... Seria tudo tão... Perfeito. Logo de manhã, Taylor ligou para Selena e deixou no viva voz. Pude ouvir a conversa toda, e tinha ficado mais do que feliz ao ouvir a voz dela, tinha me confortado de alguma forma. Selena pareceu ficar com ciúmes em um momento e foi a parte em que eu fiquei mais feliz, até que Taylor se estressou verdadeiramente com Selena e Selena desligou na cara de Taylor. No momento fiquei com raiva de Selena por causa disso, mas passou, eu sabia que ela era estressada mesmo, porém agora que ela ficou famosa tem muitos compromissos e não tem culpa.

De tardezinha, voltei para casa e a noite saí com meus pais para o aniversário de um amigo de meu pai em uma churrascaria. Foi bem entediante. O filho do amigo dele ficava dando em cima de mim toda hora e tudo o que eu fazia era revirar os olhos. Ainda bem que levei meu iPod e assim pude ficar ouvindo música e twittando com Taylor. Assim que cheguei em casa, fui logo dormir, estava exausta de tanto tédio.

Acordei por mim mesma, as dez horas da manhã. Nem saí do meu quarto e liguei meu computador e acessei o site oficial de Selena. Não sei o que tinha dado em mim, eu tinha acordado com essa vontade. Ao digitar o site, quase hesitei, porém continuei. Nele havia a lista de cidades que a turnê dela iria passar e fiquei boquiaberta ao ver que Dallas seria a primeira cidade.

– Meu Deus. – falei baixo.

Eu teria que dar um jeito de ir nesse show, aliás, eu iria nesse show. Os ingressos já estavam a venda fazia um tempo e eu não sabia disso. Fiquei perguntando-me se já tinha esgotado.

– Burra, porque você não acessou aqui antes? – dei um tapa em minha testa. – Mas que merda...

Deslizei com minhas meias até a cômoda aonde estava meu celular e liguei para Taylor imediatamente. Iria pedir para ela ligar para Selena e informar mais sobre esse show.

– Demi, você teve sorte que eu acabei de acordar, não tem nem cinco minutos. – falou.

– Taylor, eu preciso de um favor seu e é rápido. Eu preciso mesmo. – falei um pouco nervosa.

– O que foi? – perguntou-me.

– Selena vai fazer um show aqui em Dallas. Eu não sabia disso. Você sabia? – perguntei indignada.

– Claro que não. Mas o que tem a ver com o seu favor? E quando é o show?

– O show é depois de depois de amanhã... Enfim. Eu quero que você pergunte pra ela desde quando os ingressos estão vendendo e se ela sabe se há algum a venda ainda, ou sei lá. Eu tentei acessar a página de compra e não consegui de jeito nenhum.

– Eu não estou muito afim de falar com Selena...

– Por favor, Tay.

– Tudo bem. Vou ligar para ela, aguarde um pouco, ok? – ela finalizou a ligação.

Aguardei impaciente Taylor por quase trinta minutos, até que ela me ligou novamente. Minhas unhas já não aguentavam mais.

– E aí? – perguntei ansiosa.

– Bom... Eu e Selena conversamos bastante, ela me pediu desculpas e explicou a situação. Desculpe a demora. Enfim, ela disse que os ingressos estão a venda tem uma semana, porém tinha sido avisada a pouco tempo e já se esgotaram...

– Não acredito. Incrível como eu nunca ten...

– Espere, deixe-me continuar.

– Ok. – falei já desanimada.

– Aí ela me disse que queria que eu fosse e que queria me ver também, aí eu disse que seria ótimo e ela me ofereceu um ingresso e um passe para o camarim. Porém eu também disse que eu estava namorando e que meu namorado era fã dela, e ela vai me dar dois ingressos e dois passes para o camarim!

– NÃO ACREDITO! – gritei. – CARAMBA, VOCÊ É O MÁXIMO.

– Eu sei... E você me deixou surda agora.

– AAAAAAAAA. – gritei ainda mais alto. Larguei o celular em cima da cama e comecei a pular, parecia uma criança que tinha acabado de ganhar o tão desejado presente nos dia das crianças. Sentei-me novamente na cama e falei com Taylor que ainda não tinha encerrado a ligação. – OI!

– Oi, Demi. – ela riu.

– Mas peraí... Ela não pediu o nome do seu ''namorado'' pra colocar no passe?

– Não, não tem isso de nome. É pra qualquer um, por exemplo, se eu quiser te dar, tanto faz. Você vai ver Selena, Demi. Isso é ótimo.

– É mais do que ótimo. Ela vai ter que me ouvir dessa vez, querendo ou não. Nem que eu tenha que trancar as portas daquele caralho de camarim.

– Relaxa, o pior já passou e o melhor está por vir.

– Isso.

Eu já tinha todas as palavras em minha mente para falar para Selena. Palavras que com certeza mudariam tudo. Palavras que eu pensava todas as noites antes de dormir para apenas dizer para ela. Eu sentia falta de Selena, mesmo ela tendo aquele jeito Selena de ser.

Eu teria que ser bem cuidadosa, ninguém poderia nos ver, ninguém poderia saber o que rolava entre nós duas. Aquilo era um assunto bem delicado, Selena era famosa e qualquer coisinha poderia prejudicar a carreira dela. Tenho certeza que ela não se importava muito com isso, porém eu sim, já que ela demorou muito para conquistar tudo o que tem hoje. Eu me importava com ela. Me importava bastante, e ela não sabia o quanto.

– Demi?

– Oi. – acordei do transe de pensamentos; pensamentos sobre Selena.

– Eu perguntei o que você vai fazer mais tarde, tipo, umas dez vezes.

– Desculpe... Eu não prestei atenção. Eu vou ficar em casa mesmo.

– Ah, qual é? Miley vai visitar uma tia querida que sofreu um acidente em Austin e me convidou para ir, venha conosco.

– Austin? É longe... Quase oito horas de carro.

– Eu sei, mas vale a pena. Austin é muito legal.

– É perigoso viajar de carro.

– Não seja covarde, Demi. Vamos. – tentou convencer-me.

– Tenho que pedir permissão aos meus pais.

– Me poupe, né Demetria Devonne Lovato?

– Cala a boca. – falei irritada. Odiava quando me chamavam pelo nome completo.

– Vamos, Demetria Devonne Lovato?

– Uhhh. Tá bom, Taylor Alison Swift.

– Ótimo! Arrume algumas coisinhas que vamos viajar em meu carro e daqui meia hora eu passo aí. Taylor desligou sem nem esperar por alguma resposta minha.

– Safada. – falei para mim mesma.

Antes de me arrumar, resolvi dar uma passada para checar as novas fotos de Selena e me deparei com algumas nada agradáveis. Fotos de Selena abraçada com um garoto, um tal de Zayn, o garoto dos boatos em que ela provavelmente estava namorando, mas nessas fotos eles trocavam carícias e ainda se beijavam. Havia várias pessoas por perto, provavelmente era na festa que ela tinha ido. Olhei para as fotos incrédula; eu mal podia acreditar. Segurei todas as lágrimas naquele momento e desliguei o computador com toda a raiva.

Peguei a menor mala que eu tinha e coloquei algumas coisas. Não era uma viagem, apenas um passeio e eu retornaria antes do show de Selena, apesar do que eu tinha visto, não poderia deixar aquilo me abalar... Eu era mais importante que esse garoto e isso não iria sair da minha cabeça.

Tomei banho e me arrumei rapidamente e desci as escadas, para comunicar meus pais.

– Hey. – falei para minha mãe e Eddie que estavam sentados no sofá da sala.

– Bom dia filha. – minha mãe falou.

– E essa mala? – Eddie perguntou.

– Vou para Austin com Taylor e Miley, mas volto logo. Relaxem.

– Austin? É longe e... – minha mãe começou.

– Deixe, Dianna. Demi é responsável, sabe se cuidar. E não é uma viagem longa... – defendeu-me do breve discurso de minha mãe.

– Isso aí, pai! – bati no ombro de Eddie. – Eu volto logo, só vamos visitar uma tia de Miley e pronto.

– Tudo bem então. Mas espero que volte logo mesmo.

– Eu voltarei. Preciso resolver umas coisas nessa semana. – ouvi uma buzina vindo do lado de fora. – Deve ser Taylor... Então, estou indo. Deem um beijo na pequena por mim. – beijei minha mãe e meu pai na bochecha, e desci até a rua.

Entrei no banco de trás do carro de Taylor, aonde fiquei sozinha junto de minha mala, já que Miley estava no banco da frente.

– E aí. – falei.

– Hey Dems. – Miley falou.

– Então... Austin, aí vamos nós! – Taylor falou animada.

– Qual é Taylor, vamos visitar minha tia... Isso é triste. – Miley parecia triste.

– Sinto muito pela sua tia, Miley. Mas ela ficará bem. – toquei em um ombro de Miley, que se virou para mim e sorriu.

– Obrigada Demi. – sorri de volta.

Taylor sincronizou seu iPhone com o som de seu carro, e imediatamente começou tocar as músicas que estavam nele. A primeira delas, ironicamente ou não, era de minha cantora favorita, Kelly Clarkson. Vibrei e comecei a cantar junto com a música, Stronger. Era uma de minhas música favoritas, apesar de ser uma das mais recentes. Me animava completamente, eu tinha orgulho de ser fã da Kelly.

– Você continua sendo fã dessa mulher? – Miley falou num tom de deboche assim que eu acabei de cantar.

– Sim. Certas coisas nunca mudam...

– Qual é Taylor, você não tem nenhuma música da Britney aí? Ela sim é foda.

– Britney não, pelo amor de Deus...

– Tenho. – Taylor colocou em uma música da Britney Spears, Don't let me be the last to know. Miley começou imediatamente a cantar.

Eu nunca tinha ouvido aquela música, não gostava de Britney, a achava falsa e superficial, mas aquela música... Era linda. Eu tinha me identificado totalmente com a letra, pois eu queria que Selena disesse todas aquelas coisas.

''Meus amigos dizem que você está na minha, e que precisa de mim desesperadamente, eles dizem que você acha que nós nos completamos... Mas preciso ouvir de você, Se você quer que eu acredite. Estou esperando há tanto tempo que até machuca, quero ouvir você dizer as palavras, por favor. Não, não me deixe ser a última a saber. Não se segure, deixe rolar. Eu preciso ouvir você dizer, que você precisa de mim, se você me ama tanto... Não me deixe ser a última a saber. A linguagem do seu corpo fala muito, sim, eu sinto isso no jeito como você me toca. Mas enquanto você disser, não será suficiente... Vamos e me diga que você está apaixonado, por favor. Vamos, me deixe ser a escolhida, vamos agora, sim. Eu preciso ouvir você dizer que você me ama sempre, e não quero esperar mais um dia, quero sentir o que você sente, oh, vamos. Não, apenas me deixe ser a escolhida, não se segure, deixe rolar. Preciso ouvir você dizer, que você precisa de mim, então amor, se você me ama, não me deixe ser a última a saber.'' – todas essas palavras da letra ficaram em minha cabeça, até que eu pedi para que Taylor repetisse a música e Miley olhou para mim estranhando o ato.

Lembrei-me do momento que vi as fotos de Selena e Zayn se beijando na tal festa, e minha vontade foi de chorar. Eu tinha segurado todas as lágrimas, e por incrível que pareça, eu não estava brava com ela... Só triste. Ficava perguntando-me se ela sentia algo por aquele menino ou se apenas estava usando-o para me esquecer. Selena seria tão baixa?

A música terminou novamente, até que começou a tocar uma música animada da Katy Perry. Desliguei meus pensamentos de Selena por um minuto e comecei a cantar com minhas amigas.

– I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick... – nós três cantávamos alto com os vidros do carro abertos, tanto que as pessoas olhavam para nós. Nós não nos importávamos e continuamos cantando. – ... It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight...

Paramos em um sinal e continuávamos cantando, até que uns três garotos que estavam no carro conversível do lado buzinaram para nós e começaram a sorrir. Eram três garotos que pareciam ser daqueles universitários que jogam futebol americano.

– GOSTOSAS! – o do volante gritou.

– Meu Deus... – Miley falou baixo.

– É você! – Taylor gritou de volta, fazendo o do volante buzinar várias vezes como um louco e os outros gritarem, até que o sinal abriu e nós saímos dali.

Continuei a cantar, até que a música acabou e aleatoriamente começou a tocar uma música de Selena.

– Nossa, realmente não é pra eu ficar bem... – reclamei.

– Vou passar a música, Demi.

– Não, tudo bem.

Era Naturally. Minha música. O vento batia em mim e eu imaginava como se fosse Selena sentada ao meu lado, naquele banco vazio. Quando ela cantava, eu não me sentia tão sozinha. Era como se ela estivesse ali.

– You have a way of moving me, a force of nature, your energy... It comes naturally. – coloquei a mão em meu peito.

Dessa vez, deixei derramar uma lágrima, mas não era de tristeza. Dei um sorriso logo em seguida. Realmente, eu e Selena éramos trovão e relâmpago.


	37. Chapter 37

**Selena's POV**

Eu tinha acordado extremamente cedo. Acordei com o telefone tocando e quando atendi, não havia ninguém na linha, ou simplesmente não queria falar nada, e eu apenas estranhei. Fiquei me perguntando quem era aquela pessoa, porém eu tinha que agradecê-la por ter me acordado de um pesadelo horrível. Novamente, era Demi me perturbando em meus sonhos, pesadelos, ou o que seja. Demi no sonho terminava comigo, e eu ficava correndo atrás dela e ela só me rejeitava. Eu saí chorando correndo pelas ruas de Los Angeles até chegar a casa de minha mãe, e quando ela me abraçou eu acordei. Tinha sido horrível, parecia uma continuação do outro que eu tive com ela.

Depois da festa de Ashley que eu e Zayn fomos, ele me deixou em casa e procurou por um beijo, porém não dei a ele e expliquei que eramos somente amigos novamente. Sua frustração foi visível, mas não tinha nada a ser feito. Ele não tinha me ligado, ou nada desde então, comecei a pensar pelo fato dele e da One Direction estarem fazendo shows, e o que eu mais esperava era que ele me desculpasse por ter dado falsas esperanças.

Mal poderia acreditar que o dia do show que eu faria em Dallas estava chegando, e eu estava ensaiando muito desde então. Não poderia decepcionar meus fãs, seria meu primeiro show da turnê e também era muito importante para a minha imagem.

Lembrei de Taylor ontem quando assistia a televisão, estava passando um especial do cantor favorito dela, Tim McGraw e bateu uma vontade imensa de conversar com ela, porém quando liguei, falava que o celular dela estava fora de área, estranhei o ocorrido, pois isso nunca tinha acontecido. Fiquei imaginando se ela estava na estrada, era a melhor hipótese, já que em Dallas nunca acontecia algo do tipo.

– It was just a crushhhhh, yeah. – cantei, enquanto ensaiava mais uma vez.

''Isso precisa ficar melhor.'' pensei.

Nunca tinha sido tão perfeccionista quanto atualmente, claro, nunca tinha feito uma turnê e procurava o melhor de mim nessa nova etapa de minha vida. Eram quase duas horas da tarde e eu estava desde manhã ensaiando. Toby disse para eu não ficar forçando muito minha voz, e eu estava indo totalmente contra o que ele me dizia. Sim, eu sempre fui teimosa, então não era uma novidade eu ir contra as regras dessa vez, mas depois de sentir minha voz meio rouca, decidi parar.

Fui até a cozinha pegar um copo de água e lembrei-me que não tinha comido nada além de um pedaço de chocolate branco. Eu mal estava me alimentando, não sabia e era pelo estresse, ou sei lá, mas não sentia muita fome, o que era estranho, pois sempre gostei de comer. Resolvi pegar uma maçã e ficar um pouco no computador, já que meu dia era de folga.

Subi as escadas e sentei-me na cadeira do computador, ligando-o logo em seguida. Resolvi baixar um episódio de Glee, e enquanto baixava, eu entrei no twitter para passar o tempo. Cliquei nas minhas mentions, e chegavam milhares a cada segundo. Revirei os olhos. Fui no twitter do Zayn, minha curiosidade me matava.

'' zaynmalik: Não estou nos meus melhores dias... essa tristeza não vai embora :( x''

Suspirei fundo ao ler esse tweet de Zayn que tinha sido postado quatro horas atrás. Cliquei em cima, e apareceu várias fãs consolando-o. Algumas perguntavam o que tinha acontecido, porém é lógico que Zayn não falaria nada a respeito.

Pesquisei meu nome no Google, me deparando com fotos minhas de Zayn, e inclusive do nosso beijo na festa de Ashley. Fiquei abismada com aquilo, e parei um pouco para ler minhas mentions, ocorrendo o que eu esperava: haviam fãs do Zayn me xingando. Idiotas, nem sabiam o que tinha acontecido, muito menos não sabiam que eu não estava nem um pouco afim dele.

'' selenagomez: Como há pessoas que são infantis...'' – twittei.''

'' selenagomez: Eu não estou namorando. Rumores estúpidos.'' – twittei em seguida do tweet anterior.

Eu estava preocupada com Zayn. Tinha quebrado seu coração, e resolvi ligar para ele novamente, sendo dessa vez, atendida por ele.

– Oi, Selena. – ele falou com a voz alegre.

– Hey Zayn. Você está melhor? – perguntei com um tom de preocupação.

– Sim, eu estou melhor... Eu estou começando a te entender, me desculpe por todo esse drama que eu fiz. Eu sou muito sensível, realmente sinto muito.

– Eu que sinto muito... pelo... você sabe o que. Suas fãs estão extremamente bravas comigo.

– É, eu vi... Mas você não tem culpa. Vou tweetar alguma coisa sobre daqui a pouco, fique relaxada. Elas não podem odiar alguém tão maravilhosa quanto você.

– Você é tão doce e adorável, eu tenho tanta sorte em ser sua amiga. – falei, fazendo Zayn rir pelo outro lado da linha.

– Obrigado, Sel. Você vai fazer um show em Dallas depois de amanhã, não é?

– Sim.

– Eu farei um com a One Direction no dia seguinte, será que vamos nos encontrar?

– Acho que sim, talvez. Espero que sim.

– Ótimo! Se sim, quero que você vá ao show, ok? Eu chegarei um dia antes no dia do show para ir no seu.

– Que bom... Vai ser ótimo ter um amigo presente, acho que ficarei mais segura. Minha primeira apresentação... Eu não acredito ainda.

– Tipo, no início é complicado, e você vai se sentir estranha... Mas depois você se solta e se acostuma. Eu lembro que no início eu achava aquilo tudo estranho, nem parecia que eu estava passando por aquilo, mas tudo melhora depois de um tempo. Você vai se sair bem.

– Obrigada, Zayn. Realmente espero que sim.

– Então... Eu tenho que desligar agora, pois tenho uma sessão de fotos com os meninos pra uma revista aqui de Londres, mas vou ficar online no twitter, qualquer coisa..

– Certo. Boa sessão de fotos, beijos, amo você.

– Eu também. – ele desligou.

Bom, estava tudo melhorando, ele ainda não tinha me superado, pois é difícil, mas aquilo não demoraria muito, eu tinha ao twitter e havia um tweet novo de Zayn.

'' zaynmalik: Parem de mandar mensagem de ódio para a minha amiga, selenagomez! Vocês estão fazendo com que eu fique triste com vocês x''

Haviam poucos segundos que ele tinha postado isso, e eu sorri ao ler. Em resposta, tweetei um obrigada.

Resolvi dar uma olhada no twitter de Taylor, ela era um pouco viciada, mas não havia nenhum tweet recente dela, o mais recente era de três dias atrás alegando que iria viajar com Demi e Miley, aquilo explicava muita coisa. De alguma forma, fiquei nervosa ao ler que Miley tinha viajado junto com as duas. Sem pensar duas vezes, cliquei no twitter de Demi e também não estava atualizado. Suspirei. Fazia tempo que eu não visitava a página dela, e resolvi ler alguns tweets. Haviam algumas indiretas para mim, dava para perceber. Ao perceber que eu estava lendo os tweets de Demi, fechei a aba do navegador rapidamente.

– O que você está fazendo, Selena? – falei para mim mesma já nervosa. – Mas que bosta.

Resolvi sair do twitter, e vi que o episódio de Glee já tinha sido baixado. Ao assisti-lo, ficava pensando em mim e Demi como Santana e Brittany, engraçado como ela me perseguia até nos seriados. Maldita Demetria.

Ao terminar de assistir o episódio, a única coisa que martelava em minha cabeça era pra onde as três tinham viajado, o que estavam fazendo, o que iam fazer. Comecei a xingar a mim mesma por causa disso, eu sinceramente não me entendia. Como eu podia ser tão bipolar? Por um minuto, odiava Demi e em outro eu estava implorando para saber notícias dela.

Fui em meu armário procurar um remédio para dor de cabeça - que tinha começado a doer. Acho que ela pelo fato de eu ter dormido mal, ou outra coisa qualquer e acabei encontrando a carta que Demi tinha me escrito tempos atrás. A carta que ela dizia sobre seus sentimentos.

Sentei-me na beirada de minha cama e a li novamente. Minha vontade era de amassa-la, porém após ler a guardei no mesmo lugar que eu tinha encontrado. Lembrei da música que eu tinha escrevido dias atrás e resolvi fazer algumas alterações na letra, talvez ficaria melhor desse jeito. Eu estava doida para cantá-la, explicaria muita coisa... Eu acho. Era bastante sentimental, e mais acustica do que as outras músicas que eu cantaria, completamente, já que eram mais animadas.


	38. Chapter 38

**Demi's POV**

Quando nós chegamos em Austin, estavamos totalmente cansadas. Austin era uma cidade bonita, bem maior do que Dallas, porém eu preferia Dallas mil vezes do que Austin, talvez pelo costume. Foi engraçado que havia um outdoor com Selena fazendo uma propaganda de alguma coisa que não prestei atenção, Miley que viu e me falou como se não tivesse gostado. Como já estava de noite, nós ficamos em um hotel e decidimos que iriamos logo de manhã visitar a tia de Miley.

Assim que acordamos, fomos visitar a tia de Miley no hospital, que estava dormindo no momento e tivemos que pedir informações para o médico.

– Ela ficará bem? – Miley perguntou preocupada para o médico.

– Sim, ela ficará bem, senhorita Cyrus. O que sua tia teve não foi nada grave, ela quebrou o braço esquerdo e torceu a perna, tivemos sorte que ela não a quebrou.

– Ainda bem. – Miley suspirou aliviada.

– Ela está dormindo agora, mas daqui a pouco ela irá acordar. Podem ficar aqui no quarto se quiserem.

– Obrigada. – Miley agradeceu e o médico sorriu, saindo da sala.

– Então... Vamos esperar. – falei.

– Obrigada por terem vindo comigo. – Miley sorriu. – Ela é muito importante para mim...

– Nós sabemos. Ela morava em Dallas e cuidava de você, já que seus pais não podiam. Aí ela se mudou para Austin dois anos atrás quando foi transferida por causa do emprego.

– É. – agora Miley olhou para mim triste.

– Mas ela ficará bem, Miley. Poderia ter sido pior, porém Deus a protegeu. – Taylor falou com um meio sorriso.

– Verdade. – Miley falou.

– Uhm... – a tia de Miley murmurou, abrindo os olhos. – Miley! – deu um sorriso.

– Oi tia Tisha. – Miley abraçou a tia que estava deitada na cama, de leve.

– Não acredito que você veio de Dallas só para me ver. – ela ainda sorria.

– Claro, eu me preocupo muito com a senhora.

– Foi horrível o acidente... eu pensava que não iria sair dessa viva, mas ainda bem que eu ainda estou, não? Espero que eu me recupere logo.

– Ainda bem que não foi muito grave, a senhora poderia quebrado as pernas, costela ou sei lá.

– Sim... – ela suspirou. – Vocês vão embora hoje?

– Sim, nós temos que chegar em Dallas amanhã para ver o show de uma amiga. – Miley falou desanimada o ''amiga'' e Taylor olhou para mim no momento segurando o riso.

– É Tisha, é importante para nós... – enfatizei o nós e Miley revirou os olhos. – Mas espero que a senhora fique bem logo.

– Tudo bem meninas, só de vocês virem me visitarem está ótimo.

– Nós temos que ir embora daqui a pouco, se não não dá tempo para chegarmos em Dallas.

– Eu entendo, eu realmente agradeço a visita. Eu ficarei bem... Só uma pergunta, como sua mãe está Miley?

– Eu não tenho falado muito com ela. – Miley pareceu triste.

– A Tish... Tish de sempre. Ela tem que ver a filha incrível que tem.

– Acho que isso nunca vai acontecer.

– Nunca dica nunca, ok?

– Tudo bem... – Miley beijou a testa da tia. – Mas é sério, fique bem. Nós temos que ir...

– Eu ficarei, Miley. Quando eu puder, irei visitá-la em Dallas.

– Será recebida de braços abertos, tia. – Miley sorriu.

– Tchau, Tisha! – Taylor abraçou de leve a tia de Miley e eu fiz o mesmo. A despedida de Miley foi mais longa, até que saímos do hospital.

– Viu, Miley? Ela ficará bem. – confortei-a.

– Eu sei. Obrigada por vir, Demi. – Miley me puxou para um abraço forte, e eu retribui. Ficamos abraçadas, até Taylor pigarrear.

– Então... Nós ainda temos que passar no hotel e pegar nossas coisas. É melhor irmos. – Taylor falou.

– É... Vamos. – falei já separada de Miley.

Nós três entramos no carro de Taylor, e seguimos em direção ao hotel. Não demorou muito para que nós pegássemos todas as nossas coisas e fechassemos a conta. Tinhamos ficado somente uma noite, e como o café já estava incluso na diária, não pagamos muito caro.

Pensamos em almoçar antes de viajar, mas nenhuma de nós estava com fome então preferimos ir embora logo de Austin para chegar mais cedo em Dallas, e ter uma boa noite de descanso para o show, então caímos logo na estrada.

– Acho que vou dormir um pouco. – Miley falou, bocejando.

– Pode dormir, Miley. – falei. Taylor continuou dirigindo, enquanto eu cantava uma música do Rascal Flatts que tocava no som. Estava imensamente tediante e era triste imaginar que ainda haviam mais ou menos seis horas naquele carro.

Acabei adormecendo, igual a Miley enquanto Taylor dirigia cantando as músicas country que estavam na playlist dela.

...

– OH MEU DEUS! – Taylor gritou e eu me espantei, acordando.

O carro havia desviado da estrada tão rapidamente que parecia ter sido uma cena de filme. Ele tinha parado em uma estrada de chão, e quase havia batido em uma árvore. Nesse momento eu me segurei rapidamente para que não me machucasse.

– Que merda foi essa, Taylor? – Miley perguntou irritada.

– Fui desviar de um carro que estava vindo quando fui ultrapassar, e deu nisso. Vocês estão bem?

– Estamos... – Miley respondeu. – Er, pelo menos eu. – corrigiu.

– Relaxem, eu estou bem também. – falei.

– É, todas estão bem então nós podemos voltar para a estrada agora. – Miley falou ainda irritada.

– Ok... – Taylor começou a dar a partida novamente, porém o carro não saia do lugar.

– QUE PORRA É ESSA? – Miley gritou.

– Calma Miley. – falei.

– Vou dar uma olhada. – Taylor falou calmamente, e saiu do carro. – Meninas, temos um problema... – ela falou com a voz nada animada.

– O que é? – perguntei.

– Dois pneus furaram. – ela falou.

– O que? – Miley perguntou como se não estivesse acreditando. – Eu não acredito... Nós estamos no meio do nada. E agora?

– Eu estou sem estepe... Vamos na estrada ver se alguém nos ajuda.

Eu, Miley e Taylor fomos até a estrada que estava praticamente vazia. Quando passou um carro, nós pulamos e acenamos com toda a energia que nós tinhamos, mas foi em vão.

– Mas que povo egoísta. Tomara que também fure o pneu e ninguém ajude. – Miley reclamou e cruzou os braços.

– Que horas são? – perguntei preocupada.

– 17:49. – Taylor respondeu.

– Já tentou usar o celular? – Miley perguntou.

– Já, mas estamos em uma área sem sinal...

– Que ódio. – Miley bufou.

– Ei, um caminhão está vindo. Pulem novamente! – eu falei.

Começamos novamente a pular e acenar para o caminhão grande que vinha, e não demorou muito para que ele parasse perto de nós. Dentro dele estava um senhor idoso que usava um óculos que preenchia quase todo o seu rosto.

– O que vocês querem? – ele perguntou simpaticamente.

– Nós furamos dois pneus. Você sabe aonde tem um posto próximo daqui, ou um guincho?

– Olha, o posto próximo fica mais ou menos a uns 50km. – suspirei sem acreditar no que ouvia. – Mas eu posso levar vocês até lá, meu caminhão tem um guincho.

– AMÉM. – gritei animada pensando que iria perder o show de Selena, apesar que pra isso, teriamos que viajar a noite toda praticamente.

– Aonde está o carro? – o senhor perguntou.

– Lá embaixo... Nós sofremos um pequeno acidente.

– Não dá pra descer com o caminhão até lá, vocês podem empurrar?

– Acho que conseguimos sim.

Nós três descemos novamente e empurramos com toda força o carro, apesar de ser um pouco pesado e Taylor era a mais fraca. Miley empurrava com toda sua força, já que estava brava e sua cara estava até vermelha, porém depois de alguns minutos nós conseguimos e o carro estava na estrada novamente. O senhor colocou o guincho no carro e nós entramos dentro do caminhão, até o posto de gasolina. Lá o borracheiro trocou os pneus por uns usados, porém iria dar para chegar até Dallas e lá Taylor compraria outros, sem problemas.

Nós agradecemos o senhor e tivemos sorte, pois há muitas pessoas que fazem mal para as outras, mas ele apenas nos ajudou.

Voltamos novamente a estrada e rimos do que tinha acontecido, de alguma forma foi engraçado mas agoniante ao mesmo tempo.

Viajamos praticamente a noite toda, assim que chegamos de madrugada em Dallas e eu fui dormir na casa de Taylor junto com Miley, colocando meu celular para despertar meio dia, já que o show aconteceria a tarde. Seria um longo, e longo dia.


	39. Chapter 39

**Selena's POV**

– Olá, Dallas. – falei enquanto descia as escadas do avião.

Eu já tinha chegado na cidade que eu sempre tinha morado, a cidade que eu sonhava em realizar tudo o que acontecia atualmente e também a cidade que eu sofri metade da minha adolescência, mas também que eu tinha conhecido pessoas inesquecíveis.

Já havia um carro me esperando; como ainda faltavam algumas horas para o show eu iria almoçar primeiro e descansar. Eu estava de moletom, uma calça jeans, um boné roxo e de óculos pretos da ray ban, eu pelo menos achava que estava irreconhecível, bom, eu não me reconheceria, até que umas meninas que usavam uma camiseta branca com um destaque da cor preta escrito ''Selena Gomez'' gritaram pelo meu nome enquanto eu entrava no carro, mas já era tarde.

O carro me levou até o local aonde iria ocorrer o show, a House of Blues, uma casa de shows. Foi incrível como havia uma fila enorme por toda a rua, pessoas que estavam até com barracas, vários vendedores vendendo produtos (camisetas, broches, chaveiros..) meus e quando o carro preto em que eu estava chegou, todos ficaram delirando e foi impossível entrar pela parte da frente do estabelecimento. Depois de muita luta, consegui entrar pela porta dos fundos e fui direto para o meu camarim.

Havia um prato com um pedaço de frango grelhado e um pouco de salada me esperando; era meu almoço já que eu não poderia comer muita coisa antes dos shows e eu comi ficando totalmente satisfeita. Fui escovar meus dentes no banheiro do camarim e depois fiquei ensaiando um pouco com meu violão, mas eu não poderia forçar muito minha voz então cantei baixo.

– Selena, tudo bem? – um dos seguranças perguntou.

– Sim. Você sabe aonde está o Toby? – perguntei. Toby iria me acompanhar em todos os shows da turnê, mas ele não veio no mesmo vôo que o meu então eu não sabia se ele já tinha chegado.

– Parece que ele vai chegar daqui alguns minutos, foi o que me falaram.

– Você sabe me informar se o Meet & Greet vai ser antes ou depois do show?

– Vai ser depois. Era pra ser antes, mas mudaram, tudo bem pra você?

– Sim, obrigada.

O segurança fechou a porta e voltou a fazer seu papel, e eu fiquei no camarim totalmente tediosa. Entrei no twitter e twittei que estava animada pra o show e saí logo em seguida; não queria passar muito tempo por lá.

Depois de vários minutos sem fazer nada, Toby chegou e eu fiquei mais animada ainda.

– Desculpe a demora, Sel, o trânsito de Dallas até aqui não estava muito bom. – ele falou. – Você ainda está com essa roupa? Vá se arrumar.

– Merda, é mesmo. Vou me arrumar.

Vesti uma outra calça jeans mais clara, junto com uma camiseta de banda que havia ali separada para mim e manti meu all star. Joguei por cima uma camiseta xadrez vermelha com preta e Toby chamou a maquiadora para me maquiar, e outra mulher para arrumar meu cabelo. Fiquei um tempão somente me arrumando, e quando terminei, Toby disse que eu estava linda e eu realmente estava.

Os portões já tinham sido abertos, e eu podia ouvir os fãs gritando por mim. Eu estava totalmente nervosa, mas confiante. Havia uma música aleatória tocando para acalmá-los, mas isso não era o suficiente. Fui até a parte do palco em que eu entraria; por baixo. Me abaixei, deixando o cabelo na frente do meu rosto e com o microfone na mão. Tudo estava escuro, e assim quando eu entrei, uma fumaça simulada me cobria, até que ela se esvaiu e eu surgi. Ao olhar para todos, meu coração pulou para fora de emoção e eu comecei cantando Kiss & Tell.

– ... Lips that lie, caught in your trap, sold me out and you just laugh, tell me were friends until the end... Yeah. But you don't mean it, don't mean it, you don't mean it, you don't mean it, no...

Eu cantava sorridente, até que terminei a música e comecei a falar com todos que estavam ali presentes.

– Hey pessoal! – todos gritaram. – Eu sou Selena Gomez, e... – eles ainda continuavam gritando, com toda a energia possível e eu dei um sorriso bobo. – Bem vindos a Kiss & Tell tour! Espero que se divirtam muito hoje a noite. – terminei, e o The Scene começou a tocar instrumentalmente Stop & Erase e eu fui acompanhando.

Enquanto eu cantava, olhava para todos e avisei nada menos nada mais que Taylor, acompanhada de Demi. Assim que meu olhar penetrou o de Demi, eu quase congelei, minha expressão facial até mudou. De um sorriso, eu fiquei praticamente paralisada, porém eu continuei cantando como se nada estivesse acontecido, mas eu estava totalmente mexida. Demi me olhava com um olhar triste, mas logo depois me deu um sorriso meio sem graça. Ela estava linda, e aquilo tornava tudo mais difícil. Procurei por Zayn na platéia, mas não o achava. Acho que não tinha dado para ele ir, e tudo bem, ele tinha muitos compromissos.

Cantei todas as músicas do Kiss & Tell, inclusive naturally, na qual eu não tirava os olhos de Demi e cantava especialmente para ela. Era como se só nós duas estívessemos ali sozinhas. Chegou a parte da música que eu tinha escrevido e que tinha sido incluida rapidamente na setlist.

– Pessoal... Essa música não está no Kiss and Tell, ela é inédita e bastante especial. Eu espero que gostem, se chama Good to you. – a plateia vibrou, e as luzes diminuiram um pouco pois era a música mais lenta do CD.

Peguei o meu violão e fiquei em pé, perto do microfone que já estava no suporte. Comecei a cantar.

– Everyone's around, no words are coming out and I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound. And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up and I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it. – fui aumentando o tom aos poucos, e cantava com os olhos fechados. – And I do want you to know, I'll hold you up above everyone. – minha voz já estava mais alta, e meus olhos, abertos, acompanhando o meu toque do violão. – And I do want you to know, I think you'd be good to me... I'd be so good to you. I would... – olhei fixamente pra Demi nesse momento, e houve uma pausa para o baixo. – I thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines... Maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want. I still have your letter. – sorri nessa parte. – Just got caught between someone I just invented who I really am and who I've become. And I do want you to know, I'll hold you up above everyone... and I do want you to know, I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you. Whoa whoaa whoaa, yeah... I would. – fiz uma pausa. – And I do want you to know, I'll hold you up above everyone. And I do want you to know, I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you. I'd be good to you, I'd be good to you... I'd be good to you, I'd be so good to you.

Era a última música do show, e me despedi dos fãs que estavam ali. Desci pelo mesmo lugar aonde surgi no palco, e sim, eu estava um pouco abalada mais ainda havia o Meet & Great em 20 minutos. Fui até o camarim e limpei um pouco o meu rosto e bebi uma garafinha de água quase toda; eu estava nervosa.

Relaxei um pouco até a hora em que Toby veio me chamar para eu ficar pronta, iria começar o Meet & Great e o fotógrafo já tinha chegado. Eu iria tirar algumas fotos e cada fã tinha dois minutos comigo. Era um de cada vez, e não eram muitos pois foram poucos meets vendidos.

Eu já estava no camarim, junto com o fotógrafo e parada em pé quando a primeira fã chegou. Ela estava com uma faixa escrito Selena Gomez & The Scene na testa, e também com uma camiseta. Aparentava ter mais ou menos quatorze anos, e ela estava totalmente emocionada.

– Não chore, querida. – sorri.

– Eu te amo muito, Selena! Muito. Você é minha inspiração. – ela disse, ainda chorando.

– Aw, eu também te amo. – sorri mais largo ainda e a abracei.

Logo em seguida nós tiramos a foto e ela continuava a chorar, porém ela chorava menos e depois o tempo dela acabou.

Foram entrando mais fãs depois da menina, e a maioria chorava inconsoladamente. Era totalmente lindo ver como nutriam um sentimento por mim, e eu ficava totalmente admiriada com isso. Uma das fãs até disse que apoiava meu relacionamento com Zayn, apesar de não gostar dele e disse que se ele me fazia feliz tudo bem. Eu disse que nós éramos somente amigos, e realmente era isso. Depois, a próxima a entrar foi Taylor. Sorri feliz ao vê-la.

– Selena. – ela falou.

– Hey Taylor. – falei sorrindo e logo a puxei para um abraço. – Que saudade.

– Com certeza. Sinto muito a sua falta. – falei ainda abraçada nela.

– Nós temos pouco tempo... Mas nós podemos sair depois, sei lá, você vai ficar quanto tempo aqui?

– Ah, amanhã eu vou ficar aqui em Dallas, provavelmente já que meu próximo show é daqui a dois dias.

– Ótimo. Espero que aproveite muito esse seu resto de noite. – ela falou.

– E seu namorado, aonde está? – perguntei.

– Ele já vai entrar.

– O tempo acabou, meninas. – o segurança falou e o fotógrafo tirou logo a foto. Nós duas tiramos a foto fazendo um coração, e logo em seguida Taylor saiu

.O namorado dela, que era o último fã estava prestes a entrar. Arrumei um pouco a minha franja, e logo em seguida observei Demi entrando pela porta e a olhei confusa. Taylor tinha me enganado.

– Selena... – ela começou a falar.

– O que está fazendo aqui? Não era para ser o namorado da Taylor?

– Só desse jeito que daria para que nós conversássemos. Você não estava me dando ouvidos, Selena.

O segurança e o fotógrafo olharam para mim confusamente e eu pedi para que os dois saíssem dali e disse que tudo bem, pois era uma amiga e que só eram para voltar quando eu mandasse. Os dois saíram, e eu tranquei a porta do camarim aonde ficaram apenas eu e Demi.

– Eu prestei muita atenção naquela música que você cantou hoje, Good to you. Você fez para mim Selena, e cantou olhando nos meus olhos. Ainda vai me evitar?

Eu estava engolindo seco. Engraçado como Demi me deixava sem reações, mas finalmente saiu algo.

– Se você tem alguma coisa para dizer, pode falar. – cruzei os braços.

– Tudo bem. – Demi suspirou, parecendo perceber minha indiferença falsa. – Olha, o que você viu aquele dia foi um equívoco. Miley me beijou inesperadamente e foi no momento em que você chegou. Quero deixar claro que eu não a beijei e dias depois ela veio me procurar falando que ainda me amava, porém eu a rejeitei pois sinto sentimentos fortes por você. Selena, é só você que eu quero e eu pensava que isso estava claro... Miley é uma página minha do passado, nós duas somos só amigas. – nessa parte eu descruzei os braços e fiquei um pouco boquiaberta, porém voltei ao normal novamente depois. – Selena... Nesse tempo em que ficamos separadas eu percebi que eu te amo. Eu tenho certeza, eu te amo. É um amor que eu nunca senti antes, nem por Miley em que fiquei vários anos junto com ela. Eu amo tudo em você, amo como você é cabeça quente mas também sabe ser fofa quando quer. Você é meiga, inteligente, talentosa e isso me faz com que eu me apaixone mais ainda. Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você, eu apenas não aguento mais viver sem você, entende? Não fica mais separada de mim, por favor. – Demi já estava com lágrimas no rosto e eu também comecei a chorar.

Eu tinha sido totalmente estúpida com ela, mas as coisas já estavam claras. Eu também a amava, e não queria perdê-la. Era agora ou nunca; meu orgulho estúpido teria que ir embora.

– Está tudo bem, Demi. – eu falei depois de um minuto travada, as palavras nadavam em minha cabeça, era muita coisa para processar. – Eu sei que fui muito preciptada, mas está tudo claro agora, não é? Me desculpe... Eu tenho que melhorar nisso. Eu sou muito cabeça quente... Eu senti muito a sua falta, mesmo tentando lutar contra isso; tentei te esquecer porém foi em vão. E eu também descobri que eu te amo. É, eu te amo Demi Lovato. Eu não sabia o que era amar até te conhecer; e sim nós passamos por muitos dramas e complicações, mas o amor é maior do que tudo, não é? – me aproximei de Demi e limpei as lágrimas que caiam em seu rosto e de uma expressão triste, Demi passou a sorrir. – Eu quero ficar com você. Não quero que você saia mais do meu lado, eu nunca mais vou te deixar ir, eu prometo.

– Eu te amo muito, Selena.

Demi levou suas mãos pequenas e delicadas até o meu rosto e me puxou para um beijo, que foi aprofundado por mim. Empurrei Demi de leve até a parede e a prendi, fazendo com que ela subisse uma perna se encaixando em meu corpo. Comecei a beijá-la com mais tesão; bom fazia um tempo que isso não acontecia e tudo foi aprofundado com a saudade e desejo ali mesmo. Levei minha boca até seu pescoço e Demi gemia abafadamente para não chamar a atenção, suas unhas grandes me arranhavam em minhas costas levemente. Voltei minha boca para seus lábios e mordisquei o inferior de leve.

A coisa teria ficado muito mais quente se não houvessem batidas constantes do lado de fora. Meu batom estava totalmente borrado e fiz questão de limpar minha boca. Demi se arrumou e sentou em uma cadeira que havia ali e eu abri a porta. Era Toby.

– Que susto. Oi Toby, pode entrar...

– Estou atrapalhando? – ele parecia ter percebido o que tinha acontecido ali.

– Não. Esta é Demi, a qual eu tinha te falado... E... Nós acabamos de nos acertar. – sorri para Toby, que me abraçou e logo foi cumprimentar Demi.

– Ela disse bastante de você. Trate de fazer Selena feliz, hein?

– Wow, pode deixar. – Demi sorriu envergonhada.

– Eu até poderia deixar vocês duas a vontade, mas aquele seu amigo Zayn está te esperando lá fora. Posso chamá-lo?

– Pode, tudo bem. – olhei para a cara de Demi, que estava fechada. – Relaxa, Demi. Ele é só um amigo... Bem, ele é afim de mim mas eu deixei claro que só somos amigos. Eu amo você, apenas dizendo...

– Certo, Sel. – ela sorriu com meu polegar no canto de sua boca.

Zayn entrou com um as mãos nos bolsos e logo em seguida Toby saiu da sala e nos deixou sozinhos; Demi ficou presente.

– Hey Zayn. – falei, e ele foi logo me puxando para um abraço.

– Hey, Selena. – ele disse sorridente. – Como se chama sua amiga?

– Demi. – ela falou, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Até estranhei o gesto, mas ela parecia querer ser simpática. Zayn era muito legal, seria incrível se todos nós fossemos amigos.

– É um prazer, Demi. – ele sorriu. – E aí Selena, eu cheguei no finalzinho do show, me desculpe, o voo atrasou. Mas você completamente arrasou, eu estou orgulhoso.

– Obrigada, de verdade. – sorri.– Nós podemos sair mais tarde, que tal?

– Acho melhor não... – tentei fugir, pois não queria compromisso com ele, ou algum tipo de ilusão, vai saber né.

– Er... Me desculpe, não só nós dois, mas eu, você, Demi, Harry, Liam, Niall e Louis. Pode ser assim? – ele riu tímido.

– O que você acha, Demi? – perguntei para ela, e segurei sua mão.

– Tudo bem, nós podemos ir. – ela disse.

– Ok.

Zayn olhou para nós duas com um olhar estranho, mas parece que depois ele sacou o que tinha acontecido porém ficou calado. Perguntei se poderia chamar Taylor também, e Demi inventou de convidar Miley. Eu iria falar que não, porém não quis ser chata e acabei concordando.

Ligamos para Miley, fomos buscá-la em sua casa e depois de alguns minutos, fomos para o hotel aonde a One Direction estava hospedada e como eles eram muitos, ocupavam o maior quarto, aonde havia uma piscina imensa. Era um hotel bastante luxuoso, e nessa área da piscina haviam algumas mesas e cadeiras, e também uma espécie de bar. O som estava ligado, e ironicamente estava tocando música dos meninos. Miley parecia muito a vontade e Liam e Harry ficaram interessados nela, pois estavam conversando em um canto com a mesma e rindo, enquanto Niall não tirava os olhos de Demi, mesmo com Taylor ao seu lado falando várias asneiras. Fiquei um pouco irritada com isso, era extremamente chato mas não ousei em fazer algo contra, eu iria ser rude. Zayn ficou conversando comigo e com Demi, enquanto bebíamos um pouco de vodka.

– Vocês duas namoram? – ele perguntou diretamente.

– Quase isso. – respondi, fazendo Demi se engasgar com a vodka que bebia. – Você está bem? – perguntei preocupada.

– Estou, relaxa. – ela riu.

– Wow. Não sabia que você era lésbica, Selena. Agora estou ligando os pontos. – ele olhou para o chão um pouco decepcionado e logo em seguida entornou metade de um copo cheio de vodka.

– É, eu sou... – dei de ombros. – Mas não conte a ninguém, por favor. Você sabe como a mídia pode ser cruel e eu pretendo assumir isso depois.

– Tudo bem. Nós somos amigos, eu não faria uma coisa dessas com você. Eu fico feliz que exista alguém que possa cuidar de você, e que te ame de verdade... E também que você sinta a mesma coisa.

– Aw, isso foi incrivelmente fofo. – Demi falou, fazendo Zayn rir. – Você não é chato como eu pensava.

– Valeu, hein Demi? – ele ainda ria.

Eu, Demi e Taylor ficamos com os meninos até mais ou menos umas quatro horas da manhã e como Demi tinha bebido menos, teve que dirigir levando as outras duas até suas casas. Miley não aguentava andar de tão bêbada e com Taylor não era diferente.

– Você vai para onde agora? – perguntei a Demi.

– Pra casa, ué. – ela riu. – Mas primeiro vou te deixar no seu hotel.

– Vem comigo. – falei tentando convencê-la.

– Você vai vomitar em mim Selena, precisa descansar... Já está tarde. – ela disse, totalmente preocupada comigo. As mãos de Demi foram até minha cabeça, fazendo um carinho que me fez arrepiar. Dei-me por vencida; estava totalmente cansada e também bêbada.

– Tudo bem, mas você vai aparecer lá amanhã, não vai? Quero passar o dia com você.

– Vou, Selena. – ela sorriu. – Agora vamos, vou te deixar lá.

Demi dirigiu até o hotel em que eu estava hospedada e apesar da máxima vontade de eu querer beijá-la, havia um paparazzi de tocaia esperando por mim. Revirei os olhos, e apenas acariciei sua coxa, e ela beijou-me na bochecha.

– Quem é essa sua amiga? – o paparazzi perguntou, tirando fotos.

– Não fode. – falei, entrando no hotel.

Subi de elevador até o meu andar, e quando cheguei no quarto joguei-me rapidamente na cama. Eu estava morta, totalmente cansada. O dia tinha sido cheio, completamente. Me senti porca por não tomar banho antes, mas não dava tempo, o sono foi imediato. Tinha sido uma memorável noite, dia, tanto faz. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz.


	40. Chapter 40

**Demi's POV**

Foi meio difícil dormir depois de tudo que ocorreu, eu praticamente não queria fechar os olhos com medo que aquilo tudo fosse sumir no dia seguinte, mas quando eu acordei ainda lembrava de Selena falando que me amava com todas as letras e que nunca mais iria me deixar ir. Estava mais do que claro que eu precisava de Selena para sempre em minha vida; eu não poderia mais ficar sem ela, não depois disso.

Ainda estava de manhã, e eu tinha prometido que eu iria para o hotel aonde Selena estava para ficar com ela, bem, estava cedo, mas a ansiedade não deixava que eu esperasse mais tempo. Como eu já estava de banho tomado, me arrumei rapidamente e peguei meu carro, e fui até o hotel ouvindo uma música totalmente animada que passava na rádio, até ousei em cantar.

Quando cheguei, estacionei meu carro na rua e fui a pé até a entrada do hotel. Como Selena era famosa, eu não poderia simplesmente subir pois haviam regras e também me confundiriam com alguma fã louca dela. Pedi para que me anunciassem e rapidamente eu pude subir. Por sorte, não havia nenhum paparazzi por perto, eu simplesmente abominava paparazzis. Ao chegar no quarto de Selena, eu bati na porta mas quando girei a maçaneta, ela já estava destrancada e eu apenas entrei e tranquei a porta do lado de dentro.

– Eu estava te esperando. – Selena falou sentada na cama com uma blusa branca e de calcinha. – Vem tomar café comigo? Ou você já tomou?

Na grande cama box na qual Selena estava havia uma bandeja cheia de morangos e eu vi uma vasilha cheia de chocolate também.

– Não, ainda não tomei. – mordi o lábio inferior. – Morango e chocolate?

– Sim, bom, eu não sou muito de comer pela manhã e não posso comer muitas coisas por causa da voz, então...

Tirei minha sandália que eu calçava e sentei do lado de Selena na cama. Ela tirou do rosto a franja que caía em meus olhos docemente e deu um sorriso encantador para mim, logo em seguida mergulhou um morango no chocolate e colocou em minha boca. Mordi, provocando-a e o que restou do morango ela comeu. Foi assim até restar o último morango.

– Aqui está sujo de chocolate. – Selena falou, referindo-se a um canto de minha boca. Antes que eu pudesse limpar, Selena limpou o lugar com sua língua e foi até a minha boca, beijando-me. Aprofundei o beijo, fazendo com que nossas línguas se encontrassem e o que não tinha sido terminado ontem no camarim, seria terminado hoje aqui.

Selena tirou a blusa que vestia e de alguma forma ela não estava usando sutiã. Revi novamente os belos seios que Selena tinha; antes que eu pudesse tocá-los Selena tirou minha blusa também, ainda me beijando. Nós demos uma pausa e ela colocou a bandeja no chão e eu aproveitei também para tirar minha calça. Quando nós voltamos a nos beijar novamente, fiz com que ela se deitasse antes que ela tomasse o controle. Eu precisava sentí-la primeiro.

Fiquei em cima de Selena e afastei seus cabelos para trás. Fui descendo minha boca da sua até seus seios e mordisquei um mamilo levemente, fazendo Selena dar um gemido abafado. Acariciei o outro seio com uma de minhas mãos e enquanto isso, descia minha boca ainda mais, até sua barriga. Com pequenos beijos, fui percorrendo com minha boca da barriga até chegar a parte mais íntima de Selena.

Ela ainda estava de calcinha, então tirei a mesma com a boca e poucos segundos depois ela já estava sem a peça. Fiquei em cima de sua parte íntima pressionando a minha contra a mesma, com movimentos lentos e aumentando a velocidade aos poucos. Selena segurou com as duas mãos no lençol da cama e quando eu parava, ela pedia por mais e alguns gemidos estavam ficando alto demais, até uma hora que eu pedi para ela se controlar um pouco. Quando parei, Selena perguntou o porquê e antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, sentada, penetrei um de meus dedos, fazendo com que ela se contorcesse um pouco e eu quase hesitei em penetrar outro, até que ela mordeu o lábio dizendo que eu poderia continuar. Lentamente, fui aumentando a velocidade e dei um jeito de me aproximar mais um pouco dela e beijei seus lábios. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram e Selena gemia baixo, senti um frio na barriga, mas era apenas um sinal do amor. Sorri para ela e continuei o que eu estava fazendo.

Quando eu consegui fazer com que Selena chegasse ao ápice do prazer, pensava que ela cairia exausta e talvez fosse dormir, mas meus pensamentos foram completamente errados. Selena não ficou deiitada nem pelo menos um minuto até chegar ao orgasmo e veio me beijar dessa vez, tomando o controle. Selena foi descendo, até chegar em minha parte íntima e eu pude sentir sua língua um pouco descontrolada e tudo o que eu fazia era gemer. Tentava não soar tão alto, mas parecia um pouco impossível e a única opção que eu tive foi segurar com força o lençol da cama. Selena depois penetrou um de seus dedos e a velocidade inicial foi muito rápida, e permaneceu assim durante um tempo até que meus gemidos estavam um pouco altos demais e ela resolveu me beijar para que eu calasse um pouco a boca e tornou a fazer o que estava fazendo logo depois, em movimentos mais lentos. Quando cheguei ao orgasmo, Selena deitou-se ao meu lado e voltou a me beijar. Era quase inacreditável nós duas daquele jeito, eu não poderia estar mais satisfeita. Eu olhava para Selena como uma boba apaixonada, e aquilo sim era o que eu era.

– Eu te amo, Demi. – Selena falou, com um sorriso no rosto e meu coração quase disparou, normal.

– Eu também te amo. Muito. – respondi com o sorriso mais bobo possível.

– É sério... – Selena levantou-se da cama ficando em pé de frente pra mim. – Olha, de ontem pra hoje tudo o que aconteceu... Não tenho mais dúvidas de eu quero você ao meu lado, Demi. Não dá mais pra ficar afastada de você.

– O que você está tentando dizer? – falei, imaginando o que era porém me fiz de boba.

– Eu não sou muito boa com isso, com palavras... – Selena deu uma riso sem graça. – Mas ok. Demi, você quer ser minha namorada?

– Hm... Vou pensar. – falei, e Selena cruzou os braços.

– Sério mesmo? – falou debochada.

– É claro que eu aceito, sua boba. – falei, fazendo a mesma rir.

Selena sentou-se novamente do meu lado e eu que estava deitada, sentei também. Ela me colocou suas mãos em meu rosto e puxou-me para um beijo um pouco demorado.

– Eu não te comprei nada... Eu não tive tempo ainda. Mas eu prometo que comprarei alguma coisa, um anel, colar, sei lá.

– Não se preocupe com isso, ok?

– Ok. Eu estou tão feliz, Demi. Você não tem noção. – ela falou. Nem parecia a mesma Selena vingativa e egoísta que eu tinha conhecido. Eu nunca imaginei que nós ficariamos juntas e com certeza o fato de eu ter quase atropelado ela tinha caído extremamente bem; tinha mudado a minha vida por completo.

– Talvez eu tenha... Eu também estou muito feliz.

Nós deitamos, e eu encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Selena e a mesma ficou afagando meus cabelos. Eu estava exausta, e pelo fato de eu ter dormido pouco fazia com que eu ficasse mais exausta ainda. Inconsequentemente, eu dormi ali mesmo, ainda nua.

Quando eu acordei, Selena também estava dormindo ao meu lado e eu me assustei com o horário - já eram 18:00. Eu realmente tinha dormido muito, mas pelo menos eu estava descansada. Tentei levantar-me sem acordá-la, mas foi em vão. Quando eu toquei um pé no chão, Selena já estava de olhos abertos.

– Aonde você vai? – ela perguntou.

– Ia no banheiro, só não queria te acordar. – respondi.

– Que horas são, Dem? – perguntou ainda sonolenta.

– São 18:01, agora.

– 18:01? Não acredito! Meu Deus, precisamos nos arrumar.

– Nos? Aonde vamos? – perguntei confusa.

– Zayn me convidou para o show que a One Direction irá fazer hoje a noite, e cara, vai começar daqui 59 minutos. Temos que ser rápidas. – ela falou já levantando-se da cama.

Selena foi até o banheiro e me convidou para tomar banho e eu percebi um ar malicioso vindo dela, porém nós tinhamos que ser rápidas e o máximo que eu e ela fizemos fomos ajudar uma e a outra a se ensaboar. Vesti a mesma roupa que tinha vestido quando vim para o hotel de Selena e a única diferença é que eu me maquiei um pouco. Selena estava deslumbrante, como sempre.

Quando terminamos de nos arrumar, disse que poderiamos ir em nosso carro, já que eu tinha vindo com ele. Saindo do hotel, haviam dezenas de paparazzi e começaram a tirar várias fotos minhas de Selena juntas, perguntando se eu era a melhor amiga dela e quando tempo nós nos conheciamos, de onde ela me conhecia e derivados, mas nada sobre um namoro ou algo do tipo. Selena ignorou tudo, e eu não fiz diferente disso. Entramos em meu carro e seguimos até o local aonde seria o show.

– Nossa, tem horas que esses paparazzis me irritam. – ela falou um pouco irritada.

– Relaxa... É assim mesmo quando você é famosa, sei lá, mas deve ser irritante mesmo. – falei no volante.

– Com certeza, amor. – ela falou, suspirando. Dei um pequeno sorriso enquanto dirigia ao ouvir Selena me chamando de amor.

– Taylor e Miley vão? – perguntei.

– Vão... Os meninos as convidaram ontem e tal. – respondeu.

Não demorou muito para que nós chegassemos no local e era um tipo de arena, com certeza, muito grande já que eles tinham milhares de fãs. Estacionei o carro em uma vaga fácil que encontrei e nós entramos; Selena nem precisou falar nada e já estávamos dentro do local. Não havia mais ninguém do lado de fora, pois os portões já tinham sido abertos a horas. Por sorte, nós conseguimos achar Taylor e Miley e fomos aonde as duas estavam, na pista premium bem na frente. Algumas meninas olhavam torto para Selena, mas ela parecia não se importar.

– Hey meninas. – eu falei.

– Hey! Vocês duas demoraram, hein. Pensava que nem viessem mais. – Taylor falou.

– Claro que sim, dã. É que nós tivemos um imprevisto, nunca que eu faltaria a esse show, Zayn ficaria arrasado comigo. – Selena respondeu e eu apenas dei um riso abafado, já que não poderíamos falar sobre o que aconteceu em voz alta pelo fato de várias garotas desconhecidas estarem presentes por ali.

– Tudo bem, depois conversamos sobre isso. – Taylor respondeu. – O show já vai começar, chegaram a tempo.

Os meninos entraram no palco com Liam começando a cantar What Makes You Beautiful e logo em seguida foi a vez de Harry. O público ia a loucura.

– Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell... You don't know oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately, right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful oh oh, but that's what makes you beautiful. – quando Zayn nos viu, ele acenou discretamente com a mão e logo depois desse refrão foi a parte dele.

Niall, que não tinha um solo nessa música, ficava olhando para mim toda hora e eu fiquei um pouco constrangida também. Reparei que Selena também tinha percebido e estava com uma cara nada amigável, a ponto de espancar Niall até mas eu disse para ela se acalmar.

Depois de What Makes You Beautiful, foram o resto da músicas até que o show acabasse. O show deles era muito animado e agradável de se ir, eu com certeza tinha me divertido e Selena também. Quando o show acabou, todas as meninas foram embora praticamente e algumas ficavam tentando falar com os garotos, mas a equipe deles falava que eles tinham ido embora. Diferentemente do show de Selena, o Meet and Great tinha ocorrido antes do show começar. Nós fomos ao camarim, tinhamos sido autorizadas pela equipe a entrar lá.

– Olá meninas! – Zayn falou com um sorriso. Só ele estava em pé bebendo uma garrafinha de água, os demais estavam largados em um sofá, mas depois se levantaram.

– Hey! Ótimo show hoje a noite. – eu falei.

– Obrigado, Demi. – Niall respondeu com um sorriso largo e Zayn que já sabia de nós duas, revirou os olhos.

– Vai ter uma festa agora depois do show, vocês querem ir? – Harry convidou.

– Claro! – Miley respondeu toda animada.

Eu, Demi, Niall que praticamente se convidou para ir conosco e Zayn fomos no mesmo carro enquanto Taylor, Miley, Harry e Liam foram em outro. Parecia que iria ser uma grande festa, apenas pelo fato ter várias pessoas entrando todo momento no local e também haviam vários seguranças que já sabiam da presença dos meninos lá.


	41. Chapter 41

**Selena's POV**

A festa era em uma boate chique de Dallas e por todo lugar que nós passavamos, as pessoas olhavam para nós e cochichavam. Os meninos não pareciam se importar, e eu também não me importava muito com isso, mas Demi parecia estar um pouco desconfortável com a quantidade de pessoas e eu não sabia se ela já tinha ido em uma boate depois de tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido entre ela e a Hanna, agora falecida.

Os garotos pegaram uma mesa para nós e Harry que segundo Zayn era o mais festeiro foi direto pegar as bebidas. Várias garrafas de vodka preencheram a mesa e uma bandeja cheia de copos com tequila também.

Como a mesa era composta por dois sofás, em um ficaram eu, Demi, Liam, Louis e Miley, já no outro ficaram Zayn, Niall, Harry e Taylor. Zayn tomou dois copos de tequila e logo em seguida foi dançar junto de Niall, que o acompanhou junto de Taylor.

– Vamos dançar? – perguntei a Demi.

– Não sei. – ela pareceu pensativa. – Vamos daqui a pouco, acho que preciso me embebedar um pouco antes de cair nessa pista de dança.

– Você quem sabe. – respondi.

Liam e Miley, que estavam bem próximos estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa e ambos não estavam bebendo muito.

– Hey meninas, nós poderiamos fazer uma competição de bebida. O que vocês acham? – Harry perguntou.

– Acho uma boa. – Louis respondeu, dando um riso abafado. – Você sempre ganha, qual a graça?

– Lou, não competimos ainda... – Harry pareceu não querer se gabar.

– Bom, eu também acho uma boa. Como vai ser? – perguntei, interessada.

Demi encolheu-se um pouco no sofá, tensa.

– Nós temos vários copos de tequila aqui... – Harry mostrou os copos. – O primeiro a beber cinco copos desses, que não são tão grandes assim, mas a tequila é forte, vence.

– Fácil. – respondi. – Você quer participar, Demi?

– Não sei se devo... – ela parecia um pouco nervosa.

– Ah qual é Demi, vai ser legal. – Louis tentou animá-la.

– Ahmm.. Ok, tudo bem. Vamos logo com isso.

Harry deu o sinal para o início da competição e nunca vi Demi tão rápida. Ela entornou o primeiro copo facilmente, e conseguiu chegar até o quinto mais rápido do que Harry. Quando ela deu o sinal dizendo que já tinha acabado, ele ainda estava no quarto e eu no terceiro. Louis nem no segundo tinha chegado, dizendo que era fraco para bebida.

– Wow Demi. – Harry fez uma cara de surpresa, disfarçando a de careta graças ao gosto da tequila. – Pra quem não queria participar, você foi muito bem.

– Obrigada. – ela disse com um grande sorriso.

– Parece que alguém está ficando animadinha aqui, hein? – ergui um sombrancelha com um pequeno sorriso. Levei uma de minhas mãos até uma de Demi por debaixo da mesa, e a acariciei levemente, fazendo com que ela olhasse pra mim com um sorriso totalmente bobo. Minha vontade foi de beijá-la... mas ainda não podia.

Observei Liam e Miley se beijarem e fiquei um pouco feliz, pois assim ela se desprendia de Demi e nos deixava em paz. A coisa estava ficando um pouco mais quente entre os dois, até que ambos se levantaram sem falar nada e Liam levou Miley para outro lugar.

– Acho que temos um novo casal. – Harry falou.

– E eu encalhado... – Louis suspirou.

– Você só está encalhado por que quer, Louis. – Harry parecia um pouco chateado e entornou um copo cheio de vodka na boca. Ele bebeu como se fosse água, parecendo não se importar.

– Harry... – Louis tentou falar algo, mas olhou para nós duas e desistiu.

– Demi, acho melhor nós irmos dançar. Vamos? – ela nem precisou responder para eu perceber, e nós fomos para a pista de dança.

Haviam várias pessoas dançando uma dessas músicas chiclete que ficam tocando toda hora na rádio como se não houvesse amanhã, e parecia que toda aquela tequila realmente tinha feito efeito.

– Demi, vou ao banheiro. – falei, enquanto dançávamos.

– Ok, Sel. – ela falou, enquanto ainda dançava.

Quando eu saí do banheiro, fui até a direção aonde Demi estava, mas de longe a observei dançando com Niall. Niall parecia tentar alguma coisa, porém toda vez que ele se aproximava do rosto de Demi, ela o empurrava sobre o peito. Demi parecia totalmente desconfortável. Sem pensar, fui até os dois rapidamente e levei minha mão esquerda com o punho totalmente fechado até o rosto de Niall. As pessoas pararam de dançar para observar a briga, mas Zayn me segurou rapidamente e disse que tinha sido uma brincadeira, até que todos pareceram não se importar e voltaram a dançar. Zayn me levou até a mesa, ainda me segurando e Niall parecia extremamente bravo comigo.

– O que foi aquilo Selena? – ele perguntou, nervoso. – Qual o motivo do soco?

– Você estava tentando beijar Demi, e ela não queria... Você é muito abusado mesmo. – minha vontade foi de dar outro soco em seu rosto, mas Zayn falava baixo para eu me acalmar.

– Eu sei o que eu tentei fazer ué, eu estava apenas flertando uma garota solteira. Não vejo o problema disso.

Suspirei nervosa. Solteira? Mal ele sabia que ela era minha namorada, que ela era minha, somente minha.

– Niall, você errou... Você não podia ter dado em cima de Demi assim, cara. – Zayn falou, tentando fazê-lo entender.

– Tudo bem. Foi um erro... isso, Niall. Realmente. – Demi pronunciou-se pela primeira vez. – Eu... Eu não gosto de garotos. Espero que isso não se repita, não quero que você se apaixone por uma garota que não pode ter.

Niall suspirou totalmente frustrado.

– Você não gosta de garotos? Como uma mulher tão linda como você não pode gostar de garotos? Isso é um desperdício.

– É uma opção minha. – Demi que eu pensei estar bêbada, parecia totalmente lúcida.

Louis e Harry permaneceram calados enquanto observavam a discussão. Liam e Miley ainda não tinha voltado de sei lá onde eles tinham ido e o clima parecia ficar mais tenso a cada segundo que passava.

– Ainda não acho certo isso, Demi. Mas tudo bem... – ele suspirou novamente. – Me desculpe por isso.

– Cara, você não tem que achar certo. É a opção dela. Ele que tem que achar certo as coisas que ela faz. – Harry falou segurando seu copo com vodka.

– Harry, nem sei porque você resolveu se intrometer... – Niall falou ainda nervoso.

– Hazza... Não fale nada, por favor. – Louis falou.

– Vamos sair daqui Louis, eu quero dançar. – ele despejou o resto de vodka que tinha no copo em sua boca e saiu dali junto de Louis.

Ficaram na mesa só eu, Zayn, Niall e Demi. Taylor também tinha sumido misteriosamente; provavelmente estava beijando algum garoto qualquer na pista de dança.

– Eu acho melhor eu e Demi irmos embora. – levantei-me da mesa.

– E eu acho melhor eu voltar a dançar. – Niall levantou-se da mesa, e saiu de perto de nós, voltando a dançar na pista de dança como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Eu conheço Niall. Ele não é assim... Não sei o que houve com ele. – Zayn falou.

– Eu acho que sei. Eu percebi que ele estava gostando de mim... Mas eu não posso fazer nada. Isso é normal, ele deve arrumar uma garota que retribua esse sentimento. – Demi suspirou.

– É, eu também acho que ele estava gostando de você... Ou está. – Zayn franziu a testa. – Mas espero que ele te esqueça logo.

– Eu também espero, não precisamos de outra Hanna. – cruzei meus braços.

– Quem é Hanna? – Zayn perguntou inocentemente.

– Ah... Hanna era uma garota que era totalmente obcecada por mim e queria separar eu e Selena.

– E aonde ela está agora? – ele perguntou.

– Bom, ela morreu.

– Nossa, que tensa essa história.

– É, realmente é tensa... – falei. – Hanna chegou até sequestrar Demi, mas isso faz parte do passado e é melhor não falarmos sobre isso. – percebi que Demi já estava um pouco tensa.

– Sim... Não vão embora agora, meninas. A noite está apenas começando, fiquem mais um pouco. – Zayn falou.

– Tudo bem. – Demi concordou.

– Demi, vem ao banheiro comigo? – perguntei.

– Claro, Sel. Vamos. Zayn, nos espere. – ela respondeu.

Eu e Demi fomos até ao banheiro, que estava vazio. Aproveitei para puxá-la para uma cabine, a última e a prendi sobre a parede, depositando um beijo em seus lábios. Publicamente não dava para aquilo acontecer, mas eu realmente precisava sentir o gosto de sua boca aquela noite.

– Eu te amo... – Demi falou entre o beijo. – Não fique brava, eu nunca irei te trocar por aquele muleque loiro.

– Eu sei que não... – voltei a beijá-la. – Mas... eu apenas esquentei a cabeça na hora. Sinto muito por isso.

– Tudo bem, Sel. Relaxe, acontece... Até que eu achei fofo você com ciúmes. – ela deu uma risada baixa.

– Ciúmes?

– Oh, sim.

– Eu não estava...

– Selena, não negue. Até parece.

– Tudo bem, eu estava.

Ouvi a porta do banheiro se abrir, parecia que havia entrado alguém.

– Você viu que os garotos da One Direction estão aqui na boate? – ouvi uma garota falando.

Eu e Demi permanecemos caladas, como se não estivessemos ali.

– Sim, eu vi. – outra garota falou. – Eles são muito reservados, nossa.

– Aham, concordo. Mas são uns gatos. Nem parecem de verdade, meu Deus viu.

– Eu vi um deles beijando uma garota em um canto... O Liam, acho que o nome é esse.

– Como? Eu li em alguma revista que ele estava namorando.

– Ah, ele pode ter terminado com a namorada, sei lá. Ou está enchendo a namorada de chifres. – ela riu.

– É, vai saber... homem é homem.

A porta do banheiro fechou novamente, e eu e Demi saímos da cabine. Demi se olhou no espelho e arrumou um pouco o cabelo, e eu fiz o mesmo.

– Que horas são? – ela perguntou.

– Eu deixei minha bolsa na mesa, mas quando saímos de lá eram três e pouco.

– Então deve ser três e vinte, sei lá. Vamos voltar pra mesa?

– Vamos. – respondi.

Chegando na mesa, Zayn estava lá tomando um copo de refrigerante. Miley e Liam tinham voltado, e estavam junto de Zayn.

– Finalmente vocês apareceram. – Demi falou, e Miley deu uma risada.

– É que nós estavamos conhecendo o local e tal... – Liam falou tentando disfaçar.

– Sei. – Demi riu também.

Eu e Demi ficamos mais alguns minutos, até que eu falei que precisava ir embora. Tinha esquecido completamente que eu tinha um voo meio dia e que já estava tarde. Havia mais shows na turnê para ser feitos, e um inclusive era amanhã a noite. Perguntei se Demi queria ficar mais um pouco, porém eu teria que ir embora de qualquer forma e ela disse que não. Nos despedimos dos meninos e também de Miley, que iria ficar mais um pouco e Taylor que não tinha aparecido ainda provavelmente também.

Quando saímos da boate, fomos cercadas por paparazzis. Os flashes me irritavam completamente e eu apenas observei Demi cobrir seu rosto com o braço.

– Selena, foi verdade que você socou Niall Horan? Qual o motivo? – um deles perguntou.

– Como vai o namoro com Zayn Malik? – outro deles perguntou enquanto tirava todas as perguntas, e entrei rapidamente no carro com Demi.

– Você quer ficar no hotel comigo, ou quer que eu te deixe em sua casa? – perguntei, já no carro.

– Vou com você. – ela respondeu. – Meus pais vão entender... Nós precisamos conversar de qualquer jeito, sobre tudo isso que aconteceu entre você e eu e essa conversa pode ser adiada até amanhã.

Dirigi até o hotel e nós chegamos lá rapidamente. Demi disse que iria tomar banho e eu falei que tudo bem. Eu estava cansada e acabei dormindo num piscar de olhos.

Acordei de manhã e foi perfeito encontrar Demi deitada ao meu lado. Tive que ir correndo tomar banho, e logo em seguida arrumei as coisas restantes que restavam para ser arrumadas. Tive que acordar Demi para que nós fossemos juntas até o aeroporto. Chegando lá, nós duas nos abraçamos e ela ficou comigo até a hora que o avião chegasse. Disse que assim que eu chegasse em San Diego eu ligaria para ela. Nós duas nos despedimos com um abraço, e fomos fotografadas por paparazzis.

Embarquei no avião, e em toda a viagem não consegui parar de pensar em Demi. Seria difícil passar o resto da tour sem ela ao meu lado, ou isso poderia melhorar se ela me acompanhasse... Eu teria que dar um jeito.


	42. Chapter 42

**Demi's POV**

Assim que Selena embarcou, saí do aeroporto e fui até o Starbucks para tomar café. Estava cedo e era chato que minha namorada fosse me deixar pelo menos por alguns dias, mas era a trabalho e eu entendia e respeitava completamente.

Enrolei um pouco ao tomar o café pois já sabia a bronca que levaria da minha mãe, ela é muito cuidosa e sim, eu vacilei um pouco, mas já tenho idade o suficiente para cuidar da minha vida e resolver meus problemas – só falta ela entender isso.

– Aonde você estava, Demetria? – minha mãe falou com um tom irritado assim que botei meus pés dentro de casa.

– Qual é. – dei um sorriso cínico. – Eu não tenho dezesseis anos... Mas, eu estava com a minha namorada. – dessa vez meu sorriso foi verdadeiro.

– Que namorada? – ela perguntou com um tom surpreso.

Disse para nós irmos para a sala de estar para conversarmos decentemente e pedi para que ela chamasse Eddie também. Me acomodei no enorme sofá esperando pelos dois.

– Então... – falei quando os dois sentaram no outro sofá em frente ao meu. – Selena veio fazer um concerto aqui em Dallas, como vocês já devem estar sabendo... E nesse concerto que ela fez, eu consegui falar com ela e nós nos acertamos. Está tudo resolvido, e depois ela me pediu em namoro, e eu obviamente aceitei. Eu sou louca por aquela mulher, lógico que eu não iria recusar e... Eu não sei viver mais sem ela ao meu lado, isso é um fato. Me desculpem por ter passado esse tempo ausente, eu estava com ela e ela tinha pouco tempo aqui, ou seja, eu tinha que me dedicar somente a ela. Mas ela foi embora para outro concerto hoje cedo e não sei quanto tempo vamos ficar separadas, espero que seja muito pouco... – finalizei, com meus dois pais olhando para mim perplexos.

Eddie deu um suspiro, mas depois sorriu largo. A expressão de minha mãe era confusa para ser deduzida, mas parecia que estava tudo bem.

– Eu espero que essa menina não brinque mais com você, fora isso, tudo bem. Eu só quero que você seja feliz.

Me senti feliz pelas palavras de minha mãe, e depois os dois vieram até mim e me puxaram para um longo abraço triplo. Subi até ao meu quarto totalmente radiante e fui até ao computador. Ao entrar no twitter, percebi uma coisa estranha, pois eu tinha ganhado muito mais seguidores do que o normal, aliás, muito seguidores. A One Direction estava me seguindo, junto de Louis, Zayn, Harry, Liam e Niall com seus twitters pessoais. Haviam várias mentions também me perguntando o que tinha acontecido e sem pensar cliquei no twitter de Niall.

'' ddlovato Me desculpe pela noite anterior, Dem ;)''

Resolvi não responder nada; ele já tinha me irritado o suficiente e fui até o twitter de Selena para ver se tinha alguma atualização. Nada. Talvez ela ainda não tenha chegado em San Diego.

Todo aquele drama do Niall da noite anterior tinha sido chato, não acredito que ele seja um problema e tudo foi um mal entendido. Por isso eu quero tanto que meu namoro com Selena seja assumido oficialmente, talvez assim as pessoas nos entendam um pouco... Críticas sempre vão ter, sempre. Ninguém está seguro de críticas, e eu cheguei a um ponto que nem me importo mais e só quero ser feliz.

Aproveitei o tempo livre que eu tinha para pensar um pouco na minha vida, tudo que eu estava acontecendo. Selena para mim era uma garota normal, mas para todos ela era uma famosa e precisava ser perfeita, precisava dar exemplos aos fãs... Eu estava namorando uma popstar, Selena Gomez.

Na verdade, eu não me importava muito com o fato dela ser famosa, mas também não poderia ser egoísta. Sempre desejei que ela conseguisse tudo que ela sempre quis. Minhas aulas na faculdade estavam prestes a voltar, mas eu não sabia muito bem como iria ser daqui para frente, e acho que seria necessário trancá-la. Provavelmente me mudarei para Los Angeles para ficar ao lado de Selena, assim que a tour acabar ou antes mesmo disso. Eu só quero ficar ao seu lado e finalmente fazê-la feliz.

Fui até o canto aonde estava meu violão e peguei-o, tinha muito tempo que não fazia isso. Uma nova música surgia em minha cabeça, aproveitei para pegar um papel para anotar a letra para não esquecer depois.

– The slightest words you've said, have all gone to my head... I hear angels sing, in your voice. – cantei, enquanto anotava a parte. Sorri lembrando-me da doce voz de Selena. Alguns críticos a criticavam pela voz, eu via em alguns blogs mas eu não me importava e com certeza ela também não. Toda vez que ela diz que me ama, é como se os anjos cantassem para mim. – When you pull me close, feelings I've never known. They mean everything, and leave me no choice. – fiz uma pequena pausa. – Light on my heart, light on my feet, light in your eyes, I can't even speak. Do you even know, how you make me weak? – sorri como uma boba, como se Selena estivesse ao meu lado. – I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say, with every word I'm blown away, you're in control of my heart. I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break, with every move my whole world shakes, keep me from fallin' apart. Make a promise please, you'll always be in reach, just in case I need you there when I call, this is all so new, seems to good to be true. Could this really be a safe place to fall... – a letra fluia rapidamente em minha mente. Anotei tudo o que tinha cantado, quando o assunto era Selena eu realmente me inspirava. – Keep me from falling down, drowned in your love, it's almost all too much, handle with care... Say you'll be there. – anotei, e voltei ao refrão. Eu tinha escrevido uma música nova, uma música para Selena, totalmente para Selena. Quando eu tivesse a oportunidade, com certeza cantaria para ela, sem vergonha.

Minutos depois que joguei meu violão em cima da cama e guardei a nova letra na gaveta, ouvi meu celular tocando. Corri até ele e era quem eu estava esperando, Selena.

– Oi amor. – ela falou com sua voz doce. Ainda não tinha me acostumado com o ''amor'', mas eu achava extremamente fofo. – Eu já cheguei em San Diego. Está tudo bem. Vou dormir um pouco daqui a pouco e depois vou me arrumar para o show.

– Oi... amor. – falei, e dei uma risada envergonhada fazendo Selena rir também. – Que bom, eu estava pensando em você assim que você ligou. Espero que faça um bom show.

– Boba. – ela riu. – É incrível aqui! Nem acredito que dez mil pessoas irão assistir meu show. Passei pelo lugar aonde eu irei cantar mais tarde e já tem uma fila imensa.

– Você tem muitos fãs. Mas eu sou sua fã número um ok? Junto de sua mãe. – falei com um tom autoritário, brincando.

– Sim, vocês são minhas fãs número um. E você é a melhor namorada, sabia?

– Não.

– Saiba então... Demi, eu te amo. Nunca se esqueça disso. Eu ando tão melosa ultimamente, argh... – ela riu totalmente sem graça.

– Ah... Eu gosto. Não fique envergonhada.– Tudo bem... Então, é isso Demi. – ela riu como da última vez. – Você já falou com os seus pais? – ela ficou mais séria agora.

– Sim... – respondi.

– E aí? – ela perguntou ansiosa.

– Minha mãe hesitou um pouco, mas está tudo bem. Eddie parece gostar de você, e bem, minha mãe não é sua maior fã mas quando ela te conhecer melhor, duvido que não goste também.

– Bem... É, eu vacilei com você, eu entendo sua mãe. Eu também ficaria com raiva se alguém magoasse minha filha. – ela falou. – Selena, estão te chamando, venha! – uma voz masculina grossa distante falou. – Hey Dems, eu preciso ir agora. Fica bem, ok? Eu te amo, amo muito.

– Tudo bem Sel. Eu também te amo, bom show pra você. E eu te amo muito muito muito.

– Muito. – desligou.

Assim que a chamada foi encerrada, eu recebi outra. Pensava que era Demi, porém não, era Taylor. Acho que ela já estava tentando me ligar fazia alguns minutos, pois tinha aparecido três chamadas perdidas dela logo em seguida.

– DEMI! – ela falou ansiosa.

– Oi! Tem alguém animada por aí. – brinquei.

– Claro, Dem! Você não sabe o que aconteceu. – O que aconteceu?

– Ah não rola falar por telefone, né? Vem aqui em casa que eu te conto, eu chamei Miley também. Nós temos umas coisas pra te falar.

– Wow, tudo bem meninas, já estou indo.

Aproveitei para tomar um banho rápido, eu ainda estava com a roupa da noite anterior e precisava me trocar. Me vesti rápido, com uma bermuda, uma regata branca e uma camisa xadrez por cima. Desci tão rápido as escadas que pensei que iria cair, mas me surpreendi por isso não ter acontecido. Nem dei tempo para que meus pais perguntassem para onde eu iria e saí de casa a caminho da casa de Taylor.

Estacionei meu carro em frente de sua casa e em seguida fui bater o interfone. Em seguida, o portão foi aberto e eu entrei. Taylor e Miley estavam na sala de estar com um sorriso no rosto. Assim que Miley abriu a boca, Taylor foi mais rápida e falou na sua frente.

– Ok. Lembra aquele dia da festa? – Taylor começou.

– Ah qual é, deixa eu falar... – Miley tentou interferir.

– NÃO! Comigo é muito mais emocionante. – Taylor gabou-se. – Ok, continuando... Nós temos um novo casal.

– Nada a ver. – Miley sorriu bobamente. – Eu e Liam, nós ficamos MUITO na festa. Tipo, ele me falava umas coisas super lindas, disse que eu sou bonita e que qualquer um que me tivesse ao lado seria feliz. Falou que eu sou engraçada e espontânea também. Eu nem fiquei boba, né? – Miley falou com um sorriso enorme.

– Eu sabia, eu sabia! – dei uma gargalhada. – Caramba, eu sabia. Você e o Liam combinam muito, e ele parece ser um amor de pessoa, acho ele muito encantador. – Miley ficou mais animada ainda com a minha opinião. – Espero que vocês dois juntos dê certo.

– Bem, nós não estamos namorando... Eu falei que nós precisamos nos conhecer mais, e ele disse que também quer isso, mas disse que não quer me perder e que está na minha. Eu acho melhor, eu tenho que ser paciente e ir devagar.

– Eu concordo. – Taylor deu sua opinião. – Ele foi um fofo em dizer isso para você.

– Sim. – Miley continou sorrindo.

– Enfim... Daqui a pouco nós vamos ter alguns convidados. – Taylor falou.

– Quem? – perguntei. Ninguém me vinha na cabeça.

– One Direction! – engoli em seco quando ela falou. Sim, eu gostava dos meninos mas ainda estava meio sem graça com o ocorrido. – O vôo deles foi cancelado, eles iriam voltar para Londres mas está chovendo muito. Aliás, vários voos foram cancelados e eles vão ficar aqui em casa pois já cancelaram a conta no hotel e também a casa é enorme e tem espaço para todos. Caso o tempo melhore, amanhã eles irão embora, sei lá. Eu fiquei super amiga deles..

– Wow. Várias notícias tudo de uma vez. – me fingi de tonta e as duas riram. – Vai ser legal.

Foi só nós falarmos deles que o interfone tocou. Taylor abriu para que eles entrassem e estavam os cinco de boné e óculos - irreconhecíveis. Os cinco usavam grandes moletons, e eu sabia muito bem para o que isso era.

– Estou bonito? – Zayn brincou, tirando os grandes óculos pretos.

– Nós tivemos que nos vestir assim para ninguém nos reconhecer... – Louis falou.

– Se não haveria milhões de fotógrafos por aqui, sem falar nas fãs... – Niall.

– Aham. E queremos um pouco de paz. – Harry suspirou. – Liam, não vai falar nada? – Harry cutucou o amigo.

– O que? – Liam tirou os óculos e balançou a cabeça.

– Ele fica petrificado quando o assunto é a Miley. Miley Miley Miley Miley. – Louis brincou e Liam deu um empurrão de leve no amigo que resmungou baixo mas depois riu.

– Oi Liam. – Miley sorriu largo. – Quer ir ver a piscina? – ela falou e ele concordou. Os dois foram até lá e só restaram quatro da One Direction.

– O amor está no ar... Ah, como é bom amar. – Louis cantarolou e Harry gargalhou.

– Demi, nós podemos conversar? – Niall aparentava estar um pouco tímido, mas eu balancei com a cabeça e fui até a cozinha com ele.

– Sim? – soei um pouco séria, mas não me importei.

– Desculpe por ter sido rude aquele dia com você. Não foi a intenção, eu não sou assim... Eu estava um pouco bêbado e disse coisas que não devia. Queria me desculpar pessoalmente e ainda bem que tive a chance. – ele deu um sorriso desanimado de canto. Seus olhos claros estavam baixos enquanto ele falava; ele encarava o chão e parecia nervoso.

Dei um breve suspiro.

– Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, eu me apaixonei. Bem, isso acontece com as pessoas, não é? Foi uma coisa imediata. Eu não conseguia tirar você da minha cabeça, era estranho e eu não sentia algo parecido desde minha última ex namorada, mas com você é diferente pois eu nem te conheço direto... E isso fez com que eu ficasse daquele jeito, também, mas eu já estou conformado que não posso te ter. Eu respeito quem você é e desejo que seria muito legal se nós tivessemos uma amizade. – agora, ele me encarava. Parecia querer chorar, e eu fiquei um pouco comovida com a situação.

Niall era um garoto adorável. Qualquer garota ficaria feliz ao tê-lo, mas eu já tinha quem me fazia feliz, quem eu queria acordar e encontrar do lado todos os dias e também adotar um cachorro junto. Era muito bom saber que Niall tinha pelo menos se conformado ou entendido parte disso, não estava agindo como um muleque e fiquei mais aliviada por ele ter vindo conversar comigo. Não gosto de desentendimentos mal resolvidos.

– Niall. Está tudo bem, eu aceito suas desculpas. – sorri. – Eu sinto muito se desapontei você, mas eu sou assim. Espero que você entenda. Sobre isso de você ter se apaixonado por mim... Bem, eu já amo alguém. Sim, eu estou namorando, você não sabe ainda mas provavelmente saberá depois. E essa pessoa, ela me faz muito feliz. Muito mesmo. Eu espero que um dia você encontre alguém que te faça feliz do jeito que ela me faz, de verdade. Nós não nos conhecemos muito, mas você parece ser um garoto legal e eu espero que a gente construa uma amizade...

Niall não disse nada. Até que palavras fracas saíram da boca dele e ele abaixou a cabeça.

– É a Selena, não é?

Eu não disse nada, mas balancei a cabeça positivamente.

Para mim ele não iria fazer o uso incorreto dessa informação.A reação de Niall não me espantou. Ele suspirou e depois mexeu um pouco no cabelo. Nós ficamos em um silêncio breve, e em seguida ele falou algo novamente.

– Eu espero que vocês duas sejam muito felizes... Sério. Eu super admiro a Selena, ela é boa no que faz e também boa em te trazer felicidade. – ele sorriu verdadeiramente pela primeira vez. Parecia mais leve, ou mais conformado.

Puxei-o para um abraço e nós dois voltamos para a sala aliviados.

Taylor estava sentada no sofá conversando com Zayn e Harry e Louis não estavam mais ali.

– Taylor, eu tenho que ir lá em casa, lembrei que a Maddie vai precisar de mim para levá-la na casa de uma amiga, meus pais não poderão fazer isso.

– Tudo bem. Mas você volta, não é? Miley vai dormir aqui, e espero que você também.

– Ah... Claro. – falei.

– Ok então Demi.

– Quer ir comigo, Niall? Acho que minha irmã iria adorar conhecê-lo. – dei de ombros. Era o começo para uma amizade.

– Claro. – ele foi breve.

Nós dois saimos dali e fomos em meu carro. Quando liguei o som, estava na rádio e estava tocando uma música da banda, ironicamente, One Thing. Niall riu e começou a cantar junto, e eu também.

– Você canta muito bem! Deveria investir na carreira de cantora.

– É, todos me falam isso... É um sonho que sei lá, eu tenho desde pequena. – lembrei dos inúmeros musicais que participei quando era menor e eventos de canto que participei. – Mas não sei se irá se realizar, na verdade eu sou muito pessimista em relação a isso.

– Ah qual é Demi? Se você quiser eu converso com Simon depois, ele tem inúmeros contatos e ele é bem sincero. Se ele gostar de você, vai ser muito fácil pra ele te tornar uma estrela.

– Simon Cowell? Ele é bem exigente...

– Mas ele é legal, pode ter certeza disso. E eu acho que ele gostará de você... Não, tenho certeza.

– Espero... Seria bem legal isso, obrigada.

Niall sorriu.

Nós chegamos em minha casa e meu pai já tinha ido para o trabalho, e minha mãe estava no telefone. Maddie já estava arrumada e disse que a levaria. Ao ver quem estava ao meu lado, ela ficou chocada e começou a pular. Niall riu da cena, mas depois a puxou para um abraço e disse que ela era linda. Maddie implorou por uma foto, e eu tirei algumas com meu celular e depois nós fomos deixá-la.

Realmente, eu não precisava de outra Hanna ou uma versão masculina dela em minha vida. Mas Niall era diferente. Se ela tivesse tido a reação que ele teve, tudo seria diferente atualmente e ela não estaria morta. Eu fico muito feliz que as coisas estejam indo bem.


	43. Chapter 43

**Selena's POV**

– ...I'll never let you down, I'll always hear you out and there's nothing you can make come aside. You listen when I speak, you make my knees go weak and I just want you by my side. I know, I know, I know, I know we're gonna make it, cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do, I promise you. I know, I know, I know, I know we're gonna get there today, tomorrow and forever we will stay true, I promise you. Oh we're gonna make it, I promise you... I promise you, I promise you... I promise you. – finalizei a última música do show do dia.

As pessoas presentes me aplaudiam e pediam por mais músicas, mas não dava. Eu estava morta de cansaço. O engraçado é que ao cantar I Promise You eu lembrei de Demi, mesmo a música não tendo sido escrita para ela. Agora que nós duas estamos namorando e totalmente apaixonadas, eu não consigo tirá-la da minha cabeç í do palco pela plataforma e fui direto para o camarim. Peguei uma garrafinha de água e me joguei no enorme sofá vermelho que tinha ali.

– Ufa. – suspirei, na pausa de um gole de água.

Eu tinha que ser rápida, precisava pegar outro avião e ir para a próxima cidade aonde eu faria o próximo show no dia seguinte. Mal eu acreditava que eu ainda teria que encarar um voo depois de todo o show que teve hoje a de roupa e fui direto para o hotel aonde eu estava hospedada e arrumei minhas coisas. Em seguida, tomei banho e fui direto para o aeroporto já que Toby já tinha comprado as minhas passagens e me dado. Enquanto eu caminhava, vários paparazzis me cercaram e tiraram fotos. Os flashes me incomodavam bastante, eu já estava cansada, com sono e ainda tinha que aturar uma coisa dessas.

– Selena, Selena! – um deles insistia. – Você está namorando aquela sua amiga Demi Lovato? – ele perguntou enquanto tirava fotos.

Eu não poderia responder aquilo agora, como se fosse uma pergunta do tipo ''como está o tempo hoje?'' ou ''você gostou da comida que você almoçou?'', não era uma pergunta simples, era uma pergunta que envolvia várias coisas

– O que? – eu apenas sorri e segui em frente como se tivesse achado aquilo um absurdo.

Entrei na sala de embarque e aguardei um pouco enquanto meu voo não tinha sido chamado. Aproveitei para tomar um café, e nisso algumas pessoas pediram para que eu tirasse algumas fotos, e tive que aguentar alguns gritos de fãs que estavam presentes ali. Não que eu não gostasse daquilo, eu apenas estava morrendo de cansaço e minha cabeça estava explodindo.

Assim que o avião chegou, um funcionário da empresa aerea me comunicou e deixou que eu entrasse primeiro para evitar tumultos futuros. Me acomodei na minha poltrona e dormi até chegar no destino. ...

– Já chegamos. – a aeromoça me cutucou e eu observei os demais passageiros saindo.

O voo não tinha demorado muito, o que era bom, mas tinha dado para descansar um pouco. Eu senti uma vontade de ligar para Demi, porém estava um pouco tarde e eu fiquei com um pouco de medo de acordá que saí do avião , peguei minha bagagem e fui para a saída do aeroporto, mais paparazzis me cercaram, mas já havia um carro me esperando e eu entrei nele rapidamente sem me importar e fui levada até o hotel aonde eu ficaria por um dia.

Peguei o cartão para entrar em meu quarto e tentei dormir depois de ter me acomodado, mas não conseguia, então decidi pegar meu notebook e ficar fazendo alguma coisa. Entrei no twitter e olhei algumas mensagens de fãs pedindo para que eu os seguissem, e eu segui pelo menos vinte deles, logo depois dei retweet na reação de cada um. Fui olhar o twitter de Demi, mas não havia nenhuma atualizaçã em um site de fofocas e na primeira página havia algo como:

''Niall Horan namorando melhor amiga da popstar Selena Gomez?''

Balancei a cabeça negativamente ao ler aquilo, era óbvio que não já que ela ME namorava. Dei um riso abafado, e fui ver as fotos. Não eram nada demais, apenas Niall e Demi andando na rua e em umas duas eles se abraçavam. Provavelmente Demi com o coração mole que tem tinha desculpado Niall e eles estavam começando uma amizade. Eu não iria me estressar por causa disso, já que tinha cem por cento de confiança em Demi. O sono começou a chegar, até que eu decidi fechar o notebook e dormir.

Acordei com o sol batendo em meus olhos - tinha esquecido de fechar a cortina - e levantei resmungando. Fui até o banheiro e escovei os dentes, dei uma limpada em meu rosto e fiz um coque no cabelo. Vesti qualquer roupa e desci para tomar café da manhã enquanto algumas pessoas me olhavam como se quisessem falar comigo mas tinham vergonha. Ignorei, meu humor estava um pouco ácido. Assim que terminei, subi novamente já que estava cedo e o show era somente a noite. Eu contava os dias para essa minha pequena turnê acabar e eu e Demi irmos morar juntas finalmente. Não aguentei toda a ansiedade e resolvi ligar para Demi, bem, estava cedo mas eu ignorei esse fato. O que me surpreendeu foi que não demorei muito para ser atendida.

– Bom dia amor. – ela falou com a sua voz doce e eu sorri. Eu precisava ouvir sua voz, e só de ouvi-la meu humor deu uma melhorada.

– Bom dia. – falei radiante. – Tudo bem com a minha princesa?

– Hm... – ela riu como se estivesse envergonhada. – Tudo, e com você? – perguntou.

– Tudo também. – respondi.

– Sel, eu tenho uma novidade, não sei se você vai gostar... – ela falou e estava animada.

– O que? – perguntei curiosa.

– Bom, eu vou viajar hoje a noite para Londres, com a One Direction. – assim que ela respondeu, senti um frio na barriga e não sabia o porque, talvez a presença de Niall? – Calma, eu sei que você está estranhando... – ela disse, e eu sorri. – É que eles me disseram que o ''padrinho'' deles, Simon Cowell pode me ajudar com a minha carreira de cantora e eu vou tentar. Bem... não custa nada, não é?

– Nossa, isso é muito bom... Simon é bem conhecido, tenho certeza que ele tem vários contatos e espero que ele goste de você Demi. – falei, feliz por ela.

Seria legal se Demi ficasse famosa, porque modestia a parte eu achava sua voz bem melhor do que a minha e o talento também. Não é me desvalorizando, mas a voz de Demi era uma das coisas mais doces e perfeitas que eu já tinha ouvido. Era linda, e o mundo precisava ouvi-la.

– Eu apoio.

– Aww, Sel. Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. Eu fiquei com medo que você não gostasse pelo fato de os meninos estarem incluidos nisso.

– Claro que não, eu só quero o seu bem. – falei normalmente e em seguida ouvi um risinho baixo de Demi, daqueles que ela dava quando estava envergonhada. Imaginei o rosto de Demi nesse momento, ela devia estar totalmente vermelha já que corava por besteiras.

– Selena... – ela disse com a voz baixa nesse momento. – Eu estou com saudades.

Senti vontade de abraçá-la nesse momento. Sentia saudade de seus abraços, beijos e seu cheiro doce de morango com baunilha nos cabelos.

– Eu também, Dem. – dei um fraco sorriso, e eu que estava em pé, sentei-me na cama com as pernas cruzadas. – Mas nós ficaremos juntas logo ok? Eu prometo.

– Certo... Igual sua música, I Promise You.

– Igual, Dems.

– Quando nós nos encontrarmos, eu tenho uma surpresa pra você então trate de acabar essa turnê logo! – ela disse com um tom de brincadeira, mas autoritária ao mesmo tempo.

– O que? Ah Dems, agora você me deixou curiosa.

– Se eu falar, não vai ser mais surpresa... Dã! – ela gargalhou.

– Ah, que engraçado Demetria. – balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Tudo bem, eu espero.

– Ótimo, Selena Marie! Demetria... – ela me imitou quando eu disse seu nome.

– Selena Marie, agora você apelou. – falei brincando.

– Ué, você me chamou de Demetria, me lembra dos tempos ruins lá.

– Seu nome é tão bonito, mas eu me acostumei agora de te chamar de Demi e desses apelidinhos fofos.

– Eu prefiro assim, Sel.

– Eu também...

– Sel, eu vou ter que arrumar umas coisas aqui pra viagem, tudo bem? Eu vou ver se te ligo mais tarde, se não der me desculpe, mas com certeza te ligarei hoje ou amanhã. Certo?

– Certo Demi, tudo bem. Espero que você faça uma boa viagem. Não esqueça que eu amo você, eu te amo demais.

– Eu também te amo demais minha princesinha. Bom show hoje a noite.

– Obrigada, te amo de novo.

– Muito. – ela disse.

– Muito. – respondi.

Desliguei a ligação e deixei meu celular em cima da cama. Queria logo que essa semana acabasse rápido para a turnê acabar, já que eram um show a cada dia. Bom, eu não iria parar quando a turnê acabasse, eu já iria começar a trabalhar pro meu CD, selecionar as músicas e escrever algumas novas. Toby me disse que haviam algumas propostas para filmes também, apesar de eu ter apenas atuado em peças da escola, eu achava interessante essa ideia de atuar também, mas eu seria uma cantora que atua e não uma atriz que canta, ou seja, me focaria mais em minha música.

Optei por tomar banho logo e dormir mais um pouco. Não sei porque, mas tinha me batido um cansaço repentino e eu estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça também, então botei o despertador para tocar e dormi rapidamente sozinha naquela cama enorme, aonde poderia ser preenchida por Demi e que infelizmente não tinha que acordei, troquei de roupa já que já tinha tomado banho mas vesti uma roupa básica para trocar apenas no camarim.

Não demorei muito e fui para a arena no carro que me no estacionamento do local, e como os portões não tinham sido abertos para o pessoal entrar, estava tranquilo de trafegar. Fui até o camarim e tratei de me vestir e ensaiar um pouco. Tomei um pouco de água e depois me alonguei, já que eu estava com um pouco de dor no corpo. Em seguida, Toby veio me dizer que os portões já tinham sido abertos e que eu entraria em poucos minutos. O tempo passou depressa e eu entrei no palco. Era toda aquela emoção de sempre e toda vez eu não acreditava que havia todas aquelas pessoas para me ver cantar. Estava escuro na plateia e haviam várias luzinhas coloridas por lá, cartazes e algumas pessoas que estavam com seus celulares e cameras para cima.

– Boa noite pessoal! – falei, causando vários gritos. – Obrigada a todos que estão presentes e espero que gostem do show.

Comecei com Falling Down e no curto tempo de término de algumas músicas, aproveitei para beber água. Todos cantavam as músicas com a maior alegria enquanto pulavam ou filmavam. Imaginei o quanto seria legal ter a participação de Demi em alguma música minha em um show, quem sabe em uma próxima turnê ou na turnê dela? Nunca se sabe, mas eu gostaria que aquilo acontecesse. Seria uma experiência inesquecível, totalmente memorável.


	44. Chapter 44

**Demi's POV**

Quando eu cheguei em Londres, mal podia acreditar. Bom, não tive tempo para visitar a cidade já que estava a noite e todos nós chegamos cansados, mas Niall me prometeu que assim que possível nós faríamos um passeio pelos pontos turísticos de Londres junto com a banda.Nós ficamos no mesmo hotel, obviamente. A One Direction ficou em quartos separados, enquanto eu fiquei em um quarto também, junto de Miley e Taylor que resolveram me acompanhar de ultima hora. Ambas estavam cansadas e assim que chegaram procuraram logo se jogar em suas respectivas camas sem se importar. Eu ainda resolvi tomar banho, trocar de roupa, e mandei uma mensagem para Selena dizendo que tinha feito uma boa viagem. Assim eu consegui dormir tranquila.

Acordei com Taylor me cutucando impacientemente, já era de manhã.

– Demi, acorda. – ela disse, ainda me cutucando.

– Porra. – levantei. Me irritava profundamente quando me cutucavam e era o pior modo de acordar. Sentei na cama e esfreguei meus olhos.

– Bom dia, bom humor. – Miley falou debochada e riu. – Já são sete horas, Niall bateu aqui alguns minutos atrás dizendo que ele ligou para Simon e Simon disse que oito horas é para vocês se encontrarem na casa dele.

– Legal. – dei meu primeiro sorriso da manhã. – BOM DIA! – falei agora animada.

– Isso aí Demi, bom dia. – Taylor falou.

Sorri em resposta e fui até o banheiro tomar meu primeiro banho do dia. Ao me arrumar, procurei por um de meus vestidos favoritos que era estampado com algumas flores, e calcei um sapato de salto alto que combinasse com ele. Penteei meus cabelos, deixando-os soltos e coloquei um brinco pequeno de diamantes que tinha ganhado de meu pai alguns meses atrás. Passei uma maquiagem leve, junto de um de meus batons vermelhos favoritos e joguei um casaco bege por cima já que estava um pouco frio.

Miley e Taylor não iriam para a casa de Simon, somente eu e a One Direction. As duas iriam ficar pela região do hotel, ou algo do tipo. Me despedi das duas e desci para o saguão o estacionamento aonde os meninos já estavam me esperando com seu motorista.

– Uau Demi, você está muito bonita! – Louis me elogiou com um sorriso.

– Obrigada, Lou! – agradeci com outro sorriso.

– Sim, você está muito bonita. – Niall elogiou-me também com um sorriso.

– Obrigada Niall. – sorri também.

– Cai fora Niall, ela é minha. – Louis brincou.

– Ah claro. – Niall revirou os olhos e eu gargalhei.

Nós entramos no carro, que era muito grande. Sentei-me ao lado de Harry e Liam enquanto Niall, Zayn e Louis sentaram-se juntos. Demorou um pouco para chegarmos até a casa de Simon, que era localizada em uma região um pouco longe, uma espécie de condominio fechado. Liam me disse que tinha comprado uma casa perto dali mas que não tinha tido tempo para arrumar as coisas ainda.

Assim que chegamos, interfonamos para que Simon abrisse e entramos. Não era uma casa, era uma mansão. Era extremamente grande. Saímos do carro que foi estacionado em uma das vagas que havia lá dentro e demos de cara com Simon que logo foi abraçar os meninos e em seguida veio falar comigo.

– Então você é a tal Demi Lovato que eles me falaram. – ele falou com o pesado sotaque britânico.

– Sim, eu sou. – sorri.

– Ótimo, Demi. Vamos entrar pra que nos conhecermos melhor.

Fiz o que ele disse, e o segui enquanto passava pelos cômodos de sua casa. Fomos parar em um grande estúdio que ele possuia lá dentro e os cinco meninos ficaram do lado de fora, a pedido de Simon.

– Então, Demi... – ele disse com uma caneta na mão. – Você quer ser cantora, é isso?

– Sim, Simon. Eu quero ser cantora.

– E porque você quer ser cantora? – ele lançava um olhar fixo para mim.

– Eu gosto de cantar. Na verdade, a música é minha paixão.

– E você sabe tocar alguma coisa? – perguntou-me seriamente.– Sei, violão, guitarra, piano e um pouco de bateria.

– Ótimo. – ele falou anotando em um tipo de prancheta. – Demi, você pode cantar para mim?

– Claro... – quando eu ia começar a cantar, ele me interrompeu.

– Não, eu quem vou escolher a música. – ele deu um sorriso irônico e eu senti um frio na barriga. – Quero que você cante Never Say Never do The Fray, é uma música conhecida então acho que tudo bem, certo? – Sim, está tudo bem.

– Ótimo, pode começar.

– Some things we don't talk about rather do without and just hold the smile. Falling in and out of love, ashamed and proud of together all the while. You can never say never, while we don't know when time and time again younger now then we were before. Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go. Picture you're the queen of everything far as the eye can see under your command. I will be your guardian, when all is crumbling... I'll steady your hand. You can never say never, while we don't know whem time, time and time again. Younger now then we were before. Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go. We're falling apart and coming together again and again, we're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again... Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go...

Eu tinha facilidade em cantar essa música, porque gostava muito da banda e cantava sempre quando estava sozinha em casa. Era um pouco difícil, mas para mim eu tinha ido bem.

Simon olhou para mim de cima a baixo e mordeu a tampa da caneta, em seguida quebrou minha angustia.

– Demi, eu gostei de você e de sua voz. Isso é uma coisa muito rara, pois não me agrado com qualquer coisa. – ele disse.

– Obrigada.

– Quero que você cante outra música agora, mas que tenha uma vocalista feminina dessa vez.

– Certo.

Optei por Teenage Dream da Katy Perry. Era uma música que se encaixava com o que eu estava sentindo. Enquanto eu cantava, alternava entre meus olhos fechados e meu olhar direto para Simon que me encarava. Observei ele descruzar seus braços e largar a caneta e segurava entre seus dedos.

– I finally found you my missing puzzle piece, uncomplete.

Quando eu terminei de cantar, ele ficou de pé e me aplaudiu. Pela primeira vez sua expressão séria no rosto foi substituida por um sorriso sincero e eu cheguei a corar um pouco.

– Demi, eu amo a Katy, ela já até foi convidada por mim para fazer uma participação especial no campo de jurados do X-Factor mas essa música ficou muito melhor na sua voz. Você a cantou muito bem, e me conquistou com ela. Estou pronto para apostar todas as minhas fichas em você, espero que não me decepcione.

– Obrigada, Simon. – sorri largo.

Simon me chamou para sentar em uma mesa e nós conversamos um pouco. Ele me perguntou se eu já tinha músicas prontas e eu disse que sim, inclusive estava com o livro de canções em minha bolsa. Ele disse que queria dar uma olhada e leu algumas, dizendo que tinha gostado bastante. Simon perguntou qual nome que eu gostaria de dar ao meu CD de estreia, e eu disse que gostava do nome ''Here We Go Again''. Simon disse que era diferente e que imediatamente iria contatar a mesma gravadora da One Direction cujo ele fazia parte da equipe para que nós fechassemos contrato ainda hoje. Eu estava totalmente animada.

Nós saimos do estudio depois de quase duas horas lá dentro e fomos para onde os meninos estavam. Simon me abraçou pelo ombro dizendo que tinha gostado de mim e que eu iria ser a nova contratada da gravadora e os cinco pularam totalmente felizes. Cada um deles vieram me abraçar logo em seguida e ironicamente o abraço de Niall tinha sido o mais longo deles, já que foi ele que tinha dado a ideia nem me importei, devia muito a ele.

O celular de Simon tocou e ele o atendeu rapidamente e foi falar em um canto separado de nós. Logo seguida quando terminou de falar, veio até nós dizendo que eramos para ir até o edifício da gravadora que o diretor gostaria de falar comigo. Não demorou para que nós fossemos até lá no mesmo carro que chegamos ali, só que Simon foi em outro.Já no andar do local, fui chamada pela secretária a entrar junto de Simon na sala do Louis McQuel, o diretor. Simon sentou-se em uma cadeira de frente pra ele, e eu sentei na outra que estava vazia. O homem que aparentava ter mais ou menos cinquenta anos, sorriu ao me ver. Simon tirou seus óculos escuros do rosto e começou a falar.

– Então Louis, essa é Demi de quem falei. Essa garota, me impressionou e eu tenho certeza que ela não irá decepcionar. – Simon falou.

– Olá Demi. – Louis esticou a mão para me cumprimentar e eu fiz o mesmo. – Você deve ser muito boa para Simon Cowell gostar de você, ele é muito enjoado. – Simon deu uma risada um pouco forçada quando Louis falou, mas eu sabia que era verdade pois todos dizem que Simon é muito exigente e as vezes até grosso, mas comigo ele tinha sido bem legal de alguma forma.

– Acho que sim. – dei um riso sem graça.

– Certo. – o homem sorriu.

– É, a voz dela é bem doce, é uma coisa que o mundo precisa hoje em dia. Não suporto mais essas cantoras que pesam no pop, que tentam imitar a Lady Gaga ou Britney Spears. Gostei de Demi pois sua voz é natural. Ela pode cantar o estilo que quiser. Tem cantora que só canta pesada em autotune, e que pessoalmente não canta totalmente nada. – Simon falou de braços cruzados enquanto Louis ouvia atentamente concordando. – Me impressionei também pela sua aparência, ela parece ser delicada e ao mesmo tempo cheia de atitude. Tem carisma e tudo para fazer sucesso. Quero bastante marketing em seu CD de estreia, nós podemos conversar sobre tudo em outra reunião, mas hoje já fecharemos o contrato. Já o provideniciou?

– Já. – Louis falou. – Espero que você não nos decepcione, Demi! Estou impressionado com a carga de elogios que Simon te fez.

– Eu não irei decepcionar. – falei em meio de um sorriso e Simon levou uma de suas mãos até meu ombro.

– Foi o contrato mais rápido que eu fiz. – Louis disse, retirando de uma gaveta. – Falei para minha secretária providenciar enquanto vocês vinham para cá.

– Certo.

O contrato estava em cima da mesa e eu parei para lê-lo um pouco. Não tinha nada que me chamasse atenção como ''você não pode namorar alguém do mesmo sexo'' ou ''não deixe a vida pessoal em primeiro lugar'' apenas coisas como ''siga corretamente as regras da empresa'' ''não deixe vazar informações pessoais de suas músicas não lançadas'', coisas relacionadas apenas a minha música. Fiquei feliz com isso. Depois de ler o contrato, o assinei e Louis pediu para a secretária tirar uma cópia e guardou o original em um arquivo. Nós apertamos as mãos e eu e Simon saimos dali.

– Então, Demi. A gravadora tem uma sede nos Estados Unidos, que é seu país local, então sem problemas. Seria um problema se nós não tivessemos essa sede, já que na daqui de Londres só trabalhamos com artistas britânicos.

– Ótimo! Qual cidade?

– Los Angeles. Tudo bem?

– Tudo. Melhor impossivel, eu já planejava me mudar para Los Angeles de qualquer jeito.

– Maravilhoso então. Nós começaremos a preparação de seu album semana que vem. Demi, salve meu número em seu celular para quando eu te ligar e me passe o seu também.

Fiz o que Simon falou e nós nos encontramos com os meninos novamente. O que eu já tinha feito em Londres já tinha sido resolvido e graças a Deus rapidamente, eu estava mais feliz do que nunca. Tudo estava dando certo para mim, meu relacionamento com Selena, minhas amizades e também minha mais nova carreira. Nós ainda tinhamos um resto do dia livre então Niall sugeriu que nós fizessemos o tal passeio por Londres. Passamos apenas no hotel para pegar as meninas e em seguida fomos passear por um Red Bus exclusivamente só nosso. Por onde nós passavmos, aglomeravam garotas correndo por trás do ônibus e tudo por culpa da One Direction. Era engraçado. Passamos pelo Big Ben ao som de gritos e Zayn gritou que amava suas directioners. Liam e Miley estavam no maior clima de romance enquanto ele apontava para ela algumas casas, e Niall estava ao meu lado me mostrando o Big Ben.

Tirei várias fotos de todos os pontos que passamos e também com os meninos, mais com Niall que não desgrudava de mim. Teve uma hora que Louis gritou bem alto ''One Direction vas happenin'' e eu me assustei, causando gargalhada em todos ali. Louis era muito engraçado, era uma miniatura de palhaço.

Quando terminamos o passeio, fomos para o local aonde ficavam os Red Bus e de lá o motorista da banda nos levou novamente para o hotel. A One Direction iria embora do hotel, e eu e as meninas iriamos embora de Londres no dia seguinte, e eles tinham ficado no hotel somente para ficar mais fácil de fazer todas as coisas que fizemos hoje já que cada um tinha sua casa. Me despedi de todos com um abraço e fui para meu quarto com as meninas.

– Foi triste ter que me separar de Liam assim. – Miley falou meio cabisbaixa.

– Ah Miley você pode vir passar um tempo com ele aqui depois, não sei... – sugeri.

– É, eu pensei nisso também na verdade nós dois conversamos sobre isso enquanto estávamos no ônibus e eu disse que não ficaria agora porque teria que trazer algumas coisas. Liam é um fofo comigo...– Eu imagino. Todos os meninos são legais.

– Só eu encalhada, pelo visto. – Taylor falou prendendo seus cachos.

– Ah qual é você e o Zayn vivem de conversinha! – a provoquei.

– Ele é muito tímido, e não toma iniciativa. Acho que nem vai rolar, Dem. – ela deu de ombros.

– Quem sabe? Ninguém sabe... Deixa tudo rolar, se for pra acontecer vai acontecer. – dei um sorriso de canto.

– Falando nisso, eu preciso ligar pra minha garota

.Liguei para Selena e na primeira tentativa, disse que o celular estava desligado. Na segunda tentativa, deu no mesmo e eu achei estranho, disse as meninas que tiveram a mesma opinião que eu.

– Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei.

– Provavelmente não Demi, acho que ela deve ter esquecido de carregar o celular ou pode estar dormindo antes de começar o show, o show é a noite né? Faltam algumas horas.

– Sim... Selena só complica, cara, eu to morrendo de saudades dela. – me joguei na cama de uma vez e levei minhas mãos até os olhos, depois mexi um pouco no cabelo.

– Vocês vão se ver daqui alguns dias. – Taylor disse com um tom animador e eu sorri lembrando que faltava pouco tempo, e também que eu iria oficialmente residir em Los Angeles.

Disse as meninas que iria dormir logo e que estava cansada. Já que não poderia falar com Selena, a unica opção seria sonhar com a mesma e para isso meu cérebro teria que colaborar.


	45. Chapter 45

**Selena's POV**

Uma semana e meia já tinha se passado, minha turnê já havia terminado e Demi estaria vindo para Los Angeles morar comigo.

Eu estava aguardando por ela no aeroporto totalmente ansiosa, palavras não podiam descrever o quanto, que eu não aguentei ficar em casa parada sem fazer nada, tive que ir buscá-la no aeroporto.

Pelo fato de eu ser famosa, pude aguardar por ela em uma sala separada até que o avião decolasse, e quando finalmente isso aconteceu, saí da sala e fui até o local de desembarque procurá-la.

Demi saiu totalmente atrapalhada com suas malas e assim que eu a vi, gritei pelo seu nome.

– DEMI! – gritei, acenando sem me importar.

Demi largou o carrinho que carregava e deu um grande sorriso. Fui até ela para ajudá-la e antes disso nós nos abraçamos.

– Eu senti muito a sua falta. – ela disse, enquanto nós ainda estávamos abraçadas.

– Eu também. – respondi quando nos separamos.

Nós sorrimos uma para outra totalmente sem graça e a única coisa que eu pude fazer foi ajudá-la a levar as malas para o meu carro.

Quando nós estávamos indo em direção a ele, uma chuva de paparazzi nos cercaram fazendo milhares de perguntas e eu pedi apenas para que ela ignorasse.

Quando chegamos no carro, saí dali o mais rápido possível para finalmente conversar com ela em paz.

– Eu não sabia que você viria me buscar. – ela disse, quando nós já estávamos no carro.

– Bom... Eu quis fazer uma surpresa, Demi. Eu estava morrendo de saudades. – falei no volante e me virei rapidamente para sorrir para ela. Demi colocou uma de suas mãos em minha coxa, e a acariciou de leve.

– Eu te amo, Selena. – ela disse.

– Eu te amo.

Eu senti uma coisa dentro de mim, que eu não estava conseguindo controlar. Eu precisava beijá-la, e tinha que ser agora. Ainda demoraria alguns minutos para chegarmos em meu apartamento, então desviei para uma rua vazia.

Quando eu parei o carro, Demi olhou para mim sem entender e então eu travei as portas e o vidro escuro não deixaria que ninguém visse o que estávamos fazendo lá dentro.

– O que houve? – ela perguntou inocentemente.

– Desculpe, eu não consegui me controlar. – disse tirando o cinto e imediatamente puxei seu rosto delicadamente com minhas mãos para um beijo.

Demi foi aprofundando-o mais ainda até que ele ficou mais quente e eu passei para o seu lado do banco, ficando em cima dela. Demi passou a mão pelo meus ombros até colocar uma delas por debaixo de minha regata branca desabotoando o meu sutiã rapidamente, depois tirou a regata. Fiquei semi nua em sua frente enquanto ela começou a acariciar meus seios e depois levou-os a boca; mordi meu lábio inferior prendendo gemidos altos porém alguns baixos acabaram escapando.

Voltei a beijá-la e enquanto fazia isso, levei minhas mãos até sua calça, desabotoando-a e descendo-a um pouco com dificuldade pelo pequeno espaço que havia ali, mas quando consegui, nada mais importava. Levei minha mão por debaixo de sua calcinha, usando um dedo para estimulá-la e aos poucos fui aumentando a velocidade. Demi não se controlava e estava soltando gemidos um pouco altos e eu tornei a beijá-la para abafá-los. Quando eu parei pensando que eu estava machucando-a, ela pediu para que eu continuasse então eu fiz o que ela pediu.

– Sel..

Continuei o que eu estava fazendo mais rapidamente do que anteriormente, até que ousei em enfiar um de meus dedos. Fui movendo-o lentamente para não machucá-la e a medida que ela falava, eu ia aumentando um pouco a velocidade depois alternei. Queria fazer Demi se sentir amada, desejada e minha.

Quando consegui fazer com que Demi chegasse no ápice, joguei-me satisfeita de volta em meu banco e deixei descansá-la um pouco. Vesti novamente minha regata, enquanto ela abotou sua calça. Selei nossos lábios em um beijo curto e sugeri que nós saíssemos dali para não chamar mais atenção, se é que nós tinhamos chamado, mas no momento não me importei nenhum pouco com esse fato. Apesar de ter sido um pouco rápido, com certeza deu para matar pelo menos um pouco da saudade de senti-la, eu precisva daquilo.

Demi disse que estava com fome então falei que nós podiamos ir jantar fora, já que já estava de tardezinha e depois iamos para casa. Eu conhecia um restaurante japonês daqueles que podemos ficar em uma sala fechada, e ela adorou a ideia.

A primeira coisa que fizemos assim que chegamos no restaurante foi lavar nossas mãos. Enquanto nós fazíamos isso, rimos como duas crianças bobas chegando até a chamar a atenção.

– Hey, você é a Selena Gomez! – uma menina loira falou enquanto saía do banheiro.

– Sim. – falei naturalmente esperando por um pedido de foto, ou autógrafo como sempre e logo em seguida a menina fez o que eu esperava.

Era estranho tirar foto em um banheiro, mas não me importei. A menina saiu do banheiro radiante e logo em seguida eu e Demi fizemos nosso pedido e fomos para a sala.

– Tem um bom tempo que eu não como comida japonesa. – ela disse quando já estávamos sentadas.

– Eu comi esses dias, mas com certeza é melhor comer com a sua companhia. – falei fazendo Demi corar.

Pouco tempo depois nosso pedido chegou e nós começamos a comer. Demi estava tendo dificuldade em comer com os hashis e eu dei uma risada abafada enquanto observava.

– Oh você está me zoando, eu realmente não sei comer com essa merda... – deu-se por vencida, mas ainda continuou tentando.

– Demi, é muito fácil. – parei de comer para mostrar a ela como se fazia; fui até aonde ela estava sentada e sentei-me ao meu lado, já que estava de frente para ela anteriormente. Segurei sua mão e fui ensinando-a aos poucos. – É assim.

– É, até que não é tão difícil.

Deixei que Demi tentasse, até que ela conseguiu levar o sushi até a boca perfeitamente.

Beijei sua bochecha e voltei a me sentar aonde eu comendo, até que Demi não teve mais dificuldade e quando terminamos ficamos conversando um pouco até que eu paguei e fomos embora.

Quando estávamos saindo do estabelecimento, três paparazzis começaram nos seguir.

– Demi, Demi é verdade que você está namorando Niall Horan? – um deles perguntou enquanto fotografava. – E Selena, como anda o relacionamento com seu ex-namorado Zayn Malik?

''Ex? Nós nunca namoramos'' - pensei. Suspirei, sem falar nada e segurei a mão de Demi até nós chegarmos dentro do carro.

Já dentro dele, pedi para que ela tampasse o rosto para que os flashes não a machucassem.

– É, você pode se acostumar Demi pois quando seu CD for lançado, eles irão te perseguir mais ainda. – eu disse dando a partida sem me importar em atropelar algum paparazzi, que sairam da frente bruscamente.

Demi ajeitou-se no banco como se estivesse desconfortável com alguma coisa e o silêncio preencheu o carro até que chegassemos em meu apartamento.

Ajudei a carregar suas malas e quando chegamos em meu apartamento, ela largou-as no chão e sentou-se no sofá. Parecia um pouco preocupada.

– Selena, eu não vou te atrapalhar? – ela perguntou com o olhar baixo.

– Claro que não vai Demi, qual o porque disso agora? – sentei-me ao seu lado.

– Eu não sei... Eu só fiquei um pouco preocupada com isso, com a gente. Você sabe o quanto a mídia pode ser cruel e... eu não quero prejudicar sua carreira.

– Demi, eu não ligo ok? Você é a coisa que eu mais importo, as pessoas tem que nos aceitar como nós somos.

Abracei Demi que sorriu largo para mim, parecia estar mais confortável depois do que eu disse. Beijei sua testa e levei as malas para meu quarto, agora, dela também até que nós comprássemos outra casa maior, mas só depois que nós assumissemos em público. Deixei que Demi tomasse seu banho primeiro, afinal ela estava cansada e apesar da minha imensa vontade de me juntar a ela, esperei a minha que nós duas tomamos banho, trocamos de roupa e nos deitamos na nossa cama e começamos a conversar.

– Sel, amanhã eu tenho que ir em uma reunião com o pessoal da gravadora, eu estou tão ansiosa. ela disse, enquanto eu passava minha mão em seus cabelos.

– Vai dar tudo certo, ok?

– Eu espero... Bem, eu escrevi várias músicas mas eu quero que esse CD seja pop rock então acho que vou descartar algumas para o meu próximo CD, se tiver...

– Claro que vai ter, Demi! Confie em si mesma.

– Certo... Nem sei porque eu estou tão insegura. – ela riu um pouco sem graça.

– Bom, eu estou aqui para te deixar mais confiante.

Virei o rosto de Demi para beijá-la e logo depois do beijo ela deu um enorme sorriso, o sorriso que eu adorava ver estampado em seu rosto.

Eu a abracei por trás e desejei boa noite para que nós podessemos dormir, já que o dia seguinte seria bem longo.


	46. Chapter 46

**Demi's POV**

– Demi, Demi? – Selena cutucava minhas costas delicadamente.

– Uhm? – perguntei ainda sonolenta.

– Já está quase na hora da sua reunião, é melhor você se apressar...

Com as palavras de Selena, acabei me assustando, eu tinha dormido muito.

– Que horas são? – perguntei já um pouco consciente.

– Quase dez. Sua reunião é as onze, não? Até você tomar banho, se arrumar... Sem falar no trânsito de L.A.

Sentei-me na beirada da cama e esfreguei meus dois olhos de leve. Me espreguicei e fui até ao banheiro escovar os dentes. Assim que terminei, Selena veio até mim e me deu um selinho um pouco demorado, sorrindo logo em seguida e foi se arrumar.

Fui tomar banho e fui me arrumar. Optei por um vestido; nada muito exagerado e fiz uma maquiaguem básica e delicada. Selena levou-me até o prédio aonde a reunião ocorreria e depois teve que ir resolver umas coisas dela.

Senti um pequeno frio na barriga ao entrar naquele prédio, mas assim que entrei me reconheceram e falaram para qual sala eu deveria ir. Quando entrei, haviam dois homens de terno e um terceiro em pé falando ao telefone. Simon também estava lá, com uma camiseta branca e seus clichês óculos escuros. Sorri e sentei-me ao lado dele, não demorando muito o homem que estava falando ao telefone sentou-se também.

– Bem vinda a gravadora, Demi. – Kevin Lahe, o presidente da gravadora esticou a mão para me cumprimentar. Sua aparência era ótima, travaja um dos mais caros ternos e aparentava ter quarenta e poucos anos. Lembrava-me uma versão melhor do George Clooney.

Como eu já tinha assinado o contrato, nada de formalidades no momento.

Nós estávamos ali para acertar os detalhes do CD e agendar todos os dias de gravação das faixas.

– Demi, hoje mesmo nós podemos ir para o estúdio selecionar as músicas que irão entrar para o CD e se você quiser começar a gravar algumas, tudo bem. Acho que todas não será realmente possível, já que ficará muito cansativo, então podemos acabar amanhã sem problemas.

– Claro, Simon. Depois daqui, pode ser?

– Certo.

– Demi, eu sou o seu assessor, prazer em te conhecer. – um homem mais novo, com mais ou menos vinte e cinco anos estendeu o braço pra me cumprimentar. Retribui ao gesto e sorri.

Esse mesmo homem, enquanto eu e Simon conversávamos sobre o CD na mesa, percebi que o mesmo não parava de me olhar com suas mãos cruzadas olhando atentamente nossa conversa. Aquilo parecia normal de acontecer, apesar de não me achar tão bonita, acreditava quando Selena me dizia... Acreditava apenas em suas doces palavras.

Eu e Simon saímos da sala e fomos em meu carro até ao estúdio. Não demorou muito tempo para que chegassemos.

A primeira faixa que seria ser gravada era uma das que eu mais gostava, foi a primeira que eu tinha selecionado. Cantei com meu violão uma versão mais lenta do que eu tinha em mente para Simon e ele disse que era uma ótima canção, mas que realmente ficaria melhor uma versão um pouco mais pesada e com um toque de guitarra. Concordei com o mesmo e começamos a gravá-la. Ao cantá-la, me sentia leve e feliz, alcançava as notas mais altas e difíceis e em nenhum minuto desafinava. Simon olhava-me com um encanto, ou admiração e aquilo me motivava ainda mais. Eu gostava quando apreciavam minha música.

– Here we go again realmente merece ser o nome do album, Demi, é realmente uma canção incrível. – ele disse impressionado assim que finalizei a canção.

– Obrigada. – corei levemente e ele me disse para escolhermos outra para gravar.

Antes disso bebi um pouco de água e fiz alguns exercícios vocais. Já preparada, voltei para gravar.

– You speak to me and in your words I hear a melody, but in the twilight it's so hard to see what's wrong for me. I can't resist, until you give the truth a little twist as if you're gonna get away with this... you're not sorry. I can't believe I fell for this! I fell through the hole, down at the bottom of your soul, didn't think you could go so low... Look at what you've done, you're losing me here's what you've won. Got me planning to go, solo, solo...

Quando finalizei, senti um pouco de dor. Não parecia, mas a música era um pouco obscura para mim, tratava-se sobre Selena como a maioria das canções no cd. O nome Here we go again vinha do nosso relacionamento, já que nós tinhamos começado tudo de novo quando comecei a escrever here we go again ou quase isso. Eu não me lembro muito bem... Há canções que eu escrevi quando ela errou comigo pela primeira também e também algumas enquanto eu estava acordada e não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum, as vezes pensando em tudo que tinha me acontecido e na dor que eu sentia por ficar longe de Selena. Mas isso era apenas um detalhe, pois nós estávamos juntas e a um ponto de assumir nosso compromisso publicamente.

– Demi? – Simon bateu no vidro que nos separava. Não podia ouví-lo, mas conseguir ver que ele falava meu nome e pedia pela minha atenção.

Acordei do transe em que eu estava, fui perceber depois. Tinha me perdido em meus pensamentos.

– Vamos continuar. – falei comigo por gravar Got dynamite.

Era uma de minhas músicas favoritas do CD e era bastante animada. Quando eu cantava, eu me perdia completamente na letra e na melodia. Era como se eu não estivesse ali, me sentia totalmente a vontade. Não tive nenhduma dificuldade ao gravá-la, muito pelo contrário. Consegui alcançar as notas mais altas e me senti totalmente satisfeita.

Fiz uma pausa logo depois para beber um pouco de água enquanto Simon olhava para mim impressionado.

– Até agora, essa é minha favorita. Me impressione ainda mais, Lovato!

Enquanto bebia água, parei um pouco para sorrir. Simon era tão incentivador, não tinha ninguém melhor para ser meu mentor.

– O que acha de irmos jantar logo depois daqui? – perguntou.

– Jantar? – questionei um pouco indecisa.

– É, nada muito formal. Vamos demorar um pouco então até lá...

– Ah, tudo bem Simon.

Voltei para a sala fechada e dei o sinal que iria continuar. Optei por uma canção mais lenta, Falling Over Me. Ela era suave, totalmente diferente e eu gostava muito de sua letra.

– You're standing as a flower on the wall the room is still but we're about to fall and all the names that brought us here, simply fade away...

Enquanto houve uma pausa para a melodia da canção, dei um breve sorriso pensando em minha namorada e voltei a cantar logo depois.

– Who you are is falling over me, who you are is everything I need... I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying you are the one. I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying you are the one.

Simon e eu demoramos bastante no estúdio pois em Every time you lie eu acabei me emocionando e isso interferiu em minha voz, mas nada muito grave. Tivemos que tentar gravá-la três vezes. Apesar dos pesares, conseguimos gravar o Here we go again todo e só faltavam alguns ajustes básicos, mas o mais importante já estava feito.

Simon me disse que no dia seguinte nós iamos gravar o primeiro single, que seria Here we go again para promover mais ainda o album. Eu estava mais animada do que nunca.

Quando saímos do estúdio, fomos para um restaurante italiano. Fui junto de Simon em seu carro, já que estava sem o meu. Antes de entrarmos, haviam alguns paparazzis e tiraram fotos minhas e de Simon. Um deles perguntou algo para Simon do tipo ''é a sua mais nova estrela depois da One Direction?'' mas o mesmo ignorou a pergunta como sempre fazia. Ele só falava as coisas publicamente, e abominava paparazzis.

Já dentro do restaurante, pegamos uma mesa e nos sentamos. Pedimos uma pizza e eu disse que eu iria ao banheiro.

Chegando lá, havia uma menina com uma blusa com uma foto de Selena estampada. Logo sorri, e a menina olhou para mim assustada mas logo depois sorriu e ajustou seus óculos grandes que caiam um pouco.

– Meu deus, é você Demi! Podemos tirar uma foto? – ela perguntou docemente e eu obviamente não neguei.

Assim que terminamos, ela ajustou seus óculos novamente e fez uma pergunta indiscreta.

– Quando você e Selena vão assumir o namoro? – assim que ela perguntou eu levantei uma sobrancelha assustada com o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

– O que? – perguntei como se fosse um absurdo. – Somos só amigas... – tentei disfarçar, mas eu transbordava nervosismo.

– Dá pra perceber, Demi. Quando saem fotos de vocês duas juntas, uma sorrindo para a outra... E quando Selena fica feliz ao falar de você nas entrevistas. Eu sou Selenator e sei o quanto Selena ama você, acho que todos nós sabemos. É só uma questão de tempo para vocês assumirem e... eu acho vocês lindas juntas!

Eu não respondi nada, apenas sorri. A menina fez o mesmo como se tivesse tido uma confirmação do que tinha perguntado e saiu pela porta sem dizer nem mais uma lavar minhas mãos e voltei para a mesa.

– Oh Lovato, foi fabricar o banheiro? – Simon perguntou com sua ironia.

– Não, havia uma fã de Selena no banheiro e ficamos conversando. – respondi normalmente.

– Selena é sua melhor amiga, não é mesmo?

– É, quase isso.

– Hum. – Simon olhou para mim como se tivesse entendido o que tinha ficado subtendido, mas aquilo não era assunto para se tratar em um restaurante lotado de gente.

Nossa pizza chegou minutos depois e Simon pediu metade frango e queijo. Comi somente um pedaço da de queijo e ele devorou os três pedaços restantes. Quando terminamos, Simon deixou-me em casa. Nos despedimos e combinamos um horário para ele ir me buscar amanhã para gravarmos o clipe, pois como eu não conhecia L.A e Selena tinha compromissos, não havia ninguém para me ensinar aonde era, então tudo bem, facilitava muito para mim.

Cheguei em casa e encontrei Selena jogada no sofá de pijama.

– Demi. – ela sorriu e eu sentei-me ao lado dela.

Nós duas nos abraçamos primeiro e logo depois nos beijamos. Eu estava com saudades da minha princesa, pensei em Selena o dia todo.

Selena jogou a bolsa que eu carregava no chão e subiu em cima de mim, esquentando ainda mais o beijo.

– Vamos para o quarto, Demi?

Balancei a cabeça positivamente e fomos para o quarto com as mãos entrelaçadas. Ao mesmo tempo aquilo parecia tão errado e certo ao mesmo tempo, eu não conseguia resistir a Selena. Não conseguia viver sem a mesma e não havia fama, dinheiro ou sucesso nenhum que faria com que eu desistisse dela. Eu estava pronta para encarar o que estava por vir, ao seu lado.


	47. Chapter 47

**Demi's POV**

Quando saí, Selena ainda dormia. Já tinha avisado a ela que eu sairia cedo, então ela já estava ciente. Beijei sua bochecha antes de sair de casa e ela permaneceu imóvel, dormia como um bebê.

Simon me esperava com um carro diferente do anterior, mas o reconheci rapidamente. Ele me levou até o local aonde seria gravado o clipe. Era uma casa de shows e estava completamente vazia.

Ele sentou-se em uma cadeira e começou a falar na ideia que teve para o clipe.

– Bom Demi, como a música é animada pensei em o clipe ser uma espécie de show. E claro, ela também trata-se de um relacionamento... Então o que você acha de: você briga com um rapaz, no caso o seu namorado, por vários motivos... Mas você não consegue resistir a ele... E ele aparece no seu show do nada, e você canta para o mesmo indiretamente. Aí no final do clipe, ele aparece e te surpreende. Que tal? - disse pensativo.

Era incrível como ele pensava em tudo.

– Eu acho bem legal. - sorri largo. - Eu estava pensando em algo assim.

– Maravilhoso, Lovato. Contatei para que uns cinco rapazes viessem aqui para você escolher um deles para ser seu par no clipe, daqui 15 minutos eles estão chegando. No camarim, existem alguns figurinos do seu tamanho para você escolher um deles para fazer o clipe e também há uma maquiadora presente lá. Se você quiser, pode começar a se arrumar.

Fiz o que Simon falou e escolhi um vestido preto e coloquei um tipo de jaqueta de couro preta por cima, mas ela não era longa. Haviam também várias opções de acessórios e eu escolhi um colar grande. A maquiadora perguntou se eu já queria me maquiar e eu disse que sim, e ela começou pelos olhos. Passou um pouco de blush depois, pouco iluminador e pó. Assim que terminei disse que eu mesma passava o batom.

Fui até aonde Simon estava e os rapazes já haviam chegado. Todos eram bem bonitos e eu fiquei em dúvida, mas achei o que eu gostei mais. Era um rapaz loiro, forte e o que me chamou atenção foi seus cabelos com cachinhos delicados e seus olhos claros. Os outros quatro foram dispensados.

– Quando disse para os meninos que a gravação do clipe seria hoje, Niall ficou louco para ser seu par no clipe.

– Ele poderia, não rola beijo mesmo. - dei de ombros.

– É, mas não quero que você fique associada somente a One direction. As fãs deles sabem ser chatas quando querem.

– Hm... É verdade. - falei pensativa. - Qual é o seu nome? - perguntei ao rapaz loiro, simpaticamente.

– Drew.

– Certo, eu sou Demi. - estendi a mão para cumprimentá-lo e Drew sorriu.

Simon nos interrompeu falando que os figurantes que iriam fazer parte da plateia do clipe e também a minha ''banda'' já estavam chegando e enquanto isso eu e Drew ficamos conversando. Ele me disse que era modelo e que era a primeira vez que participava de um clipe. Eu disse que era o meu primeiro e estava ansiosa e nervosa, então ele confortou dizendo que eu me acostumaria fácil.

Quando os participantes do clipe já tinham chegado, foi aí que fiquei mais nervosa ainda. Simon disse para nós gravarmos primeiro a parte do show, que era mais fácil e era o refrão. drew foi filmar uma parte do clipe fora do teatro, mas não demoraria muito.

Me sentia totalmente a vontade no palco apesar de várias câmeras me filmando. Haviam vários tipos de luzes e quando Simon disse para começar, eu comecei.

– ...Something about you is so addictive!

Sentia a vibração das pessoas e me senti mais a vontade ainda. Mal esperava para me apresentar em um show de verdade. Em toda a gravação do clipe, houveram pequenos erros que tivemos que regravar, mas Simon disse que era normal. Apesar de tudo, eu estava gostando.

Quando finalizamos a parte do show, fui para o camarim para filmar o início do clipe e havia uma foto minha e de drew que tinhamos tirado fora dali, e também uma dele sozinha. Rasguei como se estivesse com raiva e filmei algumas partes que faltavam ali no camarim.

A última foi quando drew encostou em meu ombro e mostrou uma rosa, como se aquilo fosse uma trégua. Olhei para ele, e acabou ali.

– Não Lovato, seu olhar foi muito frio. Vamos regravar. - Simon falou.

Suspirei.

Drew tocou em meu ombro de novo e dessa vez eu imaginei Selena no lugar dele. Olhei para ele com muito mais sentimento, e percebi que Simon tinha gostado. Assim que terminamos e ele tinha falado que tinha ficado maravilhoso, fiquei sorrindo para o chão até que fui chamada a atenção.

– Já terminamos, Lovato. - Simon disse impaciente.

– Ah... Ok. - falei para ele sorrindo e ele me olhou sem entender.

– Vou providenciar a edição do clipe e daqui uns dois dias podemos lançá-lo. O cd ainda não tem-se uma data definida, mas quando houver eu te comunico, Lovato.

– Certo Simon.

Os ''figurantes'' do clipe vieram me cumprimentar depois e tentei ser legal com todos. Alguns até pediram para tirar foto, e eu não neguei, apesar de nem ser famosa ainda. Simon olhava para mim impaciente e assim que terminei de vez, ele me levou até em casa.

Eu estava cansada, completamente cansada, mas tudo isso valeria a pena.

– Boa tarde, Lovato. Depois te ligarei para mais informações.

Desci do carro e entrei em casa. Selena ainda não tinha chegado, então fui tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Tirei toda aquela maquiagem, e fiquei totalmente natural. Aproveitei também pra lavar os cabelos, mas deixei-os para secar naturalmente. Deitei na cama e peguei meu celular. Estava sentindo falta de Taylor, então liguei para ela imediatamente.

– Demi! - ela atendeu animada.

– Hey Tay. Como estão as coisas por aí? - perguntei.

– Bem... E aí? Nada de novo aqui...

– Também. E Miley, como está?

– Bom, aconteceram algumas coisas bem tensas. Ela e Liam estão namorando, né? Mas vazou uma foto dos dois se beijando na internet e ela recebeu várias mensagens de ódio no twitter, aí ela ficou um pouco mal.

– Isso faz parte. Até eu recebo e não namoro Niall. Algumas fãs são muito escrotas mesmo, mas não são todas. - suspirei.

– E como vai seu namoro com Selena?

– Bem, melhor do que nunca. Selena é tudo o o que eu preciso... Ela está me apoiando tanto com a minha carreira, Tay, eu estou tão feliz.

– Ainda bem né, depois de um tempão vocês estão bem. Eu estou um pouco confusa... Eu sonhei com Zayn, mas... É tudo tão confuso, ele me manda algumas mensagens, porém eu vi umas fotos dele com uma tal de Perrie então nem vou me iludir.

– Garotos são muito instáveis. Ninguém merece. Não se iluda, Tay. Acho que você devia procurar um namorado da sua cidade, que seja presente e que não seja famoso.

– É, vai ser o jeito. - ela suspirou.

– Meu album vai se lançado daqui uns dias, compre-o pelo iTunes, hein? - falei rindo.

– Claro Demi. Você fez tanto suspense com essas músicas, que só consegui ouvir uma. Estou muito curiosa.

– Acho que você vai gostar.

– E o Simon? Ele anda sendo legal com você?

– Bom... Ele é legal do jeito dele, mas está tudo bem com a gente. Ele anda me ajudando muito.

– Ele é tão bonitão, eu pegava. - ri do comentário de Taylor. – Aw Demi. Estou tão feliz com você, você merece tudo o que está acontecendo contigo. Assim que der, eu irei te visitar aí em L.A. Ando enrolada com as aulas da faculdade...

– Taylor, eu nem sei mais o que é faculdade. - ri um pouco - Fico aliviada por não precisar mais frequentar as aulas. Acho que direito nunca foi o que eu sempre quis e sim a música.

– Você só precisava de uma oportunidade, agora que você conseguiu atingir sua meta, tudo o que você precisa no momento é aproveitar tudo isso. Você esperou todo esse tempo...

– É verdade. Eu não sei o que eu seria sem todo esse apoio...

– É que você tem muito talento mesmo Dems. Eu gosto de cantar, mas eu nasci pro direito. É algo que eu gosto de fazer, acho que é de família e eu não me vejo nos holofotes como você e sim em um escritório. Só que de uns tempos pra cá eu ando sem paciência pra estudar.

– Também né, depois de tudo que aconteceu com a gente... Tudo isso da Hanna, Selena, os meninos da One Direction.

– É, por isso eu resolvi trancar a faculdade por enquanto.

– Sério? - perguntei assustada, sabia o quanto Taylor gostava de estudar.

– Sim... Não estou com cabeça, mas sem problemas. Já comuniquei meus pais e eles não se intrometeram em minha decisão. Mas eu vou estudar mais esse mês e depois eu tranco.

– Ah entendi. Acho que se é o que vai te fazer sentir-se melhor, você deve seguir em frente.

– Demi... Eu preciso desligar agora, alguém está batendo aqui em casa, deve ser Miley. Mas depois eu te ligo pra gente conversar mais.

– Ok Tay, se cuida. Te amo.

– Também te amo, Dem.

Encerramos a ligação, e como eu estava sem nada para fazer, resolvi dormir um pouco. Selena ainda não tinha chegado, e não tinha me mandado nenhum aviso informando aonde estava. Ela andava ocupada com os preparativos pro novo CD que seria lançado no início do ano que vem, seu segundo. Algo me dizia que o novo ano seria bem melhor do que esse, se possível.


	48. Chapter 48

**Selena's POV**

Minhas mãos estavam suadas e eu fazia o possível para não transmitir o meu nervosismo em aparecer pela primeira vez em um programa de televisão ao lado de minha namorada. Bem, nós não estávamos lá assumidas como namoradas e sim como amigas, mas o nervosismo era do mesmo jeito. Era algo novo.

Nós estávamos nos bastidores esperando os preparativos e demi olhou para mim docemente e sorriu largo. Retribuí o sorriso um pouco sem graça e nós duas ficamos nos encarando, até que ela sorriu para o chão, coisa que fazia quando estava com vergonha. Eu a abracei rapidamente e nós duas entramos.

O cd de Demi estava sendo um sucesso na billboard e em poucos dias Here we go again ficou em primeiro, ultrapassando uma música chichete da Lady Gaga. Eu estava tão orgulhosa, Demi estava tão feliz e focada em sua música.

O programa era Late Night with Jimmy Fallon e eu já tinha ido duas vezes, uma sozinha e outra com a One direction, mas era a primeira vez de Demi e era importante para ela.

Nós duas nos sentamos no sofá enquanto ele ficou em sua cadeira. Ele começou a fazer algumas piadas, fazendo com que demi gargalhasse, até que tocou em um assunto mais sério, nossa amizade e o cd.

– Bom Selena, deve ser ótimo pra você ter sua melhor amiga mais perto de você ainda, agora na música. Como você está se sentindo com todo esse sucesso de Demi?

– Eu estou muito orgulhosa, pois ela merece todo o reconhecimento que está tendo. Demi tem um voz maravilhosa, e merecia ser ouvida... - Jimmy sorriu para mim e Demi deu um sorriso sério, mas verdadeiro.

– E como vocês se conheceram, Demi? Bom, a mídia sabe que vocês são melhores amigas inseparáveis e a amizade de vocês é uma das mais invejadas atualmente... Duas garotas lindas! - ele falou com um tom de cantada, mas na brincadeira.

Demi riu, mas voltou a ficar séria e entrelaçou seus dedos, apoiando suas mãos juntas em cima de suas pernas cruzadas.

– Nós estudamos juntas, e Selena não ia com a minha cara nem eu com a dela, mas depois nós nos encontramos repentinamente depois e aí começou tudo, nós nos aproximamos e agora somos melhores amigas.

– É, nunca imaginei que isso fosse acontecer, pois eu não ia mesmo com a cara dela! - Jimmy e a plateia riram, inclusive Demi.

Demi me lançou um olhar e eu fiquei meio sem graça, mas disfarcei para ninguém reparar.

– É engraçado isso, eu também não ia com a cara do Simon e agora somos bons amigos, ele sempre foi um velho rabugento. - a plateia riu, e Demi também.

Jimmy começou com o assunto do Cd.

– Como você está se sentindo em estar no topo da parada musical?

– Bom, é muito legal. Sério, é tipo ''wow'', um tempo atrás eu nunca me imaginaria aonde eu estou, sei que ainda estou só começo mas eu espero que as coisas melhorem cada vez mais. Eu tenho muito a agradecer a One Direction e ao Simon, claro.

– Falando em One Direction... Os boatos de que você e Niall Horan estão namorando estão cada vez maiores, pois ele foi visto saindo do apartamento que você e Selena moram, e aí Demi?

Eles estavam se referindo no dia que Niall foi lá visitá-la, e nós acabamos jogando video game por horas, depois pedimos uma pizza e ele foi embora, nem foi nada demais. É incrível como a mídia sempre aumentam as coisas...

– Não, não. - Demi riu sem graça. - Niall e eu somos grandes amigos, na verdade ele é o meu melhor amigo e não há nada além de amizade entre nós.

Uma música da One Direction tocou, e Niall saiu de uma porta entrando no palco, sendo aplaudido. Bem que eu suspeitava um pouco, pois havia uma cadeira sobrando e Niall sentou-se nela.

Eu e Demi olhamos surpresas para Niall.

– E aí Niall, é verdade isso? Vocês não estão namorando? - Jimmy perguntou a Niall que sorria.

– Claro que é verdade, ela é minha melhor amiga. - Demi olhou para ele e sorriu. - Nós passamos horas jogando video game e ela perde!

– Que mentira! Eu ganhei de você várias vezes, Nialler! - Demi falou indignada e boquiaberta.

– É verdade. - me intrometi rindo.

Niall também tinha se tornado um bom amigo meu, já que ele guardava nosso segredo e eu já também não implicava mais com o mesmo. Antes eu achava que ele iria nos chantagear, ou sei lá... homens são capazes de qualquer coisa. Mas não, ele me surpreendeu.

No telão que havia, foi colocado um jogo de futebol e trazido manetes.

– Então vamos ver quem é o melhor, eu desafio vocês a jogarem uma partida de futebol no playstation. - Jimmy os desafiou, fazendo com que os dois topassem na hora.

Eu fiquei sentada olhando para Demi que ficava concentrada enquanto jogava com a seleção da Inglaterra, e Niall, Espanha. Em pouco tempo, ele marcou um gol e a platéia foi a loucura. Jimmy provocava Demi e eu torcia para ela, óbvio. No final do primeiro tempo ela fez um gol, fazendo com que os dois fossem para o segundo tempo empatados. O segundo tempo começou e eles começaram a jogar mais competitivos ainda. Niall não gostava de perder, e nem Demi. Ela conseguiu marcar mais um gol rapidamente, e ele se lamentou nervoso. Ela sorria triunfante, até que novamente marcou um gol, quando Niall marcou pênalti nela. O placar ficou 3x1, para Demi.

– E aí Nialler? - ela falou botando moral, deixando-o um pouco constrangido.

Niall deu de ombros e disse que ela apenas estava com sorte, e os dois apertaram as mãos e se abraçaram logo depois.

Ele ficou presente até o final, pois Jimmy começou a perguntar se rolaria uma parceria entre a One Direction e eu, ou entre eles e Demi, mas nós não saberiamos responder por enquanto. Nós não tivemos tempo para nos reunirmos com a 1d pela grande agenda deles, mas assim que possível nós conversaríamos sobre isso. Porém não comentei isso para não começar as especulações e falsas verdades.

– Selena, fiquei sabendo que você e Justin Bieber estão bem amigos. E com ele, rola uma parceria?

– Bom eu não sei, talvez. - ri sem graça.

Comentei que conheci Justin em uma premiação e ele tinha sido bem legal comigo, na verdade ele era um cavalheiro. Ele era muito doce, e apesar de pensar que ele começaria a dar em cima de mim, ele não fez isso. Era o que eu precisava, eu não precisava de mais um problema pra mim e sim um amigo. Eu sentia falta de Zayn, ele era um bom amigo mas vive viajando, já Justin não está em tour por enquanto e mora em L.A.

Bom, apesar de ser famosa eu confio em poucas pessoas. Eu confio apenas em minha mãe, em Demi, o pessoal da The Scene, Toby, os meninos da One Direction, Taylor, apesar de tudo em Miley também e estava começando a confiar em Justin, pois ele me parecia verdadeiro pelo pouco que conversamos. Eu falava com algumas celebridades mas nada demais. Hoje em dia é dificil ter amigos verdadeiros, eu pelo menos prefiro ter poucos amigos verdadeiros do que muitos falsos.

– Vou perguntar pessoalmente a Justin mas a resposta só será dada quando ele vier amanhã ao programa! - Jimmy piscou para a câmera.

Ele começou a perguntar sobre meu novo cd e quando sairia. Bom, como não tinha uma data oficial, a única coisa que eu pude falar foi que seria no início do ano que vem.

Depois de um tempo, a entrevista que estava mais para um bate papo informal, terminou. Niall, eu e Demi saímos para jantar fora causando um grande tumulto ensurdecedor. Isso é o que acontece quando você saí com seu amigo completamente famoso e desejado por todo o mundo; e eu apenas revirava os olhos com todas aquelas meninas gritando.

– Justin é muito legal, né Selena? - Niall falou enquanto mordia a pizza.

– Sim, ele é muito engraçado.

– Quando eu o conheci, meus olhos brilharam. Ele é meio que meu ídolo, sabe... Na escola as pessoas me comparavam a ele, mas nós não somos nenhum pouco parecidos fisicamente. Eu o admiro muito, muito mesmo... Acho ridículo quando falam que todos os fãs deles são gays, eu pelo menos não sou.

– Você não é gay mesmo, Nialler. - Demi falou rindo. - Eu ainda não tive oportunidade de conhecê-lo, mas ele parece mesmo ser legal. - Demi sorriu de leve. - Gosto das novas músicas dele.

Lembrei de quando chorei por ouvir Stuck in the moment, do Justin e de que eu não o suportava. As meninas da escola eram loucas nele, e eu achava ridículo demais. Ainda por cima eu o achava metido, mas não era nada disso. É incrível como as coisas mudam mesmo.

– Quando der vamos combinar de eu, você, Sel, os meninos e o Justin saírem sei lá, nossas agendas são tão cheias mas há de ocorrer uma brecha alguma hora... Eu já comentei com os meninos minha imensa vontade de gravar com o Justin, eles super curtem ele também, mas como ele estava em tour nem dava para tratar disso. A mídia nos trata como se nós fossemos rivais, mas nem é assim.

– A mídia é ridícula. - disse. - E os meninos aonde estão?

– Eles estão em Londres. Eu tive que vir aqui em L.A resolver um problema com Simon do nosso novo cd mas já está tudo bem, e enquanto isso recebi uma ligação do Jimmy me convidando para o programa. Ele teve sorte.

– Hmm. Como Zayn está?

– Bem. - Niall respondeu. - Com saudades de você e disse que assim que possível vem visitá-la.

– Espero que ele não me esqueça. - falei debochando.

– Claro que não Sel, ele ama você. Você é uma das pessoas mais importantes pra ele, pode ter certeza... Ele começou a se envolver com a Perrie e para ser sincero eu não gosto muito dela, ela é metida sei lá. - Niall fez uma cara engraçada. - Prefiro ele com a Taylor, que é bem mais legal.

– Acho que a Taylor só vai sofrer com um relacionamento assim, já basta Miley. - Demi palpitou.

– Bom... acho que quando amamos uma pessoa, nós aguentamos passar por tudo. Não é? - falei e Demi corou levemente.

Minha vontade foi de beijá-la ali mesmo, mas era impossível. Haviam várias pessoas nos encarando apesar de estarmos em uma mesa afastada e cheia de seguranças por perto. Sem falar nos paparazzis que nos avistavam pela grande janela de vidro. Apenas suspirei de leve lembrando que daqui para frente ficaria mais difícil de assumir o namoro, mas dariamos um jeito.

Demi não quis comer muito e eu estranhei um pouco, pois era seu sabor favorito de pizza. Ao contrário dela, eu comi bastante, três pedaços, enquanto Niall comeu quatro. Quando terminamos de comer, convidei Niall para ficar em nossa casa e ele aceitou. Ele tinha se hospedado em um hotel, então fomos lá para pegar suas coisas e de manhã cedo nós o deixaríamos no aeroporto para ele voltar a Londres.

Assim que chegamos em casa, disse para ele ficar no quarto livre, porém como não estávamos com sono ainda, fomos jogar um jogo de dança no kinect.

– Qual música você quer? - perguntei a Demi.

– Hmm. Turn up the music do Chris selecionou a música e começou a seguir os passos. Era uma música rápida com os passos um pouco complexos. Demi acertava quase todos e terminou com a pontuação 91.500, sendo que a máxima era 100.000.

– Quero ver alguém me ultrapassar. - falou desafiadora.

– Vamos ver... - Niall respondeu no mesmo tom e selecionou Boyfriend do Bieber. – If I was your boyfriend... - ele cantava conforme dançava, e acertava os passos. -...Swaggy.

– Swaggy mesmo. - falei impressionada, pois os passos eram rápidos e ele estava acertando todos, ainda tirava onda conosco pois cantava ao mesmo tempo.

– Nanana, nanana yea girl. - foi a parte mais rápida da dança. Niall terminou com 97.850 e eu me senti constrangida pois não sabia dançar muito bem.

– Vocês juram que eu vou dançar né? - eles olhavam para mim esperando com que eu começasse. - Vocês me humilharam.

– Ah para disso amor, dança aí, estamos só brincando. - Demi falou tentando me convencer.

Olhei para ela, encarando-a e Niall também me encarava. Suspirei depois de alguns segundos e fui para o centro para selecionar a música e dançar. Niall e demi gritaram vitoriosos.

– Hmmm, qual vou escolher... - mexia meu dedo no ar passando a lista. – My love, Justin Timberlake.

Não era lenta e nem rápida. De início, eu fui bem, pois a introdução era lerda mas quando a velocidade da música aumentou um pouco eu me perdi, porém peguei o ritmo um pouco depois. Quando terminei fiquei com 92.000 pontos, uma surpresa para mim.

– Ae! Viu, você não foi mal. - Niall bateu levemente em meu ombro.

Nós dançamos mais algumas músicas e nisso fui me soltando mais. No final, Niall ficou com 3 pontos, e eu e Demi com dois. Depois de um tempo fomos dormir.

Acordei cedo pois tinha que levar Niall ao aeroporto. Demi dormia como um bebê, mas a acordei rapidamente pois se eu ficasse apenas cutucando-a, ela não acordaria. Sei de seu sono pesado.

Assim que nós três nos arrumamos, partimos. Porém, quando eu saía com meu carro da garagem, havia uma avalanche de paparazzis tirando fotos. Demi cobriu o rosto pois ainda estava com sono, e eram vários flashes. Niall jogou o boné na cara e eu sem me importar accelerei em meio de todos aqueles abutres que saíram do meio.

– Logo de manhã, não aguento... argh. - Demi resmungou.

– Não posso nem ir a padaria em Londres, que é bem pior. - Niall falou com a voz rouca de sono.

Como era um pouco longe da minha casa até ao aeroporto, disse aos dois que se quisessem dormir um pouco, poderiam que depois eu chamava. O trânsito de L.A estava uma bosta para melhorar, por isso é sempre bom não deixar para sair em cima da relutou na questão de dormir e Niall apagou rapidamente. Eu e Demi ficamos conversando um pouco, até que eu percebi que ela tinha me dado vácuo - ela tinha dormido.

Quando chegamos no aeroporto, comuniquei Niall que já tinhamos chegado. O mesmo acordou assustado, mas saiu do carro para pegar sua mochila que estava no porta malas. Novamente vários flashes tomaram conta de nossos olhos, mas aquilo era totalmente normal no aeroporto LAX.

Deixmamos Niall lá e nos despedimos dele com um abraço, até que ele embarcou no avião que estava prestes a sair. Eu e Demi voltamos para o carro e fomos embora; quando chegamos em casa dormimos mais um pouco sem nos importarmos com nada, para falar a verdade o dia estava livre e ninguém iria se importar se nós dormissemos o dia todo, e assim fizemos.


	49. Chapter 49

**Demi's POV**

– Demi, qual é o seu problema? - Selena perguntou com um tom de preocupação.

– Não é nada Selena, eu apenas não estou com fome...

– Eu não entendo, nós passamos o dia todo aqui em casa e a única coisa que eu estou te vendo comer é esse macarrão e você não comeu praticamente nada. O que está acontecendo, Demi?

– Eu só não quero comer muito, vou fazer a turnê e não quero ficar mais gorda do que já estou. - falei com uma cara triste.

Bom, eu tinha lido uns comentários nada agradáveis sobre mim na internet, e fiquei com aquilo na cabeça. Eu era gorda. As pessoas me achavam gorda, e eu precisava mudar isso.

– De onde você tirou que é gorda? - ela perguntou com um tom de indignação. - Você é linda, pare com isso Demi. - Selena pegou em minha mão enquanto eu segurava algumas lágrimas.

Eu não queria parecer fraca na frente de minha namorada, apenas queria que ela entendesse que eu precisava fazer aquilo por mim mesma, para me sentir melhor comigo e mais aliviada também. de qualquer jeito, eu estava comendo, só menos e para mim não tinha nenhum problema.

Selena me olhava com um olhar estranho, parecia que estava muito preocupada. Dei mais uma garfada e falei que ia me deitar um pouco. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco mal fisicamente, meu estômago doía um pouco mas era algo controlável. Eu não estava me importando com aquilo, me importava apenas com o que eu ganharia no final, aliás, perderia, o peso. Deitei e agarrei-me no travesseiro, tentando dormir mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. Selena chegou no quarto minutos depois, me abraçando por trás e falando perto do meu ouvido.

– Eu te amo Demi, você é perfeita do jeito que você é.

Selena beijou-me na bochecha e eu dei um leve sorriso virando-me para ela. Nossos lábios nos encontraram e a maldita lágrima que eu estava segurando resolveu cair. Merda. Selena franziu o cenho e a limpou com um de seus dedos, levemente. Ela fez um gesto para nós nos sentarmos e assim eu fiz.

– Demi, eu sei que você não está bem... Eu não quero ser chata, mas eu me preocupo muito com você. Alguém te falou alguma coisa pra você ficar assim? - Selena pegou fortemente em minha mão.

Engoli todo o choro, estava sendo difícil mas eu não podia falar que era pelos comentários maldosos que eu estava lendo no twitter. Ela iria me achar uma fraca, pois recebia vários também que ela já tinha comentado para mim, porém nunca tinha tido uma reação ruim ou algo assim, dava risada. Me senti mais fraca perante Selena, ela era forte e sua namorada totalmente o oposto.

– É que eu quero estar bem para a minha primeira turnê, é muito importante pra mim. depois eu volto com a alimentação normal, eu prometo... Não é nada demais, Sel. - sorri tentando convencê-la.

– Tudo bem, Demi. Eu confio em você. - ela sorriu em resposta. – Eu tenho que ir na casa da minha mãe entregar uma coisa, você quer ir comigo?

– Não, não... Eu estou com um pouco de sono, acho que vou dormir um pouco. Você vai demorar muito?

– Uma hora, eu acho. Vamos conversar um pouco... Você tem certeza que não quer ir?

– Sim, desculpe Sel. Fica pra próxima. - sorri fraco.

Selena beijou-me na testa e depois foi trocar de roupa. Antes de sair, disse que me amava e que não demorava muito. Fiquei deitada na cama e tentei dormir um pouco, mas não conseguia de jeito nenhum.

Levantei-me e fui até a cozinha - meu estômago estava me incomodando muito - então eu abri a geladeira e peguei em uma vasilha as sobras de pizza da noite anterior. Haviam três pedaços, esquentei no microondas e comi tão rapidamente que parecia que eu não comia a dias. Eu senti-me satisfeita, mas depois de alguns minutos eu me senti totalmente fraca.

Sentei-me no chão e comecei a chorar inconsolavelmente. Eu estava me sentindo muito culpada, precisava emagrecer e tinha acabado de comer muito. Foi aí que eu tive a ideia de retirar tudo que eu tinha comido, vomitando. Era nojento vomitar, mas era o único jeito de tirar toda aquela sujeira de mim. Fui até ao banheiro e me ajoelhei no vaso sanitário e enfiei um de meus dedos na garganta estimulando o vômito. Da primeira vez estava difícil sair, mas assim que começou não parou mais, estava mais fácil para o vômito sair. Depois de alguns minutos já fazendo aquilo, minha garganta já estava doendo muito porém eu não me importava, continuei e quando começou a sair sangue eu me assustei. Eu tentei falar qualquer palavra mas eu estava completamente rouca.

Dei descarga, lavei as mãos e escovei os dentes umas três vezes logo em seguida. O creme dental de alguma forma fazia com que minha boca ardesse mais do que o normal, e eu tomei dois copos de água assim que acabei a higiene. Joguei algo para amenizar o cheiro forte de vômito no banheiro e fui tomar banho logo em seguida, lavei os cabelos e relaxei um pouco.

Eu estava me sentindo bem melhor, mais feliz. Eu tinha encontrado uma forma mais fácil para emagrecer, mas dali para frente eu iria comer menos do que isso pois eu tinha comido muito, e era doído para sair. Tentei cantarolar algo no chuveiro e minha voz ainda estava um pouco rouca, e quando Selena chegasse ela iria perceber que ela não estava normal. Bati uma mão na minha testa. O que eu iria fazer agora?

Saí do chuveiro e sequei meu cabelo no secador, vesti meu pijama e caí na cama de novo. dessa vez, eu consegui dormir. Adormeci tão facilmente que quando eu acordei, Selena estava deitada ao meu lado com os olhos fechados, dormindo. Dei um leve sorriso e voltei a dormir.

Quando acordei, Selena falava ao telefone com alguém, pelo o que pude perceber, ela falava com Justin Bieber.

– Claro, nós podemos sair sim, mas eu tenho que ver com Demi, ela não está muito bem. - ela deu uma pausa pois estava escutando o que ele falava. - Ok Justin, eu vou falar com ela e te ligo de volta, ok?

Escutei os passos de Selena indo para o quarto, até ela sentar ao meu lado na cama. Abri os olhos lentamente e ela sorriu, passando uma mão na minha cabeça.

– Você está melhor? - ela perguntou docemente.

– Sim. - respondi com um sorriso.

– Tá afim de sair hoje? Ou você quer ficar em casa de novo?

– Nós podemos sair, sem problemas. Para onde vamos?

– Bom, Justin nos chamou para ir em uma festa de um amigo dele, Alfredo.

– Ah tudo bem, vai ser só a noite né?

– Eu não perguntei a Justin, mas provavelmente sim. Vou ligar para ele para confirmar, ok?

– Tudo bem, Selena. - sorri fraco.

Enquanto Selena ligava e falava com Justin novamente, fui até ao banheiro e lavei meu rosto. Me olhei no espelho, minha cara estava um pouco ruim apesar de ter dormido muito. Eu estava um pouco sem brilho, não sei explicar.

Fui tomar banho com o próposito de me arrumar para almoçar fora com Selena - eu precisava sair. de qualquer jeito, eu tinha muitos compromissos nessa próxima semana e não poderia ficar em casa, aquela minha folga era a única que eu iria ter. Saí do banheiro e Selena não estava no quarto. Fui me arrumar e assim que terminei ela entrou nele dizendo que iria fazer o mesmo. Quando nós estávamos prontas, saímos no carro dela.

– Você está tão linda, Demi. - ela me elogiou passando a mão em minha coxa.

Eu sorri involuntariamente, apesar de toda aquela crise que eu estava tendo em me achar feia e gorda, Selena conseguia me fazer sorrir com suas palavras, e me deixava feliz como ninguém.

– Obrigada, você também Sel. - falei um pouco corada.

Nós chegamos no restaurante, sentamos e fizemos nosso pedido. Claro que não foi tão fácil assim, algumas pessoas ficavam nos olhando, outras vieram pedir autógrafos e fotos. Paparazzis tiraram fotos do lado de fora do estabelecimento, pois aonde nós sentávamos havia uma enorme janela de vidro. Fora isso estava tudo bem, aquela era minha vida e Selena já tinha se acostumado. Assim que nosso pedido chegou, nós comemos. Eu comi um pouco tensa, mas já sabia o que iria fazer depois então nem me estressei. Eu não poderia deixar tudo transparecer, eu precisava agir com normalidade e relaxar. Selena disse que iria pagar e eu disse que iria ao banheiro.

Chegando lá eu vi se tinha alguém, mas não havia nenhuma pessoa. Fui até a ultima cabine e com um pouco de nojo do vaso sanitário, vomitei. Vomitei tudo que tinha comido, que era pouca coisa. Mas toda aquela comida saiu de dentro de mim. Assim que terminei, por ironia, entrou alguém. Não me importei, saí da cabine e antes disso dei até a pia e lavei as mãos, depois saí do banheiro. Coloquei uns três halls pretos na minha boca e como Selena já tinha pagado, nós saímos do restaurante.

Flashes e mais flashes tomaram conta de nós, mas eu apenas olhava para o chão com Selena me guiando. Eu estava sem óculos escuros, e já ela, estava com os seus favoritos. Chegamos no carro e ela deu a partida, nós saímos dali em um segundo.

Apesar de tudo, eu estava um pouco animada para a festa e seria bom variar um pouco daquilo tudo, e pelo o que eu via, as festas do Alfredo Flores eram muito boas, ele sabia como farrear. Aquilo me aguardava.


	50. Chapter 50

**Selena's POV**

Apesar de Demi ter agido um pouco diferente nos dois últimos meses, eu estava despreocupada. Ela estava mais ansiosa que nunca, e hoje finalmente seria seu primeiro show da turnê. Ela estava ensaiando todos os dias e as vezes eu a ajudava também com algumas músicas.

Como esse show seria em Los Angeles, eu com certeza iria. Minha vontade era de ir em todos, não queria deixá-la sozinha pois eu lembro como foi minha tour sem Demi. Porém eu também estava focada no meu novo cd e também estava pensando em aceitar uma proposta para um filme. Bom eu não tinha experiencia nessa área, mas algo me dizia que eu precisava tomar coragem e aceitar o desafio.

– Você vai hoje, não vai? - Demi perguntou pela quinta vez. Eu apenas revirei os olhos e sorri, enquanto apertava sua mão.

Nós estávamos sentadas no sofá assistindo uma maratona de desenho enquanto dava o horário para ela ir até a casa de shows.

– Demi, tente se acalmar um pouco ok? - beijei a levemente, passando dois dedos em sua testa, tirando uma parte de seus cabelos que caiam no rosto.

Demi apenas sorriu e deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro e nisso ela acabou adormecendo.

Eu fiquei assistindo televisão e quando deu o horário, a acordei para se arrumar. Uma equipe de segurança viria nos escoltar em um carro preto exatamente às 18:00. emi tomou banho, se arrumou e eu fiz o mesmo até que o carro chegou e nós descemos e fomos em meu carro.

Quando chegamos no local, estava uma fila imensa, haviam várias pessoas com cartazes, faixas... Quando viram o carro começaram a gritar e a nos cercar, mas não dava para ver quem estava ali dentro então um segurança abriu o teto solar e disse que Demi não estava ali e que já tinha chegado, e que era para eles abrirem passagem para o carro entrar. Bom, as pessoas acreditaram e eu e emi entramos por outra entrada.

Senti sua mão tremer e ela respirava fundo quando nós já estávamos no camarim, eu estava me certificando dos últimos detalhes até que meu celular tocou e eu deixei Demi sozinha no camarim se arrumando e avisei que em poucos minutos já voltava. Assim que voltei havia um segurança na porta, que não estava ali.

– Com licença. - falei.

– Desculpe Selena mas Demi falou que ninguém poderia entrar. - ele manteve-se na porta.

– Eu tenho certeza que eu posso, preciso conversar com ela... Por favor. - pedi mais uma vez e ele saiu da frente.

Assim que eu entrei, demi não estava em nenhum lugar do camarim. Bom, ela só podia estar no banheiro - pensei - e foi aonde fui procurá-la. Ao entrar no banheiro, vi Demi ajoelhada vomitando, mas ela não tinha me visto. Eu não sabia o que falar, permaneci imóvel, eu estava chocada. Fiquei boquiaberta parecendo uma tola enquanto minha namorada estava com problemas e eu não tinha nem sequer desconfiado de uma bulimia. Minha ficha tinha caído: Demi tinha emagrecido bastante. Ela comia pouco. Ela evitava falar de comida. Ela estava mais nervosa, mais ansiosa, e com bastante insônia, tanto que havia dias que nós ficávamos conversando até tarde, apesar de eu sentir sono, eu fazia isso para lhe fazer companhia.

– Demi? - minha voz saiu fraca, praticamente inescutável.

Demi olhou para mim rapidamente, assustada. Ela parecia não esperar por isso, e muito menos eu esperava por isso.

– Selena, por favor. Não me julge, eu não preciso disso. - tentou se defender mas eu apenas olhava para ela totalmente confusa.

– Não, não, não... - levei minhas mãos até a cabeça e comecei a chorar. Eu não sabia o que fazer, acho que estava desesperada e Demi parecia tão calma que me irritava.

– Me espera ali no sofá, eu vou escovar os dentes.

Eu sentei com toda força no sofá. Eu estava estressada, mas respirei fundo e tentei manter a calma e limpei as lágrimas. Não queria abalar Demi no seu primeiro show. Dois minutos depois Demi apareceu e nossos olhares se encontraram, mas eu apenas a abracei com o propósito de acalmá-la. Apesar disso, eu me preocupava muito e só eu sabia o quanto ela estava ansiosa para esse show.

– Boa sorte. - eu falei tentando transmitir confiança.

– Obrigada. - ela falou com um sorriso fraco.

Nós saímos do camarim e eu fiquei em um lado do palco. Assim que ela entrou, todos gritaram totalmente animados.

– Olá pessoal! Eu sou Demi Lovato e eu espero que vocês gostem do show. - a platéia gritou mais ainda, e Demi deu um enorme sorriso de felicidade.

A primeira música que ela começou a tocar foi Here we go again. Enquanto Demi cantava, ela jogava o cabelo e plateia ia a loucura. Ela tinha vomitado a pouco tempo e sua voz estava boa, acho que ela tinha conseguido controlar um pouco aquilo para quando cantasse ou não tinha vomitado muito a ponto de afetar a voz.

– You never know what you want, and you never say what you need but I start to go insane, every time that you look at me. - nesse momento eu olhei para demi e sorri mesmo ela não vendo.

– Here we go again, should've known better I'm trying to let you go cause here we go, go, go again, again and again. And again and again... And again and again, and again and again.

Quando ela terminou, todos gritaram e ela começou a cantar outra canção, Catch me. Enquanto ela cantava, eu comecei a chorar desesperada pensando no que eu tinha visto antes e enquanto ela falava ''please dont' catch me'' eu imaginava como se ela não quisesse ajuda, como se não quisesse que eu a ''salvasse''.

– So now you see, why I'm scared I can't open up my heart without a care. But here I go, it's what I feel and for the first time in my life I know it's real.

A voz de Demi estava um pouco trêmula, parecia que ela estava querendo engolir um choro mas nem por isso ela desafinava. Cantava como um anjo.

– If this is love please don't break me, i'm giving up so just catch me...

Quando ela finalizou, olhou para mim rapidamente e deu um sorriso tímido logo depois se virou para plateia e sorriu largo com os aplausos.

Eu fiquei parada observando todo o show e as vezes eu sentia vontade de invadir aquele palco e abracá-la fortemente. Eu ainda pensava em tudo aquilo enquanto a admirava cantando com bastante alegria ali, e nem parecia que ela guardava esses problemas.

Demi finalizou o show com Got Dynamite e agradeceu a todos por estarem presentes. Foi um show bastante agradável, ela tinha iniciado bem a turnê. Demi foi ao camarim e eu a segui, ela estava bastante suada e com sede.

– E aí, você gostou? - ela perguntou sorrindo e logo depois bebeu alguns goles de água.

– Sim. - sorri.

– Eu estou muito cansada, não vejo a hora de chegar em casa e dormir.

Eu apenas me segurei para não falar algo mas estava um pouco impossível de segurar. Apesar do show que Demi tinha dado, aliás, um grande show, eu estava impaciente.

Nós estávamos no estacionamento da casa de shows enquanto eu perdi a cabeça e falei quase recuando:

– Você vai continuar ignorando o que aconteceu? Isso está me irritando, Demi.

– O que você quer, Selena? - ela falou num tom já alterado e eu arregalei os olhos me assustando. - Me deixa em paz! - falou praticamente gritando.

Eu apenas deixei escorrer uma lágrima e ela me olhava furiosa, como se quisesse me bater. Aquilo me assustava mais ainda.

Por infelicidade nossa, havia um paparazzi ali no estacionamento e estava tirando fotos da nossa ''briga'', mas eu apenas tinha percebido quando fui olhar para os lados.

Pedi para Demi entrar e nós saímos dali. Permanecemos do trajeto da casa de shows até nossa casa caladas. Não trocamos nenhuma palavra, nada.

Quando chegamos ela foi tomar banho e eu preferi ficar no sofá. Pensei que assim que ela terminasse ela iria até lá pedir desculpas ou se explicar, mas nada e o que restou de mim foi tentar dormir e tentar entender tudo aquilo... Eu apenas não conseguia.


	51. Chapter 51

**Demi's POV**

– Demi? - era Selena, cutucando-me enquanto eu ainda dormia.

Fui abrindo os olhos aos poucos me incomodando um pouco com o ato.

– Que horas são, Selena? - perguntei irritada.

– Bom, já são quatro da tarde.

Me assustei um pouco e esfreguei os olhos. Selena sentou-se no espaço vazio da cama e novamente veio a entender que ela queria conversar.

– Nós podemos conversar agora ou você vai ficar assim comigo?

– Lá vem você de novo com esse assunto... Me deixa, Selena. - disse um pouco irritada e Selena deu um grande suspiro.

– Foi o que eu imaginava. Demi, eu vou ficar um dia na casa da minha mãe, eu acho que é melhor.

– O que? - perguntei indignada.

Selena iria me deixar, era o que aparentava.

Ela se levantou sem dizer nenhuma palavra, e eu comecei a chorar, foi involuntário.

Fui atrás de Selena e segurei seu braço pedindo para ela não ir embora, e ela o moveu bruscamente fazendo com que eu o soltasse. Totalmente sem pensar empurrei Selena com força contra a parede e a prendi com os meu braços, ainda chorando.

– Não vá embora, não é você... Sou eu. Eu te amo muito pra deixar você ir embora. É tudo minha culpa. - comecei a chorar ainda mais e ela me olhava assutada.

– Eu preciso, Demi. Você não quer ajuda, você não sabe abre comigo e eu sou sua namorada. Eu sou a porra da sua namorada! - ela gritou. – Acho que se esqueceu disso, não? É o que parece, Demetria.

Soquei a parede perto de onde a cabeça de Selena estava e ela começou a chorar com medo que eu a batesse, mas eu a soltei e ela deslizou até o chão chorando encostada na parede. Eu chorava em pé sem saber o que fazer, não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo e porque eu estava agindo daquele jeito. Aquela não era eu.

– Eu acho melhor você ir embora, não vê o que eu estou fazendo? Eu posso te machucar, Selena. Por favor. Depois conversamos...

Ela levantou-se do chão sem dizer nenhuma palavra, mas ela soluçava. Selena colocou seus óculos escuros, e pegou uma mala que tinha deixado pronta, saindo dali apenas limpando as lágrimas que caiam em seu rosto.

– O que eu fiz? - levei minhas duas mãos até a cabeça. – Que droga.

Veio um flashback na minha cabeça sobre tudo que eu e Selena tinhamos passado, todas as brigas, beijos, todos os momentos de sexo e eu lembrei dela me falando que nunca me deixaria e eu dizendo o mesmo.

Eu saí correndo e com o propósito de ainda encontrá-la na garagem do prédio, mas quando desci ela já tinha saído, e foi confirmado pelo porteiro. Ele ainda fez uma pergunta indiscreta, se nós tinhamos brigado e eu nem respondi.

Voltei e tinha até me esquecido que eu tinha que viajar no dia seguinte, e pelo visto viajaria brigada com Selena.

''Ótimo.'' – pensei, largada no sofá.

Eu não poderia ficar em casa daquele jeito, então me arrumei e fui atrás dela na casa de sua mãe. Mandy abriu para mim, mas quando nós duas ficamos cara a cara ela disse que Selena não tinha nem passado lá e que não sabia aonde a filha estava. Agradeci a Mandy e senti sinceridade na suas palavras, pois ela tinha ficado nervosa com isso, já que eu disse que nós tinhamos brigado, e ela conhecia bem a filha. Saí da casa de Mandy e fiquei com a cabeça encostada no volante por alguns minutos, refletindo e pensando.

– Aonde Selena está? - falei olhando para o tapete do carro, ainda com a cabeça baixa.

Me recompus e disquei o número de Selena, obviamente ela não iria atender mas eu poderia tentar. Ela não atendeu, como eu esperava, e eu decidi deixar uma mensagem de voz.

– Sou eu, Demi... É, você não me atende. Eu não sei o que fazer, Selena. Eu sinto muito muito muito, eu queria conversar com você pessoalmente. Por favor, atende, você sabe que eu vou viajar. Por favor, Sel.

Eu desliguei e comecei a chorar novamente, mas o que me confortou, foi que o nome ''Selena'' apareceu na tela do meu celular minutos depois.

– Aonde você está?

Selena me disse e eu fui até lá. Ela estava em um mirante, provavelmente porque queria pensar um pouco. Eu tinha sido muito escrota com ela.

Cheguei lá e apenas a avistei de costas. Era uma visão linda, pois estava ocorrendo o por do sol no momento. O lugar estava completamente vazio e contava apenas com a minha namorada lá.

Selena estava totalmente calada, mas sorriu ironicamente quando eu sentei ao seu lado.

– Nós podemos conversar agora? - ela disse com sua voz rouca, provavelmente de tanto chorar.

Suspirei e respondi que sim, tentando ser mais paciente.

– ...Isso começou por uma insegurança da minha parte... Bom, eu não me sentia boa o suficiente. Não me julgue, por favor. Eu não preciso de ajuda, não é uma doença. Eu não estou doente.

– Demi, você precisa sim de ajuda... Mas vamos superar isso juntas, ok? Não me exclua da sua vida, eu não quero te perder. Eu não suportaria isso. Você viu o que aconteceu hoje? Eu sempre fui a mais estressada, nervosa, e agora estou totalmente fragilizada.

– Eu também não quero te perder, Sel. Mas você vai me fazer comer e eu não quero isso.

– Nós conversamos sobre isso depois, Demi. Eu apenas quero fazer as pazes, mas quero que você me prometa uma coisa.

– O que?

– Que você vai deixar eu te ajudar. Eu só quero o seu bem, se eu quisesse o seu mal eu nem estaria com você. Me deixa cuidar de você.

Selena olhou pra mim com os olhos já cheios de lágrimas. Ela segurou forte minha mão e eu comecei a tremer. Eu não queria perdê-la, e eu sabia que ela apenas queria o meu bem. Mas será que o meu bem era comer toda aquela comida nojenta?

– Tudo bem, me desculpa por tudo isso. As vezes eu acho que nós duas somos muito complicadas...

– Por que?

– Olha tudo o que passamos, bom, você me fez sofrer e agora eu estou te fazendo sofrer, sei lá, é tudo tão estranho. Mas eu sei que nosso amor é maior do que tudo isso, não é?

– Claro, Demi. Ele é maior do que todos esses problemas. Não vamos deixar com que isso acabe com nosso relacionamento, porque nós não vivemos sem a outra, isso eu tenho certeza. Eu te amo tanto, minha pequena.

– Eu também te amo, Selena. Muito.

Selena deu um largo sorriso e eu também. Nós duas nos beijamos ali mesmo, sem nenhum receio. Acho que nada mais importava naquele momento, nós não estávamos nos importando se havia alguém ali, foi um impulso.

Nós duas voltamos para casa e Selena ligou para a sua mãe dizendo que estava bem, e Mandy ficou aliviada, pois estava preocupada.

Selena pediu comida japonesa para ser entregue lá em nossa casa, e me obrigou a comer, mas não comi muito. Eu também não vomitei, mas a vontade foi muita. Eu me sentia extremamente cheia e culpada. Selena não se separava de mim e sabia que eu estava nervosa, pois eu roia as unhas e ficava impaciente, mas ela conseguiu me distrair.

Eu iria viajar de manhã, cedinho, e a pior parte seria deixar ela ali com alguns assuntos mal resolvidos, mas o mais importante era que nós tinhamos nos resolvido pelo menos um pouco. Minha vontade era que ela fosse comigo e me ajudasse a ser forte, eu me pegava pensando que eu não seria capaz de conseguir ficar bem sem ela ao meu lado para me ajudar, eu precisava. Meu amor por ela era maior do que esse meu problema. Ou não?

Quando nós já estávamos deitadas na cama trocando carícias, meu telefone tocou. Era Taylor, e eu atendi.

– Demi, Demi! Você viu na Entertainment Weekly?

– O que, Taylor? - coloquei no viva voz.

– Vocês duas estão lá, umas fotos de vocês brigando, chorando, sei lá, e uma de vocês se beijando e com o título ''Melhores amigas? Sério?'' E ainda fala: ''Não é o que parece, pois a estrela Selena Gomez e sua melhor amiga Demi Lovato foram vistas em alguns momentos bem tensos, e até românticos. Confira as fotos.'' E ''Selena & Demi'' está em primeiro lugar nos Trending Topics do Twitter, meu deus meninas, se preparem, pois tem até gente apostando quanto tempo isso vai durar, ou que vocês vão negar, não li muito os comentários...

– Era só o que faltava... - Selena falou, mas não estava tão preocupada, percebi pelo tom.

Bom, eu também não estava, pois qualquer hora a gente ia ter que assumir mesmo.

– É o momento certo para vocês assumirem o namoro. - Taylor disse.

– Nós vamos assumir publicamente, sem mais máscaras agora.


	52. Chapter 52

**Selena's POV**

Eu e Demi passamos metade da noite tentando ver como resolver aquilo. Bom, não era simplesmente dizer a um paparazzi que nós estávamos namorando, pois eles pegam as informações e transformam em algo errado.

Demi, apesar de ter dado a ideia para nos assumirmos publicamente, estava completamente insegura sobre como os seus fãs iriam reagir a isso, como todos iriam reagir a isso, na verdade. Eu não poderia virar minhas costas para ela nesse momento tão difícil e resolvi acompanhá-la até o show que ela faria, pelo menos esse, para ficar ao seu lado e tentar deixá-la melhor. Eu sabia que ela precisva de mim, e eu não poderia abandoná-la pelo fato de estar tão frágil. Seria pior.

Consegui remarcar os meus compromissos, eles não eram tão importantes quanto Demi.

Eu acordei primeiro que ela, e estava em cima da hora. Bom, eu já estava arrumada e tive que esperá-la um pouco, até que ela ficou pronta. Ela colocou uma roupa confortável: uma blusa com uma camiseta xadrez e por cima um casaco preto, estava muito frio. Ela também tinha uma touca vermelha na cabeça, e levava seus óculos de sol para se proteger dos flashes. Pedi para Toby na noite anterior ir nos buscar no horário que pedi, cinco horas da manhã e quando descemos ele já estava lá. Não preferi ir no meu carro, iria dar muito trabalho. Toby ajudou demi com sua mala, colocando-a no porta malas e minha pequena mala também, relativamente menor que a dela, obviamente.

Nós fomos no banco de trás. Apertei a mão de demi e sorri para ela, mostrando que era para ela ficar calma. Demi deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro e permaneceu assim até chegarmos no chegamos, Toby desceu primeiro e tirou nossas malas. Seu carro era grande, preto, e apesar de nós não termos descido ainda, pude ouvir os paparazzis:

– Quem está ali? Steve, Steve se prepara, eu acho que é Selena Gomez.

Bom, Toby era conhecido e eu andava sempre com ele, então nós tinhamos praticamente entregado o ouro.

– Vamos, Demi.

Descemos do carro e os paparazzis começaram a tirar foto e a nos filmar como se estivessem famintos.

– É a Selena e a Demi! Filma elas, filma, cara! - ele gritou.

Toby carregou nossas malas enquanto nós éramos completamente perseguidas pelos malditos paparazzis. O ruim do LAX era que era o aeroporto onde embarcavam e desembarcavam muitas celebridades, então sempre havia algum paparazzi de tocaia por lá

– Vocês estão mesmo namorando? - o paparazzi perguntava, insistente. –Vocês sabem que tem sites com fotos comprometedoras de vocês?

Nenhuma de nós respondeu. Demi tampava seu rosto com o braço toda hora, apesar dos óculos escuros. Ela odiava aqueles malditos flashes. Toby nos acompanhava, também calado quando questionado. Nós conseguimos embarcar logo e tivemos um pouco de paz.

– Nossa... Eu já não aguentava mais toas aquelas perguntas. - Demi suspirou, encostando a cabeça no vidro da janela do avião.

– Hey, relaxe Demi. Você dormiu pouco hoje a noite, porque não descansa um pouco? Quando chegarmos eu te chamo. - sorri com o objetivo de acalmá-la um pouco.

– Ok então, Selena. Eu realmente preciso. - ela deu um sorriso fraco e mudou a posição da sua cabeça, para colocá-la em meu ombro dessa vez. Fiquei passando meus dedos lentamente em seu cabelo até que ela adormecesse completamente.

Eu estava sem sono, então fiquei vendo um programa que passava na televisão do assento da minha frente. Era um canal de música e passavam vídeo clipes musicais. Fiquei tão entretida com o programa tanto que algumas vezes eu até cantarolava baixinho algumas músicas que eu conhecia. O tempo, desse modo, passou depressa e chegamos em Chicago. Os passageiros começaram a descer e eu cutuquei demi para que ela acordasse.

– Amor, amor. - disse baixinho enquanto a cutucava. - Já chegamos. - sorri.

– Ahm... - ela murmurou, mas abriu os olhos rapidamente olhando todos sairem do avião.

Nós nos levantamos e descemos, indo pegar nossas malas. Quando saímos haviam uns paparazzis já nos esperando, pois sabiam que Demi faria um show em Chicago. As pessoas voltavam seus olhares para nós, cochichavam, algumas até se arriscavam em vir falar com a gente, haviam alguns fãs da demi por ali e apesar de seu cansaço, ela se disponibilizou a tirar algumas fotos e só dirigia a palavra a eles, não aos paparazzis. Como nosso tempo era curto e já havia um carro esperando por nós, não prolongamos muito isso e fomos embora, haviam muitos fãs mas seria impossível atender a todos apesar de serem menos escandalosos do que os de L.A

– Não vamos nos pronunciar ainda sobre o assunto, ok? Acho melhor esperarmos para uma entrevista oficial. - falei a ela.

– É, eu também, pois podemos ser mal interpretadas, vai saber como esse pessoal é. Veem maldade em tudo. - ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Você está melhor? - perguntei.

– Sim, sim. Só um pouco nervosa com o show de hoje, sei lá... É diferente agora. Eu tenho medo de que meus fãs mudem comigo.

– Mudar? Demi, se eles forem os seus fãs de verdade, não vão mudar com você. Só quem não é seu fã de verdade que vai te largar por causa de você amar quem quer, por causa das suas escolhas... A mesma coisa vale pros meus, eu amo meus fãs mas eles não vão mudar comigo. Tenho certeza... Eu lembro de alguns Meet & Greet que algumas fãs até já me falaram algo sobre ''Semi'' mas eu fingi que não sabia disso e o tempo era muito curto, não dava pra prolongar esse assunto e os seguranças já praticamente expulsavam as meninas. Os que me conhecem de verdade com certeza desconfiavam.

– Eu me sinto bem melhor agora, depois que você disse isso. - ela deu um largo sorriso.

O carro nos deixou no hotel, que havia alguns fãs esperando por Demi lá mas eu não sabia como eles haviam descoberto o lugar aonde nós nos hospedariamos. Saímos do carro e fomos escoltados por alguns seguranças e Demi não deu atenção aos fãs, naquele momento era quase impossível, mas depois ela falaria com eles.

Chegamos no quarto, que havia uma enorme sacada. Demi acenou para os fãs e mandou beijos, levando-os a loucura. Eles gritavam ''Demi, Demi'' repetivamente e Demi sorria largo. Era bom pra ela saber que eles ainda estavam do lado dela, apesar dos rumores não confirmados.Nós ficamos no hotel a tarde toda fazendo nada praticamente, apenas assistindo televisão agarradinhas, até que quando Demi estava quase adormecendo, meu celular tocou.

–Toby? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não... Eu só queria ligar pra avisar que o Ryan Secreast ligou perguntando se vocês poderiam dar uma entrevista pelo celular para falar sobre o tal rumor que vocês estão juntas, sobre a amizade também e etc.

Bingo! Nós precisavamos de uma oportunidade dessas, e era bem melhor falar sobre esse assunto pelo telefone.

– Ahm... Claro, Toby. Pode confirmar, ok? Será que dia?

– Amanhã, certo?

– Certo. Obrigada por ligar, Toby.

– Nada, Sel. - ele desligou.

– O que foi? - Demi perguntou.

– Toby ligou para avisar que teremos uma entrevista com Ryan Secreast pelo telefone amanhã.

– Ah, que bom então né? - ela virou-se para mim e deu um sorriso.

– Sim, é muito bom... Amor, acho melhor você se arrumar pra gente ir, né? Já são quase sete horas.

– Já? O tempo passou muito rápido... Eu ainda tenho a passagem de som.

Ela resmungou um pouco, mas levantou-se da cama e tomou banho para se arrumar. Como não seria eu que faria o show, não tratei de me arrumar muito, coloquei uma blusa qualquer com uma calça jeans, um casaco por cima e deixei o cabelo solto. Peguei um boné pra disfarçar um pouco e coloquei óculos escuros, mesmo estando de noite, eu tinha que encarar os flashes. Passei um pouco de gloss vermelho e fiquei esperando Demi. Demi estava linda, completamente arrumada. Usava uma camiseta de banda, junto com uma skinny preta totalmente colada e jogou uma jaqueta preta por cima. Seus olhos estavam totalmente destacados pelo delineador, e seu cabelo mais brilhoso do que nunca. A boca, vermelha. Um batom não tão forte, mas a cor era perfeita. Como ela conseguia se achar feia?

– Wow, Demi. - falei e ela sorriu.

– Wow? Selena... Vamos. - ela sorriu, mas antes de corar me puxou pelo braço e descemos.

O carro já esperava por nós, mas como haviam alguns fãs, menos do que anteriormente, Demi resolveu dar alguns autográfos porém o segurança não deixava ela tirar fotos. Em seguida fomos para a casa de shows e já não havia mais fila, ainda estavam entrando umas pessoas já que os portões já tinham sido abertos então nossa passagem foi fácil. Demi foi fazer a passagem de som e eu fui pro lado do palco esperá-la. Depois de alguns minutos, tudo estava pronto e ela entrou no palco.

Era bem legal ver Demi se apresentar, ela se sentia tão livre, tão solta, e tão conectada aos fãs. Eu passei o show todo com um sorriso no rosto. Haviam vários cartazes para ela, nas pessoas da plateia. Consegui ler alguns, pois eu estava meio longe, minha visão não era tão privilegiada assim. Havia um ''I love you Demi'' cheio de glitter vermelho e dourado, um ''Catch me Demi'' e um que arrancou um enorme sorriso em meu rosto: ''TEAM SEMI'' junto com um coração. Aposto que Demi tinha percebido esse também, chamava muita atenção pois era tão grande que havia duas meninas segurando.

Quando o show terminou, nós nos abraçamos no camarim, bem forte. Ela estava totalmente suada, mas eu não me importava. Eu estava ali, ao seu lado, e eu sabia que para ela, era o que mais importava.Nós fomos embora, e como de costume, barradas por paparazzis com as mesmas perguntas. Ignoramos, como sempre, mas no dia seguinte todo mundo saberia do nosso romance, ou melhor... namoro.

Sei que nós somos figuras públicas, sei que temos fãs que não vão gostar disso e sei também que parte da mídia também não. Mas eu não posso deixar de viver minha vida por causa disso nem deixar de estar do lado de quem amo por aparências. Eu a amo, e ela é a coisa mais importante para mim. Eu só quero ficar ao seu lado, e se pudesse passaria a eternidade assim. O amor pode nos mudar, nos enganar, nos fazer mal algumas vezes... Mas se vale a pena, você deve se arriscar. Se há amor dos dois lados, tudo o que você deve fazer é cair com tudo no amor, pois amar é uma das melhores coisas que existem.

– Demi... - me virei para ela enquanto o motorista dirigia, baixinho.

– Sim? - ela sorriu.

– Eu te amo.


	53. Chapter 53

**Demi's POV**

– Então, estamos aqui com Demi e Selena pelo celular, elas estão em Chicago e farão uma entrevista exclusiva conosco. Demi, você está em turnê, não é mesmo?

– Sim, Ryan. E, olá pra vocês que estão ouvindo. - ri um pouco envergonhada, mas ninguém perceberia. - Como está sendo sair em turnê pelo país pela primeira vez?

– Incrivelmente incrível! Meus fãs tem sido tão bons comigo e realmente é algo que eu gosto de fazer, então estou muito feliz.

– Qual será a próxima cidade que você irá fazer o próximo show?

– Bom, é San Diego. Eu estou em Chicago, vou ficar aqui até amanhã. Os ingressos de San Diego já foram esgotados, e eu estou muito animada. Amo você, San Diego!

– Parabéns pelo sucesso que está fazendo, Demi. - ele disse, e eu agradeci logo em seguida. - Selena, quais são seus novos projetos?

– Bom, olá pessoal. - Selena falou, e sorriu, mas só eu pude ver.

Já estava na hora da entrevista para o Ryan Seacrest Nós seríamos perguntadas se estávamos namorando ou não e estávamos totalmente ansiosas para confirmar. Nada sobre críticas nos importavam mais, e depois de conversar tanto sobre isso decidimos que queríamos o que era melhor para nós duas. Eu e Selena estávamos no hotel, na cama, dando a entrevista e apesar de tudo eu não estava nervosa, pois Selena me confortava. Ela estava totalmente leve em relação a esse assunto, o que me transmitia serenidade.

– Então... Eu estou trabalhando no meu segundo CD, posso revelar exclusivamente o nome dele, se chamará A Year Without Rain. Será um pouco mais dançante, mas também terá músicas um pouco mais lentas. Todas as músicas do CD eu escrevi sozinha, com a ajuda do The Scene, apesar de ter recebido várias propostas de compositores tentando me vender músicas ou até mesmo dar, porém eu quero que o meu CD seja um pouco pessoal, não algo que apenas me dão par cantar, uma coisa que eu não sei nada sobre, sabe?

– Entendo perfeitamente. É algo muito bom uma cantora escrever suas próprias músicas e eu admiro por isso. Então pessoal, o novo CD de Selena se chamará A Year Without Rain! Gravem aí. Você pode revelar a data de estreia? - Ryan perguntou.

– Bom, eu não sei quando será lançado, a data fixa, mas não demorará muito tempo, isso eu tenho certeza. Irá surpreender vocês.

– Imaginamos. Então, agora vamos para os comerciais e depois voltaremos com a entrevista com Demi e Selena, na próxima parte elas irão falar sobre os rumores do suposto namoro que tem sido comentado pela mídia. Fiquem aí, On Air With Ryan Seacrest já volta.

Eu e Selena ficamos esperando os comerciais passarem, e depois de cinco minutos Ryan voltou com a entrevista.

– Agora é a hora da verdade. Vocês duas estão namorando ou é apenas algo que a mídia inventou?

– Bem... - eu comecei. - Sim, nós estamos namorando a algum tempo já.

– Então é verdade? Vocês confirmam?

– Confirmamos. - Selena falou.

– Podem falar mais sobre isso? Como começou...

– Bom, eu e Selena nos conhecemos antes de sermos famosas, já éramos amigas antes. - falei pra Selena que iria omitir algumas coisas, ninguém precisava saber a história do bullying além de nossas amigas, era algo muito pessoal. - E ela tinha um sonho, ela queria ser famosa. Eu a ajudei muito com isso, dei muito apoio. Nossa amizade era complicada, eu tinha acabado de sair de um relacionamento e eu reencontrei Selena depois de um tempo, pois eu estava viajamos e não nós falávamos desde a época do colegial. Bem, aí nos aproximamos e eu acabei me apaixonando por ela, mas ela não gostava de mim do mesmo jeito...

– É. - Selena continuou. - Eu não gostava, era muito estranho gostar de Demi. Porém eu me apaixonei por ela, e admiti isso pra ela e nós começamos a namorar a alguns meses atrás. Eu queria ter certeza do que eu sentia para assumir publicamente, bom, agora eu não tenho mais nenhuma dúvida do que eu sinto e é algo bastante verdadeiro.

– É uma história muito legal, meninas... Mas vocês sabem que há muito preconceito com casais famosos do mesmo sexo, não? O que irão fazer com as críticas?

– Bom as críticas não vão fazer nós terminarmos nosso relacionamento então tanto faz. - Selena riu, tentando disfarçar a grosseira com que disse essa frase, eu que estava ao seu lado percebi.

– Eu desejo muita felicidade para o casal ''Semi'', como estão falando na internet. - Ryan riu e nós duas rimos também.

– Selena, agora falando sobre outro relacionamento. - já sabia que ele iria falar sobre Zayn. - É hora da verdade. Você e Zayn Malik namoraram?

– Não, não. Eu e Zayn sempre fomos amigos, apenas. Ele é... o meu melhor amigo. Eu não tenho o visto muito porque ele anda ocupado com a banda, ele é muito ocupado. E ele é como um irmão para mim.

– E esses boatos bizarros de que você estaria namorando Justin Bieber?

– Somos amigos. Justin é uma pessoa muito legal.

– Demi, você teve um curto romance com Niall Horan, do modo de que está rolando na imprensa britânica?

– Bom... - Demi riu e eu olhei para ela com vontade de rir, pois lembrava de tudo que rolou entre ela e Niall, e do quanto morria de ciumes disso. Ainda bem que ele entendeu, era um bom rapaz. - Não, só amizade mesmo.

– Certo então, meninas. Iremos fazer algumas perguntas rápidas sobre músicas desses dois artistas, ok?

– Ok, Ryan.

– Selena, qual sua música favorita do Justin Bieber?

– Stuck in the moment.

– Demi, qual a sua música favorita do Justin Bieber?

– Take you.

– Selena, qual sua música favorita da One Direction?

– Stole my heart.

– Demi, qual a sua música favorita da One Direction?

– More than this.

– Esse foi o On Air With Ryan Secreast, com Demi Lovato e Selena Gomez. Obrigado pela presença, meninas.

– De nada. - respondemos.

– Agora iremos passar as músicas mais pedidas da semana. Aqui, na .

Assim que o programa terminou, eu e Selena, curiosas fomos ao twitter. Eles estava Over Capacity pelo tantos de tweets sobre o assunto que estava recebendo. Eu abri a boca de um jeito engraçado, fazendo Selena rir. Estava surpresa. Conseguimos acessar e ver os Treding Topics: Selena and Demi em primeiro, seguindo de DATING, Semi, Lesbians e eu ri muito disso, junto dela. Como era meu notebook, eu já estava logada no twitter e resolvi twittar lá.

'' selenagomez hey, love.'' twittei.

Fui ver os retweets depois de um minuto e já tinha ganhado cinco mil retweets. Eu e Selena rimos, nós estávamos nos sentindo tão livres, que palavras não eram capazes de descrever. Deixei Selena entrar em seu twitter e ela também twittou, me respondendo.

'' ddlovato hey, sweetie. '' ela twittou.

Eu a abracei logo em seguida, estava muito feliz com tudo isso. Entrei em meu twitter novamente para ver algumas mentions que eu estava recebendo. Eram muitas, muitas, muitas mesmo a cada segundo e quando eu abria a página, já haviam milhares de interações. Comecei a ler as que estavam ali, eram de fã clubes dedicados para mim, e estavam me apoiando. Havia uns fã clubes dizendo que me ''shipavam'' com Niall, inclusive fã clubes para mim e para o Niall o que era muito estranho, pois nem chegamos a namorar e eu nunca pensei nisso. Mas haviam também fã clubes para mim e para Selena, o que me fazia sorrir pois os usernames eram muito criativos. Pensei em dar retweet em algumas coisas legais que estavam me mandando, mas recuei um pouco. Respondi um fã clube que disse que estava feliz por mim e que ia me apoiar, pois me ama de verdade e quer me ver feliz. Aquilo me fez sorrir, e assim que a respondi mandando um ''obrigada'', fui ver o twitter da menina que surtava completamente digitando coisas ilegíveis. Twittei depois: #SemiIsReal e saí do twitter.

Já sabia que aquilo geraria muita polêmica e Selena sugeriu que fossemos aproveitar o resto do dia fora do hotel, era uma boa ideia. Como tinha um carro disponível para nós, Selena disse que iriamos dar uma volta por Chicago e mencionou até em irmos a um teatro, mas teria muito tumulto. Nós demos voltas, voltas e mais voltas por vários lugares sem descer do carro, apenas observando os lugares, as paisagens. Depois de quase três horas sentadas, decidimos parar em um Starbucks e inicialmente demoraram para perceber que nós estávamos ali, depois houve um tumulto. Tivemos que sair correndo e fomos até o carro, aonde paparazzis nos cercavam e perguntavam coisas que não davam para ouvir. Eles não conseguiam nos ver, o vidro era escuro, próprio para transportar celebridades. Selena bateu as mãos volante com raiva, pois odiava quando não conseguia dar a partida. Paparazzis cercavam até a frente do veículo, até que foram chamados uns policiais que os enxotaram para que saíssemos.

– Meu Deus. - ela suspirou, visivelmente irritada. - Não dá pra aproveitar Chicago assim.

– Mas pelo menos pegamos nossos cafés. - sorri para ela, e sua cara de irritação deu lugar para um sorriso largo.

Estavamos paradas em um semáforo, quando me lembrei que poderiamos ir para um lugar bem mais calmo, um parque distante da cidade. Eu não sabia qual, nem aonde nós iriamos, mas Selena deu voltas e voltas, saiu do centro da cidades e fomos parar em um bairro mais pacato, cheio de casas grandes, totalmente deserto e bonito. Claro, haviam carros na rua, porém se formos comparar o movimento desse bairro com os mais perto do centro, ali era totalmente uma calmaria. Havia um parque nesse bairro, cheio de bancos, arbustos, árvores e até consegui ver um esquilo perto de um dos arbustos. Havia também alguns brinquedos para crianças brincarem, como escorregadores, balanços e gangorras, mas não havia ninguém lá além do esquilo e um casal de idosos. Eu e Selena saímos do carro e fomos para lá totalmente animadas. Começamos a brincar igual duas crianças do primário ali, e no momento eu realmente me senti uma criança. Eu estava me divertindo completamente com a minha namorada, nada era melhor do que aquilo. Paramos pra tirar fotos, tiramos algumas de nós duas abraçadas e eu tirei várias de Selena no escorregador, no playground e ela também tirou algumas fotos minhas enquanto eu brincava. Nós fomos para o balanço e fizemos uma aposta que não valia nada, para ver quem conseguia se balançar e pular para mais longe ao mesmo tempo. Era perigoso mas... éramos crianças e não tinhamos noção do perigo.

– Ok, um, dois, três e já!

Pulamos no mesmo tempo e por alguns centímetros, Selena foi mais longe que eu. Incrivelmente, eu não me machuquei, nem ela, apenas nos sujamos de areia.

– Mas que droga. - resmunguei enquanto limpava a areia de minha calça, enquanto estava caída ali.

– Aw, amor, não fica assim. Da próxima te deixo vencer, ok? - ela veio até mim e me deu um empurrãozinho, e eu a empurrei mais forte para que ela caísse, mas ela acabou caindo em cima de mim.

Nossos rostos ficaram totalmente próximos, o que era praticamente um beijo. Selena colou seus lábios nos meus e eu abri a boca para a passagem de sua língua. Nos beijamos ali mesmo. Passava as mãos em seus cabelos sem pressa alguma, queria que aquele momento não acabasse. Selena terminou o beijo com pequenos beijos seguidos um do outro, e eu a puxei de volta, mas comecei a beijar seu pescoço lentamente passando a mão em sua coxa, e depois levantei e dei a mão para que ela se levantasse também. Fiz aquilo apenas para provocá-la.

– Ah, vamos voltar para a areia... - ela falou como quem não queria nada, mas depois riu, fazendo com que eu risse também.

– Isso não ia acabar bem, Selena. Imagina nós fazendo... sexo... - pigarriei. - Nesse parquinho e vai que chega uma criança aqui, sei lá, foi bom porque eu não sabia se iria me controlar depois. Você é tão... beijável. Sei lá, irresistível.

– É, eu sei. - ela se gabou e eu a bati em seu ombro.

Nós duas nos limpamos e demos mais algumas voltas pelo parque que era um pouco grande e acabamos encontrando duas amigas passeando com um bulldog branco. As duas meninas começaram a pular e a gritar e eu pedi para que elas não fizessem escândalo.

– Meu Deus, é a Selena e a Demi, Beca!

– Eu estou vendo, Ramona, ai meu Deus... Selena, você é a minha ídola. Ai meu Deus. Minha ídola na minha frente. - a tal menina, Beca tremia de um modo desesperado.

– Demi... Demi. Eu estive em seu show ontem, eu te admiro muito. Muito mesmo e vocês são muito corajosas por terem assumido o relacionamento. - Ramona disse.

– Aw, obrigada. É muito legal ver que temos pessoas que gostam e se importam com a gente. - Selena disse, com um sorriso.

– Realmente, meninas. Obrigada.

As duas quando se acalmaram mais um pouco, pediram um abraço e nós obviamente demos um em cada uma. Em seguida, pediram uma foto e tiramos também. Nós duas nos despedimos, pois teríamos que ir embora já que possivelmente alguém descobriria que nós estávamos ali e já tinhamos nos divertido muito. Selena e eu entramos no carro e saímos dali.

Tinha sido um dia totalmente divertido, porém nos dias seguintes eu teria que me focar na turnê já que os shows eram seguidos um do outro e Selena voltaria para Los Angeles para as gravações do A Year Without Rain. Sim, eu iria sentir falta de Selena mas eu não poderia ser egoísta e impedí-la de seguir sua vida profissional, ela tinha suas responsabilidades e nem tudo girava em torno de mim, mas eu estaria fazendo o que eu gosto e tudo passaria rapidamente.


End file.
